McGuitar Heroes
by Nuria Diez
Summary: Esta es la historia de cuatro chicas Nerea, Sonia , Virginia y Miriam, cuatro chicas de 18 que están acabando su último año de instituto y en septiembre comienzan la universidad. Las cuatro se trasladaran a Inglaterra y comenzaran una nueva vida en Londres, donde acabaran conociendo a Mcfly.
1. Personajes

**Personajes:**

**Sonia:** Es una gran fan de McFly. Tiene una gran amistad con Miriam desde hace muchos años y con Nerea, a la que conoció en clases de guitarra y con la que también coincidió en el instituto, comparte con ella su pasión por McFly y por la música. Se pasa el día escuchando música y le encanta tocar la guitarra. A veces se la podría considerar como el payaso del grupo, pero siempre consigue sacar uan sonrisa a sus amigas, aunque hay veces que se pasa y se gana más de una colleja.

**Miriam:** Es amiga de sonia de toda la vida y también tiene una gran amistad con Nerea, pero no comparte la obsesiva pasión que sienten ambas por McFly. aun así le encanta pasar tiempo co ella, y siempre aprovecha para picarlas. Es una persona muy segura de si misma, y la mejor para pedir una consejo cuando se necesita. Sin duda es la chica más centrada del grupo.

**Nerea:** Es amiga de sonia desde que la conoció en clases de guitarra y de Miriam desde hace un par de años. También se considera, al igual que sonia, una friki, cosa que sus amigas le echan en cara siempre que pueden. Le encanta cantar y bailar (hacer una especie de movimientos descoordinados) y no soporta que se metan con lo que más le gusta, pero siempre consigue pasarselo bien con sus amigas pase lo que pase.

**Virginia:** conoce a Nerea desde el colegio, aunque no fue hasta que llegaron al instituto cuando comenzaron a congeniar. A Sonia y Miriam también las conoció en el instituto. Para el resto es como si fuera su madre. Ella es una de esas personas que cuando le dices algo bonito se pone a llorar como una magdalena. Ama a los animales por encima de todo y sufre cuando los maltratan. Es tímida al principio, pero cuando se suelta no hay quien la pare. Al principio no irá con sus amigas a Inglaterra pero una gran sorpresa le aguarda. Como Miriam tampoco entiende la obsesión de sus amigas por Mcfly.

**Mcfly**, pero estos no necesitan presentación.


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

**Por fin sonó el timbre, y como cada día, pensaban que nunca lo haría. A la salida de clase Nerea y Sonia seguían debatiendo sus escenas preferidas del último video de McFly.**

Sonia: Harry sale alucinante en el nuevo video.  
Nerea: ya te digo!  
Sonia: bueno todos XD.  
Nerea: si, hahaha  
Miriam: ya estáis otra vez...  
Vir: pero como pueden ser tan pesadas!  
Miriam: siempre hablando de los pesados esos! Aunque es cierto que el batería está... uumm divino XD  
Sonia: vaaale, cambiemos de tema XD  
**  
**  
**De nuevo se repetía la típica conversación, y es que Miriam y Vir eran las típicas amigas a las que el hecho de ser tan fan (o friki) de un grupo no les parecía nada racional, más bien era algo simplemente... pues eso, friki. Llegaron a la salida principal del instituto y se despidieron, pero no sin antes recordarle a Sonia las cosas que había que hacer para el día siguiente y que seguro olvidaría.**

Sonia: adiós!  
Nerea: espera! no te olvides que el ejercicio 8 de química hay que hacerlo para mañana... ah y lo de mates! _"Seguro que se le olvida..."_.  
Sonia: ah sí, es verdad! adiós! XD. _"Menos mal que me lo ha dicho, se me había olvidado..."_.

**Hasta ahora el día se había desarrollado con normalidad, pero en casa de Sonia todos estaban pendientes del trabajo de su padre, pues era muy probable que le dieran un ascenso y tuvieran que mudarse. Había varios destinos posibles: Francia, Alemania, Bélgica e Inglaterra, pero sin duda Sonia deseaba que fuera este último el elegido.**

Sonia: por fa, por fa, pooooor fa ...vamos a Inglaterra.  
Papa: pues si que te has puesto tú pesada...  
Sonia: por fa, por fa, por fa,...  
Papa: está bien, yo lo intentaré pero no depende de mí.  
Sonia: además la universidad de Londres es muy buena.  
Papa: si, eso es verdad. Bueno ya veremos qué pasa...  
Sonia: ...

**Al día siguiente en el instituto, Raimundo, su profesor, continuaba explicando, con las típicas diapositivas en power point, el tema de ciencias de la tierra correspondiente, mientras la mayoría de la clase no prestaba mucha atención a sus explicaciones, como era costumbre. Mientras tanto, Miriam, Sonia, Nerea y Vir estaban envueltas en una conversación mucho más interesante.**

Sonia: creéis que podréis convencer a vuestros padres?  
Nerea: yo creo que sí, porque es una buena oportunidad para estudiar en el extranjero y mejorar el inglés.  
Miriam: sí, yo creo que también.  
Sonia: y tú? Vir?  
Vir: yo no creo que pueda.  
Nerea, Miriam y Sonia: QUE?  
Vir: si, mis padres no me dejan y además es demasiado dinero...

**Nerea, Sonia y Miriam se quedaron en silencio. Durante el resto de la clase ninguna se atrevió a comentar nada más, y es que una aventura de este tipo no sería lo mismo sin Vir.**  
**Sonó el timbre, Raimundo recogió su proyector de diapositivas y salió de clase, y las chicas continuaron la conversación.**

Sonia: bueno Vir, de todas formas, si no vienes a vivir, puedes ir de visita cuando puedas.  
Vir: eso sí que lo intentaré.  
Miriam: sí, te secuestraremos nosotras como no vengas! hahaha


	3. Capitulo 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

**Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde la graduación. Miriam fue la encargada de dar el discurso que las hizo llorar a mares, y es que, por mucho que se quejaran del instituto, sabían perfectamente que lo echarían de menos.**  
**El curso había acabado y se estaban preparando para pasar el mejor verano de sus vidas viajando por Inglaterra, donde habían destinado al padre de Sonia. Alquilaron una casa para las tres, que estaba a tres cuartos de hora de la universidad en un barrio muy acogedor.**  
**Así llegó septiembre, y con él el comienzo del curso. Ya llevaban allí 3 meses y habían podido visitar unas cuantas ciudades inglesas. Sin darse apenas cuenta llegó el día más emocionante de sus vidas, ¡EL PRIMER DÍA DE UNIVERSIDAD! y encima en Londres.**

Nerea: daos prisa o llegaremos tarde el primer día!  
Miriam: vale, yo ya estoy...  
Sonia: esperarme! Que no encuentro la estúpida cartera.  
Nerea: no vuelvo a ir con vosotras, siempre llegáis tarde.  
Miriam: a mí no me metas que yo ya estoy.

**De repente apareció Sonia bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad mientras se ponía la chaqueta.**

Sonia: vale ya estoy...  
Nerea: XD, venga anda vamos.

**Y así comenzó aquella mañana. Las tres salieron corriendo de casa, corriendo para no perder el autobús. Llegaron al campus y les tocaba encontrar la clase. ¡Aquel lugar era enorme! Finalmente llegaron, después de varias vueltas al edificio, y entraron en clase. Se sentaron al lado de unas chicas inglesas que parecían bastante majas. Entre ellas había una chica cuya cara les sonaba, pero no sabían de qué. De repente Nerea soltó:**

Nerea: ¡ya sé quién es! y Sonia no te lo vas a creer...  
Sonia: ¿quién? ¿Quién?  
Nerea: es igual que Carrie Fletcher.  
Sonia: Ala! es verdad! NO puede ser!  
Nerea: sería una pasada que fuera ella...  
Miriam: ¿quién dices que es? ¿Y por qué sería una pasada ser ella?


	4. Capitulo 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

**Llego el descanso de clase y se fueron a tomar un café en el Starbucks.**

Miriam: joer menuda cola!  
Sonia: hey! mira las chicas de antes.  
Nerea: si mira... y está Carrie.

**Con la clásica amabilidad inglesa, una de las chicas se gira.**

Taylor: hola, vosotras sois de clase ¿verdad?  
Miriam: si  
Niki: somos Taylor, Niki y Carrie.

**En ese momento Sonia y Nerea se quedaron en shock y viendo Miriam que no reaccionaban dijo**:

Miriam: nosotras somos Miriam, Sonia y Nerea.  
Carrie: encantadas.

**Al rato:**

Taylor: Carrie te suena el móvil!  
Nerea: Si, es la canción de Shine a Light!  
Taylor: os gusta Mcfly?  
Nerea: siiii! LOS ADORAMOS!  
Miriam: ...no me incluyas!

**Miriam aun sin saber quién era la chica.**

Miriam: estas dos están enganchadisimas, yo los odio... ñoños...  
Nerea: ejem... ejem Miriam...  
Miriam: daría lo que fuera por qué no existieran...hahaha  
Sonia: Miriam calla... no queremos caer mal... calla un rato.  
Taylor: no importa... hahaha... Carrie quien te llama?... es Charlie?  
Carrie: no, es mi hermano... se acaba de comprar las tres películas en blu-ray de Regreso al Futuro.  
Sonia: ALA! que pasada!  
Carrie: le encantan esas películas.  
Sonia y Nerea: ¡LO SABEMOS!  
Carrie: ¿cómo que lo sabéis?

**En ese momento les tocó pedir, después Niki dijo.**

Niki: oye una mesa libre, vamos!  
Miriam: si cualquier cosa con tal de salir de esta conversación... o terminaré hablando de Dath Vader.

**Se sentaron en la mesa y continuaron con la conversación.**

Nerea: es que creo que te conocemos.  
Sonia: creemos que eres la hermana de alguien famoso...!  
Miriam: no serás la hermana de Hugh Grant?!  
Carrie: ...no  
Sonia: NO! Tom Fletcher.  
Carrie: (riéndose) ¡vaya me habéis descubierto!  
Niki: si tenemos la gran suerte de conocer a la hermana de Mr. Fletcher! jajaja  
Miriam: vaya... eeehh... creo que... he metido la pata!... perdona si me he pasado... yo no sabía... que... tu...  
Carrie: no importa! no a todo el mundo le gusta McFly... aunque son...

**Entonces Sonia interrumpió voceando.**

Sonia: ALUCINANTES!  
Nerea: DIOS!... debo de estar soñando...  
Carrie: XD  
Miriam: bueno... es que yo suelo escuchar música española...  
Niki: ah! sois españolas!  
Taylor: ya decía yo que vuestro acento no era inglés!  
Sonia: si, es un poco malo...  
Carrie: no, que va, se os entiende perfectamente.  
Nerea: oye Carrie... tú podrías conseguirnos un autógrafo de tu hermano por fa?  
Carrie: emmm... claro! ningún problema!  
Sonia: enserio? que alucinante!


	5. Capitulo 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

**Ya habían pasado un par de semanas y Carrie les había conseguido los autógrafos, y además había descubierto que eran algo más que unas fans locas de McFly.**  
**Un día, después de las clases de la universidad, Carrie, junto con Taylor y Niki, les ofreció a las chicas ir a su casa a pasar la tarde. Ellas aceptaron sin dudar, Nerea y Sonia solo de imaginar que iban a ir a casa de Carrie (donde había vivido uno de sus ídolos durante mucho tiempo), solo con imaginar eso, estaban emocionadísimas.**  
**Cuando llegaron las seis a casa de Carrie, Sonia y Nerea estaban que se subían por las paredes. Ahí es cuando Miriam utilizó "su magia" para calmarlas. Esto consistía en que Miriam les pegaba cuatro gritos en español, que dejó a las inglesas tan asustadas que pensaron que estaba loca.**

Miriam: QUERÉIS PARA DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ! ¡QUE PARECÉIS MÁS TONTAS QUE UNA RATA SIN CEREBRO!

**Nerea y Sonia la miraron con cara de "esta está loca", vamos con la misma que se les quedó a las inglesas.**

Sonia: tampoco hacía falta ponerse así, mujer!  
Nerea: si, se te deben de haber cruzado los cables.  
Sonia (dirigiéndose a las inglesas): tranquilas chicas. Se nos había olvidado que a veces tiene ataques.  
Miriam: eso es mentira! Nerea es la bipolar, no yo.  
Nerea: bueno no andemos levantando falsos testimonios ahora, eh!  
Sonia: Nerea, tu eres capaz de estarte riendo y al segundo pegarme tal cachetá, que me dejas con una neurona de menos.  
Nerea: si hago eso es porque te lo mereces, mona. Y YO NO SOY BIPOLAR!  
Taylor: enserio hace eso a menudo -le dijo bajito a Miriam- Me da miedo!  
Miriam (riéndose): no! Solo de vez en cuando. Cuando se le cruzan los cables como dijo ella hahaha.

**Una vez ya calmadas "las fieras" entraron en casa. Se sentaron en el salón y decidieron ponerse a jugar al SingStar BoyBands vs GirlBands. Hicieron dos grupos, españolas vs inglesas. Iban muy igualadas cuando sonó el teléfono, Taylor sustituyó a Carrie para que pudiera contestar.**

Teléfono:  
Carrie: Hola!  
XXX: Hey! qué tal? tienes montada una fiesta en casa y no me has invitado?  
Carrie: no, son solo unas amigas que he invitado.  
XXX: ah! Es que había pensado ir a visitarte, que hace mucho que no te veo.  
Carrie: pues ven, le darías una alegría a mamá y a quien no es mamá.  
XXX: qué quieres decir con eso? No estás solo con Taylor y Niki?  
Carrie: si, pero hay alguien más a quien le darías una alegría enorme! haha. Si puedes, tráete a los chico porfa?  
XXX: vaaale! Veré lo que puedo hacer, pero no te prometo nada. Solo lo hago porque tengo muchas ganas de verte. En un rato te veo. Adiós! Te quiero!  
Carrie: y yooo! Byeee!

**Cuando Carrie volvió al salón, vio que al final habían empatado a puntos y que ya no quedaban más pruebas. Propuso que cantaran una canción cada equipo, pero en dúos, para desempatar. Cada equipo elegiría quien cantaba y el otro equipo le daría al botón de aleatorio, para elegir la canción.**  
**Primero fue el turno de las inglesas, por eso de que jugaban en casa, cantaron Taylor y Carrie y les tocó una canción de Girls Aloud. Consiguieron una puntuación muy alta, pero las españolas todavía confiaban en su suerte. Cantaron Sonia y Nerea, saltaron de alegría cuando vieron que les había tocado All About You de McFly.**  
**Hicieron la actuación de su vida, consiguieron todos los puntos posibles y superaron a las inglesas. Cuando terminaron de salir las puntuaciones oyeron unos aplausos detrás de ellas. Se dieron la vuelta lentamente y no podían creerse quienes estaban detrás de ellas.**

Tom (aplaudiendo): Waaauu! Han superado hasta nuestra puntuación, Danny.  
Danny: ya te digo! Creo que nos equivocamos al elegir a Dougie para los coros.  
Dougie: eh! Que yo ya dije que tenía que haber sido Harry el que tenía que hacer los coros, no yo.  
Nerea: dime que no estoy soñando y que 3/4 de McFly han dicho que somos mejores que ellos.  
Sonia: eso dímelo tú a mí, porque creo que me va a dar un infarto.  
Miriam: valeee, ya os lo digo yo! Primero no estáis soñando y segundo Sonia, no te va a dar un infarto. Contenta.  
Sonia: contenta un montón. Pero eso de que no me va a dar un infarto es relativo, porque me estoy mareando.

**En ese momento se cayó encima del sofá desmayada.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**_Capitulo 5_**

**Taylor, Niki y Carrie corrieron al sofá a despertar a Sonia, mientras Nerea y Miriam todavía estaban**  
**empanadas mirando a los chicos.**

Miriam: La verdad...todavía no puedo creer que nos hayamos hecho amigas de la hermana de Tom Fletcher.  
Nerea: Si, y tu llevas años diciéndonos que volvamos a la realidad, ahora ya sí que va ser difícil...  
Niki: Perdonar que os interrumpa, pero mirar haber si despertáis a Sonia...  
Nerea: Espera que voy a ver si esto funciona...

**Y Nerea soltó a voz en grito.**

Nerea: SONIA... DESPIERTA QUE ESTÁN PONIENDO REGRESO AL FUTURO EN LA TELE!

**Y Sonia ya fue reaccionando...**

Sonia: ¡Qué dices!  
Nerea**:** No nada... era mentira... y ahora despierta que te estás perdiendo a McFly!  
Miriam: ¿Estas bien?  
Sonia: Si, y ahora vamos a presentarnos formalmente, no?  
Nerea: ¡Por supuesto!  
Carrie: Si, bueno estos son Danny, Dougie y Tom, aunque obviamente ya los conocéis, y estas son Sonia, Nerea y Miriam. Son españolas y han venido este año a vivir aquí.  
Tom: Oh! Encantado de conoceros chicas... España es genial, ya hemos tocado allí.  
Nerea y Sonia: Lo sabemos! hahaha.  
Tom: Hahaha claro... oye yo tengo hambre, ¿Qué tal si pedimos unas pizzas y cenamos aquí chicos?  
**  
Mientras tanto Danny y Dougie estaban enzarzados en una pelea por el mando de la tele.**

Danny: Dougie, ¡dame el mando!  
Dougie: Que te he dicho que yo quiero ver esto...  
Danny: No pienso tragarme ese rollo.  
Tom: ¿Chicos?  
Danny y Dougie: ¿Qué?  
Tom: _"Pero que castigo me ha tocado con ellos"_. ¿Queréis cenar unas pizzas?  
Danny: Ah!... si… si… vale!  
Dougie: Por mi vale.  
Tom: Y a ti ¿Qué te parece Carrie? ¿Te importa que nos quedemos aquí contigo y tus amigas?  
Carrie: Oh! no... a mi... no! y creo que hay dos chicas que estarán encantadas! Hahaha  
Tom: xD genial!**__**

**Nerea y Sonia se miraron con cara de no poder creer lo que estaba pasando.**


	7. Capitulo 6

**_Capitulo 6_**

**Por fin llegaron las pizzas y todos se sentaron a comer en la mesa. Estaban sentados en este orden: Danny, Dougie, Tom, Carrie, Sonia, Nerea, Miriam, Niki y Taylor.**

Carrie: sabes Tom que a Sonia y a Nerea también les gusta Star Wars, Regreso al Futuro y todas esas pelis?

Tom: oh! en serio?

Sonia: sí, son geniales!

Tom: Siiiiii!

Carrie: si queréis, luego podemos ver alguna?

Sonia: siiiii, Star Wars III!

Tom: yo apoyo esa propuesta! =)

Nerea: y yo!

Miriam: XD, vaya grupo de frikis con los que me he juntado!…, pero bueno a mí también me gustan esas pelis… hahaha

**Esta era una de las conversaciones que había en la mesa, pero Danny y Dougie mantenían otra en voz baja.**

Dougie: oye Danny! que te parecen las españolas?

Danny: eh? pues no lo sé… ¿por qué? ¿Te gusta alguna? =P

**Entonces Tom los interrumpió**

Tom : chicos! estamos pensando en ver luego Star Wars III… ¿qué os parece?

Danny: Star Wars III? que raro! por qué siempre eliges tú la peli Tom? hahaha

Dougie: XD

Tom: pues no listo! ha sido Sonia la que ha elegido! =P

Dougie: bueno eso de listo…

Nerea: XD

Danny: oh! entonces es que hay una invasión de frikis y yo no me había enterado! XP

Sonia: acostumbrate Danny, porque algún día los frikis dominaremos el mundo!

Danny: hahaha XD

Carrie: bueno, pues vemos esa entonces! XD

Tom: pues venga todos a los sofás!

**Se pusieron todos juntos a ver la película en una pantalla grande que tenían en casa.**

Danny: yo es que nunca voy a entender estas películas. Pero porqué las tuvo que cambiar de orden?

Tom: cuantas veces os lo voy a tener que explicar…

Dougie: probablemente a Danny muchas hahaha XD.

Danny: si, como que tú has entendido la historia…

Tom pero si es muy sencillo! simplemente…

**Tom comenzó a explicar lo que ocurría en el episodio IV, mientras Danny y Dougie susurraban.**

Danny: que está diciendo?

Dougie: yo solo oigo bla, bla, bla.

Danny: hahaha y yo.

Tom: no sé ni para que me esfuerzo.

Todos: hahaha

**Acabó la peli y se pusieron a conversar.**

Tom: una peli genial, como siempre!

Nerea: ya te digo!

Sonia: no me cansó de verla!

Tom: hermanita, me encantan tus nuevas amigas!

Carrie: si, a que son muy majas!

Sonia y Nerea:_ " Tom Fletcher ha dicho que le encantamos, aaaaahhh que pasada!"_

Nerea: muchas gracias chicos, nos lo estamos pasando genial! Sois todos muy amables!

Miriam: si, la verdad es que está siendo genial vivir en Inglaterra.

Sonia: si Tom. Tu hermana nos ha llevado a un montón de sitios geniales.

Danny: en serio? Pues eso no es nada comparado con los sitios a los que vamos nosotros.

Taylor: si es verdad. Nosotras hemos salido alguna vez con ellos y son muy divertidos!

**Nerea y Sonia se miraron con cara de "NO LO DUDAMOS". Entonces los chicos les propusieron algo a las chicas.**

Dougie: quién se apunta el próximo finde a dar una vuelta por Londres?

Danny: venga yo me apunto! XD

Nerea: YOO! yo me apunto!

Sonia: Miriam y yo también nos apuntamos, verdad Miriam?

Miriam: emm… si claro!

Tom: pues muy bien, iremos todos entonces!

Carrie: No Tom. Yo el próximo finde no estoy, recuerdas?

Tom: ah! si! es verdad, que te vas con tu novio a Irlanda.

Carrie: si, pero vosotros quedar.

**Taylor y Niki también se iban con sus novios a Irlanda junto con Carrie y Charlie. Así que quedaron Miriam, Sonia y Nerea con los chicos. Entonces empezó a sonar el móvil de Tom.**

Tom: si?

XXX: oye, donde estáis? no hay nadie en casa?

Tom: ah! hola Harry! si perdona que no te hayamos llamado… estamos mi casa… bueno en casa de mi madre.

Harry: ah vale! vais a tardar mucho?

Tom: no, ya vamos, que se está haciendo tarde.

Harry: OK! os espero aquí.

Tom: vale!

Dougie: que quería Harry? seguro que ya me echaba de menos… hahahaha.

Tom: nada, era para saber donde estábamos hahaha… le hemos dejado solo al pobre.

Danny: hahaha

Tom: bueno, pues nosotros nos vamos!

Miriam: nosotras también, que ya es tarde.

Tom: esperar, antes os doy mi número, para quedar el sábado que viene y vosotras darme los vuestros.

Miriam: OK

Danny: buenos chicas, pasarlo bien y ya nos veremos!

Dougie: Adiós!

Chicas: Adiós!

**Y así se despidieron de ellos, que se fueron a su casa en el coche de Tom. Las chicas se despidieron de Carrie y las demás y se dirigieron a coger el autobús que las llevaría a casa.**

Miriam: y donde dices que viven?

Nerea: pues ahora viven todos en un piso los cuatro juntos, para trabajar en un nuevo disco.

Miriam: aammm

Sonia: ha sido la noche más alucinante de mi vida!

Nerea: y la mía!

Miriam: si esto es muy surrealista la verdad… que fuerte!

Sonia: buenos Miriam, que te han parecido?

Miriam: bueno…, reconozco que son muy majos.

Sonia: ves? ya te lo dije! XD

**El autobús en ese momento llegó a su destino y se bajaron.**

Nerea: no creo que pueda dormir esta noche! estoy todavía demasiado emocionada!

Sonia: creo que yo tampoco! hahaha

Miriam: XD.


	8. Capitulo 7

**_Capitulo 7_**

**Por fin llego el deseado sábado que dos de las chicas estaban esperando con ansia. Se encontraban en casa esperando a que llegaran a buscarlas, como habían quedado cuando llamaron a Tom. Mas que esperando Nerea y Sonia estaban todavía decidiendo que ponerse y con la música puesta a todo volumen, como siempre que salían a algún sitio en especial. Mientras Miriam se encontraba en el salón viendo la tele y esperando por todo el mundo, como casi siempre. Cuando llamaron al timbre fue a abrir e invito a los chicos a pasar y acomodarse en el salón. Ellos entraron asustados al escuchar las voces que se oían, ya que no entendían ni papa de lo que estaban escuchando, pero Miriam los tranquilizó al decirles que eran solo las locas de sus amigas. **

Miriam: no es preocupéis son solo estas ahora les aviso que estáis aquí ya veréis que rápido bajan, pero voy a tardar un ratito.

Tom: pues voy a avisar a Harry que sea quedado en el coche y con el motor encendido, para que lo apague y entre.

Miriam: OK!

**Mientras Tom iba a buscar a Harry, Miriam subió al segundo piso donde el sonido de la música era ensordecedor.**

Miriam: no sé cómo no están sordas ya! -entro en la habitación de Sonia y se encontró a las dos dando botes como locas al ritmo de Party Girl- Chicas! McFlay está esperando por vosotras en el salón.

Sonia: 1º no se dice McFlay, se dice McFly y 2º ya estamos listas, solo me falta ponerme los zapatos.

Miriam: Nerea pero si tu ya estás lista, porque no has bajado?

Nerea: porque Sonia no sabía que ponerse, y además estaba haciendo de DJ.

Miriam: no si eso ya lo veo y lo oigo!

Sonia: bueno ya estoy lista.

Miriam: pues vamos a bajar que llevan media hora allí abajo -Nerea y Sonia la miraron raro- bueno vale metafóricamente hablando.

**Las chicas llegaron al salón y vieron que estaban los cuatro sentado mirando la tele embobados y que ni siquiera se habían percatado de que ellas habían bajado.**

Nerea: espera que voy a por la cámara -subió corriendo, bajo con la cámara y les sacó una foto a los chicos- vale ahora Vir no tiene excusa y no nos puede decir que hemos mentido cuando le digamos que McFly ha estado en nuestro salón.

Sonia: que buena idea! cuando volvamos se la mandamos y hablamos un rato con ella, que la echo de menos.

Tom: ah! ya habéis bajado, bueno pues os presento a Harry. Harry estas son Sonia, Nerea y Miriam.

Sonia y Nerea: HOLA!

Miriam: encantada.

Harry: vaya Tom no exageraba con vosotras, encantado!

**Le dio dos besos a cada una y cuando llegó a Miriam lo hizo a cámara lenta, o por lo menos eso le pareció a Nerea y a Sonia, que se quedaron con la boca abierta. Una vez hechas las presentaciones se dirigieron a los coches, Nerea y Sonia se dirigieron al mini azul de Tom y junto con Danny se montaron en el. En el otro coche se montaron Harry, que iba conduciendo, Dougie y Miriam.**

**Cuando llegaron al centro de Londres dejaron los coches aparcados y fueron a la zona de discotecas, que quedaba a solo unas manzanas de distancia. Las chicas iban detrás charlando, cuando un motón de flashes comenzaron a dispararse de la nada y no veían nada, solo notaron que un par manos les agarraban por las muñecas y las conducían al interior de una discoteca.**

Tom: teníamos que haber entrado por la puerta de atrás como dije!

Danny: bueno nadie ha salido dañado, no!

Tom: en eso tienes razón, pero como acabe discutiendo con alguien por esto, te la cargas Jones.

Danny: asumo toda la responsabilidad de lo que ocurra, y ahora, A DIVERTIRSE!

**Entraron a la discoteca y las chicas se quedaron impresionadas, no habían visto una discoteca tan grande, ni cuando fueron a Pacha La Pineda. Además de ser grande ponían música normal y no esa seudo música que suelen poner en las discotecas de España y que ellas odiaban, esa era una de las razones por las que no salían de fiesta, la otra es porque no soportan los tacones. **

Danny: bueno que os parece este sitio?

Miriam, Nerea y Sonia: ALUCINANTE!

Miriam: las discotecas de España son peor en comparación con esto.

Nerea: porque no hemos venido antes a estos sitios!

Dougie: bueno, que queréis tomar?

Miriam: algo suave que todavía es muy pronto para emborracharse.

Danny: ok, yo voy a pedir, vosotros ir a buscar un sitio para sentarnos

**Habían encontrado un sitio libre y se habían sentado, cuando Danny llegó con las bebidas acompañado de Tom que había ido a ayudarlo. Se sentaron de la siguiente forma: Harry, Miriam, Nerea, Dougie, Danny, Sonia y Tom. **

Harry: porque no nos contáis algo sobre vosotras? porque estoy seguro que sabéis todo sobre nosotros, o me equivoco?

Miriam: pues si te equivocas, porque yo no sé nada sobre vosotros más que vuestros nombres de tanto oírselos a estas.

Harry: eso no me lo había dicho Tom.

Tom: es que no lo sabía, pensé que era algo general, como son amigas.

Miriam: bueno es que nuestra amistad va más allá de nuestros gustos musicales. Somos un grupo muy raro, ni siquiera nosotras sabemos cómo hemos acabado juntas. Haha

Sonia: es verdad, todo el mundo nos dice lo mismo, que como siendo tan diferentes nos llevamos tan bien. Porque si conocierais a una amiga nuestra, diríais que no pegamos ni con cola. Hahaha, pero la queremos con locura y la echamos mucho de menos.

Nerea: ojalá pudiera estar aquí con nosotras ahora, no se creería nada de lo que nos está pasando. Además ella no quiere que nosotras estemos tristes y querría que nos divirtiéramos.

Tom: se ve que la queréis mucho. Bueno, para empezar porque no nos decís que parte de España sois?

Miriam: somos de Salamanca, pero no creo que la conozcáis.

Harry: no, no nos suena.

Nerea: normal, no salís de Barcelona, Madrid y como mucho Bilbao.

Tom: hahaha, no es nuestra culpa. Es Fletch el que decide a donde ir.

Sonia: pues la próxima vez os quedáis más tiempo en España y os acercáis, que es una ciudad preciosa, pequeña y con encanto.

Nerea: toma anuncio de Salamanca! te ha faltado decir que hay un Skatepark al lado del río.

Dougie: que hay un skatepark, porque no nos lo habíais dicho antes? la próxima vez vamos y hacéis de guías turísticos.

Sonia: eso está hecho!

**Las chicas siguieron un rato más hablando hasta que los chicos les propusieron ir a bailar y ellas aceptaron encantadas. Después de mucho hacer el tonto y bajar un par de kilitos, las chicas se sentaron porque no podían más con los tacones. Se pusieron a charlar mientras los chicos seguían bailando.**

Nerea (mirando a Miriam): bueno que tal con Harry?

Miriam: como que, qué tal con Harry? con Harry normal, no pasa nada de lo que está pensando esa cabeza pervertida tuya.

Sonia: ya seguro que no?

Miriam: pues te digo yo que no.

Nerea: pues el no te quita los ojos de encima.

**Miraron hacia donde estaban los chicos y estos estaban haciendo el tonto, de vez en cuando Harry desviaba la mirada hacia Miriam. En una de esas cruzo la mirada con ella y esta se quedo embobada**.


	9. Capitulo 8

**_Capitulo 8_**

**Después de estar un rato más haciendo el tonto, los chicos, se fueron a sentar a la mesa de las chicas, pero vieron que solo estaba Miriam.**

Danny: y Sonia y Nerea?  
Miriam: en el baño.  
Danny: vale, voy a buscarlas.  
Dougie: espera! te acompaño.  
Tom: yo voy a pedir algo, queréis algo vosotros?  
Miriam: yo no, gracias.  
Harry: yo tampoco.

**Se quedaron los dos solos, Miriam no podía creerse el pedazo de monumento que tenía delante. Harry se sentó más cerca de ella y comenzó a hablar.**

Harry: así que no te gusta McFly, eh?  
Miriam: no es que no me gustéis, sino que prefiero otros grupos antes que a vosotros. Pero creo que voy a empezar a replantearme eso.  
Harry: te lo vas a replantear? tenemos nosotros algo que ver en eso?  
Miriam: no, no es por vosotros. Sino que después de llevar tanto tiempo oyendo hablar de vosotros casi todos los días, no te queda más remedio que escuchar. Vamos que se más de vosotros de lo pensáis.  
Harry: así? con que sabes más de nosotros de los que pensamos? a ver si es verdad? Te propongo un juego, si sabes la respuesta yo no te pregunto nada sobre lo que se me ocurra, pero si no lo sabes puedo preguntar yo, aceptas?  
Miriam: porque no!  
Harry: OK, empecemos! Para empezar una fácil, hace cuantos años que comenzó la banda?  
Miriam: ...espera que lo tenga en la punta de la lengua... 7 años.  
Harry: muy bien. Como nos conocimos todos?  
Miriam: me o estás poniendo muy fácil, esa historia la he oído miles de veces. Primero se conocieron Tom y Danny y estuvieron tres meses componiendo. Cuando tuvieron una lista suficiente de canciones hicieron una audición, que publicaron en el periódico, para buscar un bajista y un batería y os eligieron a vosotros. Además mientras estabas esperando en la cola tranquilizaste a Dougie, aunque creo que no sirvió de mucho porque acabo vomitando delante de Tom y Danny.  
Harry: vale con eso vas mejorando. Quien iba para estrella del fútbol?  
Miriam: tu?  
Harry: error, era Danny, pero gracias por el cumplido. Me toca preguntar. Que os ha parecido Londres hasta ahora?  
Miriam (lo miró sorprendida): muy bonito, el tiempo es más o menos como el de Salamanca, quitando que aquí llueve más.  
Harry: porqué me has mirado así?  
Miriam: porque me ha sorprendido que no preguntaras algo sobre mí. Puedo preguntarte yo algo?  
Harry: claro! lo que quieras!  
Miriam: vale, tienes novia?  
Harry (puso cara triste): no, ahora mismo no. Lo acabamos de dejar hace poco.  
Miriam (abrazándolo): vaya, lo siento! No sabe lo que se pierde.  
Harry: tú no tienes porque sentirlo. Simplemente fue algo que no funcionó y ya está. Por qué dices que no sabe lo que se pierde?  
Miriam: pues porque se ve que eres un buen chico.  
Harry: con que soy un buen chico?  
Miriam: bueno lo pareces, por lo menos. No sé si será verdad.  
Harry: bueno seguro que mi madre piensa eso, pero si le preguntas a estos te dirán que no.  
Miriam: y eso por qué?  
Harry: porque son un incordio y lo hacen para molestar.  
Miriam: no, seguro que lo hacen porque te quieren hahaha._  
_  
**Muchas preguntas después aparecieron el resto y se fueron para casa. Eran las 4 de la mañana cuando los chicos las dejaron en casa y se despidieron de ellas.**

Tom: bueno otro día de estos quedamos.  
Danny: si, nos lo hemos pasado genial.  
Harry: creo que nos veremos muy pronto.  
Dougie: yo también lo creo, buenas noches!  
Nerea: nosotras también nos lo hemos pasado genial!  
Miriam: esperamos veros pronto por aquí  
Sonia: cuanto antes mejor! buenas noches!

**Las chicas entraron en casa y se fueron a la cama, estaban muy cansadas. Ya mañana hablarían sobre todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche, que no era poco.**


	10. Capitulo 9

**_Capitulo 9_**

**Tras una intensa noche de sábado las chicas se levantaron destrozadas.**

Sonia: ¡Dios me duele todo!, no me vuelvo a poner tacones para salir.  
Nerea: ¡Ya te digo! , con lo agusto que estoy yo con mis zapatillas.  
Miriam: Zapatillas que por cierto están un poco rotas ¿no crees?  
Nerea: Si, pero son preciosas, además rotas ganan más.

**Al medio día ya con las mentes y el cuerpo más descansado, las chicas mantenían una conversación bastante interesante.**

Nerea: ¡Oye! ¿Visteis como bailaba Danny?  
Sonia: Si, claro que lo vi… aunque más que bailar… hacia el tonto.  
Nerea: ¡Sí!... ha ha, en lo que también me fije fue en como miraba Harry a Miriam, ¡se le notaba un montón!  
Miriam: ¿Cómo me miraba?, yo no me di ni cuenta… -dijo Miriam con cara de picará.  
Sonia: Si ¡ya! Claro que te fijaste, si hasta yo me di cuenta… y eso que no suelo enterarme de nada.  
Nerea: ¡Eso es verdad!  
Miriam: Bueno si es verdad que se intercambiaron miradas, pero no pasó nada más.

**Afirmó Miriam contundentemente.**

Sonia: ¿Seguro?, ¿Ni siquiera cuando estábamos en el baño?, cuando volvíamos estabais los dos hablando y parecía que os lo pasabais bien.  
Miriam: Tenéis una mente más sucia…  
Nerea: Si nosotras tendremos la mente sucia, pero no me digas ¿qué tú no has pensado en lo que tú y yo sabemos?  
Miriam: ¡Vale! Lo reconozco el chico esta como un queso, es simpático… pero…  
Sonia: Pero… ¿qué?  
Miriam: Que no se, es todo tan raro y sobre todo, va tan deprisa.

**Al final del día Miriam, Nerea y Sonia se reunían en el salón alrededor del ordenador de Sonia.**

Nerea: ¡No me puedo creer que te estemos viendo Virginia!  
Sonia ¡Virginia! ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Qué tal en la universidad?  
Virginia: ¡Bien!, todo bien, tengo muchos trabajos y un lio de clases, pero bien, aunque… ¡os echo muchísimo de menos!  
Nerea: ¡Y nosotras a ti!  
Virginia: ¡Oye! Pero ¿qué le pasa a Miriam?  
Miriam: ¿a mí?… que me emociona mucho verte… ya sabes que soy una llorona.  
Nerea: ¡Sí! Eso lo sabemos… ¡me estas llenando el hombro de lágrimas!  
Virginia: Bueno para que se me va a pegar… me habéis mandado una foto ¿no?  
Sonia: ¡Sí! ¿La has visto?  
Virginia: No, no he podido…

**De repente el ordenador se apagó.**

Sonia: ¡Mierda! La batería del ordenador.  
Miriam: Siempre igual, a ver si te compras uno nuevo… este es una ¡caca!  
Nerea: ¡Miriam! Tu móvil está vibrando, lo mismo es Virginia.

**Miriam corrió hasta la mesa donde estaba el móvil, pero no era su amiga, era un mensaje de un número muy largo. Miriam desbloqueo su móvil y abrió el mensaje.**

_#09: Miriam, soy Harry, Tom m dio tu móvil. No suelo acer stas cosas xro…t gustaría qdar, a solas._


	11. Capitulo 10

**_Capitulo 10_**

**Miriam se quedó a cuadros al ver el mensaje, pero rápidamente Sonia y Nerea vieron como se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara:**

Sonia: Qué? Quién es? Es Vir o qué?  
Nerea: eso …quién es?

**Miriam seguía sonriendo y mirando al móvil sin decir nada:**

Nerea: Sonia, me da k no es Vir… =P  
Sonia: =0 venga diii, quién es?  
Miriam: chicas pone que es HARRY!  
Nerea: enserio? Déjame verlo… anda pues siii.  
Sonia: que fuerte es esto! =O  
Miriam: y qué le digo? =)  
Sonia: pues hombre TU QUÉ CREES? XD  
Nerea: si, Sonia tiene razón _"no me puedo creer que yo haya dicho eso…"_. Además, no has dicho antes que te había parecido un chico muy simpático?  
Miriam: si… pero no se…  
Sonia: anda trae tu móvil que ya le contesto yo =P

**Sonia le quitó el móvil a Miriam y salió corriendo a encerrarse en su habitación, mientras Miriam la perseguía :**

Miriam: Sonia dame el puto móvil !  
Sonia: hahaha ni lo sueñes! Y ahora dime cuando puedes quedar con él!  
Miriam: _"yo la mato"_ valee dile que si puede quedar mañana por la tarde a las 7 en la cafetería que está enfrente de la facultad porque tengo que ir antes a terminar un trabajo…  
Sonia: perfecto!

**Nerea y Miriam estaban paradas en la puerta de la habitación y se oía desde fuera de la habitación gritar a Nerea**:

Nerea: Sonia… yo que tu corría… sabes que Miriam va a matarte en cuanto salgas no? Yo creo que hasta le está saliendo humo de la cabeza del enfado… hahaha xD  
Sonia: no pienso salir hasta que se calme!  
Miriam: vale ya estoy calmada! Sal! Sal ratita que quiero verte la colita ! _"ya verás que colleja se lleva cuando salga"  
_Sonia: hahaha déjame que lo piense… NO!

**Al cuarto de hora Miriam y Nerea habían vuelto al salón y Sonia salió de la habitación. Bajó al salón y las chicas parecían haber olvidado ya lo del móvil, así que se sentó en el sofá con ellas. De pronto… zas! Callejón de Miriam a Sonia:**

Miriam: no, no se me ha olvidado por si lo pensabas!  
Sonia: ay! Ya decía yo…_"menos mal que me ha dado flojito"_  
Miriam: y ahora dime, has quedado… bueno he quedado más bien con Harry o no?  
Sonia: me ha contestado… bueno te ha contestado hahaha y ha dicho que vale!  
Nerea: qué bien!  
Miriam: =) hay madre… que voy a quedar con HARRY JUDD a solas! Bueno tampoco sabemos que quiere así que…  
Nerea y Sonia: xD

**Se quedaron calladas durante unos minutos mirando a la tele, aunque ninguna creo que estuviera pensando en lo que en ella ponían. Entonces iniciaron otra conversación:**

Miriam: pobre Vir, la hemos dejado colgada por culpa de este estúpido ordenador…  
Nerea: ya… es que siempre preparas alguna Sonia…  
Sonia: no ha sido culpa mía… es el ordenador! XD  
Nerea: ya claro… en fin xD  
Sonia: por cierto… qué te dijo Dougie cuando fueron Danny y él a buscarnos al baño.  
Nerea: bueno pues estuvimos hablando un poco y me pregunto que si tenía novio y tal… yo le dije que no y le pregunté a él que si tenía novia… me dijo que está saliendo con Frankie… pero fue un poco extraño porque se quedó un poco pensativo antes de contestar… como si tuviera dudas  
Sonia: qué raro…  
Nerea: si… pero bueno, la verdad es que fue súper majo Dougie =) y que te dijo a ti Danny?  
Sonia: pues fue súper gracioso, me decía muchas tonterías,… me reí mucho con él! También hablamos de música y me enseñó en el iphone el nuevo remix en el que está trabajando. Sonaba muy guay!  
Miriam: vaya, vaya. Y luego decís que si Harry y yo… pues no se aquí quien estaba ligando eh?  
Sonia: buah que bobadas dices… ya quisiera yo que un tío como Danny se fijara en mi! Eso sí que es tener imaginación Miriam…  
Nerea: que dices? Y por qué no?  
Sonia: pues mira en dos palabras: tetas y culo!  
Miriam: bueno de culo tampoco te quejes tanto mira el mío…  
Nerea: bueno anda Miriam no seas boba y además Sonia, Miriam tiene razón.  
Sonia: no que va… y aunque fuera así, todavía nos queda el tema tetas, y ahí sí que no tenéis argumentos porque todos sabemos ya que hay escasez xD  
Nerea y Miriam: xD vale ala lo que tú digas!  
Sonia: pues eso! Venga vámonos a la cama que mañana hay clase guapas!  
Miriam: si vamos!

**Apagaron la tele y subieron escaleras arriba hacia sus habitaciones.**


	12. Capitulo 11

**_Capitulo 11_**

**La mañana siguiente se desarrolló con normalidad. A las 8 y media de la mañana las chicas salían como de costumbre de casa para coger el autobús y dirigirse a la universidad:**

Nerea: quieres bajar yaaaa pesadaaa! _"que cruz"_  
Sonia : que ya voy!  
Miriam: pero como puede olvidarse de algo todos los diaaas xD  
Nerea: y yo que sé!

**Después de la carrera que habían tenido que darse para llegar a tiempo al autobús por fin llegaron a la universidad**.

Sonia: veis, al final hemos llegado a tiempo!  
Nerea: _"te voy a dar yo a ti tiempo" _si claro, después de haber hecho una maratón, no te digo!  
Miriam: va venga dejarlo ya _"no merece la pena decirle nada …xD"_

**Llegaron a clase y se sentaron:**

Carrie: hola chicas!  
Nerea, Sonia y Miriam: hola!  
Taylor y Nike: hey hola!  
Miriam: oye Taylor hoy nos quedamos aquí a comer no? Para terminar el trabajo y eso…  
Taylor: si, si.  
Carrie: bueno… y que tal acabasteis el otro día? Os dejaron sanas y salvas en casa los chicos? Hahaha  
Sonia: si, si. Nos lo pasamos muy bien con ellos! =)  
Nerea: si, y a que no sabes con quien ha quedado hoy Miriam?  
Carrie: pues no… con quién?  
Sonia: CON HARRY!  
Carrie: si? Vaya, vaya! =) bueno seguro que lo pasáis muy bien, Harry es un tio estupendo.  
Miriam: =)  
Sonia: y vosotras qué tal lo habéis pasado en Irlanda este finde?  
Carrie: muy bien =)  
Taylor: fenomenal… con nuestros chicos! =)  
Sonia: ya, ya ! Con vuestros chicos =P  
Taylor: hahaha xD

**Al final de la mañana Nerea y Sonia se fueron a casa y Miriam se quedó como había dicho con Taylor.**

Sonia: bueno Miriam, pásalo muy bien con Harry! Y luego nos cuentas todos los detalles eh?  
Miriam: si… xD _"mira que son cotillas"_  
Nerea: eso, eso, pero tu vete tranquila que es muy majo y hacéis muy buena pareja!  
Miriam: y dale! Pero si no sabemos que quiere! Bueno ala venga adiós!  
Nerea y Sonia: adiooos! =)

**Miriam y Taylor fueron a la cafetería de la facultad a comer y después a la biblioteca.**

Taylor: oye entonces… vas a salir de verdad con Harry Judd?  
Miriam: em sí, me envió ayer un mensaje diciendo que quería quedar conmigo a solas.  
Taylor: wow! Que fuerte no?  
Miriam: si, la verdad que si!  
Taylor: sabes… a mi… bueno yo conozco a Carrie desde hace años y cuando me presentó a los chicos me empezó a gustar Harry.  
Miriam: =0 ooh! Pero tú no… tu no tienes novio!  
Taylor: si si … y estoy muy contenta ahora con él, no lo cambiaría por ningún otro!  
Miriam: y entonces… por qué me cuentas esto?  
Taylor : pues para decirte que debes de haberle gustado bastante cuando te ha llamado tan rápido y todo.  
Miriam: bueno… no se que quiere… solo dijo que quería quedar a solas.  
Taylor: si pero se le nota cuando está interesado o no. Yo me di cuenta enseguida de que sólo me vería como una amiga siempre, cosa que ya no me importa eh, que ya te he dicho que yo estoy muy a gusto con mi novio 3 y le quiero mucho. Además me alegro mucho de que a Harry le guste una chica tan maja porque él es muy simpático también!  
Miriam: hahaha OK gracias =)  
Taylor: oye a qué hora has quedado?  
Miriam: a las 7.  
Taylor: pues son menos 5!  
Miriam: aaaah, no puede ser! Me vooooy corriendo, te veo mañana en clase, adiós!

**Miriam salió corriendo de la biblioteca y atravesó todo el campus para llegar a la cafetería donde había quedado con Harry. Al llegar vio que estaba sentado en una mesa al lado de la ventana mirando su iphone.**

Miriam: buf no sabes cuánto siento llegar tarde!  
Harry: pero si solo han sido 3 minutos xD  
Miriam: ya bueno… xD  
Harry: que quieres tomar?  
Miriam: un frapuchino grande de chocolate!  
Harry: vale pues yo lo mismo venga.

**Harry fue a pedir y trajo los frapuchinos a la mesa.**

Miriam: bueno pues tú dirás… hahaha  
Harry: pues… en realidad no tengo nada importante que decir, simplemente me apetecía pasar más rato contigo. Me lo pasé muy bien la otra noche.  
Miriam: si, nosotras también lo pasamos bien =)  
Harry: me alegro! Bueno pues cuéntame más cosas de ti…  
Miriam: buf pues no se… me gusta bailar, ver pelis, salir de fiesta, estar con las locas de mis amigas… lo típico hahaha  
Harry: hahaha, pobres amigas tuyas… no están tan locas!  
Miriam: uy, tu no las conoces… xD  
Harry: el otro día me parecieron muy majas!  
Miriam: si, si son muy divertidas, la verdad es que me lo paso muy bien con ellas! Hahaha  
Harry: entonces es como yo con los locos estos de mis amigos! XD  
Miriam: si, parecido! La verdad es que aunque yo no fuera fan de McFly, he oído hablar a Sonia y a Nerea tanto de vosotros que ya es como si os conociera de toda la vida xD  
Harry: hahaha pues qué bien mira! =)  
Miriam: si, al final ha servido para algo y todo…=)

**Miriam y Harry estuvieron hablando durante dos horas hasta que:**

Harry: oye son ya las 9, te llevo a casa?  
Miriam: Oh pues me harías un buen favor porque el autobús tarda mil años en llegar!  
Harry : hahaha pues venga que yo te llevo!

**Y los dos salieron de la cafetería y se dirigieron hacia el coche de Harry.**


	13. Capitulo 12

**_Capitulo 12_**

**Harry aparcó el coche delante de la casa de las chicas.**

Miriam: bueno... hasta mañana.  
Harry: espera!  
Miriam (dándosela vuelta): qué?

**Harry la besó en la boca y Miriam se lo devolvió. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos y se rieron los dos juntando sus frentes**.

Harry: no creí que esto fuera a ocurrir.  
Miriam: ni yo! Esto es surrealista.  
Harry: bueno... esto significa que hemos empezado a gustarte.  
Miriam: más bien me has empezado a gustar tu.  
Harry: bueno eso es un comienzo.  
Miriam: quieres pasar a casa?  
Harry: vale, no me vendría mal tomarme una copa. Me invitas?  
Miriam: no se pasa a ver a ver que tengo.

**Entraron en casa, se dirigieron a la cocina, Miriam sirvió dos copas y subieron a la habitación con la botella de J&B. Cuando pasaron por el salón Sonia y Nerea se dieron la vuelta con cara de shock.**

Sonia: a donde vais?  
Miriam: a mi habitación.  
Nerea: O.O como que a tu habitación?!  
Miriam: si, hasta mañana.  
Sonia: y la botella?  
Miriam: nada, es por si nos aburrimos!

**Subieron a la habitación, mientras las otras dos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Se sentaron en la cama, se sirvieron otra copa y se reían de las caras de las otras dos.**

Harry: sus caras eran un poema hahaha.  
Miriam: si, no se lo creen, hahaha, encima yo que no era fan.

**Miriam puso la radio y justo sonó Party Girl. Se puso a bailar, mientras Harry se la quedó mirando. Se levantó y se fue acercando poco a poco a ella.**

Harry: creo que estás un poco pedo, no? XD.  
Miriam: si pero soooolo un poquito hahah.  
Harry: hahaha.

**Miriam se tropezó y cayó encima de Harry. El la cogió y la besó, mientras se fueron acercando poco a poco a la cama de ella. Cayeron en la cama, él encima de ella y continuaron besándose. Profundizaron los besos, pero de repente Harry paró y se apartó de ella.**

Harry: espera! Esto hay que hacerlo bien.  
Miriam: no! yo quiero ahora.  
Harry: ahora no que estás un poquillo borracha. Anda túmbate que te vas a caer.  
Miriam: vale yo me tumbo, si tú te tumbas conmigo.

**Harry se echo en la cama con ella y nada más echarse Miriam se quedó dormida en los brazos de Harry.**  
**A la mañana siguiente Miriam se fue despertando y vio que se encontraba en la cama y que estaba sola. Bajó a la cocina y se encontró con las chica**s.

Nerea: Harry se acaba de ir hace un rato.  
Sonia: pues... que tal fue la noche?  
Miriam: pues si os digo la verdad no me acuerdo de nada.  
Sonia: ya, seguro. Como que voy yo y me lo creo.  
Nerea: no me lo trago!  
Miriam: es enserio que no me acuerdo de nada! solo sé que subimos a mi habitación y que bebimos un poco. A partir de ahí todo está borroso en mi cabeza.

**Miriam volvió a subir a su habitación y vio que había una nota encima de su mesa. Se acercó y la leyó:**

"Buenos días princesa mía. He visto que estabas tan guapa dormida y no he querido despertarte. Me he tenido que ir al estudio porque los chicos me han mandado un mensaje. Si te preguntas si ha pasado algo, tranquila que solo dormimos juntos y sí, me lo pasé genial. Que sepas que bailas muy bien. Te quiero. Harry"

Miriam: _"este hombre es muy mono, pero no podría ser más moñas"._

**Bajó al salón y les enseñó la nota a las chicas.**

Miriam: veis como era verdad que no me acordaba de nada.  
Sonia: que mono es este hombre!  
Nerea: siii, no podía ser más mono.  
Miriam: vamos a hablar con Vir, que está conectada.


	14. Capitulo 13

**_Capitulo 13_**

Miriam: ¡Hola Virginia! El otro día se nos estropeo el ordenador…

Sonia: Si, ya sabes estábamos utilizando mi ordenador y como siempre, ¡la batería!  
Nerea: Si por eso hemos encendido hoy el mío, haha.  
Virginia: Pues menos mal porque hoy tengo algo importante que deciros.  
Nerea: ¿Si? Y ¿Qué es?  
Sonia: Espera antes que nada, ¿Has visto la foto que te enviamos?  
Virginia. Si, si la he visto y me parece algo… ¡alucinante! Mcfly en vuestra casa…uff!  
Miriam: sí Virginia esos cuatro cuerpazos en nuestro sofá.  
Sonia: ¡Quieres dejar de valorarlos por sus cuerpos!, también son cantantes ¿sabes?  
Nerea: ¡Bueno dejar de discutir! No sé si os habéis enterado, pero Virginia quieres decirnos algo…  
Sonia: ¡Es verdad!... vamos a dejarlo, ¿que nos querías decir Virginia?  
Virginia: Agarraos al asiento: Hace dos meses envié una solicitud para que me dieran una beca Erasmus… y ayer me llego la respuesta… y… ¡me la han dado!

**Miriam interrumpió a Virginia.**

Miriam: Nos estás diciendo que te han dado una beca pero, ¿A dónde?  
Virginia: Sí, a… ¡INGLATERRA!

**Las chicas saltaron de alegría, gritaban como locas.**

Sonia: ¡Dios no puedo creer que vayamos a estar las cuatro juntas de nuevo!  
Nerea: Si… algo en mi interior me decía que al final ¡nos juntaríamos!  
Miriam: ¡Es la mejor noticia que podías habernos dado Vir… estamos contentísimas!

**Mientras tanto en el estudio de Mcfly.**

Tom: ¿Pero dónde está Harry?... habíamos quedado en que nos juntábamos aquí para buscar nuevos sonidos… ¿que estará haciendo?  
Danny: Vale ya papa Tom se habrá quedado dormido.

**Harry entró jadeante al estudio.**

Harry: perdón por llegar tarde chicos…

**Dougie le pregunto algo al oído a Harry.**

Tom: ei! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que estáis hablando?

**Harry enseguida le fue a tapar la boca a Dougie pero, se le escapó**.

Dougie: Harry ayer quedo con una de las amigas de Carrie.  
Harry: ¡Dougie!... lo voy a matar.

**Al salir del estudio Harry y Danny se quedaron hablando en la cafetería.**

Danny: ¿Por qué no querías que lo supiéramos?... No pasa nada a mí me cayeron muy bien y veo que a ti también, haha.  
Harry: A mí me da igual ya sabéis que para vosotros no tengo secretos, pero a lo mejor a Miriam… no le sienta tan bien.  
Danny: A si que Miriam ¿eh? Haha esa es la de la tetas ¿no?  
Harry: …Siempre estás pensando en lo mismo… pero si esa es.  
Danny: Pues no está nada mal… pero tranquilo que no te la voy a quitar, ya le he echado yo el ojo a otra…  
Harry: ¿A sí? ¿a quién?  
Danny: No vamos a hablar de mi… cuéntame ¿qué paso ayer?

Harry: Pues quede con ella en el Starbucks, hablamos un rato, nos reímos, nos contamos cosas de cada uno… y como se nos hizo tarde la lleve con el coche a casa, nos besamos en el coche, en su casa me invito a una copa, bebimos un poco, ella bebió más que yo… la verdad… bailamos Party girl y nos liamos en su cama… pero antes de que digas nada… no nos acostamos, se me quedo dormida en los brazos y me quede allí hasta esta mañana.

Danny: ¡búa! Y ¿no te la tiraste?  
Harry: Te he dicho que no… pero aun así fue una noche genial. Espero que después de la nota me vuelva a llamar…  
Danny: si seguro que te llama.

**Los chicos siguieron con su conversación durante una hora hasta que volvieron al estudio con sus instrumentos. Después de las clases, Sonia, Nerea y Miriam mantenían otra conversación muy distinta.**

Nerea: ¡Virginia aquí!... sigo sin creérmelo.  
Miriam: y ¿cuándo dijo que salía el avión de Madrid?  
Nerea: el jueves a las 8 de la mañana… aunque barajas con los retrasos, ya sabes…  
Sonia: podíamos comprarle un regalo de bienvenida y prepararle la habitación.  
Nerea: ¿salimos esta tarde y nos vamos de compras?  
Miriam: Si, por fin salimos de compras… necesito ropa.  
Nerea y Sonia: ¡SIEMPRE IGUAL! se tiene que poner mona para Harry.  
Miriam: ¡Pues si!


	15. Capitulo 14

**_Capitulo 14_**

**Las chicas salieron de compras pero no sin antes llamar a Carrie, Taylor y Niki para que las acompañaran. Sonia cogió el teléfono y llamó a Carrie :**

Sonia: Carrie, habíamos pensado en ir de compras al centro comercial, os venís?  
Carrie: tarde de compras, genial! Pues no sé si sabes que Mcfly va a estar allí firmando discos!  
Sonia: =o pues no lo sabía! como no nos hemos enterado de eso! oye Nerea, tu sabias que McFly está hoy firmando discos en el centro comercial?  
Nerea: mierda, sí que lo sabia! se me olvidó decírtelo... xD  
Sonia: _"yo la mato" _pues sí que lo sabia pero se le había olvidado, Carrie! bueno pues ya aprovechamos para verlos.  
Carrie: ya sabía yo... hahaha vale pues nos vemos allí en dos horas  
Miriam: entonces Harry va a estar allí?  
Sonia: si, Harry va a estar xD Harry y todos!

**A las dos horas ya se encontraban en el centro comercial con Carrie y las otras chicas.**

Nerea: buf... yo ya he quedado reventada de compras. ya es hora de ir a ver a Mcfly no?  
Carrie; si venga, vamos!

**Fueron a donde estaba Mcfly, tras una larga cola pasaron a que le firmaran. Según iban pasando, los chicos las miraron y les sonrieron con complicidad, ellas le devolvieron la sonrisa; pero esto no fue lo único que Miriam recibió, cuando llegó al sitio de Harry, éste le dio dos besos y una nota en la que decía:  
**_No he dejado de pensar en ti desde que salí de tu casa, me lo pase genial contigo, te gustaría que quedáramos ahora después de la firma de discos? los chicos y yo habíamos pensado ir a cenar a peter´s (el restaurante que está a 10 minutos de nuestra casa), podrías venir con tus amigas si quieres. Besos. Harry_**  
Miriam le enseñó a Sonia y Nerea la carta:**

Nerea: uy pues claro que vamoooos!  
Sonia: si, vamos!  
Miriam: hahaha ok, pues entonces tenemos que esperarlos hasta que acaben de firmar.

**Por fin terminó, y Harry le dijo a uno de los de seguridad que acompañara a las tres chicas a la puerta por la que ellos iban a salir. Cuando llegaron, el hombre les indicó que se subieran a un coche. Danny, Dougie, Harry y Tom iban en el coche de delante y Miriam, Sonia y Nerea les seguían en otro coche. Por fin llegaron al restaurante y el conductor les indicó que bajaran:**

Segurata: pueden bajar señoritas.  
Sonia, Miriam y Nerea: gracias!  
Tom: hola chicas! encantado de volver a veros.  
Danny: lo mismo digo!  
Dougie: =)  
Nerea: hola! nosotras sí que estamos encantadas hahaha  
Sonia: si xD

**Harry se acercó a Miriam sin saber muy bien que saludo iba a ser el correcto, así que la abrazó y le dio dos besos:**

Harry: hola, tuvimos que decirle al de seguridad que os llevara a la puerta trasera del centro comercial y que montarais en otro coche, porque si os ven salir con nosotros pues... las fans...  
Miriam: si, ya imagino xD  
Harry: si hahaha, dormiste bien al final? mucha resaca está mañana?  
Miriam: si, dormí estupendamente xD... y resaca no mucha la verdad hahaha  
Harry: me alegro, yo también dormí muy bien =)

**Después de los saludos entraron todos dentro. Era un sitio ni demasiado elegante, ni demasiado cutre, y parecía bastante agradable. Se sentaron en la mesa en el siguiente orden: Nerea, Tom, Harry, Miriam, Sonia, Danny y Dougie.**

Sonia: parece que tenéis bastante confianza con el dueño no?  
Danny: si, es que desde que nos vinimos a vivir aquí hemos venido bastante.  
Sonia: am claro, ya me parecía...  
Danny: ya veréis aquí se come genial  
Sonia: ok, pero no creo que mejor que en España hahaha  
Danny: eso ya no sé… hahaha  
Miriam: ya te digo yo que no.  
Danny: así que me estás diciendo que los productos españoles son los mejores... pues puede que tengas razón no Harry? =P  
Harry: _"pero mira que es bocazas xD" _pues posiblemente sea así! hahaha -dijo sonriendo a Miriam.  
Miriam: xD  
Sonia: hahaha que bueno Danny!  
Danny: lo se hahaha  
Tom: Danny, deja a Harry y a Miriam tranquilos anda mono!  
Dougie: si sobre todo mono, pero de zoo hahaha  
Danny: Dougie, nadie te ha dicho nunca que calladito estas más guapo?  
Tom: Dougie está guapo siempre Danny  
Harry: si, ahí le doy la razón xD  
Danny: que graciosos chicos... -dijo Danny con tono irónico.  
Dougie: hahaha no te enfades que es broma xD

**Danny puso cara de niño pequeño enfadado y le sacó la lengua a Dougie.**

Nerea: hahaha me recuerda a alguien...!  
Miriam: Si a mí también xD  
Tom: a si? a quién?  
Nerea: no nada da igual hahaha xD _"está claro que a Sonia" _  
Miriam:_ "pues a quien va a ser... Sonia" _xD

**Estaban ya acabando el postre cuando se acercaron un par de chicas a pedirles un autógrafo a los chicos y una de ellas se hizo una foto con Danny :**

Danny: y cómo te llamas?  
****: Natalie  
Danny: oh Natalie! que nombre tan bonito! -y Danny miró a Tom con cara de picardía.  
Natalie: gracias.  
Danny: no te apetecería dar un paseo conmigo ahora?

**Natalie era una chica muy guapa, rubia y con un físico envidiable, así que estaban muy claras las intenciones de Danny:**

Natalie: un...porque no! =)  
Tom: Danny, no sé si deberías irte ahora... recuerda que tenemos compañía. _"Este chico yo no sé a qué aspira, siempre pensando en lo mismo"_  
Danny: oh claro, os importa si me voy yo un poco antes?  
Miriam: em... no claro  
Nerea: no... que va... _"buf pobre Sonia, menuda cara se le ha quedado"_

**Sonia simplemente negó con la cabeza sin mirar apenas a Danny. Miriam y Nerea que sabían que le gustaba, enseguida notaron como le cambió la cara al ver a Danny irse con Natalie.**

Miriam: Sonia, me acompañas al baño por fa? _"creo que es mejor que hable con ella"_  
Sonia: em... claro

**Y las dos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron al baño.**

Miriam: oye he visto la cara que has puesto cuando Danny...  
Sonia: si, lo sé, soy imbécil... sería una ilusa si pensara de verdad que Danny Jones iba a fijarse en mi... pero no te preocupes, estoy bien -Sonia sonrió un poco forzosamente.  
Miriam: segura? y no digas bobadas, tú no eres imbécil, simplemente no puedes evitar que te guste, pero sabes? él se lo pierde.

**Miriam abrazó a Sonia. Después salieron del baño para volver a la mesa con los demás.**


	16. Capitulo 15

**_Capitulo 15_**

**Cuando Miriam y Sonia volvieron del baño vieron que Dougie no estaba en la mesa. Se encontraba apartado hablando acaloradamente por teléfono.**

Dougie: no, no me puedes dar a decidir entre tu y ellos, no sabría a quien elegir.

XXX: pero amor, la casa huele fatal y sabes que es por ellos. Además tu ahora no estás viviendo aquí, porqué no te los has llevado contigo?

Dougie: Frankie sabes perfectamente que donde estoy viviendo ahora no entra el terrario. Se tienen que quedar allí, ese es su hogar.

Frankie: pues se los tendrás que dejar a alguien para que los cuide, yo no puedo vivir en esta casa con ellos. Me dan miedo!

Dougie: pero si no hacen nada! Ya discutiremos esto cuando vaya a casa, de momento Jerry y Zukie se quedan donde están y punto. Buenas noches Frankie.

**Dougie volvió a la mesa. Nerea notó que estaba un poco triste y habló con el.**

Nerea: Dougie, te encuentras bien?

Dougie: si… en realidad no. He discutido con Frankie por enésima vez.

Nerea: esta vez porque ha sido?

Dougie: tú sabrás que yo tengo unas mascotas un poco especiales, no? -Nerea asintió- pues a Frankie no le gusta estar en casa sola con ellas. Dice que les tiene miedo.

Nerea: como se les puede tener miedo si las has criado tú! Son más mansas que los gatos de Tom. XD

Dougie: hahaha gracias XD. Echo de menos estar en casa y poder contemplarlos hasta hártame.

Nerea: porque no los llevas a la casa de los chicos?

Dougie: no tenemos sitio. Entre los gatos de Tom, los perros de Danny y los míos esa casa parece un zoo andante.

Nerea: te diría que los dejaras en mi casa, pero como le diga a Sonia que tiene que vivir con lagartos le da un algo. haha

Dougie: gracias por tu ofrecimiento, significa mucho para mí.

**Acabaron el postre que les quedaba y los chicos se ofrecieron para llevarlas hasta su casa, ellas aceptaron encantadas. Fueron las tres en el coche de Harry, cuando llegaron a casa Sonia y Nerea se despidieron de el y "entraron" en la casa, digo "entraron" porque se quedaron cotilleando detrás de la ventana del salón.**

Harry: por fin solos! -dijo abrazando a Miriam por la cintura- pensé que nunca llegaría este momento.

Miriam: ni yo! me sigue pareciendo increíble que estemos así tu y yo.

Harry: a sí? y eso por qué?

Miriam: es difícil de creer que una chica normal y corriente le pueda gustar a una estrella del pop. Y más difícil aun que esa estrella sea internacional.

Harry: pues créetelo porque es verdad, y de la buena. XD

Miriam: con que somos mejor los productos españoles eh?

Harry: esto… bueno… eso lo dijo Danny.

Miriam: no me vengas ahora con esas. Tenemos mejor materia prima o no?

Harry: la materia prima es la mejor que hay. Me dejas probarla?

Miriam: cada vez que quieras!

**Harry la besó "probando la materia prima, pero bien probada". Cuando se quedaron sin aliento se despidieron con un corto beso y quedaron en llamarse. Miriam entró en casa y descubrió a la morena y a la rubia apotronadas a la ventana.**

Miriam: miralas! pero como podéis ser tan cotillas!

Sonia: Nerea dime que has visto lo mismo que yo…

Nerea: si te refieres a que Harry Judd le ha comido toda la boca a nuestra Miriam… si he visto lo mismo que tu.

Miriam: bueno yo me voy a la cama que mañana tenemos que ir a la uní, por si no os acordabais. Buenas noches!

**Después de estar un rato más pegadas a la ventana Nerea y Sonia reaccionaron y también se fueron a la cama. El día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad: fueron a aburrirse un rato a la uní, Miriam se emocionó con un sms de Harry y Sonia y Nerea aun más que ella, le contaron lo sucedido a Carrie y las demás, vamos lo que viene siendo un día normal en sus vidas desde que están en Londres.**

**Llegó el jueves y ese día lo tenían marcado en el calendario de la cocina como uno de los más importantes de sus vidas, ese día LLEGABA VIRGINIA por fin volverían a estar las cuatro juntas. Después de acabar las clases de la uní, salieron corriendo para el aeropuerto, porque Vir llegaba a las cinco de la tarde y ya eran las cuatro y media. **

**En el aeropuerto buscaron la zona de llegadas y esperaron. No tardó mucho la megafonía en anunciar: "el vuelo procedente de Madrid acaba de aterrizar". Se empezaron a poner nerviosas, al cuarto de hora se abrió la puerta de las llegadas y se pusieron como locas a buscar a Vir. La encontraron unos minutos después y se lanzaron a ella. **

Sonia: como te hemos echado de menos!

Nerea: se te extrañaba mucho!

Miriam: por fin alguien con quien puedo hablar de moda!

Vir: yo también os he extrañado mucho! Desde que me dieron la noticia he estado contando los días para veros. Además os traigo un sorpresita. Mirar que monada!

Nerea: oooohhhh! pero que cosita tan preciosa!

Miriam: como se llama?

Vir: se llama Messi!

Nerea: solo a ti se te puede ocurrir ese nombre. XP

Sonia: lo tendrás vacunado verdad, porque sino yo no me acerco! además lo tenías que haber llamado Jacko.

Vir: si Sonia está vacunado y cuando tengas tú un perro lo llamas como te dé la gana, como si le quieres poner McFly!, pero este es mío y se llama Messi.

Miriam: como echaba de menos estas discusiones!

Vir: y yo.

Nerea: bueno ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos a casa.

Vir: si por favor. Que necesito descansar, este viaje se me ha hecho muy largo!

**Las cuatro abandonaron el aeropuerto, caminando como si estuvieran en medio de NY, y cogieron el autobús que las dejaría en casa.**

**Una vez en casa le enseñaron a Vir cual era su habitación y le ayudaron a colocar todas sus cosas. Sacaron a Messi a pasear para que el pobre pudiera estirar las piernas. Al volver a casa prepararon la cena y se fueron a dormir, pero antes de que todas se encerraran en sus cuartos Nerea grito:**

Nerea: NYgirls FOREVER! Espera más bien debería decir LONDONgirls! hahahaha. BUENAS NOCHES A TODAS!

Chicas: hahaha, buenas noches bipolar!

Nerea (desde dentro de su cuarto): NO SOY BIPOLAR!


	17. Capitulo 16

**_Capitulo 16_**

**A la mañana siguiente las chicas acompañaron a Virginia a preparar todo el papeleo y cuando terminaron las clases decidieron caminar hasta casa para enseñarle parte de la ciudad.**

Sonia: ves Virginia aquí termina el campus y allí está la parada de autobús que nos deja en casa.  
Nerea: si pero hoy vamos a caminar un poco, así Vir ves parte de Londres.  
Miriam: si, aunque como sabrás esto no es Salamanca y no lo vas a ver todo.  
Virginia: bueno me conformo con que me enseñéis algo… y que estemos juntas… aun no me lo creo eh?...  
Sonia: bueno pues creetelo ya porque es la realidad… yo la primera semana también pensé que era un sueño.  
Virginia: haha, bueno contarme que ha pasado sin mi aquí.  
Nerea: poca cosa, aparte de que ¡hemos conocido a Mcfly!  
Virginia: si eso ya lo vi en la foto, ¡qué fuerte!, contármelo todo con pelos y señales.  
Sonia: pues mira, el primer día de clase nos pareció que una chica era la hermana de Tom y en el comedor lo confirmamos, ¡era ella!, nos hicimos amigas durante la semana y cuando llego el fin de nos invitó a su casa, allí conocimos por sorpresa a Mcfly…  
Nerea: y tan sorpresa como que te desmallaste…  
Sonia: ¿Me dejas seguir?… ¡Gracias!, bueno el caso es que les debimos de caer bien porque nos invitaron a salir de fiesta el sábado y allí…sigue tu Miriam, haha.  
Miriam:…pues allí estuvimos bailando, haciendo el bobo "algunos más que otros" y pues estuve haciendo migas con Harry el batería…

**Nerea interrumpió a Miriam.**

Nerea: si vamos que estuvo ligando aquí la amiga… haha… porque al día siguiente le llego un mensaje que quería quedar con ella… ¡a SOLAS!

**Virginia no tenía palabras, lo que le estaban contado sus amigas le parecía increíble, pero cierto.**

Miriam: bueno en resumidas cuentas, me trajo a casa, nos besamos en el coche y lo invite a subir, allí bebimos algo, y nos liamos…pero no hicimos nada y no porque yo no quisiera… repito no hicimos ¡NADA! -Reiteró Miriam- que enseguida sacáis las cosas de quicio.

**Las chicas siguieron todo el camino charlando sobre el mismo tema. Al llegar a casa le entregaron su regalo y Virginia lo abrió con ímpetu. Las cuatro amigas se abrazaron de lo contentas que estaban de estar todas juntas. Al acabar la tarde se reunieron en el salón.**

Nerea: otro buen regalo seria que llamases a Harry para que Virginia conociera a nuestros particulares amigos.  
Sonia: si, que de particulares no tienen nada…  
Miriam: pero abrase visto, soy el cebo para las fieras… el enlace que os une con ellos, sin mí no sois nada.  
Sonia: la verdad es que sí, pero venga ¡llama!

**Miriam marco en número en su móvil y a pesar del ruido puedo hablar con Harry y el resto de Mcfly.**

Harry: Te iba a llamar ahora mismo, ¿qué haces mi niña?  
Miriam: pues estoy aquí con las chicas y otra amiga que acaba de llegar de España.

**Danny grito algo de fondo, y como siempre era su pregunta favorita.**

Danny: ¿y esta buena?  
Tom: Desde luego tú nunca vas a aprender… y cállate que están hablando los dos tortolitos.

**Tom hizo un movimiento como si se morreara con alguien y un ruidito con la boca.**

Harry: …y luego se queja de Danny… Bueno en fin… ¿para qué me llamabas "ESPAÑOLITA LINDA"? -Harry hablo en español.  
Miriam: haha Para ver si os apetecía quedar, cenar o algo.

**Harry quedó en que las iban a buscar a su casa una limusina que las llevaría hasta la casa de los chicos donde estaría Mcfly al completo. Miriam, Nerea, Sonia y Virginia, se prepararon para una noche trepidante. Sobre las ocho de la noche una limusina aparcó delante de su piso, a pesar de que Sonia se vistió deprisa y corriendo y que a las chicas se les estaba borrando el maquillaje de tanto esperarla, las cuatro llegaron radiantes a casa de Harry. Con sus tacones bajaron del gran coche y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.  
La noche parecía empezar con bastante buen pie.**

Dougie: Vaya ten novia, para esto…  
Danny: ¿Para qué?  
Dougie: para que se te presenten cuatro tías delante de la cara y no poder ni tocarlas.  
Harry: Tres, no cuatro.  
Dougie: Es verdad se me olvidaba que una ya está pillada.  
Harry: y bien pillada… ni se ocurra tocarla.  
Danny: Bueno eh? Tranquilo que solo os habéis liado… cuando piensas tirártela.  
Harry: No te lo pienso decir yo soy un caballero.

**Las cuatro amigas entraron por la puerta y se sentaron en el sofá, hoy cocinaban ellos. Al rato se sentaron todos a la mesa y estuvieron comiendo, riendo, haciendo bromas.**

Sonia: ¿asique vuestra flamante receta era PIZZA?  
Danny: Porque no he cocinado yo, que si no…

**La noche se fue animando, todos bebieron un poco, otros mucho.**

Tom: bueno chicos parece que nos lo estamos pasando bien… haha.  
Dougie: Ya te digo… haha, que pena tener novia.  
Danny: y como se dice... BITCH… en español…  
Virginia: …Puta… haha.  
Sonia: oye no crees que Danny ha hecho buenas migas con Virginia.  
Nerea: si, pero no te lo tomes a mal, estamos todos medio pedo.  
Miriam: si la verdad es que sí.

**Al rato Harry invito a Miriam a subir a su habitación, los dos subieron como pudieron por las escaleras, riéndose y desvariando. Los demás que seguían abajo fliparon un poco. **

Danny: no pensé que esto fuera a ocurrir.  
Sonia: ¿Lo qué?  
Dougie: Pues que estos dos van a hacer lo que yo llevo varios días sin hacer.  
Tom: Asi estás tú de salido.

**Virginia, Nerea y Sonia se despidieron de los chicos.**

Nerea: Bueno nosotras nos vamos, mañana sábado si eso nos volvemos a ver.  
Tom: Si por supuesto.  
Dougie: si claro cuando queráis.  
Danny: mañana está bien y ya os contaremos que es de vuestra amiga, pero os aviso, esta noche no la esperéis despierta.


	18. Capitulo 17

**_Capitulo 17_**

**Después de que Vir, Nerea y Sonia abandonaran la casa de Mcfly, estos se sentaron en el salón y comenzaron a charlar.**

Danny: Pues ha estado bien la noche, ¿no?  
Tom: si, la verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien, son muy graciosas.  
Danny: ¡ya!, Me ha gustado mucho el chiste último, ha.  
Tom: si, El que conto…Virginia, ¿no?, ¿se llamaba así?  
Dougie: si, me ha contado Nerea que acaba de llegar de España con una beca Erasmus.  
Danny: Tú has estado mucho rato hablando con Nerea… Dougie recuerda que tienes novia.  
Tom: eso, que para uno que la tiene, debes respetarla.  
Dougie: ¡Calla, calla! No me hables de eso… que llevo unas semanas. Además ya no soy el único, mira si no Harry.  
Danny: ¡Menudo listo!, ha sido el más espabilado de todos.  
Tom: Como sois con el pobre Harry, dejarlo disfrutar…  
Danny: ¡si eso es lo que va a hacer esta misma noche!

**Los tres amigos se rieron del comentario tan gracioso de Danny. Mientras tanto Harry en su habitación, la más apartada de la casa, hablaba con Miriam.**

Miriam: ¡Me lo he pasado genial!... bueno y mejor que nos lo vamos a pasar… ¿no?

**Miriam se iba acercando lentamente a Harry que se encontraba sentado en la cama.**

Harry: ¡Vaya! Como vais al grano las españolas… pero antes de nada he de decirte que no vamos a pasar la noche aquí.  
Miriam: ¿A no? Y ¿dónde?

**Harry abrió la ventana y bajo por una escalera a la calle, Miriam bajo detrás de él, con miedo a caerse, a pesar de un pequeño resbalón consiguió bajar sana y salva.**

Miriam: Yo no sé tú pero en mi país solemos salir por una cosa que se llama "puerta", es así rectangular, se abre para un lado y ¡sabes lo mejor! te permite entrar o salir de los sitios, ¿la conoces?

**Harry interrumpió el chascarrillo de Miriam con un gran y profundo beso.**

Harry: ¿no estás hablando demasiado?, Veras he pensado que nuestra primera noche, debería ser algo más romántica, ya sabes… no solo un polvo en mi cama con sabanas de ositos.  
Miriam: ¡Vaya! Menuda sorpresa… pero la puerta…  
Harry: ¡ya, ya! Pero ya sabes cómo son los amigos, cotillas hasta la saciedad, preguntarían de todo, ¿Dónde vais?... algún comentario cachondo de Danny… un ruidito de Dougie y un ¡tened cuidado! De Tom… No me apetece…  
Miriam: Bueno está bien, tú dirás dónde vamos.

**Harry saco de una bolsa unas zapatillas, una camiseta y unos jeans y se los entregó Miriam, esta se cambió entre las ramas.**

Miriam: ¡No mires!  
Harry: ¡No estoy mirando!

**Mentira, Harry se daba la vuelta de vez en cuando. Cuando Miriam estuvo cambiada Harry agarro su mano y salieron los dos pitando de la urbanización. Cuando llegaron a la carretera Harry pidió un taxi, este parecía estar esperando solo para ellos.**

Miriam: ¡Me da en la nariz que lo tienes todo preparadísimo!

**Harry beso la pequeña nariz de Miriam con un piquito.**

Harry: Llévenos a Trafalgar Square.

**El taxi aparcó cerca de Trafalgar, allí Harry le mostro los encantos del centro de Londres, los dos, solo los dos agarrados de la mano, riéndose, hablando de cien cosas, al llegar al final de una calle pasaron por una tienda de discos antiguos y entraron, ya que a Harry le entró la curiosidad.**

Harry: ¡No me lo puedo creer, Los Beatles!  
Miriam: ¡Eran geniales!  
Harry: ¡Por fin!, tenemos un gusto musical en común.  
Miriam: Tenemos más cosas en común…  
Harry: ¡Ya se en que estás pensando! Haha, no te preocupes, todo a su tiempo.

**Harry escondió el disco y sin que ella se diera cuenta lo reservo. Cuando salieron de la tienda, solo eran las 11:00 p.m. pero Harry decidió dar el siguiente paso. Llevo a Miriam hacia un hotel muy lujoso, allí un señor vestido de negro se le acercó.**

XXX: Señor, justo a tiempo, como siempre, aquí tiene la llave, esta todo como usted lo ordenó.  
Miriam: ¡Esto es lo que llamo yo tener pasta!, yo tendría que haber esperado a que alguien se aburriera del hotel y dejara una habitación libre.  
Harry: ¡Seguramente! Pero ahora estás conmigo, todos lo que quieras se cumplirá.  
Miriam: ¡Me siento como Pretty Woman!, Sin ser yo una mujer de compañía y tu un empresario forrado.

**Harry y Miriam entraron como siempre por la puerta de atrás, Harry le explico que vaya donde vaya siempre tiene que evitar la prensa y que antes de acudir a los sitios él y Mcfly pide entrar por la otra puerta.**

Harry: No es por los fans, ¡Es por la mierda de la prensa!

**Cuando llegaron a la última planta Harry tapo los ojos a Miriam y abrió la puerta, Le indicó que entrara y que abriera los ojos. A su alrededor Miriam veía una lujosísima habitación de hotel con flores por todas partes, y un ventanal enorme desde el que se veía a lo lejos la ya famosa noria de Londres.**

Miriam: Claveles.  
Harry: Un pajarito me dijo que te gustaban.

**Harry había llamado a Sonia días atrás para preguntarle los gustos de Miriam y pedirle que le preparara una encerrona, como la cena de antes, para llevarla hasta el Hotel.**

Miriam_:…"Sonia"…_Harry, esto es demasiado romántico y…

**Harry interrumpió a Miriam.**

Harry: ¡Ya sé que no eres nada romántica! Pero rompe con tu principio por un día no… y déjate llevar.

**Miriam asintió con la cabeza y Harry la introdujo en la habitación, cerró la puerta y puso música.**

Harry: No se español pero…otro pajarito me ha dicho que esta es tu canción favorita.- en el reproductor de música sonó "cuando los ángeles lloran" de Mana.  
Miriam: Pues dice cosas muy bonitas.  
Harry: Tan bonitas como tú no creo.  
Miriam: Cuando me dices estas cosas no sé qué decir.  
Harry: Pues no digas nada.

**Harry agarró a Miriam por la cintura y comenzaron a besarse acercándose lentamente a la fabulosa cama de la habitación más fabulosa que había en el fabuloso hotel. Harry se acercó un momento al ventanal para cerrar las persianas, mientras Miriam se quitaba parte de la ropa, al girarse vio a una tímida chica en ropa interior que solo tapaban sus blancos brazos. Harry se quitó las botas y el pantalón seguido de la camisa sin tirantes que llevaba y se acercó a ella para abrazarla con su fuerte torso.**

Harry: ¡Vaya! Parece que a alguien se le ha despertado la timidez de repente.  
Miriam: Veras, es que mi cuerpo tiene mucho que esconder.  
Harry: No digas bobadas, saca el pudor y vuélvete loca.  
Miriam: ya lo estoy.  
Harry: Pues más.

**Estás no serían las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Harry en toda la noche, aunque el resto solo fueron caricias besos en la cama y sonrisas cómplices. Cuando Miriam se tumbó en la cama ya no llevaba ropa interior al igual que Harry y por fin sus cuerpos se entrelazaron, los besos entraron en segundo plano y dejaron paso al amor. Harry pudo contar todos los lunares que recorrían el cuerpo de su ya "más que amigos" Miriam. Cuando pasaron las horas y los polvos, Harry estaba dormido y Miriam salió de la cama para ir al baño allí se metió en la ducha donde una mano inoportuna le toco el pecho, era Harry que no estaba dormido.**

Harry: Pensabas que te ibas a librar de mi tan fácilmente.  
Miriam: Me has asustado, pensé que esto se iba a convertir en una película de Alfred Hithcock.  
Harry: Te voy a matar, pero a besos.

**La noche finalizó con una intensa ducha, a la mañana siguiente alguien salto encima de la cama.**

Harry: ¡Buenos días! Como ha dormido la chica de los bucles castaños.  
Miriam: Pues la chica de los bucles no lo sé, pero la del pelo palomita muy bien.  
Harry: estas guapísima aunque no lo creas, mira nos han traído el desayuno, leche, tostadas, huevos, beicon…y algo envuelto que será…

**Miriam abrió un envoltorio cuadrado, arranco el papel de regalo y vio el Cd de Los Beatles.**

Miriam: ¡el que vimos en la tienda!  
Harry: quiero que se convierta en el primero de muchos regalos y que a partir de ahora tú y yo seamos más que un rollete… escúchalo y este será nuestro disco.

**Harry y Miriam terminaron el desayuno y llamaron a un taxi, para que cada uno volviera a su hogar. Bajaron por el ascensor y Harry pago la cuenta , cuando llegó el taxi Miriam y Harry se regalando besos el uno al otro y al traspasar la puerta principal un profundo beso resumió los anteriores, los dos montaron en el taxi y salieron del hotel, pero no sin que un paparazzi tomara una imagen del momento.**


	19. Capitulo 18

**_Capitulo 18_**

**Cuando Miriam llegó a casa las demás ya estaban despiertas, pese a ser Sábado. En cuanto la vieron entrar por la puerta se abalanzaron sobre ella y la tupieron a preguntas:**

Sonia: ¿Lo habéis hecho?  
Nerea: ¿Cómo ha sido?  
Vir: Cuenta, cuenta.  
Miriam: Hasta que no os calméis no os pienso contar nada.

**Las tres amigas se callaron al instante y fueron corriendo a sentarse en el sofá. Sonia dio unos toquecitos en el sofá indicando a Miriam que se sentara. Ésta se sentó y comenzó el relato de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior: Trafalgar Square, el lujoso hotel, los claveles, el disco de The Beatles y muchos detalles más. Para cuando quiso acabar los ojos de sus amigas estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.**

Vir: ¡Ay! ¡Qué romántico! Así es como quiero yo que sea mi primera vez...  
Miriam: Bueno, ahora que ya os he contado todo me voy a mi cuarto, que quiero hablar con Harry.  
Sonia: ¿Ya le estás echando de menos?  
Miriam: Ajá.

**Mientras en casa de los chicos.**

**Se oyó un portazo e inmediatamente...**

Danny: ¡Aquí llega Fucking Drummer! Ahora si que te la has tirado, ¿no?  
Tom: Pero lo quieres dejar en paz.  
Harry: No te preocupes Tom, si no pienso decir nada.

**Dicho esto, Harry subió a su cuarto y se encerró en él. Justo en ese momento sonó su móvil. Miró la pantalla y descolgó con una sonrisa:**

Harry: ¿Cómo está la chica de los claveles?  
Miriam: Mejor que nunca; estoy escuchando nuestro disco mientras pienso en ti.  
Harry: Necesito verte otra vez.  
Miriam: Y yo a ti, pero ahora no puedo porque tengo que estudiar.  
Harry: ¿Por qué no os pasáis está noche por nuestra casa? Podemos ver una peli, cenar y después salir un rato por ahí. ¿Qué te parece?  
Miriam: OK. Se lo diré a éstas, pero vamos que no creo que pongan ninguna pega.

**Efectivamente, no la pusieron y a eso de las 8 ya se dirigían a casa de los chicos. Cuando llegaron, Harry se lanzó a besuquear a Miriam mientras el resto se sentaba en el sofá, de la siguiente manera: Tom, Dougie, Nerea, Sonia, Virginia y Danny. Tras el magreo se les unieron Harry y Miriam.**

Tom: Bueno, ¿qué peli vamos a ver?  
Dougie: Mira a ver si ponen alguna decente en la tele.  
Tom: Vale, voy a echar un vistazo.  
Danny: Bueno, Virginia, ¿qué tal los primeros días en Londres?  
Vir: La verdad es que muy bien. Lo poco que he visto de la ciudad me ha encantado, y estar con mis amigas es lo mejor de todo.  
Danny: Pero supongo que debe haber sido duro dejar allí a tus padres, a tu novio...  
Vir: ¿Novio? XD ¡Qué más quisiera yo! No, no tengo novio.  
Danny: Ah... bien...

**Sonia, al oír esta conversación miró a Nerea**.

Sonia: ¿Qué? ¿Hoy también estamos todos medio pedo? Estos dos se están haciendo muy amiguitos, me parece a mí.  
Nerea: Bueno anda. Estás paranoica.

**A todo esto, Tom pasaba un canal, y otro, y otro a velocidad de vértigo. Pero, de repente, vio algo que le llamó la atención y tuvo que retroceder tres canales.  
Todos se quedaron de piedra. En la pantalla de la televisión había una foto de Harry y Miriam saliendo del hotel. La presentadora del programa decía: "Parece que el batería de McFly tiene una nueva amiguita".  
Todos miraron a Harry y a Miriam, que permanecían callados. Hasta que Harry habló:**

Harry: ¡Vaya mierda! ¿Es que ya no se puede estar tranquilo en ningún sitio?  
Miriam: No te preocupes, cari. Que hablen lo que quieran.  
Harry: ¡No! No puedo permitir que hablen de ti en televisión. ¿Y si por algún casual lo vieran tus padres?  
Miriam: ¡Pero cómo lo van a ver mis padres! ¿Estás bobo? En España solo interesa Belén Esteban y esas mierdas.  
Dougie: ¿Quién es Belén Esteban?  
Nerea: Nadie... no merece la pena.

**Tom hizo su aparición para poner un poco de cordura**:

Tom: Harry, Miriam tiene razón. Déjalo, no le des más importancia de la que tiene. Anda, dejemos lo de la peli. Vamos a cenar y a olvidar el tema.


	20. Capitulo 19

**_Capitulo 19_**

**Entonces los chicos se sentaron a la mesa mientras Tom y Harry servían los platos:**

Nerea: hahaha hoy ya habéis pasado de la comida basura no?  
Tom: si, gracias a mi porque estos vagos... Si fuera por ellos no me habría librado de "fatty Tom" ni en mil años.  
Harry: hey que yo te he ayudado con la cena!  
Tom: bueno vale... pero esos dos cabestros se han pasado la tarde mirando revistas, y prefiero no saber de que... xD  
Danny: eran de música... ya sabes guitarras, grandes músicos... "_bueno casi todas xD"  
_Dougie: es cierto... bueno casi hahaha

**Danny y Dougie se miraron y empezaron a reírse los dos. La escandalosa risa de Danny se oyó por toda la casa.**

Harry: si, si... ya!, si sé lo que hay en la caja que guardas debajo de la cama hahaha  
Danny: xD si, pero no son todas mías, que conste que tengo que guardarle a Dougie las suyas para que no las vea Frankie.  
Tom: bueno da igual, dejar de hablar de esto ahora que tenemos visita...  
Sonia: hahaha no si por nosotras no os cortéis xD _"acaba de decir que se ha pasado la tarde viendo guarradas y aun así me parece mono... lo mío no tiene remedio"_  
Danny: pero si has sido tú el que ha sacado el tema! _"este Tom me vuelve loco"_  
Dougie: hablando de Frankie, viene luego con nosotros por ahí cuando salgamos.  
Tom: ok

**Después de esta conversación se pusieron a comer. Pero como de costumbre Sonia tenía que preparar alguna...**

Sonia: oh no!  
Nerea : que pasa, qué has hecho ahora?  
Miriam: como si no lo supieras... pues que se ha manchado la camisa.  
Sonia: xD _"por qué siempre me pasan estas cosaaas"  
_Danny: va no te preocupes, mira para que te sientas mejor Dougie va a ir como tú...****

Entonces Danny le tiró una patata a Dougie a la cara, y empezó a reírse de nuevo con esa risa tan maravillosamente escandalosa que le caracteriza.

Dougie: ay, idiota te vas a enterar! hahaha ****

Dougie cogió otra patata y se la tiró a Danny.

Sonia: hahaha si, ya me siento un poco mejor pero espera que aun puede mejorar!****

Entonces Sonia cogió otra y se la tiró a Dougie.

Dougie: aaaah emboscada! ya verás tu también.  
Danny : hahaha muy buena!  
**  
Y así empezaron a volar patatas por la mesa hasta que papa Tom y mama Miriam pusieron orden:**

Tom: Danny y Dougie paraaar ahora mismo! y tú Harry no les rias las gracias.  
Harry: hahaha... pero mira que son bobos a veces xD  
Miriam: eso leche, Sonia estate ya quieta!  
Danny: hahaha está bien...  
Sonia: lo que pasa es que estos no saben divertirse, verdad chicos?  
Danny y Dougie: exacto! xD****

De repente la mano de Nerea se acercó a Sonia y zás, colleja al canto.

Sonia: ay! pero mira que eres burra! xD  
Danny: xD _"como me recuerdan a nosotros... es increíble xD"__**  
**_**  
Bueno, la cena continuó sin ningún otro incidente relevante. Miriam y Harry se pasaron todo el rato dedicándose sonrisas de complicidad (lo que ya empezaba a resultar raro a Sonia, Nerea, y Vir, porque a Miriam no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas ñoñas, como ella decía, pero claro era Harry Judd). Nerea estuvo bastante callada, pero no dejaba de mirar como Danny le hacía perrerías al pobre Dougie y su cara parecía decir "Dougie debe ser la cosita mas mona de este mundo". Y Virginia se dedicó a saborear el delicioso asado que Tom había preparado y qué estaba buenísimo. Así que al final de la cena:**

Vir: wow Tom! esto está riquísimo... y yo que pensaba que en Inglaterra iba a perder por fin algún kilito. xD  
Miriam: si, estaba buenísimo!  
Tom: hahaha gracias me alegro de que os haya gustado.  
Sonia: vaya que si... estoy que reviento! Estoy uposa!  
Tom: ¿que está qué?  
Nerea: nada... déjala, verás es que Sonia a veces usa palabras de su pueblo, o de yo que se donde que no se entienden, pero nosotras ya la entendemos porque ya estamos acostumbras. Eso quiere decir que está muy llena.  
Tom: a vale, hahaha. Y mira que yo pensaba que nosotros cuatro somos un show cuando nos juntamos pero vosotras también... xD  
Vir: si, ni que lo digas! hahaha  
**  
Una vez que todo quedó recogido llegó la hora de salir a disfrutar de la bonita noche londinense. Frankie estaba esperándoles ya en el centro. Decidieron dar una vuelta por la ciudad antes de entrar en algún sitio. Dougie y Frankie iban cogidos de la mano, al igual que Harry y Miriam, mientras el resto tenían varias conversaciones. Por un lado Nerea y Sonia debatían sobre los mejores videos musicales actuales, y por otro Vir, Tom y Danny:**

Vir: Buf!, la verdad es que no pensé nunca que Londres fuera tan bonito!  
Tom: Si hahaha  
Danny: si, es casi tan bonito como tú! =P  
Vir: uy gracias! _"uy madre...esto ya empieza a ser raro..."  
_Tom: xD _"no me digas que éste va ahora a por Virginia..."__**  
**_**  
De pronto pasaron por el escaparate de una tienda de comics y Sonia y Nerea se detuvieron inmediatamente delante de él:**

Sonia: wow que pasada de tienda! mira esos muñequitos de Star Wars, Nerea!  
Nerea: oish que yoda más mono!  
Tom: esta tienda me encanta! yo prefiero el muñeco de R2D2!  
Sonia: yo también!  
Vir: noooo! por qué hemos tenido que pasar por esta tienda xD!  
Danny: eso digo yo!  
Sonia: hahaha os aguantáis! Venga chicos, vamos a cantar la banda sonora de Star Wars, la canción del comienzo!****

Y Sonia, Nerea y Tom empezaron a entonarla mientras se les escapaba alguna carcajada al ver las caras de Danny y Vir. Las dos parejitas, que venían más rezagadas, los alcanzaron en ese momento:

Harry: que hacéis? xD  
Vir: nada, que les ha dado la vena friki xD  
Miriam: xD yo es que esto ya lo veo hasta normal...****

Tras este momento tan... no sé ni cómo describirlo, decidieron entrar en la misma discoteca a la que habían ido la vez anterior. Harry y Miriam se pasaron toda la noche bailando (lo cierto es que eran los dos que mejor bailaban del grupo) y Frankie se pegó a Dougie como una lapa y no se separó de él ni un momento, así que de nuevo Danny, Nerea, Sonia, Tom y Vir volvieron a formar grupo. Estaba claro que lo de Tom no es el baile, pero Danny tampoco se esforzaba mucho por bailar bien, aunque era muy divertido verle haciendo el tonto y agarrando a Tom por el cuello mientras movía las caderas en plan " sexy".  
Un par de cervezas más tarde Sonia, Nerea y Tom fueron a pedir algo de beber a la barra y Danny aprovechó el momento para sacar a Vir a bailar. Al principio Danny continuó haciendo el tonto más que bailar, pero luego cada vez se acercaba más a Virginia, ésta se separaba, pero Danny siempre conseguía acercarse otra vez. De pronto Danny la agarró por la cintura e intentó besarla, pero Vir se separó en cuanto vio sus intenciones.

Vir: eh... perdona pero tengo que ir al baño.****

Vir salió deprisa hacia el baño mientras Danny la miraba con cara de no entender nada. Al poco volvieron Nerea, Sonia y Tom, los cuales no habían visto, ni sabían, lo que había pasado.

Sonia: y Vir?

Danny: em... ha ido al baño!  
Sonia: ah pues vamos Nerea, acompáñame a buscarla.****

Danny no le dijo nada a Tom de lo sucedido con Virginia, entre otras cosas porque tampoco es que le diera mucha importancia, pero Virginia sí que se lo contó a sus amigas en ese mismo momento.

Sonia: hey Vir! Venimos a buscarte.  
Vir: chicas no sabéis lo que me ha pasado!  
Nerea: el qué?  
Vir: Danny y yo hemos estado bailando antes y_... "hay madre Sonia ya está poniendo cara cabreada"  
_Sonia: y qué?  
Vir: pues al principio estuvimos haciendo el tonto y tal, ya sabéis como es Danny, pero luego...  
Nerea: _"ay madre"_  
Sonia: sí, ya sabemos como es, pero luego qué? dilo.  
Vir: luego intentó besarme.  
Sonia: lo sabía, se lo dije a Nerea y no me creía. Ves como no eran paranoias mías!  
Vir: si, pero yo me he quitado, no ha pasado nada!  
Sonia: ya claro, seguro que tú no has hecho nada para que de pronto Danny quiera besarte... mira no me lo trago!  
Nerea: oye tía, si Vir dice eso puede que debas creerla...  
Sonia: encima tú te pones de su parte no? muy bonito... no se como has podido Virginia.  
Vir: Sonia espera!  
Sonia: no pienso quedarme aquí ni un segundo más viendo cómo una de mis mejores amigas me hace algo así.  
**  
Sonia salió del baño, se fue de la discoteca, y cogió un taxi de vuelta a casa.**


	21. Capitulo 20

**_Capitulo 20_**

**En el momento en el que Sonia salió por la puerta, Miriam la vio y se dirigió al baño para saber lo que había pasado. Allí Nerea y Virginia le contaron lo que había sucedido, Miriam no podía creerse lo que le contaban salió del baño con alma que lleva al diablo de allí en busca de Danny. Cuando lo encontró no se reprimió.**

Miriam: PERO COMO HAS SIDO TAN SUMAMENTE GILIPOLLAS EH! NO SABES LO QUE HAS HECHO!  
Danny: de que me hablas?  
Miriam: como que de que te hablo?, tu eres tonto o te lo haces, eh? Te estoy hablando de lo que has hecho hace un momento. Como se te ocurre tan siquiera insinuarte a Virginia.  
Danny: haré lo que me dé la gana, tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que puedo o no hacer, ni con quien.  
Harry: no te pases Danny!, Miry que ha pasado? no entendemos nada.  
Miriam: que el idiota de tu amigo ha intentado besar a Virginia y Sonia se ha enterado y sea largado cabreada a casa.  
Danny: pues no lo entiendo.  
Miriam: no hace falta que lo entiendas. Solo tiene que entender que ella se ha largado y ha sido su culpa, yo no tengo que explicar lo que siente ella. Ahora ella esta enfadada y se ha ido. Harry nos puedes llevar a casa por favor.  
Harry: claro que sí.

**Harry se las llevo en su coche, mientras al resto se les acabaron las ganas de fiesta y se fueron también a casa. Las chicas se despidieron de Harry y entraron en casa, Miriam se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Sonia, pero vio que estaba ya dormida y no quiso despertarla. A la mañana siguiente Vir fue la primera en levantarse, no había dormido demasiado bien, le había dado vueltas a lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Estaba en estado pensativo cuando apareció por la puerta Sonia, esta al verla se dio la vuelta.**

Vir: Sonia, espera! Ayer lo entendiste todo mal, no pasó nada.  
Sonia: no, no lo entendí mal.  
Vir: si, si que lo entendiste mal. Fue él el que se lanzó no yo...  
Sonia: me da igual lo que ocurriera.  
Vir: es una tontería estar enfadadas por un tío y lo sabes, cuando quieras escucharme estaré en la habitación de al lado. Buenos Días!

**Vir subió a su habitación y por el camino se cruzó con Miriam. Miriam entró en la cocina y se puso a hablar con Sonia.**

Miriam: que tal estás?  
Sonia: como crees que estoy.  
Miriam: deberías creer lo que te dice Vir porque es la verdad.  
Sonia: tu también te vas a poner de su parte...  
Miriam: yo no me estoy poniendo de la parte de nadie y lo sabes. Lo único que te digo es que no merece la pena que sufras por él cuando el no sabe lo que tiene delante. En el momento en que lo descubra, sabrá lo que se ha perdido durante todo este tiempo.  
Sonia: espero que tengas razón, pero todavía no voy a perdonar a Vir por lo que ha ocurrido.

**Entonces Nerea apareció por la puerta, pero no dijo nada y se sentó a desayunar. Sonia la vio y se acercó y la abrazó.**

Sonia: lo siento mucho! Sé que ayer me pase y que no debería haberme puesto así, me perdonas?  
Nerea: siempre te voy a perdonar y lo sabes. Bueno que tal estas?  
Sonia: sobre llevándolo.  
Nerea: pero y con Vir que pasa? no la vas a perdonar? pero si ella se quitó!  
Sonia: Nerea no empecemos que la tenemos.  
Nerea: vaaaaaale, ya me cayo y dejo el tema. Bueno, pues que hacemos hoy?  
Miriam: vosotras lo que querías, yo he quedado con Harry.  
Sonia: con que con Harry eh?  
Miriam: si con Harry y me voy ya a preparar que al final voy a llegar tarde por estar de cháchara.  
Nerea: corre morena, no hagas esperar a ese pedazo de bombón.  
Miriam: a ver si os buscáis a alguien que os de un poco de cariño!  
Sonia: ya nos tenemos a nosotras y no necesitamos a nadie más.  
Miriam: SALIDAS!

**Una vez que Miriam se fue, ellas se pusieron a ver una película y se quedaron dormidas en el sofá. Mientras en la casa de los chicos Tom y Harry estaban en la habitación de Danny delante de la cama de este. En ese momento Danny se despertó.**

Harry: no sabes en que lío te has metido, por ser tan sumamente salido.  
Tom: si, no tienes ni idea.  
Danny: es que sigo sin saber que es lo que hice.  
Harry: a ver Daniel, te lo voy a decir en tu idioma, a s-o-n-i-a l-e g-uuuu-s-t-aaaa-s. Ahora lo has entendido.  
Danny: vale eso lo he entendido, pero no se por qué se ha cabreado, yo no hice nada!  
Tom: que no hizo nada dice el idiota! casi besaste a una de sus mejores amigas cacho de subnormal.  
Danny: pues sigo sin ver el problema.  
Harry: pues yo ya si que no te lo voy a explicar, sino entiendes eso te aguantas. Cuando te quieras dar cuenta, seguro que ya es demasiado tarde. Tom vámonos a ver si por una vez le da por pensar.  
Tom: vale vámonos.


	22. Capitulo 21

**_Capitulo 21_**

**Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Danny, Dougie abrió otra, era Miriam que acababa de llegar, Tom bajo y la invito a tomar algo mientras Harry se cambiaba.**

Tom: ya sabes cómo es de presumido, lo mismo tarda bastante.  
Miriam: ok! No te preocupes.  
Tom: ¿qué tal esta mañana en casa? ¿Mucha tensión?  
Miriam: si tanta que se podía cortar, yo casi hubiera preferido estar allí por lo que pudiera pasar pero como ya había quedado… además ayer con la bobada ni me despedí de Harry ni nada.

**En ese instante Danny bajo al salón, donde se encontraban Miriam y Tom.**

Danny: ¡hola!  
Miriam: ¡hola!, Danny perdona si ayer te grite, pero estaba furiosa.  
Danny: ¡No importa!..¿Cómo esta Sonia?  
Miriam: Más adelante te lo cuento…

**Danny entro en la cocina y Miriam y Tom siguieron con su conversación.**

Tom: ¿y Virginia? ¿Cómo está?  
Miriam: Pues imagínatelo, ella no hizo nada y no entiende porque Sonia se ha cabreado con ella, la pobre lo está pasando fatal, estaría bien que saliera de casa a dar una vuelta y se le refrescaran las ideas pero no quiere ni moverse de la cama, al igual que Sonia… Nerea y yo no sabemos que hacer… estamos en medio…

Tom: Si vuestra situación debe de ser complicada.

Miriam: Pues sí.

**Harry llego todo perfumado e interrumpió a Tom y Miriam.**

Harry: ¿Que te está contando el loco de mi amigo Tom?  
Miriam: Pues hablábamos de lo de ayer…  
Harry: ¿Cómo están?  
Miriam: No se hablan, sin más.  
Harry: ¡Vaya!...bueno tú no te preocupes seguro que al final todo se termina solucionando.  
Miriam: Eso espero.

**Miriam se levantó del sofá y le regalo a su chico un largo y profundo beso. Los dos se despidieron de los demás y salieron de casa. Allí Dougie, Tom y Danny conversaban de algo ya distinto**.

Dougie: Estaría bien que fuéramos a ver a las chicas.  
Tom: ¿Tú crees que eso es lo mejor Dougie?  
Dougie: no se o por lo menos tú y yo.  
Danny: si conmigo no contéis, no estoy yo como para otro numerito.  
Tom: No sé... lo mismo no pintamos nada allí.  
Dougie: Si, no has oído lo que ha dicho Miriam, que estaría bien que Virginia saliera a que le diera el aire, vamos allí, la sacamos de la cama y así nosotros también nos aireamos.  
Danny: Tu lo que quieres es ver a Nerea, que ya nos vamos conociendo.  
Dougie: No yo voy por ayudar… aunque no estaría mal.  
Tom: ¡Vale! pero primero las llamo, que lo mismo vamos para nada.

**Tom marcó el número de Nerea, tardo pero cogió el teléfono, quedaron en verse en la casa de las chicas, al llegar intentaron convencer a Virginia pero esta se negaba, después de rato allí Tom le propuso que solo salieran a dar una vuelta ellos dos, sin más, y rezagada Virginia acepto. Dougie y Nerea se quedaron en casa jugando a un juego de la PlayStation y Sonia seguía en su cama escuchando música con los cascos.**

Tom: ¡Al final lo he conseguido!  
Virginia: Si, pero solo por el vecindario eh?  
Tom: vale solo por el vecindario.

**Estuvieron más de una hora dando vueltas a la urbanización hablando de mil cosas, todas menos lo ocurrido la noche anterior, para que Virginia no se sintiera incomoda, Tom le pregunto sobre, como conoció a sus otras tres amigas, de cómo vivía en España, en definitiva, miles y miles de preguntas que la hicieron olvidar al menos un rato la fatídica noche anterior. Al llegar a casa, Virginia y Tom se encontraron con Dougie hablando por el móvil, este discutía con su novia.**

Tom: ¡Vaya! Parece que los celos de Frankie vuelven a acechar.  
Virginia: Frankie, ¿y de quien esta celosa?  
Tom: pues yo creo que de Nerea, no ves que ayer cuando llego, Dougie y Nerea hablaban y enseguida los separo y se lo llevo con ella.  
Virginia: Pues no me entere, pero ahora que lo dices.

**Tom y Virginia entraron en casa y se sentaron junto a Nerea que estaba con su portátil.**

Virginia: ¿Por qué esta Dougie fuera?  
Nerea: No se estábamos aquí jugando y charlando y de repente le ha sonado el móvil y ha salido fuera a hablar.  
Tom: si, si es por lo que te he dicho yo Vir.

**Dougie, que seguía fuera, entro a casa muy cabreado, asique Tom decidió que era hora de regresar a casa. Los dos amigos se despidieron de Nerea, Virginia y Sonia, que ni siquiera bajo de su habitación, aunque ellos no se tomaron esto a mal, pues entendían la situación. Al montarse en el mini de Tom, los dos comenzaron a hablar.**

Tom: ¿Con quién hablabas? ¿Ya está tu madre llamándote para saber si comes bien?  
Dougie: ¡No!, ojala fuera ella… era la pesada de mi novia, quería saber que estaba haciendo y de repente a oído la estrambótica risa de Nerea, ya sabes cómo Danny, y se ha empezado a emparanollar.  
Tom: A lo mejor le das motivos, no crees…  
Dougie: A ver que os quede claro a todos, Nerea es solo una buena amiga, me lo paso bien con ella, entiende mis gustos y le gustan mis lagartos, por eso me parece muy maja no por que quiera liarme con ella, además yo quiero a Frankie, lo que pasa que a veces no nos entendemos.  
Tom: No sé, pero lleváis varias semanas discutiendo a todas horas y eso no está bien.  
Dougie: Tom, no sé, casi prefiero dejarlo así y ya la llamare más tarde, cuando este más relajado.

**Mientras tanto a varios kilómetros de allí, Miriam y Harry disfrutaban de un paso por el centro de Londres, pasaron por varias tiendas que a pesar de ser domingo estaban abiertas. Los dos que seguían intercambiándose besos, miradas y gestos de cariño, entraron en un restaurante donde esta vez, Miriam invito a comer a Harry. Cuando ya se hizo por la tarde, los dos fueron al cine y tras ver la película, Harry cogió de nuevo el coche que estaba aparcado en un parking y la llevo de vuelta a casa, se despidió de ella, no sin antes concretar un plan para el día siguiente, y salió con su coche de la calle donde vivía.  
Al entrar en casa, Miriam se encontró con una situación un tanto crítica, otra vez Virginia y Sonia discutían.**

Miriam: ¿Nerea pero que pasa ahora?  
Nerea: Yo que sé, yo ya desisto.  
Virginia: Pues pasa que, pensé que Tom había conseguido hacerme olvidar lo de anoche pero aquí tu amiga me lo ha vuelto a restregar por la cara.  
Miriam: ¡Basta ya!, no podéis solucionar las cosas como la gente civilizada.  
Sonia: Yo no soluciono nada, hasta que ella se disculpe conmigo.  
Virginia: Yo no tengo por qué disculparme, te repito que ¡NO FUE CULPA MIA!

**Sonia salió corriendo y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación donde se despidió de las demás con un portazo que retumbo toda la casa. Virginia también con los ojos llorosos fue a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. El día había acabado no muy bien para las cuatro amigas.**


	23. Capitulo 22

**_Capitulo 22_**

**La mañana siguiente transcurrió con relativa normalidad, y digo relativa porque era la primera vez que Sonia y Vir se habían peleado desde que se conocían. La tensión era evidente, y no solo entre ambas, sino también con Nerea y Miriam que no sabían cómo manejar la situación.  
Cuando regresaron de la universidad calentaron la comida que Vir había preparado la noche anterior y se sentaron a la mesa. Se produjo un silencio bastante incómodo hasta que Nerea intentó romper el hielo:**

Nerea: Chicas, ¿qué os parece si esta tarde...?  
Sonia: No me apetece.  
Nerea: ¡Pero si no sabes lo que iba a decir!  
Sonia: Me da igual, no quiero ir a ningún sitio.  
Vir: Bueno, ¡ya basta, Sonia! Vale que estés enfadada conmigo pero Nerea y Miriam no tienen la culpa.  
Sonia: No, es verdad. Tú eres la que tiene la culpa de todo. Todo iba genial hasta que entraste por esa puerta. ¡Ojalá no hubieses venido nunca!

**Dicho esto, Sonia se levantó de la mesa y se encerró en su habitación.  
Virginia no sabía que decir, al igual que Nerea y Miriam. Nunca habían visto así a su amiga.  
Virginia se levantó de la mesa y anunció a sus amigas:**

Vir: Voy a dar una vuelta chicas. Necesito un poco de aire.  
Nerea: Espera, te acompaño.  
Vir: No, gracias. Prefiero estar sola.  
Nerea: Pero...

**Vir cogió su chaqueta y su bolso y salió, dejando a Nerea con la palabra en la boca.  
Un piso más arriba, Sonia estaba tumbada sobre la cama llorando como una magdalena. En ese momento Miriam y Nerea entraron en la habitación y se sentaron junto a ella. La primera en hablar fue Nerea:**

Nerea: Sonia, ¿estás bien?

**Ésta no contestó, se limitó a girarse sobre la cama y mirar a la pared. Miriam fue quien habló esta vez:**

Miriam: Sonia, no podemos estar así siempre. Se suponía que esta experiencia iba a ser una de las mejores de nuestras vidas, y todo se está yendo a la mierda por una tontería.  
Nerea: Miriam tiene razón. Además, tienes que reconocer que te has pasado con Vir. Lo que le has dicho es muy fuerte.  
Sonia: ¿Y qué crees?, ¿qué no lo se? Se que no debería haber dicho eso, pero ya no podía más. He estado acumulando mucha rabia y en algún momento tenía que salir.  
Miriam: Cariño, sabemos que lo estás pasando mal, pero también Vir está sufriendo.  
Nerea: Venga, anda, levántate de la cama y vamos al salón que Vir estará a punto de llegar.  
Sonia: ¿Y?  
Miriam: Pues que cuando llegue os vais a sentar las dos y vais a hablar como dos personas adultas y civilizadas que sois.  
Nerea: Bueno, civilizadas, lo que se dice civilizadas, no mucho. XD

**Las tres amigas bajaron al salón mientras se reían de la ocurrencia de la rubia.**

**Mientras, en casa de los chicos, Tom y Harry preparaban la comida para los cuatro, Dougie leía con mala cara el último mensaje que le había enviado Frankie y Danny estaba arriba, tirado en su cama, mirando las musarañas.  
En ese momento sonó el timbre. Dougie fue a abrir y se quedó muy extrañado cuando vio quién acababa de llegar: Vir estaba en la puerta con una cara de funeral que no podía con ella. Tom se asomó desde la cocina. Cuando vio la cara de Vir la hizo pasar inmediatamente y la abrazó. Ésta no pudo seguir reprimiéndose y empezó a llorar en sus brazos. Tom la apartó un poco para secarle las lágrimas.**

Tom: ¿Qué ha pasado?  
Vir: No, no es nada... ¿Dónde está Danny? Tengo que hablar con él.  
Tom: Está arriba, en su habitación. La primera puerta a la derecha.  
Vir: Gracias.  
Tom: ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Mira que a Danny a veces le cuesta pillar las cosas.  
Vir: No, gracias. Lo que le tengo que decir es muy fácil de entender.

**Danny estaba quedándose dormido cuando llamaron a la puerta.**

Danny: ¿Ya está la comida, Tom?

**En ese momento, Vir abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación.**

Danny: Ho-hola. ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Se le notaba un tanto incómodo después de todo el lío que se había montado.**

Vir: Tenía que hablar contigo. Necesito que se aclare todo este tema cuanto antes.  
Danny: Sí, la verdad es que se ha armado una buena. Y todavía no entiendo muy bien por qué.  
Vir: Pues tenía razón Tom...¡tú no te enteras de nada! Vamos a ver, la cosa es muy sencilla. Tú le gustas a Sonia, Sonia es mi amiga, tú has intentado besarme y ahora Sonia no me habla por tu culpa. Yo no puedo seguir así con ella y a mí no me quiere escuchar. Quizás si tu hablaras con ella...  
Danny: ¿Yo?  
Vir: No, ¡mi padre!  
Danny: Vale, vale, lo intentaré, pero no se cómo saldrá.  
Vir: Gracias.

**Cuando Virginia se disponía a salir de la habitación:**

Danny: ¡Ah!, y... lo siento.  
Vir: No pasa nada. Pero la próxima vez piensa un poquito con la cabeza y no con la entrepierna, porque la has liao parda, macho.

**Ya abajo Vir se despidió de Dougie y Harry, que estaban en el salón y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer lo mismo con Tom.**

Vir: Bueno, ya está.  
Tom: ¿Ya se ha solucionado?  
Vir: No del todo, pero yo ya he dado el primer paso. Ahora solo queda esperar.  
Tom: ¿Estás mejor?  
Vir: Sí, la verdad es que me he quitado un peso de encima.  
Tom: Me alegro.

**Tom sonrió y su hoyuelito salió a relucir. Virginia se quedó pasmada mirándolo sin ni siquiera pestañear. Tom paseó su mano de un lado a otro por delante de la cara de Vir para llamar su atención ( ¡como si no la estuviera llamando ya bastante! ) y ésta reaccionó:**

Vir: Eh... per-perdón. Me he quedado empanada. Haha. Bueno, me voy que llevo ya mucho tiempo fuera de casa y éstas estarán preocupadas.  
Tom: Espera, que te llevo.  
Vir: No, no, por Dios. Si ni siquiera has comido todavía.  
Tom: ¡Y qué más da! Si porque coma media hora más tarde no me va a pasar nada.  
Vir: Bueno, de acuerdo. Pero te debo un favor.

**Los dos salieron de casa de los chicos y se montaron en el coche de Tom. Por el camino fueron hablando de miles de cosas. Es una pena que se tardara tan poco en ir de una casa a otra porque estaban muy entretenidos. Tom aparcó delante de la casa de las chicas.**

Vir: Bueno, pues muchas gracias por traerme.  
Tom: De nada, mujer. Para eso estamos.

**Tom sonrió mostrando de nuevo su hoyuelo. Esta vez Vir prefirió desviar la mirada en lugar de empanarse otra vez, por lo de no hacer el ridículo y tal.**

Tom: Esta tarde podríamos ir a algún sitio.  
Vir: ¡Sí, claro! Se lo diré a las chicas.  
Tom: Bueno, yo me refería a... Bueno, nada, luego hablamos.  
Vir: Vale, luego te llamo con lo que sea.  
Tom: OK. Dale recuerdos a las chicas de mi parte, sobre todo a Sonia, que tiene que estar hecha polvo.  
Vir: Si, la verdad es que sí. Bueno, hasta luego.

**Vir se despidió con una sonrisa antes de bajarse del coche. Tom la observó mientras se alejaba antes de arrancar el coche y volver a casa.**


	24. capitulo 23

**_Capitulo 23_**

**Virginia entró en casa y se encontró a Nerea, a Miriam y a Sonia sentadas en el sofá viendo la película de Austin Powers 2. Se quedó un poco sorprendida al ver que finalmente Sonia había cedido a hacer algo que no fuera estar tirada en la cama, y hasta parecía que su estado de ánimo había mejorado algo.**

Virginia: hola chicas.  
Nerea: hola Vir, por fin has llegado!  
Miriam: si, ya nos parecía que tardabas mucho, y como no dijiste a donde ibas...  
Vir: si bueno... tenía que hacer algo, pero ya estoy aquí. Estáis viendo Austin Powers? xD  
Nerea: por desgracia si... pero era la forma de sacar a Sonia de la cama, y Miriam está encantada así que...  
Vir: ya... hahaha xD  
Vir: una cosa chicas... Tom me ha dicho que si hacíamos algo esta tarde. Que opináis?  
Sonia: has estado en casa de Mcfly?

**Entonces se levantó del sofá.**

Sonia: vaya a si que se va ella sola sin decir nada a casa de los chicos... Miriam yo que tú tendría cuidado no vaya Harry a intentar besarla, pero tranquila que ella seguro que no ha hecho nada...=(

**Después de soltar ese comentario con un tono algo pasivo, Sonia subió de nuevo a su habitación mientras sus amigas se quedaron mirándola con rostros tristes por ver que la situación no había mejorado nada.**

Nerea: buf... odio ver a Sonia así,... es que es como si no fuera la Sonia de siempre!  
Miriam: a veces el amor es un asco, aunque yo ahora lo veo maravilloso =)  
Vir: chicas yo también subo a mi habitación. Le diré a Tom que hoy no quedamos...

**Así que Virginia subió a su habitación y llamó a Tom:**

Vir: oye Tom, que al final no creo que quedemos ...  
Tom: por qué? Quedar un rato!  
Vir: verás es que las cosas siguen un poco tensas por aqui...  
Tom : pero Harry quiere quedar con Miriam y yo... yo tenía ganas de que vinieras... vinierais y estamos aquí un rato en casa charlando y tal.  
Vir: bueno voy a decírselo a Miriam y Nerea, porque Sonia no creo que quiera ir.  
Tom: muy bien, pues nosotros estamos aquí en casa venir cuando queráis!  
Vir: vale.

**Virginia bajó de nuevo al salón y le comentó lo que había dicho Tom. Miriam y Nerea aceptaron ir, no sin antes preguntarle a Sonia si ella quería, pero como era de esperar ésta se negó**.

Miriam: estas segura de que estarás bien sola?  
Sonia: que si pesada, que os dicho que os vayáis y lo paséis bien... no me apetece ir a ver como Danny y Virginia se enrollan.  
Miriam: sabes que eso no va a pasar...  
Sonia: ya bueno..., venga anda vete y no vuelvas sin un regalito eh? hahaha xD  
Miriam: adiooos xD

**Las tres amigas salieron de casa en dirección casa de McFly y Sonia se quedó en la cama escuchando música como de costumbre. Al rato comenzó a sonar el móvil:**

Sonia: diga?  
*****: hola niña! Qué tal estás?  
Sonia: oh mama eres tú! pues aquí ando... ahora estoy sola, éstas se han ido a casa de MCFLY!  
Mama: oye seguro que no te has inventado todo eso de que habéis conocido a Mcfly no? _"miedo me da la imaginación de esta..."_  
Sonia: Que noooo! que es verdad...a ver si venís un día por aquí y lo mismo hasta os los presento xD  
Mama : si eso digo yo, o vienes tú, que desde que nos vinimos a vivir a Londres apenas te hemos visto!  
Sonia: ya... xD pero es que vivimos a casi una hora de vosotros, como voy a ir todos los días? xD  
Mama: todos no pero si más a menudo...bueno tu padre y yo iremos a veros este fin de semana! además te noto últimamente un poco rara...va todo bien?  
Sonia: em si ...es solo que he tenido una pequeña discusión con Virginia y el ambiente está un poco tenso pero nada...  
Mama: uy! pero que ha pasado?  
Sonia: va nada, nada ...tonterías  
Mama: bueno pues portaros bien eh? Si es que con lo desordenada y desastre que eres no se ni como te aguantan! bueno tengo que colgar que tengo que llamar a tu padre . un besito  
Sonia: _"si no suelta el típico comentario no se queda a gusto"_ vale venga, un besooo.

**Sonia se disponía a volver a la cama cuando llamaron al timbre. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a abrir la puerta:**

Sonia:_ "como sea otro tío vendiendo enciclopedias mira..."._

** Entonces abrió la puerta y antes de mirar quién era dijo:**

Sonia: NO GRACIAS, NO QUIERO COMPRAR NINGÚN LIBRO, NI ROBOTCHEF, NI NADA DE ESO!

**Ya iba a cerrar la puerta cuando se percató de quién era y entonces:**

Danny: no me digas que tengo pinta de vender enciclopedias? Porque entonces tengo que cambiar de vestuario... xD  
Sonia: _"aaaah no puede ser que ya he vuelto a cagarla"_ em no xD ...es que no pensé que fueras tu... Qué querías? porque estoy yo sola, estas se han ido a vuestra casa por si no lo...  
Danny: sí, si lo sé. En realidad venía a hablar contigo.  
Sonia: conmigo?

**Sonia le hizo un gesto para que entrara en casa. Y los dos se sentaron en el sofá.**

Danny: Si, es que llegaron tus amigas a casa y dijeron que tu no habías querido venir y como Virginia me contó que os habíais enfadado por mi culpa...  
Sonia: Vir ha hablado de eso contigo?  
Danny: si, fue a verme porque estaba preocupada y no sabía que hacer. Quiere que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, pero no sabe cómo.  
Sonia: ya bueno, pero eso podía haberlo pensado antes de...  
Danny: Sonia fui yo! Ella no tuvo nada que ver y además no pasó nada, ella se fue en cuanto yo insinué algo. Mira yo no sabía que yo a ti...ya sabes, y Virginia me pareció maja y ...  
Sonia: si vale déjalo... _"y que tenía una buena delantera no?"  
_Danny: entonces vas a perdonar ya a Virginia?  
Sonia: puede que deba... no se  
Danny: te repito que ella no tuvo nada que ver. pero dime una cosa ¿por qué no la creíste?  
Sonia: no se, yo creo que en el fondo si que la he creído, lo que pasa es que he buscado a alguien con quien pagar mi frustración... puedo preguntarte yo algo?  
Danny: claro.  
Sonia: sientes algo por Virginia? quiero decir algo más que atracción física, si es que fue eso... Si no quieres responderme lo entenderé.  
Danny: pues ... Virginia es muy maja, no me mal interpretes, pero la conozco de menos tiempo que a vosotras, y creo que no siento nada por ella.  
Sonia: debes creer que soy estúpida por toda la que he montado con esto.  
Danny: si, pero no más que yo hahaha xD. No, es broma... pero no le digas a los chicos que he dicho eso, Dougie me lo estaría recordando el resto de mi vida hahaha.  
Sonia: hahaha, si igual que Nerea si yo lo dijera xD  
Danny: oye te apetece hacer algo?  
Sonia: como qué?  
Danny: pues lo que quieras ... es para pasar el rato, ya que estoy aquí!  
Sonia: pues en realidad... si que hay algo que me encantaría!  
Danny: si? pues dime?  
Sonia: me podrías enseñar a tocar la canción walk in the sun con la guitarra?  
Danny: tocas la guitarra?  
Sonia: si hahaha  
Danny: pues entonces claro, yo te enseño!  
Sonia: genial!

**Sonia corrió a su habitación a buscar su guitarra mientras Danny salió al coche a buscar la suya. Luego los dos se sentaron en el sofá y Danny comenzó a decirle los acordes que eran. Al final de la tarde Sonia ya pudo tocar la canción entera mientras Danny la entonaba.**

Danny: suena muy bien!  
Sonia: tu crees? bueno no tan bien como a ti eso fijo... =)  
Danny: bueno no está mal eh? para ser el primer dia... =)  
Sonia: sabes? esto si que es un sueño hecho realidad para mi! buf tocar la guitarra contigo es...alucinante!  
Danny: hahaha gracias...pero tampoco soy Jimi Hendrix xD  
Sonia: ya pero eres de Mcfly y eso para mi es increíble.

**Entonces los dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos , hasta que se abrió la puerta de casa. Eran Virginia, Nerea y Miriam.**

Miriam: hola!  
Sonia: em... hola! _"no se si me alegro de que hayan llegado o quiero matarlas...no lo tengo claro xD"  
_Nerea: interrumpimos algo?  
Sonia: no...que va  
Danny: no , si ya se está haciendo tarde , ya me voy.  
Miriam: oh bueno pues nada. Tom, Harry, y Dougie ya te estaban esperando en casa hahaha  
Danny: si bueno, hasta mañana chicas! =)  
Sonia: adiós, y gracias por la clase de guitarra ¡me lo he pasado muy bien!  
Danny : de nada hahaha, yo también me lo he pasado genial! Chicas tenéis una amiga con mucho talento.  
Miriam: si, es una cansina con la guitarra xD  
Danny: hahaha bueno adiós! -dijo saliendo por la puerta.


	25. Capitulo 24

**_Capitulo 24_**

**Danny salió por la puerta, Miriam y Nerea se miraron y se fueron a la cocina con la excusa de que tenían que hacer la cena. En el salón se quedaron Sonia y Virginia, ninguna de las dos se decidía a hablar, Sonia se acercó poco a poco a Virginia y habló.**

Sonia: se que he sido una estúpida y que debería haberte creído desde el principio. Danny me ha contado que fuiste a hablar con él, te agradezco mucho que le aclararas todo lo que paso, si por el fuera no se habría dado cuenta de nada ni en mil años hahaha.

Vir: por fin dices algo coherente después de días… Lo cierto es que si, me costó mucho explicarle lo que paso. Pero por lo que he visto ahora os lleváis bastante bien no? hasta creo que hemos interrumpido algo importante o me equivoco?

Sonia: lo cierto es que si, he pasado una tarde genial con él. Sin dramas ni nada, solo él, yo y nuestras guitarras. Todo lo que ha pasado esta tarde te lo tengo que agradecer de alguna forma, pídeme lo que quieras?

Vir: con que lo que quiera, eh? pues solo te puedo pedir una cosa, que no vuelvas a desconfiar de las amigas que tienes y menos aun por un tio, aunque ese tio sea Danny Jones, es mucho pedir?

Sonia: creo que no y que lo podré cumplir. Amigas?

Vir: claro que si!

Sonia: quiero una magdalena o un sobado, quedan todavía?

Vir: esa es la Sonia que yo conozco!

**Las dos amigas se dirigieron a la cocina con las otras dos y se rieron todas juntas como hacia mucho que no reían. La semana paso sin problemas. Las chicas habían invitado a los chicos a su casa a pasar la tarde del sábado con ellas. Estaban tranquilamente disfrutando de las bromas de Danny, cuando llamaron a la puerta Virginia se acercó a abrir y vió que era una chica.**

Vir: hola Frankie! quieres algo?

Frankie: si, ando buscando a Dougie y pensé que podía estar aquí.

Vir: espera un momento que mire. - Se dirigió al salón y dijo- Dougie, Frankie está aquí y pregunta por ti.

Dougie (levantándose del sofá): y ahora esta que quiere?-Fue a la puerta.

Dougie: ahora si que quieres verme? pensé que te lo estabas pasando muy bien con tu querido Patrick?

Frankie: Doug, amor, de que me estas hablando?

Dougie: no me vengas con chorradas que sabes muy bien de lo que habló. El otro día cuando estabas tan agusto en casa y te llamaron y tu cogiste el teléfono sin darte cuenta. Frankie te oí rebozandote con Patrick. Te preguntaras que como se el nombre, pues veras no parabas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Frankie: O.O cariño, esa no era yo, era una amiga mía…

Dougie: no me mientas más, ya no creo nada que salga de tu boca!

Frankie: no me estarás montando toda esta escena por ella verdad? por la Nerea esa?

Dougie: no la metas a ella en esto! Ella no ha hecho nada. Eres tú la que se va tirando a todo el que se te cruza por delante. No me puedo creer que me hallas hecho esto! Mira que los chicos me dijeron una y mil veces que no eras de fiar, pero yo como tonto me creía todas tus mentiras. Alguna vez me quisiste Frankie?, aunque solo fuera un poquito? o solo me utilizaste para obtener fama?

Frankie: Doug yo te quiero más que a nada en este mundo, pero por lo que veo tu a mi no…

Dougie: que yo no te quiero, eso no te lo crees ni tu. Una persona que no está enamorada no se recorre 3000 km en un fin de semana para solo pasar unas horas contigo y poder verte, una persona que no está enamorada no dice te amo en la primera cita. Dime Frankie crees que no estuve enamorado? de verdad lo crees. Ahora te podría decir que eso que sentía se acabo, pero te estaría mintiendo. Solo te puedo decir que es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver, por lo menos durante un tiempo.

Frankie: estás cortando conmigo? a no eso si que no, si alguien va a cortar esta relación voy a ser yo! Ah, y que sepas que Patrick es mucho mejor en la cama que tú, un millón de veces mejor que tú. Adiós Dougie, espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.- dijo dándose la vuelta.

Dougie: pues yo espero no volverte a ver nunca más.

**Dougie cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta en dirección a la cocina, Nerea al verlo así lo siguió. Al entrar en la cocina se encontró con un Dougie destrozado, llorando sentado en el suelo de la cocina. Se acercó a el, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. Dougie le correspondió al abrazo y lloró sobre su hombro, no le importaba que ella le viera llorar, de hecho era la persona que más necesitaba en esos momentos. Nerea esperó a que se calmara un poco para preguntarle que era lo que había pasado, aunque más de la mitad de la conversación ya la había oido de los gritos que pegaban.**

Nerea: ya estás mejor?- Dougie asintió con la cabeza como un niño pequeño- me vas a contar lo que ha pasado?

Dougie: creo que ya sabes que ha pasado.

Nerea: solo se una parte, la otra me la perdí por estar viendo a Danny bailar.

Dougie: haha… idiota de Danny que hace perder a la gente la mitad de las películas. Donde te quedaste?

Nerea: en el momento en el que le decías lo enamorado que estabas de ella, se te fue un poquito la voz en esa parte.

Dougie: pues no te perdiste mucho, solo le había dicho que ella me había puesto los cuernos en repetidas ocasiones y ella me lo negó todo. Hasta me aseguró que yo no estaba enamorado de ella. T.T

Nerea: hey! no vuelvas otra vez a llorar por favor que no me gusta verte así. Si ella no sabe ver lo que tiene delante no es tu culpa Doug. Alguna vez ella te agradeció que fueras a verla, mientras tu estabas de gira y encontrabas un hueco libre?- Dougie negó con la cabeza- Entonces no se merece que derrames lágrimas por ella. Quieres que te de una buena noticia, eh?

Dougie: y que noticia es esa?

Nerea: pues que puedes ir a buscar a Jerry y Zukie a casa de Mark y devolverlos a su legítimo hogar!

Dougie: es verdad ya no me acordaba que los tuve que llevar allí, porque Frankie se salió con la suya al final. Mañana mismo voy a buscarlos, quieres venir conmigo y así te los presento?

Nerea: vale, pero con una condición que me enseñes también tus bajos de luces.

Dougie: trato hecho -dijo sonriendo.

Nerea: me encanta cuando sonríes.

Dougie: y a mi me encanta cuando me lo dices.

**Los dos se levantaron del suelo y fueron con los demás al salón a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de tarde**.


	26. Capitulo 25

**_Capitulo 25_**

**Cuando llego la noche, Nerea y Dougie se intercambiaban miradas cómplices por lo que acababa de pasar, Sonia, con ojitos de cordero degollado no podía dejar de mirar fijamente a un Danny siempre con los calzoncillos por fuera, que intentaba hacer una voltereta de baile, Harry con el brazo estirado hacia Miriam miraba como esta se divertía con el show de su amigo, y de cómo le asomaban los mofletes cada vez que reía y Tom esperaba cualquier oportunidad para pillar a Virginia a solas y poder hablar con ella.  
Tom se acercó al oído de Dougie para decirle algo, enseguida este soltó algo por su boca.**

Dougie: Estamos pensando, que como nos lo estamos pasando tan bien, bueno que podíamos quedarnos a cenar, si queréis y así nos enseñáis esa famosa comida española.  
Danny: ¡Eso cenemos juntos!, Aunque tu Harry ya la has probado ¿no?  
Harry: Si no soltabas el comentario no te quedabas a gusto ¿verdad?  
Danny: Si, tienes razón.  
Virginia: Bueno pues voy a preparar algo, ¿me acompañas Miriam?  
Miriam: Si voy, porque lo que es aquí nuestras dos amigas, lo mismo nos queman la cocina.  
Nerea: ¡Oye perdona que yo cocino muy bien!, lo que pasa que no me dejáis demostrároslo.  
Sonia: ¡Lo mismo digo!  
Nerea: Sonia, NO, tú no sabes cocinar.  
Tom: haha, como sois, siempre igual, da igual Miriam, yo acompaño a Vir, que quiero aprender la receta.

**Harry le hizo una señal con el ojo a su chica, como indicándole que les dejara solos en la cocina.**

Miriam: Vale está bien, pero ¡cuidado con los cuchillos Tom que cortan!  
Tom: ¡Que graciosa es tu amiga Harry!  
Harry: ¡Ya lo sé por eso estoy con ella!  
Danny: ¡Por dios tanto azúcar no, que me empacho!

**Tom se puso un delantal para no mancharse la bonita camisa que llevaba puesta y ayudo a Virginia en la cocina, mientras por fin hablaban a solas.**

Tom: Bueno al final parece que todo se ha solucionado, ¿no?, Yo en el fondo sabía que tarde o temprano lo arreglaríais.  
Virginia: Pues yo no lo tenía tan claro, pero al final hemos conseguido volver a estar las cuatro juntas, y menos mal, porque yo ya me estaba replanteando hasta volver a España…  
Tom: ¡Que dices!, volver… ¡no!, te hubieras perdido muchas cosas.  
Virginia: y a mucha gente…

**Tom se quedó helado, con el comentario, no sabía si seguir cortando el tomate sin decir nada, o responder algo.**

Tom: Si claro…a tus amigas por ejemplo.  
Virginia: y a vosotros…

**Tom volvió a quedarse petrificado, su cabeza le decía que siguiera cortando el tomate o el cortado seria el, pero su corazón le indicaba como Virginia, le tiraba los tejos con un cartel luminoso. Tras el comentario de Virginia, Tom, reaccionó y llevo la ensalada al salón, allí ya todos sentados a la mesa, hablaban de jugar a un juego después de la cena.**

Dougie: Podíamos jugar al trivial.  
Harry: Para que si siempre pierdes.  
Dougie: Me dejo ganar que es distinto… soy bueno con mis amigos… no les quiero dejar mal… ya sabéis.  
Sonia: Si, si Doug yo hago lo mismo.  
Danny: haha, pues yo tengo un juego más divertido, El Striptease-Póker.  
Harry: ¡Tu estas chalao!, para que quieres jugar a eso, yo no me pienso quitar nada.  
Danny: ¡Pues bien que te quitas la ropa delante de Miriam!  
Miriam: ¡Él no se la quita, se la quitó yo, Danny!  
Danny: haha, esta es de las mías, ¡venga no seáis muermos!  
Nerea: ¡Venga, yo me apunto!  
Dougie: ¡A pues yo también!  
Sonia: ¡Y yo!  
Danny: Ya somos cuatro, ¡Venga Miriam, no me defraudes!

**Harry miro a Miriam con una cara de indecisión.**

Miriam: ¡Vale yo digo que sí!, pero Danny te advierto que soy muy buena en ese juego, ¿Tu que dices Judd?  
Harry: Venga vale…"_Estos están locos"_

**Virginia entro en ese momento con la cena y pregunto de que hablaban, Dougie le conto a lo que querían jugar y que todos se apuntaban, ella estaba indecisa, pero después de pensarlo se lanzó y aceptó también, Tom sin embargo estaba menos convencido pero como todos jugaban él no iba a ser menos. Tras la cena, Miriam trajo un juego de Póker que tenían en casa y repartió las cartas.**

Danny: El que gane elige a una persona, y una prenda que se tiene que quitar.  
Tom: Muy bien dicho_…"este chico es idiota, enserio"_

**Cuando termino la primera ronda, Miriam tenía unas buenas cartas pero sabía que Dougie, llevaba una buena mano y que estaba deseando ganar para decirle a Nerea que se quitara algo, a si que esta le siguió el juego y se retiró.**

Dougie: ¡Si toma!, Al trivial no sabré…pero en esto soy un hacha, elijo a Nerea y su sudadera.

**Así la habitación se fue calentando poco a poco, la falda de Virginia, los leggins de Miriam, la camisa de Tom, los pantalones de Harry y así lentamente se fueron quedando en ropa interior, hasta que…**

Miriam: ¡Póker de ases!, ¿¡soy o no soy la reina!?  
Danny: ¡Mierda y yo con un triste a trio!  
Sonia: Miriam, estamos todos medio desnudos, ¿a quién eliges?, _"a mí no por favor, a mí no…"_

**De repente sonó el timbre, Dougie miro a Nerea pensando en que fuera otra vez Frankie, pero cuando esta se asomó a la mirilla…**

Nerea: ¡joder los padres de Sonia!, ¿pero no venían mañana?  
Sonia: ¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda!... que hacemos joder…  
Miriam: ¡Tú, ponte la ropa, los demás a la habitación!, ¡Ya!

**Los 7 cogieron sus ropas y subieron medio desnudos y a toda prisa a la habitación de Nerea que era la que más cerca estaba de las escaleras.  
Sonia que corría, a la vez que se ponía el pantalón se tropezó y su cabeza se pegó con la pata de la mesa. Danny que la vio se acercó a ella.**

Danny: ¡HAHA! Menudo golpe… ¿Esta bien?  
Sonia: haha…si, pero venga ¡sube!

**Sonia se puso roja, solo le pasaban a ella esas cosas. Mientras los padres de Sonia no paraban de llamar al timbre.**

XXX: ¡Quieres dejar de llamar el timbre!, no ves que no están…  
XXX1: ¿Cómo no van a estar en casa si tienen la luz encendida? Y ¡Átate los zapatos que siempre vas mal vestido!  
XXX: Pues con lo despistada que es tu hija no me extrañaría que se dejaran la luz dada, parece que no la conoces -dijo el padre de Sonia mientras se ataba los zapatos.

**Una vez abierta la puerta los padres de Sonia se sentaron y vieron la mesa con las carta**s.

XXX1: ¿y la mesa?, estabais jugando otra vez al póker, ¡mira que tenéis vicio!  
Sonia: NO, es que jugamos ayer y se nos olvidó colocarla.  
XXX1: No se os puede dejar solas.

**Mientras la madre de Sonia inspeccionaba el salón, Sonia escondía con los pies el pantalón que Dougie se había dejado tirado en el suelo.**

_Sonia: "Yo a este lo mato"._

**Los demás que estaban en silencio, permanecían escondidos en la habitación de Nerea.**

Dougie: haha que situación más graciosa, parece una escena del Saturday Night Live.

**Una mano le propino una colleja a Dougie. Harry se había adelantado a su amigo Danny que también tenía la mano levantada y lista para un guantazo.**

Harry: ¡Cállate que al final nos van a pillar!


	27. Capitulo 26

**_Capitulo 26_**

**La situación en la casa era muy tensa, tanto abajo en el salón, como arriba en la habitación, donde todos permanecían aún medio desnudos ya que no se atrevían a hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. Ninguno sabía muy bien adonde mirar. Por fin alguien habló para romper esa embarazosa situación:**

Miriam: ¡Chicas! ¿No deberíamos bajar nosotras? Creo que si no bajamos a los padres de Sonia les va a parecer muy raro.  
Vir: Si. Creo que tienes razón. Vamos a vestirnos.  
Nerea: Si. Y vestiros vosotros también. Peor sin hacer ruido que os conozco.  
Danny: Pues si. Vamos a vestirnos. Total, ya nos han cortado el rollo los padres de Sonia...  
Tom: Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo. De verdad que no tienes remedio.

**Se iban a empezar a vestir cuando algo empezó a arañar la puerta.**

Dougie: ¿Qué es ese ruido?  
Nerea: ¡Messi!

**Virginia fue corriendo a abrir la puerta para evitar que su perro siguiese haciendo ruido. Éste entró corriendo en la habitación y empezó a jugar con los chicos: le mordía los calcetines a Tom, los calzoncillos a Dougie... tanto que una vez se los bajó, dejando el culo de Dougie al aire.**

Danny: Hahaha. ¡Qué cachondo es este perro! Haría buenas migas con Bruce.  
Vir: Si. Además son de la misma raza.  
Nerea: Bueno, vamos. A ver si le podemos echar un cable a Sonia, que tiene que estar muy nerviosa.  
Vir: Vale, vamos. Messi, tú quédate aquí con los chicos. Y vosotros a ver qué hacéis que desde abajo se oye todo.

**Cuando las chicas iban a salir de la habitación...**

Dougie: ¡Mierda! Mis pantalones. Me los he dejado abajo.  
Danny: ¡No me jodas! Hahaha.  
Miriam: ¡Dios! Pues recemos para que no los vean los padres de Sonia.  
Nerea: Tranquilo, ahora te los subimos.

**Ahora sí, las tres bajaron al salón dejando a Tom, Danny, Dougie, Harry y Messi en la habitación.  
Abajo la situación era la siguiente: la madre de Sonia hablaba sin parar, hacía todo tipo de preguntas y no dejaba de revisar cada rincón del salón con la mirada, como si intuyera que ahí pasaba algo; Sonia casi no hablaba ya que los nervios no se lo permitían, simplemente se limitaba a asentir cuando su madre le hablaba; y su padre intentaba descifrar lo que decían en un programa inglés que le había llamado la atención. Cuando Sonia vio bajar a sus amigas por las escaleras vio el cielo abierto:**

Sonia: ¡Chicas!  
XXX: ¡Hombre, niñas! ¿Qué tal va todo?  
Todas: ¡Bien!  
XXX: ¿Os pasa algo? Estáis todas muy raras.  
Todas: ¡No!  
XXX: _"Vaya cuatro se han ido a juntar. Son más raras."_  
Sonia: Le estaba diciendo a mis padres que nos habían pillado a punto de irnos a la cama. ¿Verdad?  
Miriam: Si. Ya estábamos todas en nuestras habitaciones.  
XXX: Bueno, pues os dejamos descansar que seguro que mañana tenéis mucho que estudiar.  
Nerea: Pues si, la verdad.

**Cuando los padres de Sonia ya iban a salir se oyó un ladrido.**

XXX1: ¿Y eso?  
Vir: Es mi perro, Messi.  
XXX. ¿Y qué le pasa? ¿Por qué ladra?  
Vir: Nada, seguro que ha oído un ruido y se ha asustado. Es un poco cagueta.  
XXX1: Bueno, venga. Vámonos.

**Ya parecía que se iban a ir, pero aún faltaba un último obstáculo. Al pasar por delante de la cocina, la madre de Sonia se fijó en que el fregadero estaba lleno de vasos y platos.**

XXX: Pero, ¿cuánta gente ha cenado aquí hoy?  
Sonia: Eh...  
Miriam: Es que han venido unas compañeras de clase a cenar.  
Sonia: Si. Son muy majas. Ya os las presentaré.  
XXX: _"Aquí pasa algo raro..."_  
XXX1: ¿Nos vamos de una vez o qué? Que las chicas se quieren acostar.  
XXX: Si, vamos.

**Los padres de Sonia se montaron en el coche. Las chicas se quedaron en la puerta hasta que el coche dobló la esquina. Entonces entraron de nuevo en casa y respiraron aliviadas.**

Sonia: ¡Buf! ¡Por qué poco!  
Vir: ¡Chicos, ya podéis bajar!

**A los 10 segundos los cuatro estaban ya abajo. Dougie seguía en calzoncillos. Nerea le entregó sus pantalones y él le respondió con una sonrisa que hizo que Nerea se sonrojara.**

Harry: ¿Vamos a algún sitio?  
Tom: Ya es muy tarde, Harry. Te recuerdo que mañana tenemos que ensayar las nuevas canciones.  
Vir: Pero mañana quedamos, ¿no?  
Tom: Por supuesto.

**Ambos se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos, hasta que Dougie habló:**

Dougie: Yo mañana no puedo. Tengo que ir a buscar a mis chicos. Nerea, me acompañas, ¿verdad?  
Nerea: Si, claro. Dime hora y lugar y eso está hecho.  
Dougie: Pues si te parece te paso a recoger a las seis.  
Nerea: OK.  
Tom: ¿Quedamos nosotros también a las seis?  
Vir: Me parece bien.  
Danny: Mañana vais vosotras a nuestra casa. No sea que se vuelvan a presentar los padres de Sonia.  
Sonia: Si, por favor. Hahaha.

**Todos se despidieron con dos besos hasta el día siguiente.**

**La mañana siguiente fue eterna para todos. Tenían muchas ganas de que llegara la tarde y eso se notaba en la conversación que mantenían unas y otros.**

**En casa de las chicas:**

Sonia: Vir, tía. Estás empanada hoy. ¿Qué te pasa?  
Miriam: ¡Que le va a pasar! Que no se puede sacar de la cabeza la imagen de Tom medio desnudo.  
Vir : ¡Estáis bobas! No es eso. Lo que pasa es que tengo sueño.  
Nerea: Si, si... sueño. Normal, no habrás podido pegar ojo en toda la noche...  
Vir: Y tú no hables tanto, que estás como loca con la idea de estar a solas con Dougie.  
Nerea: ¿Yo? No digas tonterías. ¿Y qué me decís de Sonia?  
Sonia: ¿Qué pasa conmigo?  
Miriam: Pues que se te cae la baba con Danny.  
Sonia: Anda, tú sigue mandándole mensajitos a Harry y calla. xD

**En el estudio:**

Harry: Oye, Tom. ¿Qué tal ayer haciendo la cena con Vir?  
Tom: Pues bien. ¿No estaba rica?  
Danny: Eso es lo que queremos que nos digas tú, precisamente.  
Tom: Me refiero a la cena. ¡Qué burro eres!  
Danny: Si, si la cena estaba muy rica. Por eso quiero saber como la preparasteis. Hahaha.  
Tom: Olvídame, anda. Y practica un poco más esa entrada.  
Danny: Si, mamá.  
Dougie: Qué cachondas son estas tías, ¿eh? Cómo se apuntaron al Strip-Póker.  
Tom: Si, anda, que ya os vale.  
Harry: Pero Tom, si nos lo pasamos genial.  
Danny: Y que lo digas. Y más que nos lo vamos a pasar esta tarde.  
Harry: Sobre todo Dougie. xD  
Tom: ¡Estáis mal!

**Por fin llegó la tarde. Las chicas se pusieron monísimas, como siempre. Cuando ya estaban listas, llamaron a la puerta. Era Dougie, que venía a recoger a Nerea.**

Dougie: Estás muy guapa. Esperemos que mis chicos no te manchen.  
Nerea: Si. Hahaha.

**Ambos se fueron por un lado, mientras Sonia, Miriam y Vir se fueron por otro.  
Cuando llegaron a casa de los chicos, Tom, Danny y Harry las estaban esperando en la puerta.**

Chicas: ¡Hola!  
Vir: ¿Qué hacéis aquí fuera?  
Tom: Es que habíamos pensado que podíamos ir a dar una vuelta y luego venir aquí a cenar.  
Sonia: ¡Genial! ¡Vamos a seguir conociendo Londres!  
Danny. Si, aunque los monumentos más bonitos los tenemos nosotros delante.

**Danny sonrió a Sonia, que se quedó de piedra.**

Tom: Bueno, vamos.  
Harry: Miriam, tú y yo mejor nos quedamos en casa, ¿no?

**Miriam captó la indirecta y aceptó inmediatamente. Ambos se despidieron de los demás y entraron en la casa besándose y riéndose.**

**Tom, Vir, Danny y Sonia comenzaron a caminar.**

Vir: ¡Ay! Qué envidia me dan estos dos.  
Tom: ¿Por qué?  
Vir: Porque están enamorados, ¿te parece poco? El amor es tan bonito...  
Tom: La verdad es que si. ¿Y tú... te has enamorado alguna vez?  
Vir: Bueno, si, algún amor de la infancia, pero nada más. Los chicos de Salamanca no me llaman mucho la atención. A ver si ahora me ligo a un inglés. Haha.  
Tom: Si... a ver si hay suerte.

**Unos pasos más atrás venían Danny y Sonia.**

Danny: Haha. Mira a esos dos. Creo que se gustan, ¿no?  
Sonia: ¿Quiénes? ¿Tom y Vir? Sí, puede ser. Y la verdad es que me encantaría, hacen muy buena pareja.  
Danny: Si. Yo, por lo que he podido ver hasta ahora, tienen una personalidad muy parecida.  
Sonia: Mamá Vir, mamá Tom. xD  
Danny: Me encanta cuando te ríes.  
Sonia: Haha... Gracias.  
Danny: Si es que hay que reír, y vivir la vida, aprovechar cada minuto.

**Danny sonrió nuevamente a Sonia, que no se podía creer que Danny Jones, su ídolo, le estuviera tirando los tejos.**

Danny: Mmm... Se me acaba de antojar un helado. Ahí hay una heladería abierta. ¿Me acompañas?  
Sonia: Claro.  
Danny: Esperadnos aquí. Enseguida volvemos.

**Tom y Vir se giraron y se sentaron en un banco a esperarles.  
Se habían detenido a orillas del Támesis**.

Tom: Bueno, pues nos han dejado solos...  
Vir: Si, eso parece...

**Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos supo que decir, hasta que Tom rompió el silencio:**

Tom: Qué bonito está Londres de noche, ¿verdad?  
Vir: Si. La verdad es que es una ciudad preciosa. Tenía muchas ganas de venir.  
Tom: ¿De cuánto tiempo es la beca que te han dado? ¿De un año?  
Vir: Si. Así que en Junio vuelvo para España.  
Tom: Qué pena. Te voy a echar de menos... vamos, os voy a echar de menos a todas.  
Vir: Yo a ti también.

**Tom sonrió mostrando su hoyuelo y dejando a Vir de nuevo mirándolo con cara de tonta.**

Tom: ¿Por qué me miras así cada vez que sonrío?  
Vir: ¿Eh? Ah, bueno, pues... es que me gusta el hoyuelo que te sale.

**Ambos rieron y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante unos segundos.**

Vir: Tom yo... me voy en Junio... pero... ahora estoy aquí.

**Ahora fue Tom el que se quedó mirándola con cara de tonto. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, y cada vez lo estaban más y más.**

**Mientras, Danny y Sonia caminaban hacia la heladería.**

Sonia: ¿Qué helado vas a pedir?  
Danny: La verdad es que no quiero ningún helado. Simplemente era una excusa para que estuviésemos a solas un ratito.  
Sonia: Ah...vale.  
Danny: Y de paso dejar solos a Tom y Vir. Es que Tom a veces necesita un empujoncito.  
Sonia: xD  
Danny: ¿Sabes? Tocas muy bien la guitarra.  
Sonia: Gracias. Se hace lo que se puede, aunque nunca llegaré a tu nivel.  
Danny: Si, si yo te doy unas clases prácticas.  
Sonia: ¿En serio harías eso?  
Danny: Por supuesto. Yo por una chica tan guapa hago lo que sea.

**Sonia se sonrojó, y más cuando Danny le acarició la mejilla. Poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de Sonia. Cuando sus labios estaban muy cerca Sonia se apartó.**

Danny: ¿Qué pasa?  
Sonia: Es que ya es muy tarde. Creo que deberíamos ir ya a cenar. Vamos a buscar a Tom y a Vir.

**Y empezó a caminar hacia el lugar en el que habían dejado a Tom y Vir. Danny la siguió sin entender nada.**

**Tom y Vir estaban cerca, muy cerca. Vir posó su mano en le hombro de Tom y éste le colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja con una caricia. Continuaron acercándose y cuando estaban a un centímetro el uno del otro...**

Sonia: Ups...perdón. ¿Interrumpo?  
Vir: No, no...que va. ¿Nos vamos ya?  
Sonia: Si, vamos.

**Las dos amigas comenzaron a caminar de regreso a casa agarradas del brazo, mientras comentaban por lo bajo lo que les acababa de pasar. Tom y Danny las observaron alejarse sin saber qué decir. A los pocos segundos reaccionaron y las siguieron, lamentándose de la oportunidad que acababan de perder.**


	28. Capitulo 27

**_Capitulo 27_**

**Dougie y Nerea salieron de la casa y se montaron en el coche de él. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, ella por vergüenza (a pesar del tiempo transcurrido) y el por..., por algo que le estaría pasando por esa cabeza suya. Después de un rato más de silencio, Nerea no lo aguantó más y habló.**

Nerea: puedo poner música?

Dougie: eh.

Nerea: qué si puedo poner música?

Dougie: oh! claro que puedes, escógela tú.

**Nerea cogió el porta CDs y no se sorprendió de que casi todos los discos fueran de Blink-182, pero vio que tenía uno de Green Day y lo puso. Comenzó a sonar American Idiot y ella no pudo resistirlo, se puso a cantar como si la vida le fuera en ello. Cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba, giró la cabeza y vio que Dougie la miraba con una sonrisa en la boca.**

Nerea: te diviertes?

Dougie: mucho, no sabes cuanto XD

Nerea: encantada de ser la que produce esa risa ahaha

Dougie: sabes, nunca pensé que fuera de esas chicas a las que le gusta el rock.

Nerea: y eso porque? No tengo pinta de rockera?

Dougie: si te digo la verdad, no. Tienes más pinta de chica que le gusta todo lo romántico.

Nerea: aunque sea una romántica empedernida, eso no quiere decir que no me guste el rock. Hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes de mi, Mr. Poynter.

Dougie: pues me encantaría conocerlas todas.

**En ese momento habían llegado a su destino. Se bajaron del coche y llamaron a la puerta. Mark les abrió y pasaron.**

Dougie: que tal se han portado mis niños?

Mark: bien, no han dado ningún problema. Doug, quién es ella?

Dougie: ah... ella... es Nerea, una amiga que ha venido a ayudar.

Mark: ya claro a ayudar. Encantado Nerea, siempre es bueno conocer a las amigas de Doug.

Nerea: hola! lo mismo digo.

Dougie: a esta ni te acerques -le dijo a Mark susurrando.

Mark: ya sabía yo que aquí hay algo más -susurro-. Bueno, y cómo es que vienes a buscarlos?

Dougie: veras... acabo de romper con Frankie y como ella era la que no soportaba a estas preciosidades y ya no vive en mi casa, pues pueden volver a casa con papi. En realidad fue idea de Nerea el venir a buscarlos.

Mark: vaya!, eso si que no me lo esperaba! Has cortado con la lagarta!

**Nerea no lo pudo evitar y se rió. Dougie la miró**.

Dougie: que te hace tanta gracia? -preguntó con una sonrisa.

Nerea: no, nada. Que así es como llamaba yo a Frankie cuando no te conocía. Me ha hecho gracia saber que no era la única.

Dougie: es bueno saberlo. _"Estaba celosa de Frankie incluso antes de conocerme"_. Mark me ayudarías a cargar los terrarios en el coche?

Mark: si, claro.

**Una vez cargados los terrarios, pusieron rumbo a casa de Dougie al ritmo de Green Day. No tardaron mucho en llegar. Cuando se bajaron del coche Nerea se quedó impresionada con la casa.**

Nerea: y luego es a mi a la que llaman millonaria!

Dougie: tenías que ver la cara que se te ha quedado hahah. Es super graciosa.

**Y no era para menos, se encontraban ante una casa de tres pisos, con jardín delante y detrás.**

Nerea: ya es la segunda vez que te ríes de mi. Si hubieran sido Sonia ya te habrías llevado dos collejas. Pero no le digas que me he vuelto blanda, que sino se me revoluciona.

Dougie: pero tan mal se porta?

Nerea: no, pero si la dejas hacer muchas tonterías luego no hay quien la pare. Ahora esta en temporada baja y el número de collejas se reducen, pero cuando empiece su serie favorita va a acabar mal. Bueno, metemos a los niños en casa o no?

Dougie: hahahah, si claro.

**Cuando terminaron de colocar los terrarios en su sitio se tumbaron en el sofá. Estaban exhaustos.**

Dougie: que quieres hacer ahora?

Nerea: te recuerdo que habíamos acordado que si yo venía aquí y te ayudaba tu me enseñarías tus bajos... los de luces, no pienses mal. _"Aunque no estaría mal poder ver lo que tienes hay debajo... ejem Nerea deja de soñar mona"._

Dougie: a sí es cierto. Acompáñame, están por aquí.

**Subieron al segundo piso y en una de las habitaciones, que estaba insonorizada, se encontrabas los preciados tesoros. Nerea se quedó con cara de ****_"OMG que cosas más bonitas"_**** y se acercó al azul.**

Nerea: puedo?

Dougie: claro, todo tuyo.

Nerea: ah! no me lo puedo creer. Desde una vez que toqué un bajo en clase de guitarra, siempre he querido tocar uno.

Dougie: ah, pero que sabes tocar? y yo que pensaba enseñarte!

Nerea: bueeeeno, eso de saber tocar es un decir. Me encantaría que me enseñaras.

Dougie: eso está hecho!

**Se colocó detrás de ella y comenzó a susurrarle en el oído las notas que tenía que tocar. Ella obedientemente, no sin esfuerzo, consiguió tocar las susodichas notas. Nota a nota consiguieron formar la canción ****_"Silence is a scary sound"_****.**

Dougie: y luego dices que no eres buena.

Nerea: es cierto que no soy buena. Nunca llegaré a tu nivel.

Dougie: eso se resuelve practicando.

**En ese momento la besó, ya no aguantaba más tiempo sin probar esos labios. Ella al principio se quedó parada, pero al segundo reaccionó y le siguió. Para facilitarle el trabajo, se dio la vuelta, y con el bajo en medio, profundizó ese beso. El había posado sus manos en la cintura de ella y ella las suyas en el cuello de él, estaba jugando con su pelo. Cuando necesitaron respirar se separaron y se miraron. A los dos les brillaban los ojos de la emoción.**

Nerea: no me puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

Dougie: pues créetelo, porque en cierto. Ahora si me permites voy a quitar esto para poder abrazarte mejor.

**Dougie le quitó el bajo a Nerea y lo colocó en su sitio. Regresó junto a ella y la volvió a besar con más pasión si se puede. Poco a poco, paso a paso la dirigió hacia su habitación. Ese camino fue toda una odisea, ya que estaba en el piso de abajo.**

**Entre risas y besos llegaron a la cama. Por el camino ya habían ido perdiendo algunas prendas. Dougie la miró a los ojos mientras la tumbaba suavemente en la cama.**

**El resto de la tarde solo fueron ellos dos y sus cuerpos desnudos jugando en la cama entre gemidos, gritos y risas escandalosas.**

**Cuando llegó la noche se ducharon los dos juntos en la enorme ducha de él, mientras seguían con sus juegos. Cuando estuvieron los dos listos se dirigieron al coche para ir a casa de los chicos.**

**Al entrar vieron que solo estaban Miriam y Harry, ella con la camiseta de él y el con unos pantalones. Las chicas se miraron y directamente se dirigieron a la cocina, después de saludar a Harry. Miriam la miró con cara "tienes algo que contarme?"**

Miriam: qué tal la tarde con Dougie? Has hecho algo que yo no haría?

Nerea: creo que las dos hemos hecho lo mismo esta tarde.

Miriam: bueno y como ha sido?

Nerea: magnifico, perfecto, maravilloso. No pensé que Dougie pudiera ser tan dulce. Bueno, pero yo no he sido la única que se lo ha pasado bien?

Miriam: ya bueno... es que andábamos muy necesitados los dos y hemos aprovechado que Danny y Tom se han llevado a las otras de paseo.

Nerea: me alegro y ahora te entiendo. Vamos a volver con estos dos que creo que a tu novio le gusta mucho mi lagarto.

Miriam: si, a veces creo que demasiado ahhaha

**Volvieron al salón, y Nerea no se equivocaba, Harry estaba encima de Dougie haciéndole cariñitos. Ella y Miriam se unieron a la diversión, pero acabaron besándose cada una con su pareja. Cuando se separaron, Dougie miró a Nerea y le preguntó.**

Dougie: se que lo que te voy a decir sobra pero, Nerea quieres ser mi novia?

Nerea: si lagartito mío esa pregunta te sobraba, pero te la voy a contestar. Si que quiero.

Miriam: aaahhh! como puedes ser tan mono, pero no más que Mr. Muscles.

Nerea: eso esta por verse.

**Charlaron un rato más hasta que llegaron el resto. A partir de aquí comenzó una de esas noches que quedan para el recuerdo.**


	29. Capitulo 28

**_Capitulo 28_**

**Cuando se hizo tarde, las chicas volvieron a casa no sin que uno de los chicos las llevara, esta vez Dougie cogió el coche de Tom para así poder despedirse de su ya novia.**

Miriam: Bueno pues nosotras ya hemos llegado y estamos muy cansadas a sí que nos vamos ¿verdad?

**Miriam indico con la cabeza a Sonia y Virginia que salieran del coche para dejar a Nerea y a Dougie juntos. Salieron y la pareja se quedó sola.**

Dougie: Bueno, pues por fin mis niños están en casa y encima tú y yo…

**Nerea no podía aguantar un minuto más y se lanzó a los labios de Dougie. Estuvieron un buen rato en el coche y cuando se saciaron los dos, Nerea entro en casa, donde sus amigas esperaban inquietas en el salón.**

Nerea: ¡ahí!... que mono es…  
Sonia: Menudo suspiro, os habréis quedado a gusto ¿no?  
Nerea: Pues no… chicas ha sido perfecto, la noche más bonita de todas.  
Miriam: Haha, como os gusta lo bueno ¿eh?  
Virginia: Por favor, vamos a acostarnos y mañana más tranquilas hablamos.

**Las tres hicieron caso a su amiga, no sin que antes Sonia pasara por la habitación de Virginia.**

Virginia: ¡Que haces aquí que ya estaba quedándome dormida!  
Sonia: ¡Shh!, caya que vas a despertar a estas y como Nerea se despierte, mañana me llevo una tanda de collejas que se me va a olvidar todo lo que he estudiado.  
Virginia: Vale, pero ¿qué me querías decir?  
Sonia: Veras, es que hoy me ha pasado una cosa muy rara, cuando hemos ido a por el helado Danny y yo… pues que casi nos besamos… y bueno es que me he apartado y ahora no sé qué hacer.  
Virginia: Si, si, si algo así me ha pasado a mí también.  
Sonia: haha, ¿en serio?, vaya bueno el caso es que con lo que paso, la bronca y eso… pues no quise besarle tan pronto y no sé, el caso es que Danny se quedó impresionado… soy idiota, debí haberle besado.  
Virginia: Bueno yo creo que lo entenderá, habrá pensado en la bronca y lo habrá comprendido, tú no te preocupes, que si le gustas de verdad él te esperara lo que necesites.  
Sonia: ¿Tú crees?  
Virginia: Que si, no seas pesada y déjame dormir, que mañana hay clase.  
Sonia: Vale, ya me voy pero que sepas que me voy con la duda…

**De repente Nerea apareció con los pelos alborotados.**

Nerea: Como no te vayas a la cama, te llevo yo a collejas, ¡tira!  
Sonia: ¡Madre!...menuda me espera mañana.

**Todas se metieron en la cama, a la mañana siguiente las cuatro fueron a clase y al volver para casa, los amigas se encontraron con una sorpresa, Mcfly al completo les estaba esperando en la puerta de su casa, dispuestos a invitarlas a una gran tarde. Las chicas dejaron sus cosas en casa y se fueron con los chicos hasta el centro de Londres, al principio iban haciendo piña por la calle, pero después iban en parejas, Miriam y Harry encabezaban el grupo, detrás les seguían Dougie y Nerea que no se separaban por nada, junto a ellos, Danny y Sonia se iban riendo y haciendo bromas y al final del todo, Tom y Virginia, mantenían una conversación muy amena.**

Tom: Míranos, parecemos 7 hermanos, para 7 hermanas.  
Virginia: haha, dices unas cosas más graciosas…  
Tom: haha, Me encanta verte sonreír.  
Virginia: A mí también, te sale hay un hojuelito más mono.  
Tom: haha, habré adelgazado, pero el hoyuelo siempre será mi marca, haha.

**De repente los ocho se pararon frente a un gran edificio, las chicas no entendían por qué este estaba lleno de gente a su puerta, los chicos les habían tendido una emboscada, estaban en el edificio de la MTV inglesa, donde los chicos tocarían en directo su nuevo sencillo y como sabían que las chicas se iban a negar a ir, las llevaron engañadas, a la entrada miles de fans gritaban los nombre de Mcfly, Tom, Danny, Dougie y Harry, se acercaron a los fans para firmarles discos, y sacarse foto, las cuatro amigas, estaban petrificada, por un lado avergonzadas por la situación, y por otro emocionadas, los chicos las acababan de presentar en sociedad como sus acompañantes, miles y miles de flashes les cegaban los ojos, enseguida entraron en el edificio.**

Miriam: Pero como nos traéis aquí, con estas pintas, yo os mato a los cuatro, uno por uno… encima la prensa.  
Tom: Tranquila Miriam, nos has visto a nosotros, si yo voy con un gorro, y Danny con sudadera.  
Sonia: Ya pero la prensa, no sé…  
Danny: Tranquila, no ves que los músicos, no somos carne de prensa, solo salimos en revistas, de música, además nuestro agente lo tiene todo controlado y solo acredita a prensa de la música, lo máximo que dirán es que íbamos acompañados de cuatro lindas mujeres.  
Nerea: Bueno, me dejas más tranquila Danny, pero la próxima vez decírnoslo, por favor.

**Después entraron en el backstage, donde los chicos practicaban, a las chicas las sentaron entre el público, cuando entraron en directo la presentadora, hablo con los chicos y les hizo varias preguntas, una de ellas iba dirigida hacia Harry, a lo que el contexto:**

Harry: Si la verdad es que estamos en gran momento tanto profesional, como personal, Tenemos a nuestras familias que nos apoyan en todo, sobre todo nuestras madres, y yo en mi caso tengo apoyo doble con mi novia.

**Miriam se quedó alucinando, no se podía creer lo que Harry, había dicho, una ráfaga de adrenalina, le subía por todo el cuerpo, y sus amigas se reían de la cara que había puesto.**

Nerea: ¡Vaya! No te quejaras, tienes un tesoro.  
Miriam: Ya, y que lo digas.

**Tras el cuestionario de la presentadora y de la increíble respuesta de Harry, los chicos tocaron el que sería su nuevo sencillo para el otoño "Shine a light", y tras ello, volvieron con las chicas.**

Danny: Harry, menuda contestación más buena, Miriam no te puedes quejar… ¿eh?

**Miriam beso a su chico como si la vida le fuera en ello, de esta manera quiso agradecerle lo que había dicho, Dougie no quiso ser menos y también beso a Nerea, los demás ante la situación, prefirieron apartarse para no quedarse de sujeta velas. Dos horas después ya de noche, los chicos habían sido invitados a una fiesta a la que llevaron a las chicas.**

Virginia: Es que no sé, yo mañana no tengo clase, porque es fiesta en mi facultad, pero vosotras, si ¿no?  
Nerea: Si pero da igual, nos vamos pronto y ya está…  
Miriam: Si yo pienso lo mismo, ¿Tu que dices Sonia?  
Sonia: Que voy a decir, que si vamos todas pues yo también voy.

**El local estaba lleno de gente, entre ellas Frankie, que se moría de celos de ver a su ex morrearse con Nerea. Harry y Miriam, hablaban de sus cosas y tomando unas copas, se les veía muy acaramelado y por eso Danny, Sonia, Tom y Virginia decidieron dejarles apartados del resto, Virginia y Tom se fueron a por otra ronda, mientras Danny conseguía por fin quedarse a solas con Sonia.**

Sonia: Oye Danny, veras… que ayer, en la heladería… bueno me aparte… por la bronca… no sé, resultaba todo muy precipitado ¿no crees?, ¿o es cosa mía?  
Danny: Si, de lo mismo te quería hablar yo, y vamos pienso que tienes toda la razón del mundo, está claro que a lo mejor me precipite, pero no sé, veras es que estos días he descubierto que eres la persona que realmente me gusta y que cada vez que estoy contigo me siento un tío muy afortunado… pero vamos que a lo mejor me estoy anticipando y prefieres esperar.  
Sonia: ¡Jo, qué bonito, normal que no se te resista ni una tía!, haha.  
Danny: Ya pero es que tú no eres cualquier tía…

**En ese momento llegaron Virginia y Tom, interrumpiendo el momento más alucinante para Sonia. Cuando llegaron las dos de la mañana, las chicas decidieron que ya era hora de marcharse pues tenían clase al día siguiente, puesto que ya era las dos del martes.**


	30. Capitulo 29

**_Capitulo 29_**

Nerea: bueno chicas ya va siendo hora de irse.  
Miriam: si. -dijo Miriam mientras miraba a Harry con cara de no querer separarse de él.  
Harry: venga que yo os llevo a vuestra casa. Vosotros chicos podéis iros ya a casa.  
Dougie: si, pero mañana quedaremos no? -dijo mientras miraba a Nerea con cara de niño bueno.

Nerea: claro! Podías seguir dándome esas clases de bajo que me dijiste el otro día.

Dougie: eso está hecho!  
Danny: oye Sonia, pues si quieres podemos quedar nosotros también para tocar la guitarra como el otro dia?  
Sonia: ah pues si =)  
Nerea: pues mañana por la tarde nos pasamos por vuestra casa!  
Harry: entonces yo voy a vuestra casa Miriam, y asi tu y yo podemos estar un rato juntos, ya que tus amigas van a estar ocupadas.  
Miriam: ok!  
Tom: bueno pues... Virginia, te apetece que nosotros hagamos algo también mañana? no se... ir al cine por ejemplo?  
Virginia: vale! _"menos mal que no ponen Star Wars ni nada de eso, aunque yo creo que por Tom me trago lo que sea... xD"_

**Tras esta conversación, Harry llevó a las chicas a casa. Cuando llegaron, se bajaron todas del coche, pero no sin que antes Miriam se despidiera apasionadamente de su chico, y después entraron dentro. Se fueron todas a sus respectivas habitaciones dispuestas a dormir, y a los diez minutos Sonia se levantó de la cama porque era incapaz de dormir sin antes hablar con alguna de sus amigas sobre el tema que la había tenido estos últimos días preocupada. Primero se dirigió hacia la habitación de Virginia:**

Sonia: Vir... -susurró.  
Virginia: mmm - Virginia hizo un sonido de queja y se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado de su cama.  
Sonia: _"bah ésta no se despierta, será mejor que vaya a hablar con Miriam porque si voy donde Nerea a estas horas seguro que una colleja me llevo fijo... xD"  
_  
**Sonia salió de la habitación de Virginia y fue a la de Miriam:**

Sonia: Miriam...! -susurró-  
Miriam: jo, que coño quieres... -dijo medio dormida.  
Sonia: necesito hablar contigo... es que tengo muchas dudas.  
Miriam: y tiene que ser ahora? no puede esperar a mañana?

**Sonia hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza.**

Miriam: está bieeen... -dijo con resignación- pero vamos abajo a la cocina para no despertar a estas... _"algún día de estos yo la mato... lo que hace una por las amigas"  
_  
**Las dos amigas bajaron a la cocina haciendo el menor ruido posible (aunque tratándose de Sonia, no hacer ruido era casi imposible) y se sentaron en la cocina a charlar mientras se tomaban un vaso de leche con galletas.**

Miriam: bueno pues tú dirás...  
Sonia: vale, recuerdas que el otro día casi me beso con Danny, pero me aparté.  
Miriam: si... _"y qué"_  
Sonia: bueno pues hemos estado hablando hoy y le he dicho a Danny que me pareció un poco precipitado, y él me ha dicho que yo tenía razón, pero es que además luego me ha dicho que se ha dado cuenta de que yo le gusto... y tenías que haberle visto, estaba tan mono y ha sido tan majo conmigo estos días... pero yo sigo hecha un lío porque después de lo que pasó con Vir y como actuó con la chica aquella del restaurante... y que es DANNY JONES, que todas nos damos cuenta que le tiran más dos tetas que dos carretas. Y yo ahora no se...  
Miriam: a ver, a ver, a ver... para el carro que te me aceleras xD . Ósea que te ha dicho que le gustas? y entonces que duda tienes?  
Sonia: pues que vale, es cierto que llevo queriendo liarme con él mucho tiempo, incluso antes de conocerle en persona ya me encantaba sólo de verlo en los videos y en los webchats, pero es que desde que le conozco, cada vez me gusta más y no me apetece ser simplemente otra tía más en la lista del señorito Jones... ¿Cómo puedo confiar en él después de verle actuar así? no se...  
Miriam: yo no puedo decirte si debes confiar en él o no, pero yo cuando os he visto juntos estos días, no me ha parecido que actuara contigo igual que con Virginia o que con otras chicas con las que le hemos visto... y parece que os divertís mucho juntos...  
Sonia: si, eso si! con Danny me lo paso genial hahaha  
Miriam: bueno, de todas formas quizá deberías hablar con él sobre el tema.  
Sonia: puede... bueno ya es muy tarde así que te dejo dormir, vámonos a la cama!... ah! y muchas gracias por escucharme -Sonia se acercó a Miriam y la abrazó- mira que soy cansina eh?  
Miriam: y que lo digas xD hahaha.

**Después de esta productiva conversación las dos chicas se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente fueron a clase como cada día. Allí le contaron a Carrie, a Niki y a Taylor todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.**

Carrie: vaya Virginia, así que parece que tú y mi hermano...  
Virginia: bueno... pero no ha pasado nada todavía, aunque Tom es un cielo...  
Carrie: si, eso ya te lo digo yo, Tom es un gran chico y un hermano estupendo. Pues buf, quién se iba a imaginar que ibais a estar así con lo chicos hahaha, me alegro por vosotras!  
Sonia: ya veremos a ver que pasa... - dijo con tono pensativo.

**Al acabar las clases se fueron a casa. Después de comer Virginia y Miriam se pusieron a ver un rato la tele hasta que llegara la hora de quedar, Sonia se fue a su habitación a tocar la guitarra y Nerea se dirigía a su habitación cuando escuchó a Sonia tocar y cantar una canción que no había oído nunca, y se detuvo detrás de la puerta (que estaba entreabierta) a escuchar:**

But I'm confused  
My head is spinning all around  
I waited so long  
I need to know, darling  
What is on your mind  
Normally I try to run...

**Sonia acabó de tocar la canción y entonces Nerea entró en la habitación.**

Nerea: y esa canción?  
Sonia: me has estado escuchando? _"que vergüenza xD"_

Nerea: sí hahaha , sonaba bien, qué tocabas?  
Sonia: pues... es una canción que he estado escribiendo estos últimos días.  
Nerea: oh, la has escrito tú? ahora entiendo la letra... por casualidad no estará inspirada en cierta persona? XD y es una pregunta retórica por si no lo habías notado.  
Sonia: cierta persona? que va, no se de que me hablas! xD _"vaya, tanto se nota?"  
_Nerea: si, anda no te hagas la boba que te conozco muy bien, y sé que llevas días dándole vueltas a lo de Danny.  
Sonia: xD si vale, puede que me haya inspirado en Danny, es que no se si puedo confiar en él, parece ridículo todo ésto porque después de las ganas que tenía de que pasara y ahora... precisamente es el miedo a que no le guste de verdad el que no me deja estar con él.. si supiera lo que siente de verdad...  
Nerea: sabes lo que creo? creo que deberías cantarle la canción, sería la mejor manera de que él supiera como te sientes.  
Sonia: estas loca? como le voy a cantar esto a Danny! xD  
Nerea: pues yo te digo que sería lo mejor, ahora, tú puedes hacerme caso o no. Y anda, hazme caso por una vez en tu vida...  
Sonia: lo pensaré xD  
Nerea: y recoge un poco esto que parece una pocilga xD  
Sonia: tienes razón hahaha

**Después de esto, Nerea salió de la habitación de Sonia y las chicas se prepararon para ir a casa de los chicos, excepto Miriam que había quedado allí con Harry.  
Mientras tanto, en casa de Mcfly Tom y Danny estaban en casa componiendo una nueva canción:**

Tom: Danny, qué te parece esta letra :I've been searching for some love and affection  
but there's nobody giving me that kind of attention...

**Danny estaba empanado mirando al horizonte y no respondía.**

Tom: eeeeoooh, Daniel!  
Danny: eh? si si perdona Tom, lo que tú digas...  
Tom: Se puede saber qué te pasa últimamente?  
Danny: nada.  
Tom: anda Danny que nos conocemos... se que pasa algo, estas más empanado de lo normal _"si es que es posible"_, es por Sonia no? A pasado algo después de que Vir y ella arreglaran aquel mal entendido?  
Danny: Si, varias cosas. El caso es que como ya sabes fui a hablar con ella cuando vino Virginia a pedirme que le contara yo lo que había pasado y después estuve enseñándola a tocar walk in the sun en la guitarra y me lo pasé muy bien. Y estos últimos días hemos pasado más tiempo juntos y eso... y ahora creo que me gusta. Pero no se... es algo raro porque cuando la conocí me pareció muy maja y eso... pero no pensé que fuera mi tipo...  
Tom: Danny, lo que te pasa es que sientes algo por ella que no es solamente físico, y me parece que tú no estás muy acostumbrado a ese sentimiento... y en cuanto a lo de que no es tu tipo... no digas bobadas tio, es que hasta ahora tu tipo habían sido dos buenas tetas, pero tú verás si lo que quieres en compartir tu vida con un par de tetas simplemente, o con una chica con la que de verdad quieras pasar tu tiempo, y ella contigo, y que te aprecie tal como eres.

**Danny se quedó pensativo...**

Tom: pero yo ahí no me meto, eso tienes que decidirlo tú... bueno yo me voy a picar algo en la cocina, si quieres puedes quedarte aqui componiendo, a ver si te inspiras y sale algo bueno =)  
Danny: si yo me quedo un rato hasta que lleguen Sonia, Nerea, y Virginia.

**A las dos horas llegaron a casa de los chicos. Nerea y Dougie se fueron a la habitación de él a... bueno, a seguir con las clases de "bajo". Vir, Tom, Sonia y Danny se quedaron en el Salón.**

Danny: que tal las clases? hahaha  
Sonia: un poco aburridas xD  
Vir: na pero bien =)  
Tom: bueno pues Vir, tú y yo nos vamos al cine no?  
Vir: si! has elegido película?  
Tom: no, ya lo vemos allí.  
Sonia: pasarlo bien chicos!  
Tom: igualmente!

**Tom y Virginia salieron de casa y, Danny y Sonia se quedaron solos en el salón, mientras Dougie y Nerea disfrutaban de su tarde juntos en la habitación de Dougie =P**

Sonia: bueno, qué aprendemos a tocar hoy?

**Danny sonrió y puso cara de salido.**

Sonia: me refiero a la guitarra hahaha xD  
Danny: hahaha ya ya... xD. Vale ahora enserio, me da igual, elige tú =)

**Sonia no podía quitarse de la cabeza la voz de Nerea diciéndole que tenía que tocarle la canción a Danny.**

Sonia: pues... he escrito una canción...!  
Danny: enserio? pues enséñamela!  
Sonia: pero tienes que saber que me he inspirado en ti para escribirla...  
Danny: oh, que pasada, ninguna chica me había escrito una canción antes.  
Sonia: ...vale pues allá voy _"ay madre que nervios, no me puedo creer que vaya a cantarle esto a Danny"  
_  
**Y Sonia empezó a cantar.**

Where do I begin?  
Should I tell you  
How bad I need you now  
You're underneath my skin  
But I'm confused  
My head is spinning all around  
I waited so long  
I need to know, darling  
What is on your mind  
Normally I try to run  
And I might even want to hide  
Cause I never knew what I wanted  
Til I looked into your eyes  
So am I in this alone?  
What I'm looking for is a sign  
That you feel how I feel for you  
Baby please don't let me go  
Baby please don't let me go  
Baby please don't let me go  
No, please don't let me go  
Baby no, no, no, no  
What else can I say? (Can I say)  
My heart is beating double time, yeah  
And do you feel the same? (Do you feel the same)  
Don't leave me in the dark, no  
But baby don't put out this spark, no  
I waited so long  
I need to know, darling  
What is on your mind  
Normally I try to run  
And I might even want to hide  
Cause I never knew what I wanted  
Til I looked into your eyes  
So am I in this alone?  
What I'm looking for is a sign  
That you feel how I feel for you  
Baby please don't let me go  
Baby please don't let me go  
Baby please don't let me go  
No, please don't let me go  
Baby no, no, no, no  
Caught in the inquisition  
Under these conditions  
I need a definition  
Is it love that we're sharing  
Show me that you're caring  
You see my fascination  
Tell me I'm not mistaken  
Give me the information I need  
1, 2, 3  
Normally I try to run  
And I might even want to hide  
Cause I never knew what I wanted  
Til I looked into your eyes  
So am I in this alone?  
What I'm looking for is a sign  
That you feel how I feel for you  
Baby please don't let me go (Don't let me go)  
Baby please don't let me go (Please don't let me go)  
Baby please don't let me go (Don't let me go)  
No, please don't let me go  
Baby no, no, no, no

(N/A: esta canción es en realidad de Olly Murs. Aquí podéis escuchar la original: olly-murs/1713491/ )

**Cuando acabó de tocar Danny se quedó sin saber que decir, hasta que:**

Danny: wow! es fantástica! =)  
Sonia: bah no es para tanto, ya quisiera yo!  
Danny: no, es cierto, es muy buena, créeme que con unos arreglos de Tom sería una canción buenísima!  
Sonia: vaya, gracias! el mérito también es tuyo por inspirarme...

**Entonces se hizo un silencio algo incomodo, mientras Danny recordaba la conversación que había tenido horas antes con Tom.**

Danny: lo cierto es que yo también he escrito una canción esta tarde y creo que podrá responderte a tus dudas...

**Y Danny empezó a cantar mientras Sonia le escuchaba atentamente.**

They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful

I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

(N/A: esta canción no es de McFly, es de Jonas Brothers y aquí podéis escucharla si queréis: watch?v=V5VXXBzmALY )

**Danny acabó de tocar esa preciosa canción y Sonia no podía decir ni un palabra de lo impresionada que estaba.**

Sonia: wow! no se qué decir...  
Danny: solo dime que confías en mí. Esta tarde he estado hablando con Tom y hemos tenido una conversación que ha despejado mis dudas. Solo puedo decirte que eres diferente de todas las chicas con las que he estado, en el buen sentido, y que estos últimos días he sentido cosas totalmente nuevas para mí y espero que puedas verlo.  
Sonia: Danny no quiero ser simplemente una tia más de las que pasa por tu cama y de la que luego no recuerdas ni su nombre..  
Danny: ves como eres diferente?  
Sonia: eh?  
Danny: sí, lo eres porque si fueras cualquier otra en lo único que estaría pensando ahora sería en conseguir llevarte a mi cama... pero ahora mismo me basta con tenerte aqui a mi lado. _"debo de estar volviéndome loco... pero lo que digo es cierto, buf esto es muy raro"  
_  
**Sonia y Danny se quedaron mirándose a los ojos hasta que lo inevitable pasó. Ambos no pudieron resistirse más y sus labios, por fin, se juntaron en un romántico beso. Sonia se fue tumbando cada vez más en el sofá mientras Danny hacía lo mismo sobre ella. Comenzaron a besarse cada vez más apasionadamente, hasta que de repente apareció Dougie en calzoncillos.**

Dougie: uy, no sabía que os habíais quedado en el salón, pensé que estarías ya en la habitación de Danny! interrumpo algo? xD

**Danny y Sonia se incorporaron de nuevo en el sofá y Danny le lanzó a Dougie un cojín a la cabeza.**

Dougie: lo tomaré como un sí.  
Sonia: xD

**Entonces se oyó la voz de Nerea desde la habitación de Dougie en el piso de arriba:  
**  
Nerea: Dougie, vamos a seguir con esas clases date prisa! =P  
Dougie: ya voy!

**Dougie le guiñó un ojo a Danny y subió corriendo las escaleras.**

Sonia: hahaha no se que bajos le estará enseñando a tocar este chico a Nerea =P  
Danny: hahaha si, si. Menudo es el pequeñajo xD  
Sonia: um...por donde íbamos? ah si ya lo recuerdo...

**Y Sonia se lanzó al cuello de Danny para besarle.**

Danny: si, íbamos exactamente por ahí xD

**A los pocos minutos, Sonia se separó un poco de él.**

Sonia: Danny...  
Danny: dime.  
Sonia: debes saber que... no estoy preparada para... bueno ya sabes _"que vergüenza"_ que tú y yo...  
Danny: oh ya... no pasa nada, no me importa, ya te lo he dicho antes. _"Definitivamente no se si me he vuelto loco,... pero no me importa porque esto me gusta"_

**Y Danny volvió de nuevo a besarla.**


	31. Capitulo 30

**_Capitulo 30_**

**Mientras tanto, a unos 20 minutos de la casa de los chicos, Tom y Vir acababan de salir del cine. Después de casi un cuarto de hora intentando elegir película, al final habían decidido ver La red social, la peli sobre el creador de Facebook.**

Tom: Bueno, pues ha estado bien la peli, ¿no?  
Vir: La verdad es que si. Además, solo por ver a Justin Timberlake ya merece la pena, aunque la peli fuese un peñazo.  
Tom: XD  
Vir: Pero, ¡qué hago! Tengo a Tom Fletcher al lado y me pongo a pensar en Justin Timberlake. Con la de chicas que darían lo que fuera por estar en mi lugar.  
Tom: Haha. Estoy seguro de que también muchos chicos darían lo que fuera por estar en el mío.  
Vir: Lo dudo... Bueno, ¿vamos a cenar algo? I WANT SOME FOOD!- gritó Vir imitando a Tom en ese vídeo tan gracioso.  
Tom: XD Esa frase es mía.  
Vir: Lo se. Haha. ¿Vamos?  
Tom: Claro. Elige restaurante. Yo invito.  
Vir: Mmm... ¡Burguer King!  
Tom: ¿Burguer King? Pues me vas a salir barata... ósea, quiero decir por la cena y tal... no me malinterpretes.  
Vir: Haha. Tranquilo, te he entendido.

**Los dos empezaron a caminar en dirección al restaurante mientras hablaban, se reían y se miraban a los ojos sonriéndose tímidamente. Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Tom dio dinero a Vir y le dijo que pidiera por él mientras buscaba la mesa más apartada que hubiera. Cuando Vir terminó de pedir buscó a Tom. Al principio no lo encontraba, hasta que éste le hizo señas desde una mesa lejana. Mientras se acercaba a la mesa, Vir podía sentir como le temblaban las piernas. Últimamente le pasaba mucho, en realidad, cada vez que estaba cerca de Tom. Va a ser que sus amigas tenían razón: Tom le gustaba, y mucho.**

Tom: Hay hambre, ¿eh?  
Vir: Ya te digo. Tengo tanta hambre que me comería a Dios por una pata.  
Tom: ¿Qué?  
Vir: No, nada. Es una frase que decimos en España. Haha.  
Tom: Ah, OK. Estamos aprendiendo muchas cosas de España con vosotras.  
Vir: Y nosotras de Inglaterra. _"Y más que me gustaría aprender a mí"_

**Siguieron charlando mientras cenaban: Tom hacía alguna tontería con la comida para hacer reír a Vir, ésta se sonrojaba con algún piropo de Tom, y así continuaron durante media hora más. Cuando terminaron de cenar:**

Vir: ¿Nos vamos? Ya son las once y yo mañana tengo que madrugar.  
Tom: Sí, claro. Te acompaño hasta tu casa, ¿no? Porque no creo que las chicas están todavía en la mía.  
Vir: Sí, seguramente ya se hayan ido. Vale, vamos a mi casa.

**Cuando salieron del restaurante había empezado a llover. Bueno, llover, mejor dicho, diluviar.**

Vir: ¡Mierda! Se me va a poner el pelo palomita.  
Tom: Yo no tengo otro día mejor para dejar el coche en casa que hoy. De verdad, qué mala suerte.  
Vir: Pues habrá que ir corriendo. Haha.  
Tom: Sí, qué pena. Vamos a estar menos tiempo juntos.

**De nuevo esa sonrisa que dejaba a Vir sin respiración.**

Vir: Bueno, ¡vamos!

**Y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa. Tom se puso a correr detrás de ella y en unos segundos ya la había alcanzado. Siguieron corriendo entre risas y empujones, y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya estaban enfrente de la casa de Vir.**

Tom: Ya estamos aquí.  
Vir: Si...Tom... me lo he pasado muy bien.  
Tom: Yo también. Así que... habrá que repetirlo.  
Vir: Por supuesto. Cuando quieras.

**Durante unos segundos se hizo un silencio un tanto incómodo para ambos.**

Vir: Bueno, entro dentro, que así a lo tonto me estoy calando. Espera, que te saco un paraguas.

**Vir se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta, pero Tom la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, quedando pegados el uno al otro.**

Tom: Creo que tenemos algo pendiente...

**Poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los de Vir hasta que se fundieron en ese beso tan esperado por ambos. Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados. Tom abrazaba a Vir por la cintura para mantenerla junto a él y Vir tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre el cuello de Tom. La lluvia seguía cayendo sin cesar sobre ellos, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle mucho. Se fueron separando entre risas.**

Vir: ¡Nos estamos calando!  
Tom: No me importa.

**Y la volvió a besar, esta vez con más confianza.**

Vir: Tom, tengo que entrar. Mañana tengo que levantarme a las ocho. Encima no creo que pueda dormir, y todo por tu culpa. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto?  
Tom: Porque mi madre me hizo así. XD. Está bien, te dejaré ir. Pero solo con una condición: tienes que soñar conmigo.  
Vir: Buf... te aseguro que lo voy a hacer. Haha.  
Tom: A ver si es verdad. Dame otro beso, que me voy.  
Vir: Espera un momento.- Vir entró en casa y salió de nuevo con un paraguas verde.- Toma, anda. Para que mi niño no se ponga malito. Además es tu color favorito.  
Tom: Gracias, mamá.- dijo Tom imitando la voz de un niño.- El nene necesita un beso.

**Y Vir, por supuesto, se lo dio.  
Ambos se despidieron deseando que llegara el día siguiente para volverse a ver.  
Cuando Vir entró en casa, sus amigas la esperaban en el salón, expectantes.**

Nerea: ¡Aquí llega la señora de Fletcher!  
Vir: ¡Qué fuerte! ¿Habéis estado espiándome?  
Miriam: ¿Nosotras? Que va.  
Vir: Ya... Ay, chicas, no me lo puedo creer. ¡Tom Fletcher me ha besado!  
Sonia: ¡Y a mí Danny Jones!  
Vir: ¿Qué dices? ¿Por fin?  
Sonia: Si. Y ha sido increíble.  
Miriam: ¡Pero, tía! Si estás calada.  
Vir: ¡Ya ves! Vamos a mi habitación y en lo que me cambio hablamos.

**Las cuatro amigas subieron a la habitación , donde siguieron con el relato de aquella tarde-noche inolvidable para todas. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya eran las doce y media.**

Vir: ¡Pero, chicas! Que yo me quería ir a la cama. A ver si no he estado más tiempo con Tom porque tenía que madrugar y ahora me vais a tener vosotras aquí de cháchara.

**Vir se metió en la cama mientras Nerea, Sonia y Miriam salían de la habitación.**

Sonia: ¡Hasta mañana, Vir!  
Nerea: ¡Hasta mañana!  
Miriam: ¡Que duermas bien!  
Vir: ¡Hasta mañana, chicas!... Hachís.

**A la mañana siguiente, el despertador sonó a las ocho, y medio minuto después sonó el móvil de Vir. Ésta lo cogió y sin mirar el número, contestó:**

Vir: ¿Si?  
Tom: I'll be your man through the fire/I'll hold your hand through the flames/I'll be the one you desire/Honey, 'cause I want you to understand/I'll be your man. ¿Qué tal ha dormido mi niña?  
Vir: Mal. Tengo un catarrazo que no me tengo. Pero oírte me sienta bien.  
Tom: ¿Te gusta la canción? Está en el nuevo disco.  
Vir: Si. Me encanta. Aunque no tanto como tú.  
Tom: Oooohhhh. ¿Quieres que te lleve a clase?  
Vir. No, si no voy a ir. Estoy hecha polvo. Me voy a quedar en la camita calentita.  
Tom: OK. Si necesitas algo me llamas. Te quiero.  
Vir: Y yo a ti. Venga cuelga.  
Tom: No, cuelga tú.  
Vir: No, tú.

**En ese momento, Miriam entró en la habitación, le quitó el móvil a Vir y colgó.**

Miriam: De verdad, no podéis ser más empalagosos.  
Vir: Tú siempre tan poco romántica. Si es que...  
Miriam: ¡Coño! Que mala cara tienes.  
Vir: Como que me he pillado un trancazo cojonudo. Creo que tengo fiebre, así que no voy a ir a clase.  
Miriam: OK. Nosotras nos vamos. Besitos.

**Cuando sus amigas se fueron, Vir se quedó dormida de nuevo. Pero por poco **

**tiempo, ya que media hora después llamaron al timbre.**

Vir: Noooo. ¿Quién será ahora?

**Bajó al salón en pijama y fue a abrir la puerta. Cuando vio a Tom al otro lado de la puerta se escondió detrás de ella.**

Vir: ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Tom: Vengo a ver a mi enfermita. Te traigo muchas cosas.  
Vir: Pero Tom, eso se avisa, que mira qué pintas tengo.

**Tom entró y observó el pijama de Mickey Mouse de Vir.**

Tom: Pero si estás guapísima. Me encanta tu pijama.  
Vir: Si, ya sabemos que te gusta mucho Disney, pero dame cinco minutos y me cambio.  
Tom: No, no, no. Tú siéntate en el sofá, tápate con la manta y relájate, que yo te voy a preparar un vaso de leche caliente con miel.  
Vir: No me gusta la miel, ni la leche. Mejor échale Cola-Cao.  
Tom: Me da igual. Te lo tienes que tomar.

**Tom se dirigió a la cocina a prepararlo todo. Cuando volvió al salón llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con una taza y un gran croissant.**

Vir: No pretenderás que me coma todo eso, ¿verdad? Mira que si como algo, vomito.  
Tom: Si lo comes despacito, no. Venga, a desayunar.  
Vir: Jobar. Eres peor que mi abuela. Bueno, ¿qué más has traído?  
Tom. Una peli.  
Vir: Oh, Dios. Dime que no es una de Star Wars.  
Tom: Pues...si. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?  
Vir: Mmm...no mucho, la verdad.  
Tom: Bueno, no importa. Vemos un cachito, nada más.  
Vir: OK. Pero te aviso que a lo mejor me quedo dormida.

**Y, efectivamente, cuando no llevaban ni media hora de película, Vir se quedó dormida con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Tom.  
Cuando Sonia, Nerea y Miriam volvieron de la Universidad la estampa que se encontraron era esta: Tom, emocionadísimo, no quitaba ojo de la pantalla ya que la peli estaba ya en la última media hora; y Vir, enroscada en la manta, dormía como un lirón.**

Sonia: ¡Estáis viendo Star Wars!  
Tom: Ssshhh. -he hizo un gesto con el dedo indicando a Sonia que hablase más bajo para no despertar a Vir.

**Las tres se unieron a Tom y los cuatro acabaron de ver la peli juntos. Cuando Vir se despertó se los encontró medio llorando.**

Vir: Pero, ¿qué os pasa?  
Tom: Es que es tan triste. Pobre reina Amidala...  
Nerea: Por no hablar de Anakin... ¡Dios, qué pena!  
Vir: ¡Vaya cuatro frikis!

**Por fin la peli acabó.**

Tom: Chicas, yo me tengo que ir ya. ¿Nos dejáis a solas para despedirnos?  
Miriam: ¡Cómo no! Vamos chicas, ayudadme a hacer la comida.

**Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban solos, Tom se lanzó a besar a Vir. Ésta intentó apartarse.**

Vir: ¿Qué haces? Te puedo pegar el catarro.  
Tom: Me da igual. Quiero besarte.

**Los dos se fundieron en un cálido beso mientras los gérmenes campaban a sus anchas de una boca a otra. Cuando se saciaron, Tom cogió la película y se despidió de las demás.**

Sonia: Esta tarde quedamos todos, ¿no?  
Tom: ¡Claro! Tarde de parejitas. Haha. Bueno, hasta luego.- y se fue, no sin antes lanzarle otro beso a Vir.  
Miriam: ¿Os lo podéis creer? Hace unos menos de dos meses no conocíamos a McFly, en persona, quiero decir, y ahora somos sus novias.  
Nerea: Ya te digo. Esto es fuerte, muy fuerte.


	32. Capitulo 31

**_Capitulo 31_**

**Después de comer las chicas se prepararon para salir, como no sabían a donde las iban a llevar se vistieron con jeans, camiseta y abrigo (más que nada porque empezaba ya ha hacer frío). Sobre las cinco de la tarde los chicos llegaron a recogerlas, pero tardaron un poco en salir, puesto que los conductores andaban un poco ocupados. Cuando consiguieron separar a Danny de Sonia y a Harry de Miriam se montaron todos en los coches y se dirigieron al mismo centro londinense.**

**Una vez consiguieron aparcar, caminaron hasta las inmediaciones del London Bridge. Llegaron a un sitio en el que se podía leer "The London Dungeon". Al verlo Nerea no lo podía creer, las habían traído a ver las mazmorras de Londres.**

Nerea: yo no pienso entrar hay!

Danny: como que no?

Nerea: yo he leído lo que se enseña en esta visita y no me gusta un pelo.

Danny: vamos no será para tanto! Además estamos nosotros para protegeros.

Nerea: uuyyy siii eso ya me da mas confianza. Que sepás que hemos visto el programa vuestro de Ghost Hunting y los únicos que no estaban cagados de miedo erais tú y Harry.

Harry: venga, pero que va a ser divertido.

Miriam: alguien me puede explicar que pasa?, por que no me entero de nada.

Nerea: pues muy sencillo. Que solo a nuestros novios se les ocurre traernos a ver las mazmorras de Londres! Donde se representan las historias más oscuras de la ciudad.

Dougie: eh! Yo no he tenido nada que ver, de hecho no quería venir aquí.

Nerea: eso ya me lo imagino! De quien ha sido la idea si puede saberse?

Tom: de San google!

Miriam: ay que guay! Entonces es como la Cueva de Salamanca, no? Yo me apunto!

Harry: esa es mi chica! El resto también venís verdad? Más que nada porque las entradas ya están reservadas y van a hacer un pase especial para nosotros ocho.

Vir: vale yo voy, pero como esta noche no pueda dormir a cuenta vuestra... os vais a esterar de quien soy yo.

Nerea y Sonia: lo mismo digo!

**Les llegó el turno de entrar y como nadie quería ir delante al final le tocó a Harry, detrás de él se colocó su novia junto al resto, por último cerraban la cola Danny y Sonia. Las primeras salas las pasaron con algún grito que otro, pero sin problemas.**

**Al llegar a la sala del juicio, el "juez" acusó a Harry de tener una novia fea y él siempre lo negaba, hasta que no lo "admitió" el juez no lo dejó marchar. Mientras eso ocurría, el resto observaba como Harry era torturado, Miriam no podía ni verlo, más de una vez le dieron ganas de ir a decirlo cuatro palabras al "juez", pero el resto consiguieron retenerla. Al salir de la sala del juicio Miriam se pegó aun más a su novio y lo revisó de arriba a abajo para comprobar que no tenía nada, para gracia de este.**

**La peor parte llegó cuando todos se tuvieron que sentar cada uno en una de las sillas de Sweeney Todd. Ninguno quería separarse de nadie. Al final lo consiguieron y a través de un tobogán llegaron a la siguiente sala, que era la de Jack el destripador.**

**A más de una le dieron ganas de vomitar al ver la "autopsia" que le habían hecho a un personaje, por no hablar que estaban cagaditos de miedo con la música que les llevaba acompañando durante toda la visita.**

**Al volver de nuevo a la superficie terrestre más de una (y de uno) casi besa el suelo de lo contentas que estaban de haber podido salir de allí. Ellos al ver como se encontraban les propusieron ir a dar una vuelta por la orilla del Támesis, ellas aceptaron encantadas con tal de alejarse de aquel tenebroso lugar. Todas iban muy agarraditas a sus novios y andando en parejas, bueno no todos Miriam, Harry, Dougie y Nerea no iban más pegados por que no podían. En realidad era Dougie el que estaba pegado a Harry.**

Miriam: Dougie estoy empezando a pensar que me quieres quitar el novio.

Dougie: yo no te quiero quitar nada, con Nerea me basta. Pero porfi me lo prestás hoy?

Miriam: por un día pasa, pero mañana me lo devuelves.

Nerea: se me ha ocurrido una idea! Porqué no dormimos todos en una misma casa?

Danny: no pensaba que te fueran ese tipo de cosas!

Nerea: pero mira que estás salido! Estoy hablando de dormir no de lo que tú estas pensando.

Sonia: a mi me parece buena idea, ni loca duermo yo sola esta noche.

Danny: tranquila que yo te protejo.

Nerea: entonces estamos arreglaos como dependamos de tú defensa, no te ofendas.

Todos: hahahaha

Vir: yo también prefiero dormir acompañada, creo que me voy a soñar con el barbero diabólico ese.

Miriam: a todos nos parece bien la idea no? -todos afirmaron- vale donde nos quedamos en nuestra casa o en la vuestra?

Tom: mejor en la nuestra que las camas son más grandes y hay más espacio.

Vir: vale, pero antes pasamos por casa que tengo que ir a buscar al Messi que el pobre es muy chico y me da miedo dejarlo solo en casa.

**De camino a casa de las chicas compraron comida para la cena. Virginia entró a buscar a su cachorrito y se fueron todos juntos hasta la casa de los chicos. Después de estar un rato en la casa se oyó un golpe, como si algo se hubiera caído, y después un ladrido. Todos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron al salón. Al entrar en él vieron a Messi y a Bruce persiguiendo a Marvin por todo el salón y a Ralphie dando ladridos como si le fuera la vida en ello. Danny intento calmar a su mascota como pudo mientras Vir y Tom perseguían a las suyas.**

Vir: Messi para ya de una vez! A los gatos no se los persigue y menos a este.

Tom: Marvin!

Danny: Ralph quieres parar de ladrar por favor y Bruce deja de correr que no te va a sentar nada bien.

**El resto estaban presenciando tan cómica escena y no podían para de reír.**

Nerea: Doug déjame el teléfono que esto hay que grabarlo!

**Dougie sacó el iphone se lo pasó a su novia, esta lo grabo todo mientras no paraba de reírse. Al final lo dueños consiguieron dominar a las fieras y Virginia de dejó una botella al Messi para que el pobre se entretuviera. El resto de la cena transcurrió con normalidad y si altercados. Después se sentaron todos juntos en el salón a charlar. Poco a poco cada pareja se fueron yendo a la cama hasta que ninguno quedó en el salón.**

**Por la mañana los primeros en levantarse fueron Harry y Miriam. Estaban desayunando cuando a Miriam se le ocurrió la idea de gastarles una broma a resto, Harry aceptó sin dudarlo. Primero fueron a la habitación de Tom, Se lo encontraron abrazado a Vir, se los veía tan monos a los dos juntos. A ellos les hicieron algo "suave", solamente se tiraron encima de ellos mientras les daban voces.**

Tom: I hate drummers.

Vir: y yo a sus novias.

Miriam: levantaros de una vez!

Harry: It's eleven thirty at the morning!

Vir: vale ya nos levantamos, pero quienes son los siguientes?

**Miriam y Harry se miraron con complicidad y les contaron el resto del plan a los otros dos. Cuando terminaron fueron en dirección a la habitación de Dougie. En ella se encontraron con que Nerea estaba durmiendo con una de las sudaderas de Dougie (Vir había sido la única que había cojido algo de ropa para dormir esa noche) y recostada sobre el pecho de este. Los cuatro se acercaron sigilosamente y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas a Nerea en la nariz. Esta, aun medio dormida comenzó a hablar.**

Nerea: no déjame cinco minutitos más anda.

Dougie: no déjamelos tu a mi porfi.

Nerea: pero mira que eres pesado cuando quieres. Si me dejas dormir más luego por la noche te recompenso -dijo dándose la vuelta.

Dougie: ahora me haces chantaje!

**Los chicos continuaron haciéndoles cosquillas hasta que Nerea no aguantó más, se dio la vuelta ya despierta del todo y vio a los otros cuatro riéndose en voz baja para no despertarlos.**

Nerea: ya podéis empezar a rezar o a darme una buena explicación de esto, porque yo no le veo la gracia por ningún sitio?

Miriam: si que la tiene y tenemos la prueba.

**Miriam le mostró el video que habían estado grabando. Dougie no paró de reírse pero Nerea aun seguía con su humor de por las mañanas, hasta que no le contaron el plan no se le pasó.**

**Por último se dirigieron a la habitación de Danny, lo que vieron allí no podía ser cómodo ni en mil años. En la cama se encontraban Sonia y Danny, pero estaban colocados de tal forma que los dos parecían una bola humana. Los seis amigos no podían dejar de reírse de esa postura que tenían, pero se tuvieron que controlar para no despertarlos.**

**Para ellos les habían preparado la clásica broma del "despertar lleno de nata". Las chicas se encargaron de rociar a los tórtolos con nata mientras los chicos montaban los instrumentos. Cuando estuvo todo listo comenzaron a tocar, Danny y Sonia saltaron de la cama del susto, pero se resbalaron entre ellos por la nata que tenían encima. Cuando consiguieron ponerse de pie corrieron en busca de los otros para embadurnarlos a ellos también, pero desecharon la idea al ver que ellos estaban "armados" con botes de chocolate.**

**Volvieron a subir para ducharse. Cuando terminaron bajaron y se reunieron con el resto en la cocina para desayunar.**

Danny: pero vosotras no tenéis clase hoy?

Miriam: no es fiesta en toda la universidad!

Danny: a bueno, entonces tenemos todo el día por delante para nosotros solos.

Tom: que os parece venir con nosotros al estudio?

Todas: nos encantaría!


	33. Capitulo 32

**_Capitulo 32_**

**Cuando acabaron de desayunar cogieron los coches y se dirigieron al estudio. Entraron en el edificio y tras recorrer largos pasillos llegaron a su destino.**

Sonia: aaahhh! que pasada de sitio!  
Nerea: ya te digo! aquí si que nos quedarían a ti y a mi bien los covers que hacemos con la guitarra.  
Sonia: pues si hahaha  
Miriam: si anda no os emocionéis tanto xD  
Danny: hahaha ninguna habéis estado nunca en un estudio de grabación?  
Nerea: "este niño es tonto... cómo vamos a haber estado nosotras en... bah da igual xD" pues no.  
Sonia: no, siempre he tenido ganas de ver uno!  
Tom: hahaha mi reacción fue la misma la primera vez que pise un estudio como este xD  
Vir: bueno...y nos podéis enseñar algo de lo que estéis trabajando ahora?  
Miriam: si, en plan pase V.I.P. para nosotras hahaha.

**Danny miró a Tom esperando recibir una señal de aprobación para poder enseñarles nuevo material a las chicas.**

Tom: no podemos enseñaros mucho de momento pero... a ver qué os parece esto!

**Entonces Tom puso un fragmento de una nueva melodía, y Danny se colocó su guitarra eléctrica, mientras las chicas escuchaban atentamente, de hecho, sus amigas pocas veces habían visto a Sonia tan concentrada en algo xD.**

Danny: hey escuchar esto, he estado trabajando en este solo para añadirlo en esta parte.

**Danny comenzó a tocar la guitarra al ritmo de la música. Cuando acabó ese exclusivo adelanto todo eran halagos para el grupo por parte de las chicas.**

Sonia: wooow! es fantástica! y ese solo de guitarra Danny ha sido alucinante!  
Nerea: cierto! tenéis que incluirlo!  
Tom: hahaha Danny no me lo había enseñado todavía, pero creo que si que lo incluiremos tío.  
Danny: ok, gracias chicos hahaha  
Vir: y la letra es preciosaaa! =)  
Harry: tú no dices nada Miriam? _" ya se que no somos su grupo favorito pero... yo creo que cada vez le gustamos más"  
_Miriam: hahaha valeee tengo que reconocer que cada vez sois menos ñoños.  
Sonia: primero: nunca han sido ñoños, todas sus canciones son perfectas y segundo: confiesalooo Miriam, hace unos días nos dijiste que eran un buen grupo y que cada vez te gustan más hahaha =P -Sonia miró a Harry y le sonrió, y después le sacó la lengua a Miriam.  
Nerea: es verdad - dijo mirando a Harry y afirmando con la cabeza.****

Entonces apareció mama Tom en escena.

Tom: bueno da igual hahaha, venga chicos que os recuerdo que tenemos que trabajar.  
**  
Dougie puso cara de niño pequeño y empezó a fingir que lloraba.**

Dougie: Buah Buah buah... no quiero, quiero quedarme jugando con las chicas. ****

Y Harry lo cogió como si fuera un saco de patatas y se lo llevó a donde estaba su bajo, mientras el resto se reía de la cómica escena.  
Durante dos horas los chicos estuvieron grabando algunas demos y buscando nuevos sonidos ante la atenta mirada de Nerea, Vir, Miriam y Sonia, que estaban encantadas de ver trabajar al grupo, e incluso dieron su opinión en todo aquello en lo que ellos les pedían consejo.

Danny: pues deberíamos traernos a Sonia más a menudo a componer Tom, el otro día me tocó una canción que ha escrito ella y estaba muy bien -Danny sonrió a Sonia-  
Tom: hahaha eso estaría bien  
Miriam: si, pues lo que hacía falta que le dijerais... ahora ya si que no la despegamos de la guitarra en todo el día xD  
Tom: xD  
Nerea: yo también me apunto a eso eh!  
Danny: vale, Dougie te remplazamos por tu novia hahaha  
Dougie: y a ti por la tuya, no te digo =P  
Tom: bueno que os parece si antes de irnos le dedicamos una canción a las chicas!  
Vir: ay si por fa!  
Harry: si venga. =)  
Tom: vale, venir aquí un momento chicos.  
**  
Y Danny, Dougie, Harry y Tom se pusieron en corro y empezaron a cuchichear que canción querían cantar.**

Tom: vale entonces estamos todos de acuerdo no?  
Danny, Dougie y Harry: si .  
Tom: vale chicas, esta canción la compusimos nosotros cuatro junto con James Bourne.****

Entonces se colocó cada uno en su sitio y empezaron a tocar su canción Do Ya.

Do ya do ya do ya love me  
Do ya need a little time?  
Do ya do ya do ya want me  
Oh to hold you when you cry

Do ya do ya do ya do ya love me  
Don't want to here you say maybe  
Won't you tell me do you love me?  
Coz I wanna know

I'm making a list of the things that I miss  
Whenever we're far apart  
The way that you kiss  
The taste of your lips  
I'm telling you from the heart  
Coz baby I just wanna know

Do ya do ya do ya love me  
Do ya feel it in your bones?  
Do ya do ya dream about me  
Oh when you're sleeping on your own

Do ya do ya do ya do ya love me  
Don't want to here you say maybe  
Won't you tell me do you love me?  
Coz I wanna know

**Mientras cantaban la canción, no pararon de dedicarle sonrisas y miradas cómplices a sus chicas, las cuales no pudieron por menos que levantarse y ponerse a bailar y a cantar para acompañar al grupo. Al principio Sonia y Nerea fueron las que se pusieron como locas de pie dando palmas al ritmo de Do Ya, pero Miriam pronto se animó también, y aunque Vir es muy tímida para esas cosas, también se decidió enseguida a acompañarlas. Así, entre risas, bailes, palmas y cánticos, aquello parecía una sale de fiestas más que un lugar de trabajo.**

Harry: que, os ha gustado?  
Sonia: qué si nos ha gustado? nos ha encantado!  
Danny: me alegro -se acercó por detrás y abrazó a Sonia, ésta giró la cabeza y le dió un beso-  
Miriam: pero como no me va a gustar, si vas y te quitas la camiseta para tocar la batería! "ay madre como está esta criatura" =P ya solo por eso... hahaha  
Harry: -se acercó y agarró a Miriam por la cintura y le susurró- tú ya sabes que yo me quito todo lo que me pidas...  
Miriam: um... pues ya te haré algunas peticiones luego hahaha  
Tom: bueno ya es hora de irnos no? - dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por encima del hombro de Vir.  
Dougie: si, que estoy muerto de hambre!  
Miriam: anda Nerea, mira a ver que no lo tienes satisfecho, lo tienes muerto de hambre al pobre muchacho =P  
Nerea: ha-ha-ha muy graciosa... -dijo con tono sarcástico.

**Después salieron todos del estudio y volvieron a recorrer esos largos pasillos de camino a la Puerta de salida. Entonces se encontraron con alguien a quién Dougie hubiera preferido no ver. Eran el grupo The Saturdays al completo. Dougie no pensaba dirigirle ni la mirada a Frankie, pero ésta al pasar al lado de Nerea, que iba agarrada de la mano de Dougie, chocó su hombro levemente contra el de Nerea intencionadamente.**

Nerea: se puede saber que coño haces?  
Frankie: uy perdona, es que ni te había visto...  
Nerea: pero cómo que no me habías visto? serás lagarta!  
Dougie: Nerea déjalo, no merece la pena...  
Frankie: aquí la única lagarta eres tú guapa, que vas por ahí robándole los novios a otras!  
Nerea: sí, ahora échale la culpa a las demás de que tú seas una guarra y le pusieras los cuernos!  
**  
Tom y Harry separaron a Nerea de Frankie antes de que se enzarzaran en una pelea, mientras dos de sus compañeras de grupo sujetaron a Frankie.**

Dougie: Frankie, Nerea tiene razón, tú has sido la culpable de nuestra ruptura, asúmelo.  
Frankie: pero Dougie, cielo, podemos olvidar todo lo que ha pasado y empezar de cero!  
Dougie: no, yo no puedo olvidarlo, y además no voy a cometer el error de volver contigo otra vez. Ahora estoy con otra persona.  
Frankie: prefieres salir con esa Don nadie, antes que conmigo?  
Nerea: Don nadie? _"mira que es imbécil agg"  
_Dougie: déjalo Nerea que ya contexto yo. Perdona Frankie pero tú no eras nadie cuando empezamos a salir, y lo que quiero es salir con alguien que me respete y me acepte como soy, por eso salgo con Nerea. Así que ahora que estas libre puedes irte por ahí a liarte con quien quieras en esas fiestas que tanto te gustan.  
Frankie: Si eso es lo que quieres Douglas pues muy bien, tú te lo pierdes_. "será tonto"__**  
**_**  
Frankie siguió caminando sobre sus altos tacones por el pasillo sin decir un triste adiós, mientras sus compañeras si que les dirigieron un adiós con cara de disgusto ante la situación y después siguieron a Frankie.  
Una vez fuera del edificio fueron a buscar los coches para ir a comer a casa de Mcfly.**

Dougie: siento la escena que ha montado antes Frankie.  
Nerea: no es culpa tuya ha sido suya y un poco mia, es que cuando me cabreo... y Frankie me cabrea mucho. Gracias por defenderme de todas formas =)  
Dougie: na, simplemente he dicho lo que sentía =)  
Nerea: eres el chico más mono del mundo - Nerea le dio un beso en la mejilla y le agarró de la mano.****

Dougie la miró y le puso cara de niño bueno.

Sonia: oooohh Dougie, eres el chico más mono del mundo - repitió Sonia imitando la voz cursi que había puesto Nerea****

Al instante ya tenía la mano de Nerea plantada en la cabeza.  
  
Sonia: ay! que te he dicho que no me des en la cabeza pesada.  
Nerea: pesada tu, para otra vez piensas antes de hablar _"eso es imposible"  
_Dougie: eres peor que Tom, Nerea! hahaha  
Nerea: lo siento pero yo es que las estupideces las tengo que mantener a raya.  
Dougie: buf pues no sabes lo que es estar con Danny mucho tiempo!  
Nerea: tú no sabes lo que es estar con Sonia mucho tiempo hahaha  
Danny: hey Sonia, creo que estos dos han dicho algo de nosotros!  
Sonia: que decís?  
Nerea y Dougie: nada nada.  
Sonia: bah, anda Danny vamos a ver que dicen Tom y Virginia!  
Danny: de que habláis chicos?  
Virginia: pues estábamos pensando en planes para después de comer.  
Sonia: ay pues yo quiero ir al London Eye, que todavía no hemos montado  
Tom: no? pues ya tenemos plan para esta tarde!  
Vir: si, habrá que aprovecharla porque ahora vamos a tener que empezar a estudiar más y hasta el fin de semana ya no quedaremos...  
Danny: jope  
Sonia: eso digo yo, estúpidos estudios hahaha  
Tom: Danny, tu no te quejes que nosotros también tenemos trabajo! ****

Llegaron a donde estaban los coches y se montaron para ir a casa.


	34. Capitulo 33

**_Capitulo 33_**

**Cuando todos acabaron de comer y estaban preparados, se dirigieron al London Eye. Una vez allí Virginia retrocedió por el miedo que empezó a sentir de subir tan alto, pero para suerte de todos Tom la convenció y pudieron disfrutar de una de las mejores vistas de Londres. **

Tom: Ves como tampoco es para tanto…  
Virginia: ¿Que no es para tanto? "yo a este lo mato"

**Virginia, que estaba agarrada con fuerza a su chico intentaba moverse lo menos posible para que nada les pasara, pero cuando giro la cabeza y vio a la altura a la que se encontraban comenzó a gritar.**

Sonia: Virginia mira allí a lo lejos, se ve nuestra casa…  
Nerea: ¡Ala! Es verdad.  
Virginia: No voy a mirar a ningún lado, me estoy muriendo de miedo, encima esto no para de dar vueltas…  
Miriam: Es lo que tienen las norias… que giran.  
Virginia: ha-ha-ha me parto contigo… que miedo, yo no sé cómo tú no estás cagada también con el pánico que le tienes a las alturas.  
Miriam: Después de montar con Sonia aquella vez, en las ferias… esto no es nada.

**A pesar de no sentir miedo, Miriam también estaba bien agarrada a Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse un poco incómodo.**

Harry: Oye Miriam, te importa si te agarras a la barandilla es que me estas empezado a hacer daño… y no noto el brazo.  
Miriam: Si, espera… pero no te separes de mí… ¿lo prometes?  
Harry: Lo prometo_._

**Entonces Miriam se agarró a la baranda, momento que aprovecharon sus graciosas amigas Sonia y Nerea para gastarle una pequeña broma, esta consistía en hacerle pensar que se caía apartando a Harry.**

Miriam: ¡ah, no, no me dejéis sola… joder que miedo… que nos caemos! -Grito Miriam, en español- ¡Vosotras dos, sois las dos unas perras, cuando estemos en tierra os vais a enterar de los que vale un peine!  
Dougie: ¿Qué dice?, cuando habláis en español, ni me entero.  
Nerea: Nada amor… que nos quiere mucho.

**Cuando ya pisaron tierra firme, Miriam empezó a correr detrás de Sonia y esta se defendía detrás de Danny.**

Sonia: Porque pago yo las culpas, ha sido idea de Nerea.  
Danny: Es verdad ve a por ella. Ha, ha _"Son peor que nosotros"_

**Una vez Miriam saldo la cuanta con sus amigas, las parejas decidieron ir a la orilla del Támesis, allí había un restaurante italiano donde comieron rica pasta.**

Tom: ¡Puf! hacia que no comía pasta desde aquella vez, con…  
Vir: ¿Con quién?  
Danny: Con Gio.  
Dougie: Si me acuerdo, cenamos muy bien también ese día.  
Harry: Que tal si te callas… tu es que si no metes la pata no estas a gusto.  
Dougie: ¿Pero y ahora que he dicho?  
Tom: Nada, déjalo Harry si estoy bien y más ahora que por fin tengo a mi lado a alguien que me quiere.  
Vir: ¡Oh, pero que mono eres! ¡Cosita mía!  
Miriam: ñoño… cosita mía… ñaña.  
Vir: De verdad que contigo Miriam a una se le quitan las ganas de ser romántica.  
Miriam: Si pero conmigo te entran ganas de otra cosa… ha, ha.  
Sonia: xD, si no decía algo así, no estabas tranquila ¿no?  
Harry: Parece mentira que no la conozcas.  
Miriam: ¿Pero bueno ahora os vais a aliar vosotros dos en mi contra?  
Sonia y Harry: ¡SI!  
Miriam: A bueno… pues tendré que buscarme otro novio y otra amiga.  
Sonia y Harry: ¡NO!

**Ya de noche y todos en sus casas, durmieron hasta el día siguiente, las chicas por su parte fueron a la universidad y los chicos pasaron el resto de la semana encerrados en el estudio. Cuando llego el viernes y todos estaban ansiosos por verse pero por desgracia el tiempo comenzaba a jugar sus cartas y por miedo a él decidieron quedarse en casa, sin embargo el sábado amaneció totalmente despejado a pesar de ser ya otoño, cuando Sonia se asomó a la ventana y vio el cielo corrió a la habitación de Vir y comenzó a saltar en la cama.**

Sonia: ¡Vir despierta que hoy no llueve!  
Vir: ¡Bien! ¿Llamamos a los chicos nos?

**Nerea que pasaba con su taza en la mano les recordó a las dos que tenían que estudiar, las caras les cambiaron inmediatamente.**

Vir: ¡Ya nos has amargado el día!  
Sonia: ¡Te parecerá bonito!

**De repente, ¡Pum! Colleja al canto, pero Miriam estaba allí para salvar a su amiga y sin esperarlo, ¡Zas! Collejón a Nerea.**

Miriam: ¡he dicho que no le pegues en la cabeza!

**En la casa de las chicas comenzaba una batalla campal, mientras en la de los chicos, todo trascurría con normalidad.**

Dougie: ¡Harry, ya me has vuelto a coger los calzoncillos!  
Harry: ¡Sí!, pero y a ti que más te da si ni te duchas.  
Dougie: Yo no huelo mal a si que no tengo porque ducharme.  
Danny: ¡Que no huele mal dice!  
Tom: ¡Tío a ver si te duchas macho, que Nerea te querrá, pero no hay quien soporte ese olor!

**Cuando Dougie se ducho, llamo a Nerea y esta con su rápida mano le dio al botón de descolgar.**

Nerea: Acaba de llamar a su línea erótica favorita, para mantener una conversación, marque el 1, para colgar marque colgar.  
Dougie: Vaya… y yo que llamaba a mi novia, pero vamos que esto es mucho mejor.  
Nerea: ha, ha oye que hoy tampoco vamos a poder quedar… ya sabes exámenes.  
Dougie: ¡Puf!, pues yo estoy hoy… que vamos me he tenido que dar una ducha, porque no aguato más.  
Nerea: Ha, ha eres más bobo, yo se lo diré a estas pero no creo que podamos.  
Dougie: Bueno tu inténtalo ¿ok?  
Nerea: ¡Ok!

**Como hacía muchos días que no se veían las chicas decidieron estar toda la tarde estudiando y así podrían salir por la noche con Mcfly. Pasaban las horas y solo se veía a Nerea dando vueltas en su habitación, con unas hojas en la mano, a Sonia suspirando cada dos por tres porque no se enteraba de nada, a Virginia con la puerta bien cerrada para poder concentrarse y a Miriam hablando con la pared sobre el origen de la célula eucariota. Cuando llegaron las 9, las chicas comenzaron a vestirse.**

Vir: ¿Y a donde nos van a llevar hoy?  
Nerea: Pues no lo sé, solo dijeron que nos pusiéramos guapas.  
Miriam: Entonces yo ya estoy -Dijo Miriam con el pijama puesto.  
Vir: Pero serás creída.  
Nerea: Chica es que ella con lo que se ponga… ha, ha.  
Sonia: Claro, teniendo dos tetas lo que te pongas da igual.  
Miriam: Ya estamos otra vez… Nerea ahora si te dejo.  
Nerea: Genial, pero esta me la guardo y se la doy otro rato.  
Miriam: ¡Vaya!

**Una vez aparcaron los coches delante de la puerta de casa las cuatro amigas salieron corriendo para abrazar a esos cuatro increíbles hombres.**

Harry: ¿Me has echado de menos?  
Miriam: ¡Sí!... Mucho.  
Danny: ¿Qué tal se dio el estudio?  
Sonia: ¡Puf!... no preguntes.  
Dougie: ¿Qué tal está mi lagartija favorita?  
Nerea: ¡Caya y bésame!  
Tom: ¡Estas guapísima!  
Vir: ¡ha, ha calla!

**Los ocho salieron montados en los coches y llevaron a Nerea, Miriam, Sonia y Vir a una sala de billar, allí los equipos iban chicos Vs chicas. Parecía que los chicos sabían jugar, pero no, hacían más el tonto que jugar, sin embargo las otras se lo tomaban muy enserio.**

Sonia: ¡Solo nos queda una bola, la negra y os ganamos!  
Danny: ¡Bueno pues luego recibirás tu premio!  
Miriam: ha, ha yo también quiero el mío.  
Harry: Pues tú también tendrás el tuyo -y Harry beso a Miriam.

**Con la negra en su agujero, y todos contentos por la victoria de las chicas, salieron a cenar y después a pesar de que no querían cada uno se fue por su lado, Nerea y Dougie se fueron con dirección al cine, Danny fue a llevar a Sonia a casa directamente, porque estaba muy cansada. Miriam y Harry se fueron directamente a casa de los chicos aprovechando que los demás estaban fuera. Harry susurró a Miriam que le tenía una sorpresa mientras le daba un clavel. Tom sin embargo decidió llevar a Vir a dar un paseo.**

Tom: Nosotros nos vamos por aquí, pasarlo bien.  
Miriam y Harry: ¡igualmente!  
Danny y Sonia: ¡Cuidadito con lo que se hace!  
Dougie y Nerea: ¡Utilizar protección!

**Tom agarro a Vir por la cintura y la llevo a dar un paseo por un parque del centro de Londres, el otoño dejaba ya ver sus primeros colores, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche. Más tarde decidieron pararse en un banco del parque y sentarse a hablar.**

Tom: Vaya parece que todos estaban pensando en que lo íbamos a hacer.  
Vir: Si, Miriam no para de decirme que tenemos que probarlo, esta pesadísima.  
Tom: Ha, ha Danny y Dougie también están pesadísimos y Harry ya ni te cuento, la verdad es que yo siempre he sido muy cortado para esas cosas y si te digo la verdad, desde lo de Gio no he vuelto a estar con ninguna mujer… a solas.  
Vir: _"Dios que vergüenza"_ Yo lo cierto es que nunca he estado con un hombre… a solas.  
Tom: _"Seré imbécil"_ ¡Oh, vaya bueno no te preocupes, yo estoy dispuesto a esperarte lo que quieras!  
Vir: Si, bueno yo es que ya llevo mucho, mucho tiempo esperando… dieciocho años en concreto, y ya estoy harta de esperar.  
Tom_:"Menuda indirecta, más directa_" ha, ha bueno pues entonces no esperemos otros dieciocho.

**Tom se lanzó y beso a Vir con más intensidad que otras veces, dispuesto a lo que fuera**.


	35. Capitulo 34

**_Capitulo 34_**

**La noche de Tom y Virginia.**

**Tom y Virginia seguían a lo suyo, abrazados y comiéndose a besos en ese banco del parque.**

Vir: Oye, ¿no deberíamos ir a otro sitio?  
Tom: Espera, vamos a quedarnos otro ratito aquí.  
Vir: No, venga, para.

**En ese momento pasó por delante de ellos una mujer mayor que se iba apoyando en un bastón. Al oír a Virginia pensó que Tom estaba molestándola. Se acercó y empezó a golpear a Tom con el bastón.**

Vieja: ¡Sin vergüenza! ¡Que te ha dicho que no quiere! ¡Pervertido!  
Tom: Pero, señora... ¡Que no es lo que parece!  
Vieja: ¿Qué no es lo que parece? ¡Te voy a enseñar yo a respetar a las mujeres!

**Tom salió corriendo intentando escapar de la mujer, que lo perseguía con el bastón, mientras Virginia no podía parar de reírse al ver tan cómica escena.**

Tom: ¡Pero deja de reírte y dile que pare!

**Cuando Vir pudo dejar de reírse se levantó e intentó parar a la señora.**

Vir: Tranquila, señora. Que no me estaba haciendo nada. ¡Que es mi novio!  
Vieja: Ay, hijo, perdona. Es que me había parecido otra cosa. ¿Te he hecho daño?  
Tom: Nooo, mujer. No se preocupe -respondió Tom, intentando ser amable a pesar de todo.  
Vir: Bueno, señora, puede irse tranquila, que ya lo controlo yo. Haha  
Vieja: Bueno, hija, lo siento. Anda, disfrutad ahora que sois jóvenes que cuando os queráis dar cuenta estáis como yo.

**La mujer se marchó, todavía avergonzada. Vir vio que Tom se quejaba mucho de la espalda.**

Vir: ¿Te duele mucho?  
Tom: Jobar, ya te digo. Yo no se para que llevaba bastón, ¿has visto como corría?  
Vir: Haha, si. Anda, vamos a mi casa que te doy un masajito.  
Tom: No, mejor vamos a mi casa que en la tuya están Danny y Sonia.  
Vir: Y en la tuya Harry y Miriam.  
Tom: No, me refiero a mi casa propia. Te recuerdo que ahora estamos viviendo juntos por lo del disco, pero cada uno tenemos nuestra casa.  
Vir: Ah, claro. Vamos.

**Cuando llegaron a casa de Tom, éste todavía iba andando un poco encorvado por la tunda que le había dado la mujer.**

Vir: Pero, ¿tanto te duele?  
Tom: Me duele un montón.  
Vir: Pues yo creo que sería mejor que fuésemos a Urgencias.  
Tom: No, no. Yo creo que con el masaje que me ibas a dar se me pasa.  
Vir: Bueno, pues... quítate la camisa y túmbate en el sofá.  
Tom. No, mejor vamos a la cama. Ahí estaremos más cómodos.

**La agarró de la mano y la condujo a la segunda planta, donde se encontraba su habitación. Al entrar en el dormitorio, lo primero en lo que se fijó Vir fue en la montaña de peluches que tenía Tom encima de un sofá.**

Vir: ¡Madre! ¡Cuántos peluches! ¡Qué mono eres!  
Tom: Haha. ¿Te gusta alguno en especial?

**Virginia se puso a mirar todos los peluches y el que más le gustó fue uno de Bob Esponja.**

Vir: ¡Éste mola! -dijo mostrándoselo a Tom.  
Tom: Pues para ti. Te lo regalo.  
Vir: ¡Ay! Muchas gracias. Verás cuando lo vea Sonia. Haha.

**Virginia se quitó el abrigo, lo dejó en el sofá junto a Bob Esponja y empezó a caminar por la habitación.**

Vir: ¡Qué pasada de casa!  
Tom: Haha. ¿Te imaginas a ti y a mí viviendo los dos aquí juntitos? Con mis gatos y tu perro, claro- dijo abrazando a Vir.  
Vir: Ojalá pudiera quedarme aquí, pero se supone que en Junio tengo que volver a España.

**A Tom le cambió la cara al oír esto.**

Tom: No me lo recuerdes. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
Vir: No lo se. Pero ahora no es momento de pensar en eso.  
Tom: Tienes razón. Vamos a aprovechar ahora que estamos juntos.

**Virginia sonrió, aunque con cierta amargura por imaginarse el día que tuviera que volver, y abrazó fuerte a Tom. Unos segundos después se separó y decidió poner música en el equipo de la habitación. Estuvo rebuscando entre los discos de Tom y la verdad es que no le gustaba mucho lo que había, así que acabó poniendo McFly, como siempre (desde que los había escuchado por primera vez hace más o menos un mes no escuchaba otra cosa). Concretamente puso Wonderland, su álbum favorito y empezó a pasar las canciones hasta que llegó a Too close for comfort.**

Vir: Me encanta esta canción.  
Tom: Y a mí me encantas tú -dijo, agarrándola por la cintura.

**Los dos empezaron a bailar abrazados.**

Vir: Tienes una voz tan dulce. Sobre todo en estas canciones lentas.  
Tom: Pues en directo es mejor.

**Y empezó a cantarle la canción al oído a la vez que sonaba en el equipo. Cuando llegó la parte de Danny, dejó de cantar.**

Tom: Esta parte ya no la canto yo -así que empezó a besarla.  
Vir: ¿Ya no te duele la espalda?  
Tom: Pues... ahora que lo dices... sí. Buf... ¡qué dolor! Dame el masaje, por favor.  
Vir: Tienes más cuento... Haha. Vale, venga, que te lo doy.

**Tom se quitó la camisa de cuadros que llevaba y se tumbó boca abajo en la cama esperando a Vir. Ella se había empezado a poner nerviosa y no se atrevía a acercarse.**

Tom: ¡Vamos! Mi espalda te llama. Haha  
Vir: Si... ahora mismo... Espera, que voy a cambiar de disco.

**Esto era, en realidad, una excusa para ganar tiempo, ya que Virginia estaba supernerviosa. Esta vez puso Above the noise, que aunque todavía quedaban unos días para que saliera al mercado, los chicos ya tenían una copia del definitivo.**

**Entonces se empezó a acercar a la cama. Se sentó al lado de Tom y empezó con el masaje**.

Tom: ¿No crees que me lo darías mejor si te sentaras encima de mí?  
Vir: ¿Eh? No, no. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te aplaste?  
Tom: Anda, venga. No seas tonta.

**Virgina le hizo caso. Se quitó los zapatos y se sentó encima del culo de Tom. Entonces le pudo dar bien el masaje.**

Tom: ¡Madre mía! ¡Qué manos tienes!  
Vir: Haha. ¡No te quedes dormido!  
Tom: ¿Por qué no quieres que me quede dormido?- pregunto con cara picarona.  
Vir: Porque lo estamos pasado muy bien... Bueno, ya está- dijo Vir quitándose de encima de Tom y sentándose a su lado.- ¿A que ya no te duele la espalda?  
Tom: La verdad es que no- dijo incorporándose para sentarse junto a ella.- Se te da muy bien dar masajes.

**Tom acarició la cara de Vir y la besó suavemente en los labios. Poco a poco se fueron tumbando en la cama, quedando Tom sobre Vir. Tom continuó besándola, esta vez por el cuello, mientras empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa. Cuando solo llevaba dos botones, Vir lo detuvo.**

Vir: No, no. Para.  
Tom: ¿Qué pasa?  
Vir: Es que... me da mucha vergüenza que me veas desnuda.  
Tom: ¿Por qué?  
Vir: Porque estoy gorda.  
Tom: ¡Bueno! ¿Qué dices? Pero, ¿tú has visto cómo estaba yo antes?  
Vir: Antes... pero mira como estás ahora.  
Tom: Vir, a mí me gustas así. Olvídate de esas tonterías.  
Vir: Es que... estoy muy nerviosa.  
Tom: ¿Quieres que lo dejemos? Yo estoy dispuesto a esperarte lo que haga falta.  
Vir: No, si me apetece mucho... pero... no sé...  
Tom: Mira, yo no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras. Relájate y déjate llevar.  
Vir: OK. Pero apaga la luz, por favor.

**Tom la apagó y volvió de nuevo a besarla. Continuó desabrochándole la camisa hasta que se la quitó, mientras Vir acariciaba su espalda. A todo esto, en el equipo de música sonaba en ese momento Shine a light. La música continuó avanzando y con ella todo lo demás. En el momento más importante sonaba I'll be your man, (¡Qué oportuno!), precisamente una de las canciones que más le gustaban a Vir desde el día que se la cantó Tom. El amor continuó al son de la música de Above the noise. Cuando terminaron sonaba Foolish.**

Vir: ¡Qué canción más bonita!  
Tom: Haha. Te gustan todas las lentas.  
Vir: Si, es que soy una romántica. No lo puedo evitar.  
Tom: Te quiero.  
Vir: Yo a ti también.

**Cuando acabó el disco, Tom se tumbó boca arriba al lado de Vir y ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Mientras Tom jugueteaba con los rizos de Vir, ella recorría con la yema de sus dedos la estrella del pecho de Tom.**

Vir: Me encanta tu tatu.  
Tom: Y a mí tu pelo.

**Así, abrazados, se fueron quedando dormidos.  
A la mañana siguiente, cuando Virginia se despertó, vio que Tom no estaba en la cama. Lo llamó pero al ver que no obtenía ninguna respuesta decidió bajar a buscarlo. Se puso los calcetines y la camisa de Tom y bajó. Cuando entró en la cocina lo vio preparando el desayuno. Llevaba puesto un pantalón gris de chándal y su camiseta de tirantes de Superman. ¡Estaba tan mono! Virginia se acercó y lo abrazó por la cintura mientras le daba un beso en la espalda. Él se giró y la besó en los labios.**

Tom: ¿Qué tal ha dormido mi princesa?  
Vir: Genial. ¿Y tú?  
Tom: Muy bien, también. ¿Qué quieres desayunar? Como no sabía que te gustaba he preparado gofres, tostadas, huevos, bacon, revuelto, salchichas, zumo, café...También hay fruta, cereales, galletas...  
Vir: Para, para, que estoy engordando sólo de oírte. Haha. Creo que voy a comer huevos con bacon y un poco de zumo.  
Tom: Vale, pues yo también.

**Se sentaron a desayunar en la mesa de la cocina. Mientras desayunaban hacían bromas, se reían, se besaban... Cuando terminaron lo recogieron todo entre los dos y Vir subió a ducharse. Cuando lo estaba haciendo, Tom abrió la ducha y se metió en ella.**

Vir: ¡Tom! ¿Qué haces?  
Tom: Es que yo también me tengo que duchar, y así ahorramos agua.

**Se empezaron a besar bajo el agua y al final, lo que menos hicieron fue ducharse.  
Cuando salieron, se vistieron. Vir cogió le peluche de Bob Esponja que le había regalado su chico y le pidió que la llevara a casa. Estaba deseando contarle a las chicas su noche, y que ellas le contaran la suya.**


	36. Capitulo 35

**_Capitulo 35_**

**Noche de Dougie y Nerea  
Después de dejar al resto con las oportunas advertencias se dirigieron al cine. Al llegar la sorpresa de Nerea fue enorme, se encontraba delante del Odeon cine donde se habían estrenado todas las películas de Harry Potter, no podía estar más emocionada.**

Dougie: sabía que te iba a gustar venir aquí.  
Nerea: gracias! Nunca pensé que pudiera pisar este cine. Tantas películas se han estrenado en estas salas que ni sabría contarlas. -le dijo sonriendo- Pero como sabías que me encantaría venir aquí.  
Dougie: pues, porque un día te escuche mientras estabas hablando con Tom sobre ellas y pensé que sería una buena sorpresa.  
Nerea: para que luego digan que los rubios son tontos hahaha. Que peli quieres ver?  
Dougie: la que tú quieras, a mi me da igual!  
Nerea: esto ya me parece abusar, pero bueno si es lo que quieres. Elijo Saw VI -Dougie la miró con cara de pánico y ella se empezó a reír- Tranquilo que yo no veo esa película ni borracha, bueno borracha a lo mejor. Vamos a ver la de Easy A, que me han dicho que es entretenida.

**Compraron las entradas y se sentaron en las butacas correspondientes. Nada más que se apagaron las luces dejaron de atender a la pantalla y se atendieron entre ellos, pero en un momento en el que salía Penn Badgley (Dan de Gossip Girl) sin camiseta Nerea no lo pudo remediar y soltó en español.**

Nerea: AY OMÁ QUE RICO!

**Todo el mundo en la sala se comenzó a reír por el comentario, aunque no lo habían entendido. Nerea se agachó todo lo que pudo en su asiento de la vergüenza que sentía, mientras Dougie se reía a su lado. Cuando se le pasó el ataque de risa a Dougie le preguntó que qué había dicho y ella le contestó, con cara de que se lo quería comer, que el actor estaba muy bueno. A Dougie se le cambió la cara al oír eso de la boca de su novia, ella para consolarlo le susurró al oído "pero con él no puedo hacer lo que hago contigo, por muy bueno que esté". Con ese comentario Dougie se animó y la volvió a besar, pero ella le volvió a cortar el rollo cuando salió en escena Cam Gigandet (James de Crepúsculo). Esta vez ella solo le cortó el beso, pero no pudo reprimir una mordida de su labio inferior junto con un suspiro.**

Nerea: Dios que calores me están subiendo solo de pensar en estos tres cuerpazos y de uno encima puedo disfrutar -se dijo a si misma por lo bajo y miró a Dougie- sabes que está consiguiendo esta peli?  
Dougie: qué?  
Nerea: me están entrando unas ganas de largarme de aquí y poder crear nosotros un final alternativo… -no pudo seguir hablando, Dougie la estaba besando justo debajo de la oreja- …me tomaré eso como un sí.

**Después de contestar a esa pregunta sin formular que había hecho ella y aunque faltaba más de media hora de película, los dos salieron de la forma más normal posible de la sala. Cuando estuvieron fuera, se dieron un profundo y largo beso en los labios, llegando a saborearse lo más profundamente que les permitían las lenguas de los dos. Cuando se quedaron sin respiración, se separaron y emprendieron el camino a casa de Dougie, ya que la casa de ella y la de los chicos estaba ocupada.  
Cuando llegaron a la susodicha casa, no pudieron resistirlo más y se abandonaron en los brazos de Afrodita. En mitad de la noche Nerea se despertó y para no molestarlo se dirigió a la sala insonorizada que tenía Dougie en la casa, donde almacenaba todos sus bajos. Sin ni siquiera conectarlo, se puso a tocar notas al azar. Ya llevaba un buen rato tocando, cuando notó unos brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura.**

Dougie: te voy a tener que dejar toda mi ropa, te queda mejor a ti.  
Nerea: no digas bobadas. Yo nunca voy a tener el estilo para lucir las sudaderas como el que tienes tú.  
Dougie: hahah eso es un decir -dijo el besando su cuello.  
Nerea: qué haces aquí levantado?  
Dougie: nada -dijo encogiéndose de hombros- solo que note que la cama se había enfriado a mi lado y me pregunte donde estaría mi calentador.  
Nerea: a sí que ahora soy un calentador? -preguntó irónicamente.  
Dougie: si, pero eres el calentador más sexy que he visto en mi vida.  
Nerea: yo tengo de sexy lo que tienes tu de feo, es decir nada, mira que eres bobo -le dijo apartándolo de sí para seguir con su otro amor.

**Ella siguió a lo suyo y lo ignoró por completo. El, curioso, se quedó detrás de ella sin molestarla, pero también cogió un bajo para poder tocar. Así, sin darse cuenta se iban contestando a preguntas silenciosas formuladas con los instrumentos. Se reían de vez en cuando y disfrutaron de la música juntos. Poco a poco el ritmo de los instrumentos fue subiendo hasta que se pusieron a dar botes como locos, mientras se acercaban. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta era de día y los dos, hambrientos, bajaron a desayunar.**

Nerea: tengo hambre. Que quieres para desayunar?  
Dougie: a no de eso nada. Tu siéntate ahí, hoy prepara el desayuno el menda.  
Nerea: no es por ofender, pero miedo me das.

**Nerea no se equivocaba, Dougie dejó la cocina patas arriba. Que si un poco de café molido por aquí, un poco de mantequilla derretida por allá, por no hablar que la comida no estaba pegada a la sartén, sino lo siguiente. Ella viendo la que se había preparado, se hizo unas tostadas con café y se fue al salón a esperarlo. Cuando él llegó, la vio tan pancha tirada en su sofá viendo la tele.**

Dougie: cuando te has hecho esas tostadas? y el café?  
Nerea: pues entre la quemada del bacon y la de los huevos. Si quieres hay más en la encimera y café en la cafetera. Las dos cosas recién hechas y sin quemar.  
Dougie: que haría yo sin alguien responsable.  
Nerea: hahahahaha -se rió escupiendo todo el café que tenía en la boca- espera me estás llamando responsable a mi…hahahah. No sabes lo que dices.  
Dougie: seguro que más responsable que yo.  
Nerea: es enserio, no sabes lo que dices. Nunca has visto mi habitación, eso no es una habitación es una pocilga. Soy la tía más vaga que ha parido padre.  
Dougie: que seas vaga no quiere decir que no seas responsable. Seguro que al final acabas haciendo lo que te piden, aunque te cueste. Yo en cambio, ni aunque la mierda me llegue a la cabeza soy capaz de limpiar. Si no fuera por Tom ya habría muerto aplastado por la mierda.  
Nerea: tengo que hacerle un regalo a Tom por eso. Vale, si, al final acabo limpiando todo. Hablando de limpiar, luego hay que recoger todo ese estropicio que hay en la cocina.  
Dougie: no que rollo, mejor lo dejamos para otro día.  
Nerea: no, no que si no quitas el carbón ese de la satén ahora no lo vas a quitar nunca. Ahora estate un poquito quieto y desayuna, que mama Tom me riñe si le llevo al niño desnutrido.  
Dougie: lo que tu digas, mami.  
Nerea: así me gusta, que me hagas caso -le dijo dándole un beso.  
Dougie: voy a tener que hacerte caso más veces, me gusta cómo me lo recompensas.  
Nerea: mira que eres bobo, pero si eso sirve para que me hagas caso, por mi bien.

**Después de desayunar tranquilamente y sin ningún accidente más, recogieron todo el desastre que habían ido formando por todas las habitaciones. Se ducharon los dos juntos y se montaron en el coche. El la llevo a casa y se despidieron con tristeza, a pesar que sabían que se iban a ver pronto. Ella entró en casa y se dispuso a escuchar y a contar lo que les había pasado a todas. El se dirigió a casa de los chicos esperando el momento de volver a verla.**


	37. Capitulo 36

**_Capitulo 36_**

**La noche de Danny y Sonia:  
Como habían dicho a sus amigos, Danny se dirigía a casa de las chicas para llevar a Sonia. Al llegar, Danny aparcó el coche y acompañó a Sonia a la puerta de casa. **

Danny: bueno pues... ya hemos llegado. Has dicho que estabas cansada así que me voy, que descanses -y agarró a Sonia de la cintura para darle un apasionado beso de despedida.  
Sonia: jo, no quiero que te vayas! -dijo poniéndole ojitos de niña buena.  
Danny: pero si yo pensé que estabas cansada...  
Sonia: si, pero de estar por ahí, yo de ti nunca me canso -y volvió a besarle.  
Danny: um pues en ese caso me quedo -dijo con cara de felicidad- total en casa están Miriam y Harry así que...  
Sonia: bieen! hahaha.

**Sonia agarró a Danny de la mano y lo llevó hasta el salón. Se sentaron los dos en el sofá con los pies sobre la mesita de centro que había justo delante, y Sonia apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Danny, mientras éste pasaba su brazo por los hombros de su novia. Entonces ella encendió la tele y empezó a pasar un canal tras otro.**

Sonia: a ver si ponen algo bueno en la tele... y si no ponemos alguna peli si quieres?  
Danny: me da igual, como tú quieras!  
Sonia: anda mira! ponen una peli de Jim Carrey... es la de Como Dios. A mi me encanta Jim Carrey, a ti te apetece verla?  
Danny: vale, si quieres. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
Sonia: ok, jeje a ver si nos echamos unas risas por lo menos. Oye te apetecen unas palomitas?  
Danny: claro! una peli no es una buena peli sin palomitas hahaha.  
Sonia: totalmente de acuerdo.

**Sonia se levantó y fue a la cocina a hacer las palomitas y después regresó al salón para acurrucarse de nuevo en el sofá con Danny.  
**  
Danny: hahaha, que bueno, ese tío es un genio! utiliza los poderes para hacerle las tetas más grandes a su novia y levantarle la falda a las tías que pasan xD  
Sonia: xD hahaha _"no me vendría mal que tuvieras ese poder para hacerme crecer las mias xD". _Yo me parto con Jim Carrey, solo las caras k pone... xD

**Cuando se acabó la película Sonia tenía algo para darle a su novio.**

Sonia: ay, casi se me olvida! Danny, ven un momento a mi habitación!

**Y volvió a agarrarle de la mano y tiró de él escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.**

Danny: um que directa, ahora de repente te entran las prisas por llevarme a tu habitación? =P  
Sonia: no, no es eso bobo. hahaha  
Danny: pues vaya chasco! xD

**Cuando llegaron a la habitación Sonia se paró delante de la puerta.**

Sonia: em... oye espera aquí fuera un segundito por fa! xD

**Sonia abrió la puerta, entró, empezó a colocar todos los trastos que tenía fuera de su sitio, y después la abrió.  
**  
Sonia: vale ya puedes pasar. Es que no estaba decente esto. xD  
Danny: hahaha has entrado a colocar?  
Sonia: si, vale, que pasa? soy un poco desordenada! xD  
Danny: daba igual que estuviera un poco revuelta, estoy acostumbrado... cuando empezamos a vivir juntos al comienzo de McFly no sabes lo que era aquello... xD  
Sonia: hahaha "_si, pero prefiero que no hayas visto como estaba ahora mi cuarto xD"_

**Danny entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama.**

Danny: bueno y que era eso que me tenías que enseñar?  
Sonia: mira esta foto !

**Sonia le enseñó una foto enmarcada en la que aparecían ella y Danny abrazándola con una bonita vista detrás del London Eye.  
**  
Danny: esa es la foto que nos hicimos el otro día!  
Sonia: sip, a que salimos bien? tú sales más mono... =)  
Danny: uy si, salgo monísimo -dijo intentando poner voz de chica.

**Sonia puso cara de niña pequeña enfadada y le sacó la lengua.**

Danny: hahaha, anda no te enfades, que es verdad que está muy chula.  
Sonia: Bien, pues toma, abre esto. =)

**Le dio un paquete rectangular envuelto. Tras un pequeño forcejeo para desenvolverlo, abrió la caja y vio que era la misma foto en un bonito marco con dibujos de guitarras eléctricas.  
**  
Danny: Ala, que guay, muy rockero el marco ! hahaha  
Sonia: A que sí , a mi me encantó en cuanto lo vi.  
Danny: muchas gracias! Que Dios te lo pague con un buen novio! xD  
Sonia: um , pues de momento no va mal la cosa xD -se acercó a él y le dio un beso.

**Danny sonrió, y tras unos segundos de silencio...**

Sonia: oye, espera aquí un segundo que tengo que ir... al servicio!

**Sonia salió de la habitación y bajó al salón. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y llamó a Miriam.**

Sonia: Miriam, Miriam necesito hablar contigo, ahora, interrumpo algo?  
Miriam: hombre estoy con Harry pero... PUES CLARO QUE INTERRUMPES! xD y tú que haces?  
Sonia: pues estoy con Danny en casa.  
Miriam: vale, y que pasa? date prisa anda...  
Sonia: pues que está en mi habitación y le he dado la foto que os dije que le iba a regalar y parece un momento tan perfecto para que él y yo... ya sabes... expresemos nuestro amor físicamente xD hahaha  
Miriam: "_y me llama para esto?"_ pues adelante, que problema hay?  
Sonia: agg, que no se si estaré preparada...  
Miriam: pero si lo estas deseando! no digas bobadas, además yo creo que Danny te ha demostrado que tiene buenas intenciones y, no querrás que reviente el muchacho? que me lo tienes a dos velas hija xD  
Sonia: hahaha que boba eres, pero tienes razón.  
Miriam: claro que la tengo, no nos ves a Nerea y a mi? enseguida le hemos pillado el truco.  
Sonia: bueno pues si surge el momento... algún consejo?  
Miriam: Tú no te pongas nerviosa y relájate que estas cosas van casi solas xD . Y no me falles eh? no te vayas luego a echar para atrás. xD  
Sonia: um... bueno gracias, te dejo con tu Harry hahaha  
Miriam: uy si por fi, que esto está que arde hahaha  
Sonia: hahaha pues cuidado no os queméis xD

**Sonia colgó, guardó de nuevo el móvil y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación.**

Danny: por fin! =)  
Sonia: he tardado mucho? es que fui a beber agua también a la cocina!  
Danny: ah vale! porque ya me preocupaba que hacías tanto en el baño =P. Me ha dado tiempo a fijarme en todas las cosas que tienes en tu cuarto. Bonito poster de Michael Jackson =)  
Sonia: entre Miriam y tú, con las mentes tan salidas que tenéis vais a conseguir que quiera montarme una orgía en cada esquina... xD . En cuanto a lo de el poster, siii , es que es mi cantante favorito!  
Danny: um pues a lo de la orgía me apunto, llámame! hahaha ; y en cuanto a lo de Michael Jackson, qué? qué no soy yo tú cantante favorito? que mal me parece... xD  
Sonia: bueno, es que a ti no te considero como cantante solista, eres parte de un grupo... hahaha  
Danny: ya, ya, no lo intentes arreglar ahora... xD  
Sonia: no, es cierto xD. Anda deja de vacilarme hahaha. Y hablando de música, ya me he escuchado las canciones que me pasaste del nuevo disco, y varias veces xD.  
Danny: y qué opinas?  
Sonia: Pues al principio me resultó algo extraño por el nuevo sonido pero la verdad es que ME ENCANTAAA! Chicos sois fantásticos!  
Danny: Que bien! se lo tengo que decir a los chicos, que seguro que se alegran.  
Sonia: pero sin ninguna duda ésta es mi favorita!

**Sonia puso en el reproductor de su ordenador portátil la canción de I need a woman.  
**  
Danny: oh tu favorita es I need a woman, esa la compusimos Tom, Dougie y yo.  
Sonia: pues es estupenda, es muy original y la letra me encanta!

**Y como de costumbre , Sonia se puso a cantar y moverse al ritmo de la música, ante la atenta mirada de su novio al que se le escaba alguna sonrisa que otra.  
**  
I've been searching for some  
Love and affection but there's nobody giving me that kind of attention  
I'm alone  
Oh, I'm alone

Can't help thinking that there's  
Somebody missing who should  
Hold me and please me 'til I'm  
Tired of her kissing  
I'm alone  
Oh, I'm alone

**Y cuando llegó la parte de Danny, éste se levantó de la cama y empezó a cantar y a moverse acompañando a Sonia, y acercándose lentamente a ella.**

But when it gets to midnight  
I'm in my bed alone  
You're all I want - dijo señalando a Sonia -  
You're all I need  
It's cold in the night  
But I'm looking for the heat

Baby I, I need a woman  
Not any woman  
But a woman who needs me too  
So how about you?

**Cuando acabó de pronunciar esa frase, agarró a Sonia por la cintura y la besó suavemente, beso que se fue volviendo más apasionado poco a poco. Lentamente se fueron acercando a la cama hasta que Danny tumbó a Sonia , mientras él se echaba encima para continuar con esos interminables besos. Lo cierto es que Sonia quería ir hasta el final con él, pero como en muchas otras cosas, el miedo no dejaba de acosarla. A pesar de eso, ella no paraba de repetirse en su cabeza que esta vez no dejaría que el miedo se apoderara y lo fastidiara todo...  
Danny se quitó la camiseta dejando su torneado y pecoso torso completamente al descubierto, y después hizo lo mismo con la de Sonia. Y de nuevo besos, besos que se desplazaban hasta el cuello y volvían a subir.**

Danny: te noto hoy como más lanzada, me equivoco? quieres que sigamos?  
Sonia: _"vamos Sonia dile que siii"_ em... si, creo que si. _"creo que si? estoy boba o qué?..."  
_Danny: estas segura? porque prefiero no hacerme ilusiones y que luego sea no, hahaha . Pero por qué tienes tantas dudas? xD  
Sonia: no, no tengo, estoy segura... es simplemente que, habrás notado ya que va a ser mi primera vez y tú..., eres Danny Jones, que no es que no sea tu primera vez, es que ya habrás perdido la cuenta xD  
Danny: bueno vale, tengo más experiencia que tú, pero esto es lo más sencillo del mundo! no ves que hasta yo lo pillé a la primera hahaha -acompañó esta frase con un beso.  
Sonia: =) si, eso es un buen consuelo si hahaha  
Danny: Además tienes suerte de que soy un chico muy considerado y me gusta empezar despacio y tomarme las cosas con calma =P. Pero, enserio, no te preocupes... =)

**Danny pegó su frente a la de Sonia y pidió una última confirmación.**

Danny: segura? - susurró-  
Sonia: segura -afirmó ella también susurrando.

**Danny se limitó a sonreír y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Sonia. Poco a poco fueron desapareciendo los pantalones de Danny, y más tarde los de Sonia, y el ambiente iba tomando temperatura. Por último ya sólo faltaba deshacerse de las última barrera que separaba sus cuerpos. Se notaba que Danny tenía experiencia con la ropa interior femenina porque el sujetador de Sonia desapareció en un instante, y al minuto siguiente ya se encontraba completamente desnuda ante él, el cual no esperó tampoco demasiado para deshacerse del bóxer negro que llevaba.  
Nunca antes se habían sentido tan cerca el uno del otro. La cara de Danny expresaba lo mucho que le encantaba la situación. Tras un rato más de jugueteo y besos, besos y más besos con los que Sonia realmente estaba encantada, Danny dirigió una dulce mirada a su novia indicándole que había llegado el momento de pasar al siguiente nivel. Sonia simplemente se limitó a volver a besarle, mientras seguía jugueteando con el pelo de Danny como signo de aprobación, de modo que continuaron tal como habían acordado.  
El comienzo fue algo más duro para Sonia que para Danny, por ser la primera vez, ya que la sensación no comenzó siendo muy placentera, pero un par de minutos más tarde todo esto empezó a cambiar. El rostro y los gestos de Danny cada vez mostraban más lo mucho que disfrutaba, y a Sonia también le invadieron miles de sensaciones nuevas, que se volvían mejores y mejores cada minuto que pasaba.  
Lo cierto es que, aunque Danny pudiera aparentar otra cosa, fue un chico muy cuidadoso y estuvo continuamente pendiente de que su novia estuviera tan encantada como él.  
Finalmente tras un momento de máximo placer para ambos, el cual los dos fueron incapaces de no exteriorizar más intensamente que los anteriores, Danny cogió aire y se quitó de encima para tumbarse al lado de Sonia en la cama. Ésta, todavía con el corazón acelerado, le abrazó y coloco la cabeza en su pecho.  
Sin duda había sido algo increíble para Sonia. Tras unos minutos de relajación para recuperar el aliento, Danny no evitó la pregunta.**

Danny: bueno y qué tal he estado? =P  
Sonia: xD um...ya te he dicho que no tengo con que compararlo asi que...  
Danny: ya bueno pero... =) buf hay que ver lo que cansa ésto...  
Sonia: vaya, que poco aguante Daniel!  
Danny: uy, me estas retando? que pasa quieres más? por que Danny Jones nunca rechaza una oferta tan buena! hahaha  
Sonia: hahaha, creo que no, ya por hoy creo que voy servida.  
Danny: Claro, tranquila es normal, tienes el síndrome Post-Jones...  
Sonia: hahaha, el síndrome Post-Jones ? xD muy gracioso, verás cuando yo le pille al truco a esto... serás tú el que tendrás que sufrir el síndrome Post-Sonia hahaha, y acabarás suplicándome que pare...  
Danny: hahaha um... eso me ha sonado a amenaza.  
Sonia: si, y en toda regla... -Sonia levantó un poco la cabeza de su pecho para besarle.  
Danny: hahaha bueno anda, vamos a dormir que se está haciendo ya tarde.

**Dicho esto, los dos se quedaron abrazados como estaban dispuestos a dormir, pero antes Sonia le susurró .**

Sonia: Danny...  
Danny: dime.  
Sonia: ha sido alucinante... =)

**A Danny se le dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara y sin decir nada más, poco a poco se fueron quedando los dos dormidos.**


	38. Capitulo 37

**_Capitulo 37_**

**La noche de Miriam y Harry.  
Cuando los dos llegaron a casa de los chicos, ella no quería soltar la mano de Harry pero lo tuvo que hacer para que este pudiera abrir la puerta. Una vez dentro de casa Harry tiro su cazadora y agarro de la cintura a Miriam.**

Harry: Llevo todo el día pensando en quedarnos a solas.  
Miriam: Yo también -Miriam beso el cuello de Harry.

**Harry subió a Miriam encima de la mesa y comenzaron a besarse, los botones de la camisa de Harry se iban desabrochando y entonces Miriam decidió hacer lo propio y se quitó su camiseta de rayas azules. Justo en ese momento, el móvil de Miriam comenzó a sonar.**

Harry: Miriam, creo que tu móvil está empezando a moverse en el interior de tu bolsillo.  
Miriam: ¡Vaya pensé que eras tú!, ha ha ha.  
Harry: Siempre tan graciosa, pero no, es verdad te suena el móvil.

**Miriam cogió su móvil y fue al baño, cuando contesto era la pesada de su amiga Sonia. No se podía creer que la llamara para eso, pero si, después de darle sus particulares consejos, colgó y volvió al salón allí ya no estaba Harry.**

Miriam: ¿Harry donde te has metido?

**Harry no contestaba, Miriam lo buscaba por toda la casa, primera planta nada, segunda planta nada, entonces ella descubrió un pequeño escondrijo donde había unas escaleras. Descalza las subió y abrió una puerta que conducía a un balcón en el tejado.**

Miriam: ¡A si que estabas aquí! ¡Llevo un rato llamándote!  
Harry: Perdona, aquí no se oye nada y pensé que aun estabas hablando por el móvil, ¿Quién era, tu novio?  
Miriam: Que yo sepa, mi novio está aquí.

**Harry se acercó a Miriam y se apoyó en la barandilla.**

Harry: ¿Acabas de decir que soy tu novio? Miriam se está comprometiendo con algo.  
Miriam: Ya iba siendo hora ¿no?

**Miriam acerco su boca a los labios de Harry. Y entonces llegó el momento, allí en medio de la nada y con una vista maravillosa de Londres, Harry dijo:**

Harry: Miriam te quiero.

**Ahí estaban, las dos palabras que toda chica desea oír y que tanto miedo daban a Miriam. El solo sonido de un Te quiero le daba pánico. Un horroroso silencio rompió el romanticismo.**

Harry: ¡Vaya ha sido demasiado!  
Miriam: No, no ha sido precioso, pero esto me da un poco de miedo.  
Harry: Si te da miedo, es porque no estás segura.  
Miriam: No, no sí que lo estoy y más que nunca créeme, lo que pasa es que quiero que salga de mí, no decirlo porque tú lo has dicho… y para eso necesito tiempo.  
Harry: Ok, entonces piénsatelo.

**Harry se apartó de Miriam y se quedó pensativo.**

Miriam: ei, no te enfades. No quiero que te enfades conmigo.  
Harry: No, no estoy enfadado. Es que pienso que te complicas demasiado. ¿Por qué no te dejas llevar y ya está?  
Miriam: Pues si te digo la verdad, no lo sé.  
Harry: Miriam, tomate el tiempo que quieras, pero necesito saber que me quieres, no quiero implicarme en esto demasiado para luego sufrir, mira lo que le paso a Dougie, lo dio todo por su relación y resulto mal parado, gracias a Nerea lo ha conseguido superar pero yo no sé si seré capaz, si algo malo pasara.  
Miriam: Ahora eres tú el que se complica demasiado, déjate llevar ¿no?  
Harry: ha, ha, ha.  
Miriam: Mira empecemos de nuevo.  
Harry: ¿Desde el principio?  
Miriam: ha, ha no, desde esta noche.  
Harry: vale.

**Harry volvió a coger a Miriam por la cintura y comenzó a besarla y se volvió a repetir la mimas conversación mientras se besaban.**

Harry: llevo todo el día pensando en quedarnos a solas.  
Miriam: ha, ha y yo.

**Harry agarro la mano de Miriam y los dos bajaron a la segunda planta. Harry y Miriam se encontraban en la habitación de este y con la puerta ya cerrada y la luz apagada volvieron a quitarse la ropa. Una vez en la cama y el encima de ella, comenzaron a sentirse cada vez más calientes. Ella se agarraba en la espalda de Harry y podía contar uno por uno cada musculo, el besaba el cuello de ella mirándola con unos ojos sin punto fijo. Entonces ella decidió ponerse arriba cambiando así el rumbo de las cosas, esta vez le tocaba a ella ir bajando y bajando hasta que sin preaviso Harry decidió volver a su posición inicial y dejar a Miriam sin posibilidades. Los dos se entregaron más que nunca, Harry nunca había sentido a Miriam tan excitada y él se encontraba en una especie de frenesí imparable e incapaz de expresar con palabras esta vez eran sus cuerpos los encargados de escribir el guión. Una vez finalizado su encuentro sexual Miriam dijo:**

Miriam: Harry te quiero, y no solo por lo que acaba de pasar _"que también"_ sino por todo, por cómo me haces sentir cada vez que estamos juntos, por tu sentido del humor, por tu saber estar, por lo cariñoso que eres, por tener esos ojos y ese labio inferior que me vuelve loca, en fin simplemente por estar conmigo a pesar de no ser tan romántica como lo eres tú. Te quiero.-susurro a su oído.  
Harry: repítelo otra vez, me encanta oírlo de tu boca.  
Miriam: Te quiero.  
Harry. Otra vez.  
Miriam. Harry voy a parecer un loro.  
Harry: entonces lo digo yo. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.

**Miriam paro a su impulsivo Harry que no paraba de repetir esas dos palabras que a Miriam ya no le daban tanto pánico, incluso con el paso del tiempo ya las dominaba a la perfección.  
La noche siguió su curso y para entretenerse los dos decidieron volver a repetir y sacar a relucir otra vez su lado salvaje, cuando ya no podían más y decidieron parar Harry abrazo con fuerza a Miriam que estaba con su cabeza apoyada en el torso de su chico.**

Harry: ¿Sabes?, hacía tiempo que no me sentía así.  
Miriam: ¿Así como?  
Harry: Enamorado.  
Miriam: ¡PUFF! , pues yo ya ni me acordaba, ¿se siente un cosquilleo aquí abajo en el estómago?  
Harry: Si, bueno abajo en el estómago y un poco más abajo.  
Miriam: ha, ha, ha. Ese tipo de comentarios solo los hago yo, te estoy empezando a contagiar.  
Harry: contagia me todo lo que quieras.-dijo besando de nuevo a Miriam.  
Miriam: oye, tú no tenías una sorpresa para mí…  
Harry: Eres una interesada…  
Miriam: no bueno es que tú lo dijiste… y me acabo de acordar.  
Harry: Ya, era broma.

**Harry, se levantó de la cama y se puso sus calzoncillos, abrió un cajón y saco una caja. En ella estaba un pétalo de clavel blanco.**

Harry: ¿Te acuerdas?  
Miriam: si, además como no me iba a acordar si cada vez que te veo me lo recuerdas.  
Harry: quiero que lo tengas tú y que lo guardes, así cuando seamos viejecitos y lo volvamos a ver seguirá intacto.  
Miriam: Yo no quiero ser una pesimista, pero eso es técnicamente imposible y además yo no me hago vieja, yo cumplo años.  
Harry: No seas tan "técnica" y coge la caja.  
Miriam: Está bien, siempre me haces regalos, me invitas a sitios y yo no tengo ningún detalle contigo.  
Harry: el mayor detalle, que estés aquí conmigo.  
Miriam: que empalagoso eres y a la vez que guapo y atractivo, es que te comía a besos.

**Y así es como pasaron el resto de la noche, beso tras beso se fueron quedando dormidos. A la mañana siguiente esta vez Miriam se levantó antes que su queridísimo Harry, le preparo el desayuno, se dio una ducha y se marchó, no sin antes dejarle un posit en el que decía:**

_"Siento haberme ido, pero estabas tan mono dormidito que no he querido despertarte. Me he ido a casa, se me ha hecho tarde y tengo cosas pendientes por hacer, espero que no te importe. Esta noche ha sido increíble, como todas las que estamos juntos. Llámame cuando estés despierto. Te quiero… otra vez"_

**Cuando Miriam cerró la puerta de la puerta, Harry extendía su mano en la cama y al palpar un vacío tremendo se despertó.**

Harry: ¿Miriam?, si te has escondido que sepas que no tiene gracia, bueno si la tiene… ¡sal!

**Harry al ver que nadie contestaba bajo al salón y allí vio un folio cortado, era la nota de Miriam nada más leerla cogió su móvil y llamo.**

Miriam: ¡Dime!  
Harry: Que sepas que no me ha gustado nada despertarme y no verte.  
Miriam: Bueno, pues otro día me quedo, pero es que tengo cosas por hacer y mañana lunes tengo que entregarlas y allí en tu casa sé que no voy a hacer nada.  
Harry: Bueno algo, si haríamos.  
Miriam: Ha, ha oye te dejo que voy a bajar al metro y se me va a ir la cobertura. Te quiero. Xoxo.  
Harry: adiós y yo…

**Harry se despidió algo inquieto, no estaba seguro de que Miriam realmente tuviera que irse, y no entendía por qué no se había quedado a desayunar, pero decidió no darle ni la más mínima importancia, confiaba en ella, a si que decidió comerse ese enorme cruasán que le estaba amenazando.  
Lo cierto es que ese día Miriam comenzaba a trabajar en el turno de mañana en un pub muy famoso en Londres. Sus padres andaban algo mal de dinero y ella sabía que debía comenzar a pagarse sus cosas, fotocopias, folios, ropa, fiestas y demás que estaba haciendo que sus padres se vieran apurados de dinero. Sabía que tanto sus amigas como los chicos le prestarían dinero, pero ella quería desenvolverse sola. No decidió contarle nada a nadie hasta que el trabajo no fuera fijo, de momento se las apañaría como pudiera para engañar a sus amigos y a Harry aunque ella supiera que no por mucho tiempo.**


	39. Capitulo 38

_**Capitulo 38**_

**Al llegar Virginia a casa se encontró que no había nadie en ella, por lo menos levantada, y se fue al salón a leer un buen libro mientras esperaba al resto. Una hora después llego Nerea y su cara de satisfacción lo decía todo.**

Vir: que una buena noche?  
Nerea: una de las mejores de mi vida, pero no soy yo la que tiene que contar algo que ya se sabe eh!. Que cómo te fue anoche? lo pasaste bien con Tom?  
Vir: cuando estemos todas os lo cuento.  
Nerea: jo no vale, yo quiero saberlo ya!  
Vir: esto de estar con Dougie te está afectando más de lo que me podía imaginar.  
Nerea: por?  
Vir: porque cada día eres más cría.  
Nerea: eso no es verdad. He sido así toda mi vida -le dijo poniendo cara de niña buena- Cambiando de tema, donde está Sonia? No vino a casa con Danny?  
Vir: si, se vinieron los dos. No me he atrevido a subir arriba.  
Nerea: con que están arriba… Sería muy inoportuno entrar ahora en la habitación no? -dijo poniendo su cara más perversa.  
Vir: a no, te veo las intenciones y no. Ni se te ocurra entrar en ese cuarto.  
Nerea: o vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Si solo voy a entrar a saludar.

**Acto seguido Nerea corrió escaleras arriba seguida por Virginia, que intentaba detenerla. Nada más llegar a la puerta de Sonia entró como si de un vendaval se tratara mientras gritaba como si la vida le fuera en ello.**

Nerea: BUENOS DÍAS QUE YA ES DE DÍA! QUÉ TAL SE HA DADO LA NOCHE?  
Danny: dios quien es capaz de gritar tanto por las mañanas -dijo mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada.  
Sonia: esta solo puede ser Nerea de buen humor después de una noche con Dougie.  
Nerea: ay pero que lista es mi niña! Ahora, me vas a contestar a la pregunta? Por cierto Danny que buen culo tienes!  
Sonia: primero no, no te voy a contestar y segundo deja de mirarle el culo a mi novio.  
Nerea: pero como no se lo voy a mirar si es lo único que no tiene sabana, es imposible no mirarlo. A qué si, Vir?

**Virginia que estaba escondida para que no la vieran se fijó y dijo**

Vir: pues sí que es un buen culo, pero no mejor que el de mi Tom.  
Danny: vaya eso si que no me lo esperaba! Y como ha sido?  
Sonia: Danny, eso no se pregunta! Pervertido!  
Danny: si, pero soy un pervertido que te deja alucinada -le dijo a la vez que la miraba con su cara de seductor.

**Nerea y Virginia se miraron con cara de alucine y empezaron a tupir a preguntas a Sonia.**

Nerea: que como ha sido?  
Vir: cuenta, cuenta?  
Nerea: a que no era para tanto?  
Sonia: vale yaaaaa! Las dos ahora mismo fuera de la habitación. Tú -mirando a Danny- ponte algo de ropa que no quiero que mis amigas te disfruten más de lo normal.  
Nerea: joooo, pero no nos podemos quedar a ver como se pone la ropa.  
Sonia: NOOOOO largo ahora mismo de aquí pervertida con patas.

**Sonia consiguió sacar a sus amigas de la habitación a duras penas mientras Danny se reía de la escena. Una vez estuvieron los dos decentes bajaron y se despidieron. Sonia se acercó al salón y les contó todo a sus amigas, al igual que hizo Virginia. Mientras Nerea hacia la comida para todas, las otras dos le contaron sus noches a Miriam que acababa de llegar. Sin ningún acontecimiento más se pasó ese domingo.  
El resto de semanas no fueron muy interesantes, las chicas iban a la universidad, quedaban con los chicos cada vez que podían. Ellos publicaron su quinto álbum de estudio y volvieron a abrir su website, lo que quería decir varios webchats de la banda. Una de esas semanas en las que los chicos estaban muy ocupados, los veían más en el ordenador que en persona.  
Sin darse cuenta se acercaba el cumpleaños de Dougie. A Nerea se le ocurrió organizar una fiesta para celebrarlo. Les pregunto a todos si la ayudaban y ellos aceptaron encantados. Entre todos fueron comprando todo lo necesario para poder hacerla. Iba a ser en casa de las chicas e iba a ser temática, en concreto sobre Star Wars. Las chicas irían con diferentes trajes de Padme y los chicos de Anakin. La casa la decoraron lo mejor que pudieron para intentar que se pareciera a un escenario de la peli como es la taberna donde Luke conoce a Han Solo.  
Llegó tan esperado día, las chicas prepararon todo en casa mientras ellos entretenían a Dougie en el estudio. Danny fue el primero en marcharse y al poco rato se fue también Harry, se quedaron solo los otros dos. Dougie ya empezaba a sospechar y empezó a acribillar a Tom con preguntas. Este que no sabía dónde meterse, pero se salvo de contestar porque Vir lo estaba llamando por teléfono. Cuando acabo de hablar Dougie lo miró con cara de "me quieres contar qué coño pasa".**

Tom: vamos a casa de las chicas que hoy tienen el día libre. y no me mires con esa cara que me das miedo. Te enterarás de todo a su debido tiempo.  
Dougie: como sabías que…?  
Tom: llevamos 7 años juntos, como no nos conozcamos entre nosotros mal andamos.

**Llegaron a casa de las chicas y esta se encontraba en silencio, cosa rara. Dougie abrió la puerta y lo que se encontró lo dejo maravillado. Su novia iba vestida igualita que Padme en el episodio dos.**

Dougie: waaaauu!  
Nerea: eeh cierra la boca que tampoco es para tanto, además tengo el tuyo y si vas a cambiarte empezamos la fiesta.  
Dougie: vale voy a cambiarme si me acompañas.  
Nerea: a no, que no sabes lo que me ha costado peinarme. Si voy contigo seguro que la fiesta no empieza hasta mañana. Ahora arrea para arriba, que tu traje está en mi habitación y baja cuanto antes. Tom tu también si quieres puedes ir a cambiarte.

**Una vez que se hubieron cambiado todos estaban disfrazados de la siguiente manera:  
**

**Dougie y Nerea: **** universo/amidala/bin/v18_ **

**Tom y Vir:  
**** mordecai/HaydenChristiansen/anakin_ **** . /photos/212043/natalie-portman-a...**

**Danny y Sonia:  
**** universo/amidala/bin/v24_ **** . /_6TiL2Z1IDz4/RfDp5zZxH1I/AAAAAAAAAW8/zsgJm...**

**Harry y Miriam: ella sin los cogollos/ensaimadas de la cabeza  
**** cinemania-2002april-anakin_ **

Dougie: habéis dejado la casa genial, parece que estoy en la taberna de Mos Eisley.

Nerea: me alegro que te guste. Ahora vamos a ver una peli, y como no, el ataque de los clones.  
Danny: qué! no, no estás hablando enserio. De entre las seis que hay has tenido que coger la más ñoña.  
Nerea: he dicho que se ve esa y punto -reafirmó mientras miraba a Danny con una cara de psicópata como no la hiciera caso- Alguien más se opone? -todos negaron con la cabeza- ya me parecía a mí.

**Se sentaron todos alrededor del sofá redondo que habían puesto en el medio. Al término de la peli las chicas y Tom estaban llorando con la última escena de la boda de Anakin y Padme.**

Nerea: si es que son la pareja perfecta.  
Miriam: y que lo digas.  
Sonia: a mí me da una pena.  
Vir: pena de qué?  
Sonia: de que no me lo puedo tirar.  
Nerea: yo también me lo quiero tirar!

**Mientras las chicas seguían lamentándose por Hayden Christensen, ellos las miraban celosos.**

Dougie: habéis acabado ya con vuestros lamentos?  
Harry: si eso. Además os lamentáis por nada. Nunca lo vais a conocer.  
Sonia: quién te ha dicho eso? Miriam has sido tú? -Miriam negó con la cabeza- a vale! Pues que sepáis que hacíamos lo mismo cuando no os conocíamos y mirar donde estamos ahora.  
Nerea: eso! mu bien dicho!  
Miriam: si señor!  
Tom: vale haya paz! Ahora vamos a comer algo que me muero de hambre.

**Se sentaron todos alrededor de la mesa del comedor. La cena transcurrió sin incidentes significativos y llegó la hora de la tarta. Apagaron todas las luces de la habitación y Nerea apareció con una tarta enorme con 23 velitas encima. Se acercó hasta donde estaba Dougie y posó la tarta delante de él.**

Nerea: pide un deseo!  
_Dougie: "__No quiero cagarla una vez más en el amor, quiero estar con Nerea"_

**Sopló las velas, todos comenzaron a felicitarle y le fueron entregando los regalos. Las chicas le regalaron entre todas una bata de Jedi como la de Tom. Harry un juego entero de bóxers, Tom un libro que recogía las mejores películas de ciencia ficción. Danny además de una nueva banda para sus bajos, le regaló el juego de la ruleta de chupitos.**

Danny: podemos probar mi regalo.  
Nerea: no se si será buena idea.  
Miriam: oooh, venga no seas aguafiestas!  
Nerea: está bien. Que decida el anfitrión.  
Dougie: vamos a jugar.

**Miriam fue a buscar una botella de J&B mientras se establecían las normas en el salón.**

Danny: el juego es simple. cada uno elige un vaso de los que hay alrededor de la ruleta y si te toca bebes el contenido entero.  
Sonia: vale, pero para no acabar todos borrachos a la primera de cambio, podemos intercalar agua y alcohol?  
Nerea: eso me parece buena idea! _"eso ha salido de mi boca"_  
Danny: está bien, como queráis.  
Vir: Miriam trae una botella de agua también.  
Miriam: para ducharnos, para que sino.

**Durante las primeras rondas, todos acabaron bien, pero una vez sobrepasados los 5 chupitos por persona, más de uno cantaba la macarena a grito pelao y para no molestar al resto de vecinos del barrio tuvieron que dejar de jugar, además de porque la botella se había acabado.  
Como ya era bien entrada la noche se fueron a la cama cada uno con su pareja. El subir las escaleras fue lo más divertido de todo, todos se acabaron tropezando con los escalones pero llegaron a las habitaciones de sus novia sanos y salvos. Estaban tan cansados que ni siquiera se quitaron la ropa, directamente se tiraron encima de la cama abrazados a la persona que más querían**.


	40. Capitulo 39

**_Capitulo 39_**

**La mañana del viernes, todo estaba más tranquilo. A pesar de ser las doce del mediodía todos dormían plácidamente en sus camas. La primera en levantarse como de costumbre era Sonia, que bajaba las escaleras tambaleándose y agarrándose la cabeza, pues esta le iba a explotar.**

Sonia: Esta es la última vez que me convencen para beber.

**Cuando consiguió llegar a la planta baja, arrastraba los pies como una señora mayor, le era imposible dar paso firme con la resaca que tenía, tras varios esfuerzos consiguió alcanzar su taza de Indiana Jones que tenía para desayunar.**

Sonia: Dicen que la resaca se pasa con más alcohol, pero yo no puedo más.

**Se preparó un café bien cargado y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina. Mientras tanto Miriam bajaba a toda velocidad por las escaleras y con la camiseta y las botas en la mano.**

Miriam: ¡Joder, joder, llego tarde…!

**Miriam salió pitando y dando un portazo a la puerta, esta no se había percatado de la presencia de Sonia.**

Sonia: ¿Pero esta donde va ahora?, se habrá pensado que es jueves y se va a la universidad… porque si no… bueno ya volverá cuando llegue y vea que está cerrada, ¡menuda boba!

**Con el paso del tiempo, uno por uno se fueron despertando de su sueño y bajaron a la cocina a desayunar, Harry que otra vez se había despertado sin su chica al lado, pregunto a los demás por ella.**

Harry: ¡Chicos!, ¿Sabéis donde se ha metido Miriam?, En la cama no estaba…  
Sonia: Hace un rato salió pitando a la calle, no me vio así que ni si quiera me dijo a donde iba… y la verdad yo tampoco tenía fuerzas para preguntarle.

**Harry cogió su teléfono y llamo a Miriam, el móvil le daba apagado o fuera de cobertura.**

Harry: Lo tiene apagado.  
Danny: ¡Estará con el amante!

**Sonia le dio un codazo a Danny tirándole así el resto de la galleta en la leche. Harry que se empezaba a mosquear, subió a la habitación a ver si Miriam le había dejado una nota, Tom que no podía ver a su amigo tan angustiado subió con él.**

Harry: Nada ni una nota, ni nada y encima no me coge el puto teléfono.  
Tom: Tranquilo seguro que tiene una explicación, se habrá acordado de algo que tenía que hacer y habrá salido. No pienses más en ello y baja a desayunar, que necesitamos a nuestro batería bien nutrido para el próximo tour.

**Tras decir esto, los dos bajaron a la cocina y terminaron de desayunar, el día había amanecido frio y las calefacciones en pisos de alquiler no eran muy buenas así que pensaron en pasar la mañana el casa de Tom y así terminar algunos asuntillos que este tenía que hacer, como por ejemplo terminar de firmar una pila de discos que iban destinado a un hospital infantil de Londres.**

Tom: Este es el último, toma Dougie firma.

**Dougie que se encontraba cuchicheando con su novia, ni se enteró de que Tom le había hablado.**

Tom: Queréis dejar de hablaros al oído y escucharme par de loros.  
Nerea: Lagartos, mejor.  
Sonia: Ahí, lagarta, lagarta…ha, ha, ha.  
Nerea: Caya no digas eso, que me recuerda a Frankie. Ha, ha, ha.

**La mañana paso más deprisa que la tarde, ya después de haber comido los 7 se encontraban en el salón jugando a Wii Sports, Danny y Sonia, contra Virginia y Tom, esta vez Flones estaban enfrentados, mientras Dougie y Nerea veían jugar a sus amigos, Harry estaba apartado de los demás en un rincón del salón dando todo el rato a rellamada, como era de suponer, su amigo Tom que ya más que una amigo era una madre para los cuatro, se acercó a consolarle.**

Tom: Toma Dougie, sigue tu que yo no puedo más, esto es peor que las sesiones de abdominales que hacemos- dijo jadeante.  
Tom: ¡Ei!, Harry, porque no juegas si a ti esto te encanta.  
Harry: No me apetece.  
Tom: Harry deja de martirizarte, ya te llamara en cuanto vea tus 13 llamadas perdidas.

**En ese momento el móvil de Sonia empezó a sonar.**

Sonia: Nerea corre cógeme el móvil, que estoy en un momento decisivo si marco este set, ganamos a este par de negaos, ¡Si es que voy sobrada!  
Danny: ¡Vamos sobrados!

**Nerea cogió inmediatamente el móvil, al otro lado del teléfono, Miriam la confundió con Sonia.**

Miriam: ¡Sonia! ¿Dónde coño os habéis metido?, llego a casa y no hay ni dios.  
Nerea: Miriam, soy Nerea estamos en casa de Tom, vente que estamos jugando a la Wii.  
Miriam: Ok, _"ya me extrañaba a mí que Sonia cogiera el teléfono al primer toque"._ Voy para allá.

**Nerea colgó, pero el estruendoso grito que pego al contestar al teléfono, había hecho que Harry se enterara de que Miriam venía a casa de Tom. Cuando llego, nadie comento nada, la cosa siguió su curso como tal cual se había quedado, Flones jugando a la consola, Nerea y Doug tirados en el sofá y Harry sentado en un sillón, Miriam se acercó por detrás y le achucho. **

Miriam: ¡bueno!, ¿quién va ganando?  
Sonia: ¡Nosotros!  
Vir: ¡Eso es mentira vamos 2-2!

**Harry se levantó, despreciando el achuchón de Miriam y se fue a la cocina, esta que sabía que estaba enfadado le siguió.**

Harry: ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER DONDE COÑO ESTABAS!?

**El grito se oyó desde la cocina, sus amigos ya no estaban tan contentos. Miriam no sabía que contestar, pensó que si decía la verdad, el pensaría que le estaba mintiendo y si contaba una milonga, tampoco la iban a creer, es decir dijera lo que dijera iba a acabar mal a si que se limitó a estar callada mientras Harry la acribillaba a preguntas.**

Harry: ¿Y el teléfono? Todo el día apagado… Miriam estaba preocupado, he llegado a pensar a hasta que tenías otro rollo por ahí…

**Miriam no podía más.**

Miriam: ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? El otro día te dije que te quería, que daría la vida por ti, como puedes pensar, ni tan siquiera que después de decirte eso, cosa que a casi nadie digo y que solo lo hago con la gente que me importa de verdad.

**Harry se quedó callado, comprendía que había sido algo duro con ella y que no debería haberla gritado y mucho menos haber insinuado que se estaba viendo con otro.**

Harry: perdóname, estaba nervioso, no hablaba yo, hablaba el Harry bocazas.-dijo besando a Miriam en los labios.  
Miriam: Pues para otra vez, le dices que se vaya a la mierda.

**Harry no pregunto más, ni siquiera pregunto otra vez donde había estado, temía estropear algo que le importaba demasiado y que le había costado encontrar, a si que salió de la cocina con Miriam de la mano y se volvió a sentar en el sofá. Sonia que conocía a su amiga, al verle la cara, sabía que no todo estaba bien, a pesar de que Harry no había seguido preguntado, le hizo una señal con la cabeza y las dos fueron al baño de la planta de arriba.**

Sonia: Miriam a mí no me engañas, sé que algo pasa, ¿Dónde has ido esta mañana?... y más te vale ser sincera.  
Miriam: ¡Mira a ti te lo puedo contar!, Mis padres andan mal de dinero y me he puesto a trabajar en un pub, ¡Sí! Se lo que me vas a decir… ¡y para eso tanta intriga!... pero es que sabía que si os lo contaba no ibais a parar hasta que cogiera vuestro dinero… y no estoy dispuesta a eso y con los chicos igual.  
Sonia: Sabes que te lo habríamos dado encantadas, ¿Tan mal anda la cosa?  
Miriam: Si, si no me llego a poner a trabajar, me hubiera tenido que volver a España y hubiera sido horroroso, ya sabes por vosotras…  
Sonia: …y por Harry.  
Miriam: Si, estamos en un punto tan bonito, nadie me había querido como él lo hace, el otro día hasta le dije que le quería, y ya sabes lo complicado que es que esa palabra salga de mí. No quería estropearlo con una relación a distancia, nunca funcionan.  
Sonia: …creo que puedo entenderte, pero no sé, ¿Por qué mentir?  
Miriam: No quería, pero es que todavía no es fijo y Harry no me dejaría trabajar, me dejaría el dinero en bandeja y la relación PAREJA-PROBLEMAS DE DINERO, tampoco funciona. ¿Me guardaras el secreto?  
Sonia: ¡Sabes que sí!, pero no sé cuánto tiempo más podrás engañarlos, mira hoy un mínimo descuido y todo se desvela, además has provocado el caos en la cocina con Harry.  
Miriam: …en el fondo sé que tienes razón y que es una niñería mentir, pero lo prefiero así al menos hasta el jueves, entonces me dicen si soy fija o no.  
Sonia: y ¿Qué vas a hacer si te vuelve a preguntar?  
Miriam: No sé le diré que tenía cita con el médico y que no le he querido decir nada para que no se preocupara.  
Sonia: Una cita de tres horas y media… no sé yo.  
Miriam: la seguridad social, ya sabes como son.

**Las dos bajaron al salón donde sus amigas y novios seguían jugando. Una vez entrada la noche decidieron ir por ahí a cenar, como no el maestro hablo.**

Danny: Yo creo que hoy deberíamos ir a un mejicano.  
Tom: ¡Podíamos comer burritos!  
Harry: Podíamos, comer ¿qué?...Dougie's.  
Sonia: Ha, ha que bueno, pero ¿tu como sabes qué significa eso en realidad?  
Miriam: Se lo he dicho, yo.  
Dougie: ¡ah! Asique has sido tú la lista del comentario… vale, lo tendré en cuenta.  
Miriam: Perdóname Doug, pero es que Tom lo dejo a huevo.  
Nerea: ¡A ti te voy a dar yo huevo, no más bien te lo voy a tirar a la cabeza!

**En ese momento Nerea corrió a la cocina y cogió un huevo de la nevera de Tom, en realidad era lo único que había, y fue detrás de Miriam por toda la casa. Tom la paro y recordó a Nerea que como manchara la moqueta blanca, la iba a limpiar ella.  
Todos se pusieron sus abrigos y salieron en dirección al mejicano más cercano.**


	41. Capitulo 40

**_Capitulo 40_**

**Cuando llegaron al restaurante decidieron ocupar una de las mesas del fondo para tener más intimidad. En cuanto se sentaron, colocados por parejas, el camarero se acercó para preguntarles que iban a tomar.**

Harry: ¡Burritos, fajitas, tortillas! ¡De todo un poco!  
Danny: ¡Y no te olvides del tequila!  
Vir: No, tequila no, por favor. ¡Qué asco! Para mí agua.  
Sonia: Y para mí también. Yo no se como podéis tener ganas de beber después de lo de anoche. A mí aún me dura la resaca.

**Todos se rieron con Sonia, y siguieron charlando y bromeando hasta que llegó la comida.**

Nerea: ¡Ostras! Como pica esto!  
Tom: Haha. Es comida mexicana. ¿A qué esperabas que supiera? ¿A fresa?  
Nerea: No, pero no esperaba que picase tanto.  
Todos: Hahaha.

**Continuaron charlando mientras cenaban.**

Tom: ¡Ah!, por cierto. Me he enterado que el fin de semana que viene se celebra en Irlanda una convención de Star Wars. ¿Quién se apunta?

**Nerea, Sonia y Dougie levantaron la mano a la velocidad de la luz.**

Tom: ¿Tú no quieres venir, cariño?  
Vir: ¿Yo? ¿Star Wars? ¡Vamos, no me mates!  
Tom: Pero a mí me hacía ilusión que vinieras. Quiero que hagamos cosas juntos.  
Vir: ¿Y te parece poco las que hacemos? - preguntó subiendo y bajando las cejas.- Haha. No, ahora en serio. Tú ya sabes que a mí esas cosas no me van. Pero ya iremos a más sitios juntos.  
Sonia: ¿Y tú, Danny? ¿No quieres venir?  
Danny: ¿Yo? ¡Ni hablar! Además tengo entradas para el Arsenal - Manchester United del sábado. Pensé que querrías venir conmigo...  
Sonia: Pero si a mí sabes que no me gusta el fútbol.  
Vir: ¿He oído Arsenal?  
Danny: Si. El sábado juega contra el Manchester y, por supuesto, voy a ir a verlo.  
Vir: ¡Qué suerte! El Arsenal es mi tercer equipo, después del Salamanca y del Barça.  
Sonia: Pues mira, ya tienes quien te acompañe al partido.  
Danny: Ah, pues sí. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?  
Vir: ¡Claro! Voy a ver a Cesc Fábregas. No me lo puedo creer.

**Siguieron cenando mientras Nerea, Sonia, Tom y Dougie hablaban de Star Wars y Danny, Harry y Vir de fútbol. Mientras, Miriam le daba vueltas al tema del trabajo.  
Estaban todos en ese clima de buen rollo hasta que apareció. Dougie casi se atraganta con el tequila.**

Dougie: No puede ser. Otra vez no.  
Nerea: ¿Qué pasa?

**Nerea siguió la mirada de Dougie y vio a la lagarta de Frankie acercarse. Los demás también la habían visto. Vir intentó calmar a Nerea:**

Vir: Nerea, pasa de ella. Diga lo que diga, no entres en su juego.  
Miriam: ¡Qué coño! ¡Pártele la cara!  
Frankie: ¡Hombre, mira a quién tenemos aquí! La panda del moco: feos y pocos.  
Nerea: ¡Hombre, mira a quién tenemos aquí! La zorra más grande de Inglaterra.  
Frankie: ¿Qué has dicho? Al menos yo soy una mujer hecha y derecha y no una niñata, como tú.  
Nerea: ¡Ea! Ya me has calentao.- dijo en español.

**Se levantó, agarró el vaso de agua de Vir, que estaba sentada a su lado y le tiró toda el agua a Frankie. Ésta miró a su alrededor y vio que todo el restaurante se estaba riendo de ella, y eso no lo podía permitir. Se acercó a Nerea y la agarró de los pelos. Ésta hizo lo mismo con ella, y ambas cayeron al suelo, donde empezaron a darse bofetones mutuamente. Todo el grupo fue enseguida a separarlos. Cuando lo consiguieron, Dougie se enfrentó a su ex.**

Dougie: Me tienes harto, Frankie. Estoy hasta las narices de que siempre tengas que montar el numerito. ¡Ya basta! Ahora yo estoy con Nerea y estamos genial. Y si no te gusta, te aguantas. Anda, vete a buscarte un nuevo novio que te de mucho dinerito, que eso es lo que te gusta a ti, y no vuelvas a aparecer delante de mi vista.  
Vir: ¡Zás! En toda la boca. Haha.

**Frankie se giró mirando a la morena, furiosa. Vir se le encaró.**

Vir: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres llevarte otra?

**Frankie se acercó a ella dispuesta a contestarle con un bofetón, pero Tom se interpuso en su camino.**

Tom: ¡Ni te atrevas! Y vete de aquí si no quieres tener más problemas.

**Frankie no pudo añadir nada más. Estaba furiosa. Giró sobre sí misma y salió del restaurante lo más rápido que pudo. Todos miraron a Nerea.**

Nerea: ¿Qué? Ya me tenía harta.  
Dougie: Tranquila, cariño. Seguro que no nos vuelve a molestar.  
Nerea: Me ha encantado lo que le has dicho. La has dejado cenada. Haha.  
Harry: Hablando de cenar... ¿Todos habéis terminado?

**Todos asintieron.**

Miriam: Pues vámonos, que la gente nos está mirando alucinada.

**Cuando salieron no se lo podían creer. ¡Estaba nevando!**

Tom: ¡Que guay! ¡La primera nevada del invierno!  
Sonia: Esperemos que cuaje, porque Londres nevado tiene que estar precioso.  
Miriam: Si cuaja, mañana vamos a jugar con los trineos.  
Todos: ¡Sí!

**Después de quedar para el día siguiente, se separaron. Danny y Sonia y Dougie y Nerea fueron a casa de los chicos, Miriam y Harry, a casa de las chicas y Tom y Vir a casa de él. En todas las casas y con todas las parejas pasó lo mismo, que se dieron mucho amor. Después de ello, en cada casa había una conversación diferente:**

**En casa de los chicos:**

Danny: ¡Dios! Creo que estoy empezando a sufrir el síndrome post-Sonia. Hahaha.  
Sonia: ¡Qué bobo eres!  
Danny: Ya, pero por eso me quieres.  
Sonia: Por eso y por muchas otras cosas.  
Danny: Entre ellas está...

**Y la besó en el cuello haciendo que Sonia sintiera un escalofrío.**

Nerea: Ay, como quiero a mi lagarto y a su lagartijilla.  
Dougie: Ay, como quiero yo a mi guerrera. Menuda le has metido a Frankie.  
Nerea: ¡Verás como ya no vuelve!  
Dougie: Eso espero- dijo abrazándola.

**En casa de las chicas:**

**Miriam notaba que Harry estaba distante. Le abrazó.**

Miriam: ¿Qué le pasa a mi amor?  
Harry: Nada.  
Miriam: Ya... todavía estás dándole vueltas a lo de esta mañana, ¿no?  
Harry: Es que todavía no me has dicho a dónde has ido.  
Miriam: Pensé que ya se había zanjado el asunto.  
Harry: Pues no.  
Miriam: No te lo puedo decir todavía, Harry.  
Harry: Muy bien.

**Se giró, se tapó con la manta y no volvió a decir nada. Miriam no pudo dormir en toda la noche. No sabía que hacer.**

**En el casoplón de Tom:**

**Tom se quitó de encima de Vir.**

Vir: ¡Buff! Cada vez es mejor.  
Tom: Y cada vez te quiero más.

**La besó con ternura y se dirigió al baño. Se deshizo del preservativo y cuando lo iba a tirar casi le da un infarto: ¡Estaba roto! Seguramente estaba roto mientras lo hacían. Tom no se lo podía creer. ¿Y sí...? no, no, seguramente no habría pasado nada. Muchas veces no pasa nada. Salió del baño, se puso unos bóxers y se acostó junto a Vir, que ya se había quedado dormida. Se quedó mirándola un rato. La vio así, tan joven, tan inocente. Deseó que no se hubiese quedado embarazada. A él le encantaría tener hijos con ella, pero no ahora. Ella sólo tenía 18 años, acababa de empezar la Universidad y tenía mucho por delante. La besó en la frente, la abrazó y se quedó dormido junto a ella.**

**Al día siguiente, cuando se levantaron, había por lo menos medio metro de nieve, así que cogieron los trineos y fueron a casa de Tom. Cuando se reunieron los ocho se dirigieron a un monte cercano a la casa dispuestos a pasar una mañana divertidísima.  
Los primeros en deslizarse fueron Dougie y Nerea, que compartieron trineo.  
Después Vir se montó en otro y y llamó a Sonia para que se montara con ella.**

Vir: ¡Sonia! ¡Sube! Danny, tú móntate con Tom en otro. Vamos a hacer una carrera.  
Sonia: ¡Genial!  
Tom: Cariño, creo que es mejor que no montes.

**Vir lo miró con cara extrañada.**

Vir: ¿Por qué?  
Tom: Porque... eh... te puedes hacer daño.  
Vir: Gracias por recordarme que soy una patosa.  
Sonia: Ni caso. Lo que pasa es que tiene miedo, porque como vamos sobrás.

**Las dos amigas se rieron mientras empezaban a deslizarse con el trineo.**

Danny: ¡Eh! No se vale- dijo mientras se subía rápidamente en el trineo.- ¡Vamos Tom!

**Éste hizo caso a su amigo y ambos empezaron a bajar. Evidentemente, Sonia y Vir fueron las vencedoras. Sólo faltaban por bajar Harry y Miriam.**

Harry: ¿Vamos?  
Miriam: Espera. Quiero hablar contigo.

**Se acercó y le agarró las manos.**

Miriam: No quiero que estés preocupado. Es cierto que te estoy ocultando algo, pero es que es una sorpresa. Hasta el jueves no te lo puedo contar. ¿Vale?  
Harry: Vale... pero dame un beso.  
Miriam: Eso está hecho.

**Le plantó un morreo, y después se montaron en el trineo y se deslizaron.  
Cuando se reunieron todos debajo decidieron irse a comer a casa de Tom y después fueron a buscar a todos los perros de la pandilla para que ellos también disfrutaran de la nieve. Y así acabó el día, cada uno durmiendo en su casita y deseando que llegara el domingo para volver a reunirse.**


	42. CApitulo 41

**_Capitulo 41_**

**El fin de semana paso sin mayores cambios, a pesar de haber calmado a su novio, Harry aún seguía algo mosqueado, no entendía cuál era el problema de Miriam, ni siquiera sabía porque después de confesarse mutuamente amor, se comportaba de esa manera.  
Era Miércoles y a Virginia no le salían las cuentas, le tenía que venir la regla y se le estaba retrasando un poco, no le dio mucha importancia habían ocasiones en los pasaban hasta semanas y nada. Sonia se encontraba en la habitación de Nerea y como siempre estaba tocando la guitarra.**

Sonia: No, ¡es un Do!  
Nerea: ¡Que va a ser un Do!  
Sonia: ¡Que sí, que me lo ha dicho Danny!  
Nerea: Me da igual, ¡No es un Do!  
Sonia: y dale… y luego dice de mi…  
Miriam: ¡Queréis dejar de discutir! Mañana Vir tiene un examen y la vais a desconcentrar con vuestras chorradas, de si es un Do o un Mi bemol.  
Sonia: Perdón no sabíamos que anduviera estudiando, ¿oye y tu dónde vas?  
Miriam: _"Esta tía es idiota"_, al médico mujer, al ¡MEDICO!

**Miriam le giño el ojo a Sonia, que vio como había metido la pata.**

Sonia: ¡aaah! ¡Vale!  
Nerea: ¿y tú a que vas al médico a estas horas si son casi las ocho?  
Miriam: voy a urgencias, es que ando mala de la garganta… ¡NO HACE FALTA QUE ME ACOMPAÑEIS!

**Eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, aun asi Nerea se creyó la mentira de su amiga que hizo un ruido como si tuviera la garganta seca. Lo cierto es que Miriam entraba a trabajar y como no, llegaba tarde, corrió hasta el pub donde el jefe ya la estaba esperando.**

Jefe: Otro retraso como el de hoy y no llegas a mañana.  
Miriam: Perdón es que el metro se ha retrasado, no se volverá a repetir.  
Miriam se puro su delantal y cogió la bandeja, esta vez le tocaba trabajar de noche y ni se imaginaba la que se le venía encima.  
Jefe: coge la bayeta y limpia las mesas del fondo hoy viene gente famosa y vamos a poner allí la zona vip.

**Miriam no se lo pensó dos veces, agarro la bayeta y comenzó a limpiar, allí su compañera holandesa comenzó a hablarle en su espantoso inglés.**

Holandesa: ¿Saber tu quien viene hoy?  
Miriam: Te he dicho 100 veces que es sabes, no saber… pero no dime ¿quién viene?  
Holandesa: Taio Cruz, Jason Derulo, Mcfly y Jay Smith.  
Miriam: ¿Qué? ¿Qué viene quién?  
Holandesa: ¿Estar sorda?, Taio Cruz, Jason Derulo, Mcfly y Jay Smith.

**Miriam se moría por dentro, Mcfly iba a estar en el pub y encima antes del jueves, pensó que el mundo se le caía encima, pero en cuestión de segundos, se le ocurrió la idea perfecta. ¡PLAF!, el vaso se rompió en añicos.**

Jefe: ¡Otro!, ¡Que sepas que te lo voy a descontar del sueldo, con esas manazas ni se te pase por la cabeza atender a los vip, hoy a la barra y espero que este vaso sea el último!

**Cuando llego el momento, Miriam se encontraba tras la barra, deseosa de que la noche pasara normal y sin ningún incidente. Cuando llegaron los vip y se sentaron en sus mesas, suspiro aliviada, al menos sabía que con camareros personales, a Mcfly y sobre todo a Harry les iba a resultar difícil descubrir a Miriam, pero esta se olvidaba de una pequeña cosa.**

Dougie: Oye tíos me meo, voy al baño ahora vuelvo ¿Ok?  
Harry: ¡Espera que te acompaño!

**Cuando terminaron de ir al baño, Doug y Harry se acercaron a la barra, Miriam que no los vio llegar seguía trabajando como si nada.**

Dougie: Oye las camareras de este sitio no están nada mal, ¿Por qué estamos en la zona vip pudiendo estar aquí?  
Harry: ¡A veces pienso que tienes un pequeño Danny dentro de ti! ¡Tienes novia!  
Dougie: Joder, ya lo sé pero podré opinar ¿no?  
Harry: ¡anda llama a esa camarera y pide!  
Dougie: ¡Ei!, Guapa, ¡dos copazos!  
Miriam: ¡Marchando! ¿De que los queréis?

**Harry y Dougie se quedaron flipando, ¿la que se acababa de dar la vuelta era Miriam?, Se preguntaron, esta que miraba para los vasos seguía sin darse cuenta, pero una vez levanto la mirada quiso que la tierra se la tragara.**

Miriam: Esto… bueno… yo…  
Harry: ¿así que este es el sitio a donde fuiste el otro día? ¿Y porque no le lo has dicho?, ¿no confías en mí?  
Dougie: bueno yo como que sobro… por cierto ¡muy guapa de camarera!, a ver si nos invitas a algo… ha, ha, ha.

**Miriam seguía en shock, no sabía que responder asique soltó un simple si de su boca.**

Harry: ¿sí que, que si confías en mi o qué?  
Miriam: Harry ahora no puedo hablar, estoy currando y como me pillen parada me echan y necesito el trabajo, mis padres andan mal de dinero y mañana quizás me hagan fija.  
Harry: ¿Cuando tienes descanso?  
Miriam: ha, ha, ha descanso dice, si descansas estas en la calle.

**Harry fue inmediatamente a hablar con el jefe y le convenció de que dejara salir a Miriam antes de tiempo, cuando se cambió y salió Harry la agarro de la mano y la llevo a un sitio a solas.**

Harry: ¿Cuánto necesitas?  
Miriam: ¡Ves eso es lo que justamente no quería oír! ¡No quiero que me ayudes, quiero ganarlo yo, no quiero ser una aprovechada Harry!  
Harry: ¿Pero quién iba a pensar eso?, eres mi novia ¿Quién te iba ayudar sino?  
Miriam: ¡Harry he dicho que no!, Te agradezco el gesto, pero mañana quizás me hagan fija y todo estará solucionado. Si me quieres déjalo estar ¿vale?  
Harry: Pues claro que te quiero, te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie.  
Miriam: ¡Que cosas más bonitas dices!, siento haber armado este jaleo por algo tan simple…

**Miriam puso cara de niña buena.**

Harry: ¿la próxima vez, prometes contármelo?  
Miriam: ¡Claro!, Harry gracias por entenderme.  
Harry: ¡No seas boba! Y mueve ese culito de camarera, vámonos a casa de Tom esto es un rollo, ¿llamas a las demás?  
Miriam: ¡Ok! ¡Oye Harry una cosa!-Dijo mientras este se alejaba-.  
Harry: ¡Dime!  
Miriam: ¡Te quiero!

**Harry retrocedió y abrazo a su chica como nunca lo había hecho, los dos se fundieron en un profundo beso, Harry susurro algo a la oreja de Miriam.**

Harry: Mcfly y tu sois lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida.

**Miriam se quedó maravillada, con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja marco el número y llamo a sus amigas para contárselo y quedar en casa de Tom.  
Una vez todos en casa del cantante y guitarrista de Mcfly, pensaron en que era buena idea que las chicas se quedaran allí a dormir, pues la casa de Tom les quedaba más cerca del campus que la suya y asi podrían estar más tiempo con sus novios.  
Vir y Tom fueron los primeros en irse a la cama.**

Vir: Parece que tenías muchas ganas de venir a la cama-dijo Virginia mientras se acercaba a él como un león lo hace sobre su presa.  
Tom: Si la verdad es que tengo sueño.  
Vir: ¿Solo sueño?

**Vir le beso en la boca como si se comiera una fresa, una fresa deliciosa.**

Tom: ha, ha, se a lo que te refieres, pero estoy algo cansado y no me apetece.  
Vir: ¿Qué? Y luego os quejáis de nosotras, ahora ¿qué me vas a decir?, ¿que estas con la regla?

**Tom soltó una carcajada, pero en el fondo no estaba tan feliz, más bien estaba preocupado. Los dos se metieron en la cama, Vir acurrucada a Tom dormía plácidamente y él tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, sus preocupaciones no le dejaban dormir.  
Después de Vir y Tom, Sonia y Danny también se fueron a la cama, Danny se quitó la ropa inmediatamente y se lanzó a la cama, se tapó con el nórdico y le hizo una señal a Sonia con la cabeza para que ella también se metiera.**

Sonia: ha, ha ¿Tanto frio tienes?  
Danny: No sé, frio-calor, ¡yo creo que es el mono del síndrome post-Sonia!

**Sonia se acercó a Danny y le pasaba la mano por el torso.**

Sonia: Se sienten unos escalofríos, primero… después un calor insoportable… y por último, la adrenalina te pone a 1000.

**Danny cogió a una Sonia muy sensual, y la beso. Una noche movidita es el adjetivo para ellos.  
Dougie, Nerea, Miriam y Harry permanecían aún en el salón.**

Harry: Bueno yo creo que ya es hora de meterse en la cama, ¿no crees Dougie?  
Dougie: Si es el momento.

**Y los dos se cogieron de la mano y subieron las escaleras riéndose, Nerea y Miriam cada vez alucinaban más.**

Nerea: Estoy empezando a pensar que solo nos usáis de tapadera y que en realidad sois dos gays.  
Miriam: ¡No amiga!, ya te digo yo que mi Harry es muy varonil…_"y tanto"_

**Todos rieron y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos. Así acabo el miércoles, con Harry y Miriam reconciliados y Tom preocupado por el pequeño fallo que había tenido.**


	43. Capitulo 42

**_Capitulo 42_**

**A las cuatro de la madrugada del miércoles al jueves, cuando todos estaban durmiendo en casa de Tom, sonó el despertador de Virginia. Se levantó tan pronto porque tenía que repasar para el examen que tenía a la mañana siguiente. Tom, que por fin había conseguido dormirse hacía tan solo media hora, se despertó y vio que Virginia se levantaba.**

Tom: Cariño, ¿dónde vas?  
Vir: ¿Te he despertado? ¡Lo siento! Es que voy a repasar para el examen de mañana.  
Tom: Voy contigo.  
Vir: Si vienes conmigo no me voy a concentrar. Anda, vuelve a dormirte.

**Le dio un beso en los labios y bajó al salón con su tocho de apuntes a intentar estudiar. Tom intentó volverse a quedar dormido pero era imposible, no hacía más que dar vueltas en la cama. Se dirigió a la cocina y le preparó un Cola-Cao a Virginia. Se lo llevó al salón, la tapó con una manta y le dio un beso en la frente. Volvió a la cocina y se bebió un vaso de leche. Al poco rato, Danny salió de la habitación en calzoncillos y se dirigió al baño. Cuando volvió a salir vio a Tom sentado a la mesa de la cocina con la cabeza apoyada sobre las manos. Parecía preocupado por algo.**

Danny: Tom, ¿te pasa algo?  
Tom: No. Nada. Vuelve a la cama.  
Danny: Umm... Vale.

**Se dio la vuelta y volvió a la cama medio zombi, chocándose con todo a su paso.  
A las ocho de la mañana Virginia salió corriendo a clase, tras darle un fugaz beso a Tom, que se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa de la cocina. Un cuarto de hora después Nerea, Sonia y Miriam se dirigieron también a clase. El resto del día pasó sin más. Por la noche, tal y como habían quedado esa mañana, los chicos fueron a cenar a casa de las chicas y a quedarse allí a dormir, ya que Tom y Danny se querían despedir de Vir y Sonia antes de que Nerea, Dougie, Sonia y Tom se fueran a Irlanda. Después de cenar, decidieron jugar a algo para bajar la cena.**

Nerea: ¿Y si jugamos al Twister?  
Dougie: ¡Siii!  
Vir: A mí no me apetece mucho. Estoy algo cansada. Yo soy la que hace girar la ruleta.  
Tom: ¿Te encuentras bien? -ya se estaba empezando a preocupar otra vez.  
Vir: Si. Bueno, no. Estoy muy cansada últimamente, es que este examen me ha dejado muerta.  
Tom: ¿Quieres que me quede contigo en vez de ir a Irlanda?  
Vir: ¿Qué dices? Con las ganas que tienes de ir. No, no. Si estoy bien, no te preocupes. ¡Venga, traed el Twister!

**Se pusieron a jugar entre risas. Era un show ver las posiciones que tenían que tomar para cumplir lo que Virginia les decía. **

Vir: Mano derecha en rojo...

**Al hacer ese movimiento, Harry sin querer empujó a Dougie, y éste cayó.**

Vir: ¡Dougie eliminado!  
Dougie: Jo, no es justo. Harry me ha empujado. ¡Te vas a enterar! -se acercó a Harry y le devolvió el empujón haciendo que cayeran todos en cadena.- Hahaha.  
Harry: ¡Te vas a enterar!- y salió corriendo detrás de él.  
Danny: Bueenoo... Yo creo que ya va siendo hora de irse a la cama, ¿no?- dijo mirando a Sonia con cara de salido mientras le levantaba las cejas-  
Harry: Si, vamos.

**Harry ya había conseguido alcanzar a Dougie y lo llevaba cogido en brazos. Lo subió a la habitación de Nerea, lo tumbó en la cama, le quitó los zapatos, lo arropó y le dio un beso en la frente.**

Nerea: Harry, no hace falta que le cantes una nana. Eso ya lo hago yo. Tú corre a acunar a Miriam. Haha.

**Cada pareja se metió en su habitación. Danny y Sonia empezaron a besarse con pasión.**

Danny: ¡Cómo te voy a echar de menos estos días!

Sonia: Y yo a ti! Por cierto... te puedo dejar solo dos días, ¿verdad? xD  
Danny: Por supuesto que si. ¿Qué crees?, ¿qué te voy a poner los cuernos?  
Sonia: No se... con tu historial...  
Danny: Sonia, yo he cambiado. Tú me has cambiado.

**La volvió a besar mientras la empezaba a desnudar.  
En la habitación de al lado, era Virginia la que besaba a Tom mientras tiraba de su camisa para acercarle a la cama.**

Tom: ¿Tú no estabas tan cansada?  
Vir: De ti nunca me canso.  
Tom: Anda, venga. Vamos a dormir que mañana me espera un viaje.

**Se apartó de ella y empezó a quitarse la ropa para meterse en la cama.**

Vir: ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?  
Tom: ¿A mí?  
Vir: Si, a ti. Llevamos desde el Sábado sin hacer el amor. ¿Por qué no quieres que lo hagamos? ¿Es que ya no te gusto? - dijo con un hilo de voz y una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla.

**Tom se acercó a ella, le limpió las lágrimas y la abrazó. **

Tom: Pues claro que me gustas. Lo que me pasa es que estoy un poco cansado. Venga, vamos a dormir.

**Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir. Tom porque pensaba que había dejado embarazada a Virginia, y ella porque pensaba que Tom ya no la quería.  
A la mañana siguiente, todos acompañaron a Nerea, Dougie, Sonia y Tom al aeropuerto, pero antes de salir de casa, Sonia hizo un último recuento.**

Sonia: Veamos... ¿Habéis cogido los disfraces?  
Los tres: Si.  
Sonia: Tom, Dougie...¿Las batas de Jedi?  
Tom y Dougie: Si.  
Sonia: Tom... ¿Las espadas láser?  
Tom: Si.  
Sonia: Vale. ¿Estamos todos?  
Todos: Si.  
Sonia: Dougie, no te he oído.  
Dougie: Siii.  
Sonia: Ok. Vámonos.  
Vir: Panda de frikis...

**Una vez ya en el aeropuerto, Sonia se estaba despidiendo de Danny y Tom de Vir.**

Tom: ¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede? No quiero dejarte sola en tu estado.  
Vir. ¿Pero qué estado? ¡Ni que estuviera embarazada! Haha  
Tom: Haha... si... _" si tú supieras..."  
_Vir: Venga anda. Qué vais a perder el avión.

**Tom no estaba aún muy convencido, pero finalmente Virginia le terminó de convencer. Antes de subir al avión, le dio un último beso y ayudó a Harry a separar a Danny y a Sonia. Cuando ya se iban, Miriam se despidió de una manera muy oportuna:**

Miriam: ¡Que la fuerza os acompañe!  
Todos: Hahaha

**Cuando los chicos subieron al avión el resto se fue a casa, ya que Virginia y Miriam tenían que volver a la cruda realidad del estudio, el cual Nerea y Sonia habían decidido aplazar un poco el fin de semana para no perderse el magnífico evento.  
Una vez ya en el avión, Nerea enseguida se sentó para coger ventanilla, Dougie se sentó a su lado, y después Tom y Sonia.**

Sonia: Buf menos mal que mis padres me han dejado venir al final... mira que son cansinos, y eso que ya tengo 18 años hahaha. El otro día cuando la llame para decirle que me iba a Irlanda a una convención de Star Wars y encima con dos de McFly casi le da un algo. Hahaha xD Yo creo que se cree que es mi imaginación y que no os conozco chicos... y espérate cuando le diga que estoy saliendo con Danny... xD  
Tom: hahaha. Sí, los papis a veces son demasiado protectores.  
Nerea: los míos como están en España pues me han puesto menos pegas... hahaha

**Al rato Nerea, Dougie y Sonia se quedaron dormidos, mientras Tom seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza.**

Tom: _" no se si debí irme... y que voy a hacer ahora? tendré que decirle lo que pasa, no pero tampoco quiero preocuparla... pero que digo si se va a acabar dando cuenta, se lo tengo que decir como le venga ya la regla, que por cierto no le ha venido... ay madre... bueno pero el otro día dijo que la tenía muy irregular así que..."_

**En ese momento se despertó Sonia, mientras los otros dos seguían bien dormidos como ceporros.**

Sonia: aaah no me gusta nada dormir en los viajes, te levantas atontado -dijo mientras bostezaba-

**Tom no comentó nada y continuo con sus pensamientos.**

Sonia: oye Tom, te pasa algo? estás un poco raro últimamente y pareces preocupado por algo.  
Tom: eh? oh, no, no...  
Sonia: estas seguro? por que llevas un viaje muy callado. No te he visto tararear la banda sonora de Indiana Jones desde hace días, y eso es preocupante. xD  
Tom: _" quizá debería contarle lo que pasa a Sonia, total, es su amiga y la conoce desde hace más tiempo que yo, a ver que opina..."_ pues verás, es que el otro día pasó algo con Vir, bueno cuando Vir y yo estábamos...  
Sonia: estabais que?  
Tom: _" y no lo pilla xD. Claro se me olvidaba que es igual que Danny xD "_ pues que podría ser, o habría una pequeña posibilidad de que Vir estubiera embarazada - dijo susurrando a Sonia-  
Sonia: QUÉ? - Dijo subiendo un poco el tono-  
Tom: ssshhhh baja la voz! que no quiero que lo sepa nadie...  
Sonia: Pero qué habéis hecho desgraciaos!  
Tom: lo que hemos hecho es evidente. Pero no...  
Sonia: no sabéis que hay que usar protección! piensa McFly, piensa! - dijo Sonia mientras le daba golpecitos suaves en la cabeza.  
Tom: que siii, déjame hablar. Verás, si que usamos protección, Yo siempre uso protección, por quién me tomas? Pero se rompió.  
Sonia: Pues no he notado preocupada a Virginia, así que no te preocupes tanto, no será nada.  
Tom: ya Virginia... ese es el problema, que no lo sabe.  
Sonia: QUÉ NO LO SABE?  
Tom: ssssssshhhhh baja la voz!  
Sonia: perdón.

**Afortunadamente Dougie y Nerea seguían bien dormidos**.

Tom: no, no lo sabe , pero no quiero preocuparla por algo que no se sabe seguro.  
Sonia: ya... pero si no está embarazada no pasará nada pero si lo está _" buff "_ se acabará enterando y si no le has dicho nada puede que se enfade no crees? no se...

**En ese momento se despertó Dougie.**

Sonia: ssssshhh Tom no digas nada que Dougie ya se está despertando -le susurró a Sonia a Tom.

**Y así tuvieron que cambiar de tema. Cuando llegaron a Irlanda, lo primero que hicieron fue ir al hotel a dejar las maletas y prepararse para empezar a disfrutar lo antes posible de su ansiada convención.**

Tom: toma Dougie, ésta es la tarjeta de tu habitación y la de Nerea, y ésta es la tuya Sonia.  
Sonia: vale, nos vemos aquí abajo en la recepción en media hora ok? Poneros los trajes.  
Nerea: que si pesada, vale pues en media hora aquí todos.

**A la media hora todos estaban allí (bueno Sonia algún minuto más tarde) preparados para salir. El hotel estaba muy cerca de la convención asi que tardaban unos 15 minutos andando o así.  
Era un recinto enorme, donde había muchísima gente, muchos caracterizados como personajes de las películas, y dónde se podían ver montones de curiosidades para los amantes de la saga.**

Sonia: ooooooohhh , que pasadaaa!  
Nerea: wow! que de gente.  
Tom: si, yo ya he estado en otra convención de este tipo con Dougie, ya veréis , se aprenden un montón de cosas.  
Sonia: mirar mirar, el auténtico traje que llevó Hayden Christensen de Darth Vader... ooohh y el de jedi! que pasada! te he dicho ya cuanto te quiero Tom por habernos traído aquí? hahaha  
Tom: hahaha xD  
Dougie: xD vale chicos, quién se apunta a probar el simulador de Star Wars?  
Todos: yoooo!

**Dougie y Nerea enseguida salieron corriendo para hacer cola y Sonia se disponía a seguirlos cuando se percató de que Tom aún seguía algo preocupado, lo que le impedía disfrutar al 100% de todo aquello.**

Sonia: Tom... deja de darle vueltas. oye mira, no sabemos lo que pasará, pero a lo mejor le están dando demasiada importancia a algo que no la tiene vale? así que venga, vamos a vencer a esos cazas imperiales en el simulador... =)  
Tom: vale, está bien -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

**Y los dos salieron corriendo para alcanzar a Dougie y a Nerea.  
Después de estar todo el día paseando por la convención, Nerea y Dougie decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad para poder despejarse la cabeza. Dejaron a Tom y a Sonia en el hotel y salieron. Al rato de salir Dougie le preguntó a Nerea.**

Dougie: te pasa algo? Te noto distante.  
Nerea: a mí no me pasa nada.  
Dougie: segura?, porque creo que algo ronda por esa cabecita rubia tuya.  
Nerea: es enserio. No me pasa nada. Solo hay unas mil cosas en mi cabeza que quieren salir todas a la vez, pero una más grande se lo impide y eres tú.  
Dougie: no, no me refiero a eso. Creo que algo te pasa, pero no consigo descifrar que es.  
Nerea: pues si para ti es difícil saber lo que es, imagínate para mí. Mi cabeza lleva dando vueltas sobre todo y sobre nada a la vez, es muy confuso. Es como sentirse triste por algo, pero no saber que es ese algo. Me entiendes?  
Dougie: no, tienes razón es muy confuso. A lo mejor es que echas de menos a tu familia?  
Nerea: a la familia la llevo echando de menos desde que aterricé en Londres, pero el hecho de estar con mis amigas mitiga la necesidad de los que he dejado en España y además te tengo a ti. Es como si necesitara estar sola y aclarar mis ideas.  
Dougie: sobre qué?  
Nerea: ese es el problema, que no se sobre qué. Ahora mismo no quiero estar sola, quiero estar contigo y aprovechar el tiempo antes de las vacaciones -le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.  
Dougie: como que antes de vacaciones?  
Nerea: si, en Navidad nos vamos a ver a la familia.  
Dougie: no es justo. Durante ese tiempo quería disfrutar todo lo que pudiera de ti.  
Nerea: créeme, a mí también me gustaría quedarme aquí. Pero a mi abuela le daría un algo si no nos reúne a todos en su casa para cebarnos.  
Dougie: no te gustan las navidades?  
Nerea: no es que no me gusten, simplemente no tienen sentido. No hay espíritu navideño en mi familia. Los regalos que se hacen son muy impersonales. No nos conocemos entre nosotros.  
Dougie: y porqué no te quedas, aunque solo sea navidad?  
Nerea: imposible, no puedo.  
Dougie: pues ya me encargaré yo de poder verte.  
Nerea: que quieres decir con eso?  
Dougie: nada, nada, hablaba conmigo mismo.  
Nerea: ya, ya.

**Ella se soltó de él y se acerco a la barandilla del mirador al que habían llegado para contemplar la vista de la cuidad. Él aprovechó y sacó una foto con la cámara de ella. Sonrió al comprobar lo guapa que estaba a luz de la luna. Ella lo miró y él se acercó.**

Nerea: no sabía que habías traído mi cámara.  
Dougie: la vi encima de la mesa y no pude resistirme a cogerla.  
Nerea: ya, bueno, pero yo no soy una buena modelo.  
Dougie: para mi eres la mejor.

**Él se acercó lentamente a sus labios y la beso con ternura a la vez que con la cámara plasmaba el momento. La instantánea de ellos dos besándose con la luna llena de fondo se quedó gravada en la memoria de la cámara. Siguieron haciéndose fotos entre ellos hasta que la batería de la cámara se acabó. Regresaron dando otro paseo hasta el hotel y subieron a su habitación.**

Dougie: Nerea estás helada. Porqué no te das un baño de agua caliente y así te relajas?  
Nerea: me calentaría más si tú me acompañaras -le dijo con voz seductora.  
Dougie: pero no te relajarías.  
Nerea: eso lo dices tú!, yo contigo me relajo mucho.  
Dougie: ya pero yo quiero que te relajes sin mi para que puedas pensar a gusto.  
Nerea: no pensé que llegaría a ver a Dougie Poynter rechazar sexo. Esto es insólito.  
Dougie: siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Tampoco soy un obseso del tema.  
Nerea: ya claro y yo me chupo el dedo.  
Dougie: vale, si tienes razón. Pero ahora mismo me gustaría mucho más que se brillo raro que veo en tus ojos desapareciera, y si la única forma es que estés sola contigo misma, yo no voy a ser el que te lo impida.  
Nerea: hasta que no me de ese baño no vas a parar de darme la murga o qué?  
Dougie: no, no voy a parar.  
Nerea: tú lo has querido. Para una noche que me iba a poner un conjunto nuevo de lencería...  
Dougie: para que te veo las intenciones y ya te digo que no lo vas a conseguir -y la metió en el baño antes de que siguiera hablando de lencería- Esta mujer puede conmigo Willy.

**Como no tenía otra alternativa, Nerea se tomó el dichoso baño. Una vez dentro del agua y relajada por el olor del jabón comenzó a darle vueltas a un millar de cosas. Cuando el agua se hubo enfriado, salió de ella con su cabeza mucho más despejada. Salió del baño para coger el pijama y la ropa interior. Al darse la vuelta, una vez vestida, se encontró con un Dougie dormido con el mando de la televisión en la mano. **

_Nerea: "aish que cosa más mona..."_

**Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado la espuma del pelo, así que salió de la habitación para ir a la de Sonia a preguntarle si ella había traído. Lo cierto es que Sonia no estaba en su habitación, se había ido a la de Tom, ya que ambos estaban solos y a Tom se le notaba que necesitaba algo de distracción para no pensar tanto en su pequeño infortunio.  
Tras varios toques a la puerta, Nerea, que no sabía dónde estaba su amiga, decidió ir a buscar a Tom para ver si él sabía dónde estaba, porque ya era algo tarde para andar por la calle. Mientras tanto, Tom y Sonia estaban viendo la película de Regreso al Futuro I, tirados en la cama en pijama, tras una larga charla sobre el tema embarazo.**

Sonia: hahaha no me canso de ver esta escena (cuando están Marty y su madre de joven en el coche). Es que pone una cara cuando su madre se quiere liar con él. xD  
Tom: si, pobre Marty... anda que, imagínate que se llega a liar con ella y la deja embarazada... - puso cara mustia porque de nuevo volvió a acordarse de Virginia.  
Sonia: ya estamos otra vez... Tom, enserio, Vir no tiene pinta de estar embarazada _"bueno yo tampoco sé que pinta tiene una embarazada, pero tengo que decirle algo para que se anime",_ y además, no es algo tan malo vale? que tampoco es que hayas matado a alguien, si Virginia siempre ha querido tener muchos hijos! venga anda, anímate!

**Sonia le dio un abrazo a Tom. Se notaba que necesitaba algo de apoyo y sentir que no estaba completamente solo. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Sonia se levantó de la cama para abrir.**

Nerea: Sonia, estás aquí! Menos mal, ya me había preocupado de que no estuvieras en tu cuarto a estas horas.  
Sonia: ah ya, vine a hacerle algo de compañía a Tom.  
Nerea: que estáis haciendo? una fiesta de pijamas?  
Sonia: hahaha algo así. xD Y tu que querías?  
Nerea: pues preguntarte si has traído espuma del pelo...  
Sonia: ah pues no.  
Nerea: joe, bueno pues me lo iba a rizar pero me lo alisaré en ese caso.  
Sonia: hahaha vale. Alguna cosa más? y Dougie?  
Nerea: no nada más. Dougie se ha quedado dormido ya, me voy para ya, no vaya a ser que se despierte y se preocupe porque no estoy.  
Sonia: vale, chao! buenas noches!  
Nerea: buenas noches!

**Sonia volvió a la cama para terminar de ver la película**.

Sonia: venga Tom, vamos a seguir viendo a Marty Mcfly.

**Tom estaba tan cansado por lo poco que había dormido en los últimos días que en cuanto consiguió relajarse un poco se quedó dormido. Sonia se dio cuenta y decidió continuar viendo la película, pero ésta también se quedó dormida. Al rato Tom se despertó y vio a Sonia dormida y la tele encendida, así que decidió apagarla y continuar durmiendo.  
A la mañana siguiente como se les había olvidado poner el despertador, se quedaron dormidos y no bajaron a desayunar al restaurante del hotel. Nerea dejó a Dougie terminando de desayunar y fue a buscarlos. Primero fue a la habitación de Sonia, pero de nuevo no respondía nadie, así que fue a la de Tom. Los dos continuaban dormidos plácidamente hasta que ya Sonia se despertó por los golpes que daba Nerea. Sonia se levantó de la cama medio zombi y abrió la puerta.**

Nerea: pero y tú qué haces aquí?  
Sonia: pues no lo se... me quedé dormida viendo una peli xD  
Nerea: vale... oye que no habéis bajado a desayunar! qué pasa?  
Sonia: pues que nos hemos quedado dormidos porque no pusimos ningún despertador.

**Tom se levantó en ese momento.**

Tom: buf que tarde es.  
Nerea: pues si! venga anda vestiros que tenemos que salir en un cuarto de hora de aquí para llegar a tiempo al espectáculo de espadas láser!  
Sonia: sii, es verdad! vale pues me voy rápido a mi cuarto a arreglarme.

**Y Sonia se fue deprisa por el largo pasillo del hotel hasta su habitación. Y Nerea volvió a la suya donde ya la esperaba Dougie.**

Dougie: que, dónde estaban?  
Nerea: estaban en la habitación de Tom. Resulta que se habían quedado dormidos.  
Dougie: en la habitación de Tom?  
Nerea: si, no sé qué anduvieron haciendo anoche, una fiesta de pijamas o algo así...  
Dougie: _" una fiesta de pijamas? pero qué dice... uy"  
_Nerea: venga date prisa y vamos a bajar a bajo que he quedado allí con ellos.

**Así que bajaron rápido las escaleras y se encontraron con Tom y con Sonia que estaban ya abajo.**

Nerea: vaya, vaya Sonia, así que cuando quieres sí que eres puntual eh?  
Sonia: hahaha xD es que una batalla de espadas láser es una batalla de espadas láser xD

**Y así pasaron otro día entre jedis, chewakas y soldados imperiales. Por la noche todos llegaron tan cansados que se fueron directamente a la cama a dormir, aunque a Dougie y Nerea todavía les quedó fuerzas para, hoy si, darle uso a ese conjunto nuevo de lencería.**

Tom: buf , estoy reventado!  
Sonia: ya te digo! lo que cansan estos saraos xD... mi cuerpo pide cama.  
Dougie: um, el mío también pide cama... -dijo agarrando a Nerea de la cintura.  
Nerea: pues si, venga chicos , hasta mañana!  
Todos: hasta mañana!

**Todos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos ya que a la mañana siguiente tenían que coger el avión de regreso a Londres.**


	44. Capitulo 43

**_Capitulo 43_**

**El viernes en Londres transcurrió con normalidad. Miriam y Virginia no pudieron quedar con Harry y Danny porque tenían que estudiar, ya que al día siguiente no podrían porque iban al partido Arsenal - Manchester United (al final Harry había conseguido otras dos entradas e irían los cuatro juntos).  
Esa noche, mientras recogían los platos de la cena, Miriam notaba a su amiga un poco rara. Llevaba toda la tarde sin salir de su habitación para nada y durante la cena no había hablado nada, simplemente se había limitado a observar el filete que tenía en su plato. Se acercó a ella.**

Miriam: Vir, ¿te pasa algo?  
Vir: No, nada.  
Miriam: Hechas de menos a Tom, ¿no?

**Virginia intentaba evitarlo, pero tenía ganas de llorar y Miriam lo notó.**

Miriam: No es eso, ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasa?  
Vir: Bueno... es que... a lo mejor es una película que me estoy montando yo pero... creo que Tom ya no me quiere.  
Miriam: ¡Bueno, que bobada! ¿Por qué piensas eso?  
Vir: Porque últimamente es como si no quisiera estar conmigo. Me evita todo el tiempo. Está muy raro.  
Miriam: Si, la verdad es que un poco raro si está. ¿Has hablado con él?  
Vir: Si. Y me dijo que estaba cansado, nada más. Pero, yo creo que no es eso... ¿Y si está con otra?  
Miriam: Tom nunca haría algo así, y lo sabes.  
Vir: Ya, pero...  
Miriam: Ni pero, ni nada. Venga, quítate esas ideas de la cabeza, que te estás preocupando por nada.  
Vir: Espero que tengas razón.  
Miriam: Yo siempre tengo razón.

**Ambas se rieron y después Miriam abrazó a Vir. Cuando ésta ya estaba más tranquila ambas fueron al salón para ver una peli. A mitad de la película, las dos ya estaban dormidas.  
A la mañana siguiente Virginia decidió llamar a Tom para ver qué tal se lo estaba pasando. Después de llamarlo tres veces y de que las tres saltara el buzón de voz, al final desistió. Pensó que quizás estaría en algún espectáculo o algo así y lo tendría en silencio. Aunque no pudo evitar también pensar otras cosas...**

**En casa de los chicos, Harry estaba hablando por teléfono muy acaramelado. Danny lo oyó y pensó que estaría hablando con Miriam, así que desconectó. Pero lo cierto es que no era Miriam, sino Dougie, y también quería hablar con Danny.**

Harry: ¡DANNY! DOUG QUIERE HABLAR CONTIGO.  
Danny: Bueno, tampoco hace falta que grites, que estoy aquí al lado - cogió el teléfono.- ¿Qué tal están esos frikis?  
Dougie: Bien. ¡Esto es genial! Ayer probamos un simulador súper real, y después...  
Danny: Si, vale, vale. Oye, ¿qué tal Sonia? ¿No anda por ahí?

Dougie: No se está cambiando porque se ha quedado dormida esta mañana. Y no me extraña.  
Danny: ¿Cómo que no te extraña? ¿Por qué?  
Dougie: Bueno, es que... a lo mejor es una chorrada pero... ayer Tom y ella durmieron juntos.  
Danny: ¿Qué? ¿Pero no tenían habitaciones separadas?  
Dougie: Si. Pero se ve que se aburrían. Haha.  
Danny: ¡A mí no me hace gracia!  
Dougie: ...

**Dougie no pudo decir nada más porque Danny había colgado. Estaba bastante mosca con lo que le había dicho Dougie. Quizás no hubiese pasado nada, pero no veía la hora de que Sonia llegara de Irlanda para salir de dudas.**

**Por fin llegó la tarde. Eran casi las cuatro, los chicos estarían a punto de ir a recogerlas. Virginia salió de su habitación con una camiseta del Arsenal recién comprada para la ocasión, con el número cuatro de Cesc Fábregas a la espalda. Miriam llevaba un rato ya preparada. A las cuatro llegaron los chicos y todos juntos se dirigieron al Emirates Stadium, el campo del Arsenal.  
Por el camino Vir y Miriam fueron picando a Danny y Harry con el tema del mundial de fútbol.**

Vir: Mirad que camiseta me he comprado, chicos. La de Cesc Fábregas, Campeón del mundo. Hahaha.  
Danny: No me lo recuerdes, por favor.  
Miriam: Si, mejor, porque Inglaterra hizo un poco el ridículo. Haha.  
Danny: HA-HA-HA  
Harry: Pasa de ellas, Danny. No merece la pena.  
Miriam y Vir: Hahaha.

**Durante todo el partido estuvieron así, picándose unos a otros. Al final, el partido acabó empate a cero.**

Vir: ¡Vaya mala suerte! Para una vez que puedo ver un partidazo así y no hay goles.  
Danny: Si, la verdad es que ha sido un poco aburrido. Pero bueno... Oye, ¿vamos a tomar algo?  
Harry : Miriam y yo nos vamos a casa. Queremos tener un poco de intimidad. ¿A qué si, cari?  
Miriam: Si. Haha.  
Danny: OK. Pues nos vamos nosotros, ¿no?  
Vir: ¡Claro!  
Miriam: ¡Pasadlo bien!  
Danny: ¡Igualmente!

**Harry y Miriam, en uno de los coches, se fueron a casa de él y Danny y Vir, en otro, se dirigieron a la zona de pubs.  
Se tomaron un par de cervezas mientras charlaban de todo un poco. Virginia, que seguía preocupada por Tom, pensó que quizás Danny sabría algo, por lo que decidió preguntarle.**

Vir: Danny, tú que conoces a Tom... ¿No lo notas muy raro últimamente?  
Danny: No se, la verdad es que no he notado nada. ¿Por qué?  
Vir: No se. Es que le noto distante conmigo. Llevamos una semana sin hacerlo. Incluso he llegado a plantearme que pueda estar con otra...  
Danny: Eh... Pues, ahora que lo dices... Esta mañana he estado hablando con Dougie, y me ha dicho que esta noche Tom y Sonia han dormido juntos... Nerea los vio.  
Vir: ¿Cómo? ¿Pero no tenían habitaciones separadas?  
Danny: Si, eso pregunté yo también. Tenerlas las tenían, pero, no me preguntes por qué, han dormido juntos.  
Vir: No me lo puedo creer.  
Danny: A lo mejor no ha pasado nada. O a lo mejor sí...  
Vir: ¿Puedes llevarme a casa, por favor?  
Danny: Claro. Pero no te ralles. Mañana por la mañana vuelven, y ya les pediremos explicaciones.

**Cuando Danny la dejó en casa, Vir subió a su habitación, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Entonces, no pudo evitarlo, empezó a llorar. Ya sabía ella que pasaba algo, y era que Tom estaba liado con Sonia, con su amiga Sonia. Bueno, en realidad no era seguro, pero ella creía que era así. En ese momento sonó su móvil. Miró la pantalla. Era Tom. Ni siquiera se molestó en colgar, sólo dejó que sonara. Después lo puso en silencio para no oírlo.  
A la mañana siguiente, volvió a mirar el móvil. Tenía 15 llamadas perdidas de Tom. Apagó el móvil y se tapó la cabeza con la manta. Entonces Miriam entró en su habitación.**

Miriam: ¿Pero todavía estás así? Tenemos que ir al aeropuerto, que los chicos llegan en media hora.  
Vir: No voy a ir.  
Miriam: ¿Por qué?  
Vir: Porque no me encuentro bien.  
Miriam: Bueno, si estás pachuchilla. Yo me voy. Le diré a Tom que venga él a verte a ti.  
Vir: No, no le digas...

**Pero Miriam ya había salido y no la oyó.**

**En el aeropuerto Harry, Miriam y Danny esperaban impacientes a que llegaran sus amigos. En cuanto los vieron aparecer Harry salió corriendo a abrazar a Dougie, Miriam a Nerea y Sonia se avalanzó sobre Danny. Tom no hacía más que mirar para todos lados.**

Sonia: ¿Me has echado de menos?  
Danny: Mucho. ¿Y tú a mí? - preguntó con ironía.  
Sonia: Muchísssssimo - y le besó.  
Danny: Bueno Tom... ¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado? - preguntó con el mismo tono.  
Tom: Bien. ¿Dónde está Vir?  
Miriam: Está en casa. No ha querido ni salir de la cama. Dijo que no se encontraba bien.  
Tom: _"Ay Dios" _Pues vamos a vuestra casa, chicas, quiero hablar con ella.

**En cuanto llegaron, Danny subió a Sonia a la habitación de ella, ya que quería aclarar cuanto antes todo el tema de ella y Tom; y Tom subió a la habitación de Vir. Entró y se acercó a ella.**

Tom: ¿Cariño?

**Vir se tapó aún más la cabeza para no verle.**

Tom: ¿Qué te pasa?

**Se sentó en la cama y la abrazó, pero ella se apartó.**

Vir: Déjame.  
Tom: ¿Por qué? ¿ Qué he hecho?

**Vir se destapó, se sentó y le miró. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y todo el rímel de la noche anterior corrido. Tom se quiso morir porque pensó que seguramente habría descubierto que estaba embarazada. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que le preocupaba a Virginia.**

Vir: ¿Estás liado con Sonia?  
Tom: ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué dices eso?  
Vir: Danny me dijo que Dougie le había dicho que habíais pasado la noche del viernes juntos.  
Tom: Si. Pero solo dormimos juntos.  
Vir: Ya, claro. Tom, deja de mentirme.  
Tom: ¡Pero que es verdad! Verás : Sonia estaba en mi habitación porque yo necesitaba hablar con alguien. Estaba preocupado... por ti.  
Vir: ¿Por mí? ¿Por qué?  
Tom: Es que... creía que... que podías estar embarazada.  
Vir: ¿Qué? Pero como voy a estar embarazada, si nosotros siempre tomamos precauciones.  
Tom: Si... verás, es que... el Sábado, la última vez que lo hicimos... el preservativo se rompió.  
Vir: ¿Cómoooo? - dijo con los ojos como platos.- ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?  
Tom: Porque como no era seguro... no quería preocuparte.  
Vir: Pues hace unos días que me tendría que haber bajado la regla, Tom, y no lo ha hecho.  
Tom: Bueno, tranquila. En esta calle hay una farmacia. Ahora mismo compramos un predictor y salimos de dudas. Y no te preocupes, que yo voy a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase.

**Mientras ellos iban a la farmacia, Danny y Sonia aclaraban el tema en la habitación de ella.**

Danny: Vale no aguanto más, lo siento pero tengo que preguntártelo.  
Sonia: ¿eh?  
Danny: Si, no finjas que no sabes de lo que hablo porque Dougie me lo ha dicho.  
Sonia: ¿Dougie?  
Danny: Si, Dougie... y mira si quieres algo con Tom o si ha pasado algo yo...  
Sonia: ¿Con Tom? Pero, ¿qué ha pasado con Tom? Danny estás muy serio y ya me estás preocupando, porque de verdad no sé de que hablas. - le interrumpió Sonia- Pero, ¿se puede saber qué te ha dicho Dougie?  
Danny: pues eso... que Tom y tú aunque tenías habitaciones separadas habéis dormido juntos.  
Sonia: _" Yo a Dougie lo mato " _¿Era eso? hahaha xD  
Danny: No Sonia, ¡a mi no me hace ninguna gracia!  
Sonia: Perdona, es que a mi me hace gracia porque me resulta ridículo todo esto. -Sonia se acercó a Danny y le cogió de las manos- creo que o Dougie o tú os habéis hecho una idea equivocada de por qué estaba yo con Tom la otra noche. Lo cierto es que no pasó nada de lo que creo que estáis pensando xD, simplemente fui a la habitación de Tom a hacerle compañía porque él necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre un asunto que le preocupa. Estuvimos viendo una película y después se nos hizo tan tarde que nos quedamos dormidos.  
Danny: De modo que no pasó nada más...  
Sonia: Por supuesto que no, ¡nada más! Yo sólo quiero algo más contigo -Sonia le besó.  
Danny: =) Ya verás cuando pille al enano liante de Dougie xD... ya me parecía a mi extraño la verdad, por que Tom nunca ha sido de los que hacen estas cosas...  
Sonia: xD No, hahaha. Yo me llevo muy bien con Tom porque tenemos gustos parecidos y es un buen amigo, pero simplemente eso. Así que, deja de pensar esas tonterías, porque Tom y Vir están juntos... tú y yo estamos juntos... y eso es lo que yo quiero, y también es lo que tú quieres... ¿no?  
Danny:¿Y todavía me lo preguntas? Después de pasarme toda la noche sin poder apenas dormir pensando en ti, intentando quitarme la idea de la cabeza de que podrías dejarme... um... sí, ¡creo que no quiero volver a verte! xD -dijo a modo de broma.  
Sonia: ha-ha-ha ¡muy gracioso! -dijo con tono irónico- Pero me alegro de que hayas recuperado tu bonita sonrisa.  
Danny: Y yo me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

**Danny agarró a Sonia de la cintura y comenzó a besarla mientras se tumbaban en la cama.  
Tom y Vir volvieron de la farmacia en diez minutos.**

Vir: Bueno. Voy a hacerlo.  
Tom: ¿Te ayudó?  
Vir: No, no. Puedo yo sola. Ahora vengo.

**Cuando iba a salir, Tom la agarró del brazo y le dio el mejor beso que le había dado nunca.**

Tom: Te quiero.

**Ella le respondió con una sonrisa un poco forzada, ya que en esos momento no le salía otra cosa, y se dirigió al baño. Mientras la esperaba, Tom no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. Estaba muy nervioso. Por fin, Vir regresó a la habitación. Cogió a Tom de la mano y ambos se sentaron en la cama. Mientras esperaban el resultado se miraron a los ojos. Tom pudo ver lo asustada que estaba, así que la agarró más fuerte aún de la mano y le pasó el otro brazo por los hombros. Unos minutos después, el predictor les mostró le resultado. Ambos levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo y se miraron.**


	45. Capitulo 44

**_Capitulo 44_**

**Tom y Virginia se abrazaron. Cuando se apartaron, ella suspiró aliviada.**

Vir: ¡Buf!, menos mal, porque no quería ser madre tan joven.  
Tom: Lo mismo digo. Pero por otra parte, ya me estaba empezando a gustar la idea de ver un chiquitín con rizos morenos y un hoyuelo en la mejilla correteando por aquí. :)  
Vir: Somos muy jóvenes, Tom. Tenemos mucho tiempo para ello. Además, te vas a cansar de niños, porque te aviso que quiero tener, por lo menos, cuatro. Haha.  
Tom: Genial. Eso está hecho.  
Vir: Ahora bésame. Que me tienes a dos velas. Haha.  
Tom: Perdona por haber estado así, pero estaba muy rallado.  
Vir: No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

**Le agarró la cara y le besó, mientras él empezaba a desnudarla.**

Vir: Ah, por cierto. Ten cuidado, que no se vuelva a romper. Haha.  
Tom: No lo digas ni en broma.

**A la mañana siguiente Virginia salió de lo más contenta, por fin todo estaba arreglado, Tom la seguía queriendo y además no estaba embarazada. **

Miriam: ¡Guau! Chica pero que te has hecho en la cara… que cutis...  
Nerea: Es lo que tiene el sexo, que te deja la cara como el culito de un bebe -dijo mientras mordía la tostada untada en mermelada.

**Una vez llego la hora, las chicas se fueron a la universidad y los chicos volvieron al trabajo, aunque no por mucho tiempo, pues se acercaban las navidades y sabía que al menos tendrían dos semanas de vacaciones. Cuando acabaron las clases decidieron volver andando a casa, paseo que Virginia aprovecho para contarles el incidente con Tom.**

Virginia: …a sí que me hice el test de embarazo y dio negativo.  
Miriam: ¡Vaya menuda historia, esto sí que es un cotilleo en condiciones!  
Sonia: y ¿no tienes miedo de que te vuelva a pasar?  
Virginia: Hombre, miedo siempre tienes, pero cuando estas con Tom… amiga… no tienes miedo de nada, hahaha.  
Las demás: hahaha.  
Nerea: Bueno dejemos de hablar de Tom… y hablemos de la navidad, ¿qué pensáis hacer?

**Tenían dudas sobre su respuesta, estaba claro que al menos tres de ellas volverían a España, pero el problema no era ese, sino que se alejarían de los chicos. Sonia sin embargo sabía cuál era su respuesta.  
**  
Sonia: ¡yo me quedare aquí y pasare dos semanas de lujo con Danny! ¡Me va a llevar a la nieve!  
Miriam: Yo supongo que volveré a España, me han dado dos semanas libres y las aprovechare para ir a ver a mi familia -dijo cabizbaja.  
Virginia: si, yo también, aunque me cueste alejarme otra vez de mi Tom.  
Nerea: ¡Esto es una mierda, yo no quiero volver a España, ni ver a mi familia, quiero quedarme aquí y pasar las navidades con Dougie!  
Miriam: ¿Y porque no lo haces?  
Nerea: Porque no puedo, a mi abuela le da algo, si no voy.  
Virginia: ¡Jo! Mirar lo mal que lo he pasado sin Tom tres días… no me quiero ni imaginar lo que serán dos semanas…

**Y las tres se pusieron muy tristes, Sonia intentaba animarlas, pero todos sus intentos porque sonrieran fueron fallidos. Cuando llegaron a casa y terminaron de comer, se subieron a sus habitaciones, todas excepto Sonia dieron un portazo a la puerta.**

Sonia: Joder menudo palo, yo aquí planeando mis dos semanas con Danny en la nieve y ellas enfadadas porque se tienen que ir, asi es imposible despertar en ellas el espíritu navideño -pensó.

**A sí que cogió su guitarra y se comenzó a oír una melodía al final del pasillo, las tres, Vir, Nerea y Miriam se asomaron.**

Sonia: All I want for Christmas is you…  
Nerea: si lo sé no os pregunto qué vais a hacer por navidad…  
Miriam: Pues si te podías haber ahorrado la preguntita… mira lo que has causado, que piense en lo mal que lo voy a pasar sin Harry y que Sonia se ponga a cantar… ¡VILLANCICOS!

**Vir se acercó a Sonia.**

Vir: Te agradecemos que nos toques la guitarra, pero no andamos para música, y menos eso…- y le quito la guitarra que agarraba como si fuera el propio Danny.

**Las chicas volvieron a cerrar sus puertas y dejaron a Sonia sola en el pasillo. **

**En la casa de los chicos, también se hablaba de navidad.**

Tom: Y con esto he acabado de decorar el árbol, ¿Qué os parece chicos?  
Danny: ¡Esta genial!

**Harry se levantó del sofá y dio su humilde opinión.  
**  
Harry: Si, si muy bonito, pero os habéis parado a pensar ¿Qué pasa en navidad?  
Tom: ¡Ya estamos otra vez con lo del consumismo…! Harry son fechas hermosas!  
Harry: ¡No es por eso listo, es por las chicas!  
Dougie: Si es verdad, se van a España.  
Tom: ¿Quién os lo ha dicho?  
Dougie: A mi Nerea la otra noche, y a Harry Miriam.  
Danny: Sonia me ha dicho que se queda ¡y la voy a llevar a la nieve!, pero no os preocupéis seguro que las dos semanas se pasan volando.  
Dougie: Si vamos, sobre todo para ti, joder yo no quiero sepárame de Nerea.  
Tom: ¿Y si nos vamos con ellas?, a ver pasamos las Nochebuena y la navidad con la familia y el día 26 volamos a España. ¿Qué os parece?  
Dougie: ¡Por mi perfecto!  
Harry: ¡Vale!

**Los chicos empezaron a prepararlo todo, los billetes, el alojamiento, pues no sabían si en casa de cada una iban a poder estar.  
Cuando lo tenían todo decidieron que lo mejor era preparar una pequeña cena en su casa para comunicarles a las chicas la gran idea. Las cuatro aceptaron encantadas, pues ya no iban a tener más clases hasta enero y asi podían despedirse de sus amados, sin embargo estas no esperaban el sorpresón que les iban a dar. Según iba trascurriendo la noche, Nerea, Vir y Miriam, se iban poniendo más y más tristes y no entendían porque sus chicos estaban cada vez más y más alegres. A si que Nerea, que no aguantaba tanta risita, se levantó de la mesa y dijo.  
**  
Nerea: ¡Yo no sé qué os hace tanta gracia, nosotras estamos aquí amargadas porque nos vamos a tener que separar por navidad y vosotros ahí, riéndoos!  
Dougie: Tranquila, veras estamos alegres porque no nos vamos a separar por navidad.  
Tom: Si, a lo máximo estaremos separad días.  
Vir: ¿Como que solo vamos a estar separados 2o 3 días?, ¡Nos vamos el 24 y volvemos el 10 de enero, a ti te parece es días, son casi 3 semanas!  
Tom: ¡No! Veras hemos pensado en ir… ir… ir...  
Miriam: ¿Ir a dónde?, ¡Dilo de una santa vez!  
Tom: Ir el 26 a España y estar con vosotras hasta año nuevo.

**Todos comenzaron a saltar de alegría, incluso Sonia y Danny.**

Miriam: ¡Si genial, menos mal era pensar en estar sola en mi casa de España sin Harry y es que me deprimía!  
Harry: ¡Oh mi niña! -dijo antes de besarla.  
Vir: ¿De quien ha sido la brillante idea?  
Tom: ¡Mía!  
Vir: ¡Lo sabía!, si es que eres el hombre más listo que hay en la tierra -dijo acercándose a Tom para morrearle.

Danny: ¡Ala pero ahora que lo pienso, vosotros vais a estar juntos en España y nosotros aquí solos!, ahora soy yo el que se pone triste…  
Sonia: Tranquilo amor que nosotros vamos a estar los dos solos, al calor de la chimenea, y celebrando ¡la navidad!

**La cara de Danny se ilumino de repente y pensó que tampoco era tan mal, asique cogió la guitarra y comenzó a cantar junto a Sonia y Tom:  
All I want for christmas is you…  
**  
Nerea y Miriam: ¡No, otra vez no!

**Tras haber pasado varios días las chicas preparaban su maleta para volver a España, menos Sonia que como siempre estaba en la habitación de Nerea tumbada en la cama mientras su amiga colocaba el equipaje.  
**  
Sonia: Mira que me gusta la idea de estar a solas con Danny pero no se me imagino a vosotros en España y me entra la envidia… sana, a ver si me entiendes.  
Nerea: Te entiendo a la perfección, oye ¿crees que va a hacer frio?  
Sonia: No lo sé, lo que si se es que ¡No me estás haciendo ni caso!  
Nerea: Sonia si te quieres venir vente, díselo a Danny y ya está…  
Sonia: No lo sé, es que Danny esta tan ilusionado con lo de que vayamos a la nieve.

**Nerea cogió el teléfono marco el número de Danny y se lo lanzo a Sonia.**

Nerea: ¡Ya está llamando, háblalo con él, seguro que le encanta la idea!  
Sonia: ¡Estás loca!

**Danny que ya había contestado dijo:  
**  
Danny: ¿Quién está loca?  
Sonia: Pues quien va a ser la novia de tu amigo el lagarto.  
Danny: Por eso es su novia, están hechos el uno para el otro, pero dime para que me llamabas… ¿vamos a hacer sexo telefónico?  
Sonia: hahaha no pero quería preguntarte… ¿por qué no pasamos de la nieve y nos vamos con estos a España?  
Danny: Bueno, no sé… ya había llamado al hotel…  
Sonia: Venga Danny no me digas que a ti no te gustaría ver España con todos.  
Danny: Si, pero había pensado en estar nosotros solos…  
Sonia: Allí estaremos solos, mis padres no van a ir a España a mi padre, le toca quedarse a si que por qué no te vienes a mi casa… y bueno ya sabes…. hahaha.  
Danny: No sé cómo lo haces pero siempre me terminas convenciendo… está bien.  
Sonia: ¡GUAY! Te quiero, chao.

**A Danny no le dio tiempo a despedirse, Sonia estaba tan emocionada que colgó para correr a hacer la maleta también.**


	46. Capitulo 45

**_Capitulo 45_**

**Después de terminar de hacer el equipaje, las chicas, se dirigieron al norte de Londres para comprar los regalos de Navidad a sus chicos y familia. Fueron a una de las zonas de compras más pintorescas de toda la ciudad, a Camden. Allí sabían que iban a encontrar todo lo que necesitaban y porque no también comprarse algo para ellas.  
Estuvieron dando vueltas por todas las calles del barrio, mirando en casi todas las tiendas y cogiendo todo lo que les podía servir. Las estampa de las cuatro amigas por las calles se puede describir únicamente con una frase: Habían arrasado! Salieron del barrio en dirección al de la ciudad para encontrarse con sus amados.  
Ellos también habían salido a hacer sus compras navideñas pero cada uno por su lado.  
Harry se dirigió a una tienda de electrónica para comprarle una cámara a Miriam. Estaba mirando diferentes modelos cuando una dependienta se le acercó.**

Dependienta: desea algo? -le dijo con voz sexy.  
Harry: no gracias, solo estaba mirando -le contesto sin volver la cara.  
Dependienta: si desea algo me avisa -y se marchó meneando sus amplias caderas.  
Harry: _"mira que pueden llegar a ser pesadas, si necesito algo ya te lo pediré"._

**Encontró el modelo que estaba buscando y se dirigió al punto donde habían quedado con las chicas. Por otra parte Tom se dirigió a una de las joyerías del centro.**

Joyero: le atiendo señor?  
Tom: si, por favor. Me gustaría ver los colgantes, por favor.  
Joyero: claro, señor. Es para usted?  
Tom: o no es para una chica, mi novia.  
Joyero: ah entonces le voy a sacar unos especiales que tenemos. Son un juego de collares uno para ella y otro para usted. A lo mejor le gustan?  
Tom: me encantaría ver esos modelos.

**El joyero le fue sacando una gran variedad de collares pero ninguna de las parejas de convencía. Cuando ya pensaba que tendría que irse de allí con las manos vacías, el joyero sacó una pareja que era perfecta. El colgante de chico era de tipo artesanal de madera con un cordón sencillo, en cambio, el colgante de chica era una fina pieza de plata en forma de cachorro (le hizo recordar la delicadeza de su amada) que estaba unida a un fino cordón sencillo del mismo material.**

Tom: esto es sin duda lo que estaba buscando. Me lo llevo.  
Joyero: muy bien señor. Quiere alguna inscripción?  
Tom: si por favor. En el reverso de los dos colgantes escriba el nombre el nombre de la pareja nada más.  
Joyero: como usted desee señor. Pase por aquí para finalizar la transacción.

**Tom pagó y salió de allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a ver a su querida Vir.  
Por otro lado tenemos a Danny que se dirigió a una tienda especializada en instrumentos. Cuando llegó, preguntó al dueño:**

Danny: qué tal estás Bruce?  
Bruce: bien, gracias. Y tu?  
Danny: ya sabes, con la promo del disco y demás. Tienes lo que te pedí?  
Bruce: justo lo he acabado esta mañana.

**Bruce entró al almacén de la tienda, para coger lo que le había pedido Danny.**

Bruce: ha quedado perfecta, creo que es una de las mejores guitarras que he fabricado.  
Danny: es perfecta. Espero que le guste.  
Bruce: ya veras como si.

**Lo que Danny sostenía entre sus manos era una fabulosa guitarra de la madera más delicada que hay. En la parte de atrás de la caja tenia un dibujo precioso de Londres de noche que dibujaba las letras de McFly a la perfección, debajo de las letras se encontraban los cuatro símbolos de los chicos y por encima las iniciales de las chicas. En la zona del mástil se podía leer el nombre de la futura dueña y en esa misma zona pero en la parte trasera se podía leer el nombre de Danny.  
Bruce terminó de limpiarla y la guardó en su funda. Danny salió de la tienda y se dirigió a casa para que las chicas no sospecharan nada. Una vez lo hizo fue el punto de encuentro.  
A tiempo que todo esto ocurría Dougie se encontraba paseando a la vez que pensaba que regalarle a Nerea. No se le ocurría nada, le había dado vueltas a un montón de cosas, pero nada le parecía suficiente. La desesperación empezaba a aflorar y además se acercaba peligrosamente la hora a la que habían quedado. En ese momento paso por delante de una tienda de DVDs y entró en ella a ver si encontraba algo útil.  
Se paseo por toda la tienda hasta llegar a la zona de los DVDs musicales, allí había uno que llamó su atención, el titulo rezaba:**  
**_"Les miserables: 25th Anniversary. Live at O2 Arena"  
_****Una vez, cuando aún no salía con ella, la había oído hablar con Tom sobre ese espectáculo y lo mucho que lo envidiaba por haber podido asistir a tan emocionante concierto. No se lo pensó dos veces cogió el DVD y se dirigió a la caja para pagarlo. Una vez que tuvo el DVD en su poder se fue al encuentro de los demás. Fue el último en llegar.**

Sonia: yo me indigno.  
Miriam: porqué? si se puede saber.  
Sonia: yo llego tarde y me llevo la bronca del siglo. Llega él tarde -dijo señalando a Dougie- y no le decís ni mu.  
Nerea: lo de él ha sido algo puntual. Tu llegas tarde siempre.  
Sonia: ya estamos levantando falsos testimonios.  
Nerea: bueno venga no te enmohines que te salen arrugas y eso es malo. Ya verás como con la cena se te pasa.  
Sonia: a mi no me compras con comida.  
Miriam: segura?  
Sonia: segurísima.

**Siguieron caminando diciendo más tontería hasta que llegaron al restaurante. Se encontraban delante de un restaurante especializado en carne a la brasa. A Sonia se le iluminaron los ojos de la emoción, bueno a ella y a todas las demás, era algo que echaban de menos de no estar en Salamanca, la magnífica carne a la brasa de su tierra. Entraron todos y se sentaron en una mesa. Cuando el camarero comenzó a traer comida ellas intentaron ser lo más finas posibles.**

Nerea: esto de tener que comer con cubiertos es un maldito asco -le susurró a Miriam que estaba al lado- te dejas la mitad de la carne en el hueso.  
Miriam: ni que lo digas.  
Nerea: yo paso de finuras, además no hay mucha gente en el restaurante.

**Nerea comenzó a comer con la mano las costillas de su plano y el resto no tardó en imitarla. Después de acabar con la parrillada entera y de limpiarse bien toda la grasa que se les había quedado pegada alrededor de la boca, salieron del restaurante a la fría noche londinense. De camino a los coches hablaron entre ellos de los planes para los próximos días.**

Vir: mañana celebramos el cumple de Harry. Así aprovechamos y hacemos una pequeña fiesta de despedida, aunque solo sea por tres días.  
Harry: por mi bien, pero no dicen que da mala suerte celebrar tu cumpleaños antes de tiempo.  
Miriam: esta todo pensado no lo celebramos hasta medianoche y problema solucionado.  
Harry: si es que mi niña es la más lista del mundo.  
Miriam: gracias.  
Nerea: perfecto, pero eso si mañana nada de alcohol que por la tarde tenemos que coger un vuelo.  
Dougie: oh vamos Nerea no seas aguafiestas. Un poquito de alcohol no os va ha hacer daño.  
Nerea: vale. Si luego poto durante el vuelo, todo el peso de la culpa recaerá sobre ti.  
Dougie: asumo toda la responsabilidad -se dirigió a Danny- ves como la podía convencer.  
Danny: tu has ganado por ahora. Entonces un par de botellas hay que comprar no?  
Sonia: eeeh para el carro. Como que hay que comprar? pero no teníais en casa?  
Danny: bueno… esto… veras… Es que un día de estos me entró sed y como no tenías nada a mano…  
Sonia: solo a ti se te ocurre coger whisky para saciarla no? De verdad que estas muy mal Danny Jones, pero aún así me gustas.  
Nerea: por eso cada día estas más tonto… No sabes que el alcohol mata neuronas.  
Sonia: no hablemos de tontos que tu novio no se queda atrás.  
Nerea: normal, mira de quien ha aprendido.  
Miriam: tengamos la fiesta en paz. Los dos son muy tontos asumirlo las dos.  
Sonia Y Nerea: que no son tontos!  
Sonia: son genios incomprendidos.  
Todos: hahahahahaha

**Entre más risas y charlas llegaron a los coches y se dirigieron a casa.**


	47. Capitulo 46

**_Capitulo 46_**

**Como habían acordado, la noche siguiente celebrarían el cumpleaños de Harry, pero antes por la mañana las chicas mantenían una conversación sobre sus regalos de navidad.**

Sonia: ¿Qué le vas a regalar?  
Miriam: Pues hace tiempo que me lleva hablando de que quiere una baquetas nuevas que hay que tienen luz, seria algo en plan como los bajos de luz de Dougie, pero en baquetas de un batería y además van cambiando de color.  
Sonia: ¡Pues tienen que estar guays!  
Miriam: ¿y tu que le has comprado al final a Danny, para navidad?  
Sonia: Pues, cuando salimos de compras ayer, vi una chupa preciosa y se la compre.  
Vir: Lo mío es un poco freak, es un peluche de R2D2 y un gorro de estos que se llevan ahora.  
Sonia: ¿Y eso?  
Vir: ¡ah! Es secreto.  
Sonia: ¿Y tu Nerea?

**Nerea que estaba en la cocina cogiendo una chocolatina se asomo al salón para contestar a su amiga.**

Nerea: Pues yo le voy a regalar música, un par de entradas para el concierto de Londres de Blink-182.  
Sonia: Espero que le gusten los regalos… ¿y no le vas ha hacer ningún regalo especial por su cumple aparte de lo que has dicho Miriam?  
Miriam: Si pero eso es privado viciosilla.

**Cuando se hizo de noche, los 8 se reunieron en casa de Tom por el simple hecho de que era la más grande. La fiesta comenzó con una espectacular cena en la que como siempre había risas, bromas, algún que otro chiste y demás. Una vez habían terminado de cenar Miriam, en un descuido volvió a la cocina, allí Tom estaba sacando el pastel de la nevera, este tenia una imagen de los Beatles.**

Miriam: ¡Espera, pon estas dos velas!  
Tom: A si se me olvidaban.  
Miriam: ¿Me dejas llevarla a mí?  
Tom: ¡Claro, que tonto!, ¿apago las luces no?  
Miriam: ¡Sí!

**Cuando todos, excepto Miriam, estaban en el salón Tom decidió que era el momento de llevar la tarta así que apago las luces y silbo, indicándole a Miriam que era el momento de su aparición, Miriam apareció iluminada solo por las velas y todos cantaban el cumpleaños feliz a un Harry realmente emocionado.**

Todos: ¡TE DESEAMOS HARRY, CUMPLEAAAÑÑÑOOOOOSSS FEEEELIIIIZ!

**Los 7 aplaudieron, mientras Miriam apoyaba la tarta en la mesa y la colocaba para que Harry soplara las dos velas que indicaban su edad.**

Miriam: ¡Espera!  
Harry: ¿Qué pasa?  
Miriam: Aun no es la hora faltan unos minutos.  
Dougie: ¡Eso, que si no da mala suerte!  
Nerea: Bueno en lo que piensa el deseo…  
Sonia: Eso ¿Qué vas a pedir?  
Danny: ¡Una noche loca, con Miriam!  
Sonia: ¡Tu siempre igual! -dijo dando le un codazo.  
Harry: ¡Bueno yo creo que ya habéis dicho suficientes bobadas, voy a soplar!

**En ese momento Harry cerró los ojos viendo que el reloj marcaba las 23:59 y pidió su deseo.**

Harry: "_Quiero que Mcfly sea para siempre y que Miriam este conmigo para verlo"._

Miriam: ¡sopla!

**Todos aplaudieron a Harry después de que este soplara las velas, fue entonces cuando empezó la verdadera fiesta.**

Danny: Toma Harry este es el regalo que entre todos te hemos comprado.  
Harry: ¡Vaya, es justo lo que quería!, unos nuevos "Toms" para la batería…. ¡Bua muchas gracias!  
Tom: Bueno pues ya que nos hemos puesto a dar regalos, porque no nos damos los de navidad, como esta es la ultima noche que pasamos juntos antes de que os marchéis… pues…  
Vir: ¡Vale!- interrumpió Vir.

**Los chicos comenzaron a abrir sus regalos, los cuales estaban debajo del el árbol desde la noche anterior.  
Tom no creía lo que estaba viendo, un peluche gigantesco de su personaje favorito de la guerra de las galaxias.**

Tom: ¡Dios mío es genial, gracias cariño!  
Vir: De nada, pero espera que eso no es todo -dijo mientras le entregaba otro paquete.  
Tom: ¿Otra cosa?  
Vir: ¡Sí!

**Tom abrió su segundo regalo, un gorro con una pluma en uno de los laterales, no pudo por menos de ponerse lo inmediatamente.**

Tom: en nuestro próximo video me lo pongo.  
Vir: enserio? gracias.

**Mientras, Dougie rompió el papel de un tirón y comenzó a chillar de la emoción, un par de entradas para Blink estaban en su poder y además de uno de los concierto que estaban agotadas.**

Dougie: ¡Me encanta, la otra entrada es para ti!, si quieres, te quiero.  
Nerea: Y yo a ti -y le beso- por nada del mundo me perdería ese concierto.

**Harry también tardo poco en abrir el suyo, en un principio no sabio que era, pero cuando tiro del papel y descubrió las baquetas, corrió a abrazar a su chica.**

Harry: Son geniales, me encantan pero esto cuesta una pasta, ¿como lo has pagado?  
Miriam: Bueno las horas extra, ya sabes… pero no te preocupes por ello, lo importante es que ya las tienes, así cuando toques te acordaras de mi.  
Harry: ¡Ais cuanto te quiero! -dijo mientras le plantaba un beso.

**Danny corrió a buscar el suyo, comenzó a desembalar el paquete y empezó a ver una chupa estupenda, la misma que había llevado Bruce Springsteen durante mucho tiempo.**

Danny: ¡Dios llevo deseando una de estas durante muchos años!, pero aun no la había visto en ninguna tienda, pero ¿como la has encontrado?  
Sonia: ¡Ah, eso no se dice!

**Llego el momento de las chicas, las cuatro cogieron sus regalos y los comenzaron a abrir a la vez.  
Miriam abrió el suyo, no se lo podía creer, era una cámara digital profesional Sony. Nerea, tampoco creía lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, era el DVD del 25 aniversario de Los Miserables, después Sonia rompió el papel y vio lo que parecía ser una guitarra, y es que no era una guitarra, era LA GUITARRA que había deseado toda su vida y Vir por su parte abrió un pequeño embalaje largo, era un colgante con un cachorro y otro de madera que cogió Tom  
Todos comenzaron a enseñarse los unos a los otros sus regalos.**

Miriam: Bueno creo que este es un momento precioso para estrenar la cámara ¿no?

**Se colocaron de manera que cada uno estaba con su chica, dejando un hueco para Miriam que corrió tras haber puesto el temporizador, en cuestión de segundos el flash salió y pudieron ver la estupenda foto.**

Vir: Me encanta, nos la tienes que pasar a todos.  
Tom: Si que yo la quiero poner en grande en el salón.

**Después de haber tomado unas copas, de hablar y despedirse las chicas volvieron a su casa en el coche de Tom que llevaba a Vir (sentada en la parte de adelante), Nerea y Sonia.  
Por otra parte Danny y Dougie, se marcharon en el coche de este último y en el coche de Harry solo iba Miriam, los dos pasaron una hermosa noche juntos entre las sabanas. Al día siguiente todos se juntaron para despedirse de las chicas en el aeropuerto.**

Vir: Bueno pues ya nos llaman para que entremos al avión, te veo en tres días….  
Tom: ¡OK!, Llámame cuando hayas llegado a Madrid ¿OK?  
Vir: Si no te preocupes… Te quiero…  
Tom: Y yo.

Harry: ¡Puff! No quiero que te vayas… -dijo con ojos de cordero degollado.  
Miriam: Si solo van a ser tres días Harry… además no me pongas ojitos, sabes perfectamente que odio las despedidas.  
Harry: ¡Te voy a echar de menos!  
Miriam:…me lo estas poniendo muy difícil Harry… pero yo también -dijo antes de besarle.

Dougie: No olvides llamarme.  
Nerea: No  
Dougie: Nos vemos en tres días.  
Nerea: SI  
Dougie: ¿Lo llevas todo?  
Nerea: ¡Quieres callarte y besarme de una vez!

Sonia: ¡Nos vemos pronto!  
Danny: Van a ser los tres días más largos de mi vida.  
Sonia: Bueno tu piensa en mi y ya veras como se pasan más rápido -dijo susurrándole al oído.

**Y así las cuatro que caminaban hacia la puerta de embarque se iban alejando de los cuatro chicos de MCFLY.**


	48. Capitulo 47

**_Capitulo 47_**

**Cuando las chicas llegaron a Madrid tuvieron que hacer un poco de tiempo porque hasta una hora después no salía el autobús que las llevaría de vuelta a su ciudad. Cuando por fin llegaron a Salamanca estaba lloviendo a mares.**

Miriam: ¡Mierda! No nos libramos de la lluvia.  
Virginia: Mirad, chicas, ahí están nuestras familias.

**Miriam y Nerea fueron corriendo a abrazara sus padres, Virginia a sus padres y a su hermana pequeña (aunque ésta hizo más caso a Messi que a su hermana) y Sonia, como sus padres se habían tenido que quedar en Londres, fue recibida por sus tíos, que la llevarían al pueblo donde pasaría esos dos días tan familiares.  
Después las chicas se despidieron ya que no se volverían a ver hasta dentro de dos días, y eso para ellas era una eternidad.  
La Nochebuena y la Navidad la pasaron en familia, al igual que los chicos en Inglaterra.  
Tom se quedó en Londres y pasó las fiestas con sus padres y su hermana; Danny las pasó en Bolton junto a su madre y su hermana; Harry y Dougie partieron juntos hacia Essex y allí se separaron, Dougie fue a casa de su madre y su hermana y Harry pasó las fiestas juntos a sus padres y sus hermanos.  
En España, las chicas también pasaron esos días en familia. Sonia se fue al pueblo con su familia materna; Nerea celebró las fiestas en casa de su abuela juntos a sus padres, su hermano y el resto de su familia; Miriam las celebró en su casa con sus padres, su hermano y sus abuelos, al igual que Virginia, que también se quedó en su casa con su familia.  
El día 25, después de comer en familia, las chicas ya no aguantaban más tiempo sin verse, por lo que decidieron quedar esa misma noche. Quedaron a las 9 en el lugar donde suelen quedar siempre. Cuando se vieron se felicitaron las fiestas abrazándose unas a otras.**

Virginia: ¡Cómo os he echado de menos!  
Sonia: Si, pues yo. Por lo menos vosotras habéis podido hablar por Tuenti, pero como yo no tenía Internet en el pueblo...  
Nerea: Pobrecita Haha. Pues nosotras hemos estado estos dos días hablando hasta las 5 de la mañana. Tengo un sueño...  
Sonia: Uy madre, con la mala leche que se te pone cuando tienes sueño... Haha  
Miriam: Si, ten cuidado porque te puedes llevar una colleja esta noche.

**Todas empezaron a bajar hacia el centro de la ciudad mientras reían y charlaban de todo lo que había pasado esos dos días. Cenaron y después fueron a dar un paseo por su zona favorita de la ciudad. Allí se hicieron un montón de fotos con caras de lo más tontas y después se sentaron a charlar mientras observaban la bonita imagen de la ciudad de noche.**

Vir: ¡Cómo he echado de menos esto!  
Sonia: Yo también. Y no sabéis las ganas que tenía de ver a mi abuela y a todos mis primos.  
Miriam: Si, lo sabemos. Yo también tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi familia.  
Nerea: Todas los hemos echado mucho de menos. Y de no haber sido por los chicos los habríamos extrañado aún más.  
Miriam: Si. Ahora a quien extrañamos es a ellos. Menos mal que llegan mañana por la tarde, porque un día más sin Harry y exploto.  
Vir: Haha. Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué estará haciendo mi Tom ahora mismo?  
Sonia: Ver Regreso al futuro. Fijo.  
Nerea: Todavía no me puedo creer que estemos saliendo con los chicos de McFly. Es un sueño hecho realidad.  
Vir: Y pensar que yo estuve a punto de no pedir la beca... menos mal que al final mi madre me animó.  
Miriam: Si no llegas a pedirla te mato.  
Vir: No. Si no llego a pedirla me mato yo, porque no habría conocido a Tom, no habríamos pasado tantas cosas juntas... ¡Ay mis niñas, como las quiere su mami! -dijo mientras las abrazaba.  
Sonia: Que de cosas hemos pasado las cuatro juntas en tan poco tiempo, ¿verdad? Porque todas juntas estamos desde hace solo dos años, pero... estos dos años han dado para mucho.  
Nerea: Si. Nuestras sesiones de Sing Star...  
Vir: Nuestras sesiones de Trivial...  
Miriam: ¿Os acordáis de las respuestas de Sonia? Haha  
Vir: Como por ejemplo... No, el Sol no puede ser, el Sol tiene que estar más lejos. Tiene que ser Marte o la Luna. Respuesta correcta: el Sol. Haha  
Sonia: XD. ¿Y cuando íbamos a ver a los skaters? ¡Que bueno!  
Nerea: Si, porque como a ti te gustaba el "según sales a la izquierda" (así llaman las chicas al chico que le gustaba a Sonia en el instituto).  
Vir. Nerea, no te hagas la tonta que a ti también te gustaba.  
Nerea: ¡Y dale! Y tú te soñaste un día con él.  
Sonia: Eso es verdad.  
Vir: Ba, tonterías. Haha  
Miriam: ¿Y el carnaval en el que nos disfrazamos de Grease? ¡Qué bueno fue!  
Vir: Si, haha. Yo iba como una morcilla con esos leggings de cuero.  
Sonia: Mi peluca rosa fue lo mejor haha.  
Nerea: Y esos días de piscina... jugando a las cartas, acaparando el jacuzzi de la piscina haha  
Miriam: ¡Ay, que momentazos, chicas!  
Vir: Y más momentazos que va a haber, porque no nos vamos a separar nunca nunca nunca. ¿Verdad?  
Nerea: Jamás.  
Sonia: ¡London girls stay forever!  
Todas abrazadas: Hahaha

**Al día siguiente las cuatro se pusieron guapas y quedaron para ir a recoger a sus chicos a la estación de autobuses, ya que llegaban a las 6 de la tarde. Todas estaban nerviosísimas porque tenían muchas ganas de verlos. Por fin el autobús de Madrid llegó y las chicas vieron bajar a esos cuatro hombres perfectos, que en cuanto cogieron su maleta salieron corriendo a abrazarlas. Ellas también corrieron hacia ellos como locas y las cuatro parejas se fundieron un largo beso.**

Tom: ¡Cómo te he echado de menos!  
Vir: Y yo a ti. No hacía más que mirar el colgante que me regalaste.  
Tom: Y yo el mío.

Danny: ¡Por fin! Pensé que nunca llegaría este momento.  
Sonia: Haha. ¿Lo has pasado mal sin mí?  
Danny: Mal es poco. Qué ganas tengo de ver tu casa.  
Sonia: Ya ya. ¡Guarro! Haha

Nerea: ¡Mi niño! ¡Por fin estás aquí!  
Dougie: Si. Y creo que voy a necesitar un masajito. Me duele el cuello del viaje. ¿Me lo darás?  
Nerea: Te voy a dar eso y más.

Miriam: ¡Dios! ¡Cada día estás más guapo! ¡Y más cachas!  
Harry: Es que mi madre me ha alimentado muy bien estos dos días.  
Miriam: A mí también. Creo que he cogido algún kilito. Voy a necesitar mucho ejercicio para bajarlos.  
Harry: Lo tendrás, no te preocupes.

Tom: ¿Vamos al hotel a dejar las cosas y luego vamos a conocer la ciudad?  
Danny: Claro. Yo me voy a quedar en casa de Sonia aprovechando que no están sus padres, pero dejo las cosas en tu habitación y luego las paso a buscar.  
Tom: OK. Vamos.

**Cuando llegaron al hotel, los chicos se registraron y pidieron las llaves. El hotel en el que se alojarían esos días era uno de los más lujosos de Salamanca, el Alameda Palace, un hotel de cinco estrellas muy céntrico. Cogieron el ascensor y fueron subiendo.**

Danny: ¿Qué planta es?  
Tom: La tercera.

**Danny empezó a cantar en plan ópera:**

Danny: Room on the third floorrrr... not what we asked forrrr...  
Harry: ¡No, ópera, no!  
Tom: ¡Qué pesado es! A ti lo de participar en Popstar to Operastar te dejó tocado de la cabeza.  
Vir: Más tocado, querrás decir. Haha  
Sonia: Dejaros de meter con mi niño. A mi me hace mucha gracia.  
Nerea: Si, tú eres la única que se ríe con sus chistes malos.  
Sonia: ¡Pues no son malos!  
Miriam: Noooo, que vaaaa. Podrían ser peores.

**Cuando salieron del ascensor todos se iban riendo como bobos. Cada uno entró en su habitación y dejó sus cosas. Las chicas, que nunca habían estado en un hotel tan lujoso, estaban alucinadas, e iban de una habitación a otra mirándolo todo.**

Dougie: Haha Parece que nunca habéis estado en un hotel.  
Miriam: No como este. No tenemos tanta pasta como vosotros.  
Tom: Por cierto, Dougie. ¿Has visto que bañera tan grande? A ver si la usas.  
Nerea: No te preocupes, Tom. Yo me encargo de que la use.  
Vir: Venga, vámonos. Que tenéis mucho que ver.

**Los ocho abandonaron el hotel y se dirigieron hacia el centro. Las chicas llevaban de la mano a sus novios y les llevaban de un lugar a otro. Lo primero que hicieron fue llevarles a la Plaza Mayor. Los chicos se quedaron alucinados con la belleza de esa plaza iluminada, ya que era de noche, especialmente Dougie.**

Dougie: ¡Qué pasada! Es muy bonita. Me encanta la arquitectura española.  
Tom: Yo había oído hablar de esta plaza y había visto alguna foto, pero en directo es alucinante.  
Miriam: Pues esperad a ver las catedrales...

**Siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a la Plaza de Anaya, donde se encontraban la Catedral Vieja y la Nueva.**

Harry: ¡Woa! Nunca pensé que Salamanca fuera tan bonita.  
Danny: ¡Y las salmantinas! Haha

**Ya se estaba haciendo tarde así que decidieron visitar un último lugar y después ir a cenar. Las chicas escogieron el Huerto de Calisto y Melibea como lugar donde terminar la primera visita turística.**

Tom: ¡Qué bonito es este sitio! Se llama así por los protagonistas de La Celestina, ¿no?  
Nerea: Si. Porque como sabrás, ese libro está ambientado en Salamanca.  
Miriam: Y por seguir con la tradición, aquí vienen muchas parejas a "darse cariñitos".  
Harry: ¿Sí? Haha. ¿Vendremos algún día?  
Miriam: ¿A chupar frío teniendo una habitación en el Palace? Ni lo sueñes.

**Cuando salieron del huerto decidieron ir a cenar. Los chicos querían probar algo de la gastronomía salmantina así que las chicas les llevaron a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, Casa Paca. Allí pidieron de entrantes embutido salmantino, entre el que no podía faltar el jamón de Guijuelo, del que Tom se puso morado; como primer plato pidieron todos chanfaina, otro plato típico de Salamanca; y después todos comieron cochinillo; aparte de los postres y el vino Ribera del Duero que le encantaba a Danny.  
Cuando terminaron de cenar volvieron al hotel.**

Sonia: Madre mía, hoy si que estoy uposa. No vuelvo a comer tanto en mi vida.  
Tom: Un mes en Salamanca y engordó otra vez, seguro. ¡Está todo tan rico!  
Vir: ¡Tú si que estás rico! Anda, vamos a tu habitación que tenemos poco tiempo. Tengo que estar en casa antes de la una, si no mi madre va a sospechar.  
Tom: ¿Pero no le has dicho que tienes novio?  
Vir: No.  
Tom: Yo pensé que me ibas a presentar a tus padres...  
Vir: Vamos a hablar a la habitación, por favor.

**Se dirigieron a la habitación del chico al igual que el resto, excepto Danny y Sonia, que cogieron la maleta de Danny y se fueron a casa de Sonia.**

**En la habitación de Tom:**

**Virginia notó a Tom triste. Le abrazó.**

Vir: ¿Te has enfadado?  
Tom: No. Lo que pasa es que pensé que me los ibas a presentar.  
Vir: Es muy pronto, Tom. Mi madre lleva mucho tiempo deseando que me eche novio, si después de decírselo tu y yo cortáramos...  
Tom: Eso no va a pasar. ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Tienes dudas?  
Vir: ¡No! Claro, que no. Bueno... no sé. Es que tú eres un cantante muy famoso y yo... yo no soy nadie... y cuando te canses de mí...  
Tom: Mírame a los ojos -le levantó la barbilla para que le mirara.- Lo primero: yo nunca me voy a cansar de ti. Lo segundo: ¿qué no eres nadie? Tú lo eres todo para mí. Me da igual quién seas para el resto del mundo.  
Vir: Te quiero.  
Tom: Yo a ti también. No lo olvides nunca.

**Tom la empezó a besar mientras la acercaba a la cama. Mientras Tom la besaba Virginia se dijo a sí misma que no estaba dispuesta a permitir que sus inseguridades le apartaran de Tom.**

**En la habitación de Dougie:**

**Nerea ordenó a Dougie que se tumbara en la cama mientras ella iba a por algo de crema para poder darle el masaje que le había prometido. Cuando encontró la crema volvió a la zona principal de la habitación y con lo que vio el deseo de tener algo más que un masaje fue en aumento. Con todo el valor que tenia en esos momentos se sentó encima de la espalda de su novio y le comenzó a dar el masaje. Primero fue despacio y presionando donde más notaba que estaba duro, pero poco a poco el músculo se fue ablandando. Mientras le daba el masaje hablaba con él.**

Nerea: Te he echado mucho de menos.  
Dougie: ¡Y yo!  
Nerea: Estos tres días han sido horribles. No se ni como he aguantado.  
Dougie: Ya a mi también se me ha hecho eterno. El no poder besar estos labios es una tortura.  
Nerea: Pues deja de torturarte y bésame hahaha

**No la hizo esperar más, se dio la vuelta y la agarró bien de la cintura y el cuello y pegó sus labios a los de ella. Poco a poco fue bajando por su cuello, recorriendo la zona de detrás de las orejas, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Pronto los dos estuvieron en ropa interior. Los dos se tumbaron y se miraron a los ojos, ella contemplado los pequeños orbes azul grisáceo de él y él los miel de ella.**

Dougie: No podías ser más perfecta.  
Nerea: No digas bobadas, tengo demasiadas imperfecciones.  
Dougie: Para mi eres imperfectamente perfecta.

**En ese momento fueron un solo cuerpo que se envolvía en una nube de placer infinito.**

**En la habitación de Harry:**

Harry: Bueno, y aparte de comer, ¿qué más has hecho estos días?  
Miriam: Pues salir con estas a dar una vuelta, ir al cine...  
Harry: ¿Al cine? -al interrumpió.  
Miriam: Si, pero fui con mi hermano, así que tranquilo.  
Harry: Haha. Me lo tienes que presentar. Tiene que ser muy majete.  
Miriam: Si, bueno... tiene sus cosillas, como todos los hermanos. Y tú, ¿qué has hecho?  
Harry: Pues lo mismo que tú: comer, comer y comer.  
Miriam: Pues yo se una manera de bajar las grasas...

**Miriam se fue acercando a Harry mientras él se sentaba en la cama.**

Harry: Cómo?  
Miriam: Con ejercicio físico...

**Harry agarró a Miriam y la lanzó hacia él. En la cama empezaron a besarse y a desnudarse.**

**Danny y Sonia llegaron a casa de ella. Dejaron las cosas en la entrada y Sonia le enseñó la casa. Abrió el dormitorio de invitados.**

Sonia: Dormiremos aquí, porque mi cama es muy pequeña para los dos. Y en la de mis padres como que no...  
Danny: OK. Yo con tal de dormir junto a ti duermo en el suelo, si hace falta.  
Sonia: ¡Qué tonto eres!  
Danny: ¡Y tú qué guapa! -dijo mientras la acercaba a él y le acariciaba el pelo.  
Sonia: ¿Sabes? Todavía hay veces que pienso que todo esto que nos está pasando es solo un sueño y que en cualquier momento me voy a despertar. ¡Y no quiero!  
Danny: Te aseguro que no es un sueño. Los sueños no son tan reales. No puedes sentir esto -la besó en el cuello.- Ni esto -la besó en los labios.- Y mucho menos esto -dijo lanzándola sobre la cama y acostándose encima de ella.  
Sonia: Buff. Si, ahora estoy segura. Esto no es un sueño, gracias a Dios.

**Después de decir esto, Sonia se abandonó en los brazos de Danny.**


	49. Capitulo 48

**_Capitulo 48_**

**La primera noche de los chicos en Salamanca fue muy buena, pero hubiera sido mejor si sus novias no hubieran tenido que abandonar el hotel para irse a dormir a sus casas, ya que todavía no habían encontrado ni el momento ni la manera perfecta de contarle a sus padres los últimos cambios que se habían producido en sus vidas, excepto Sonia y Danny, que habían podido disfrutar de una estupenda noche solos en casa de ella.  
A la mañana siguiente Tom, Dougie, y Harry que estaban en el hotel se levantaron para ir a desayunar juntos, y después habían quedado con el resto del grupo allí para continuar con la ruta turística por la ciudad:**

Tom: menudo desayuno! está muy bien este hotel, me encanta la comida española! hahaha  
Harry: hahaha si, pero como sigamos comiendo así, entre las comidas de navidad y esto... nos vamos a tener que encerrar en el gimnasio todo el día xD  
Dougie: ah no, ni lo sueñes! hahaha  
Tom: bueno yo es que voy por años, un año delgado y al siguiente gordo... este año toca gordo xD  
Harry: xD

**Mientras tanto Danny y Sonia seguían metidos en la cama bien tapaditos esa fría mañana del 27 de diciembre. Sonia se despertó y vio que Danny aún continuaba dormido... tras unos minutos observando lo dulce que estaba dormidito comenzó a besarle suavemente en la cara y el cuello para despertarlo. Danny reaccionó y abrió los ojos lentamente, todavía con los ojos medio cerrados miró a Sonia y dijo:**

Danny: um, así da gusto despertarse por la mañana... -y le devolvió un beso.  
Sonia: tenemos que levantarnos ya o llegaremos tarde...  
Danny: ooooh pero yo quiero quedarme en la cama! me quedaría aquí contigo todo el día! -dijo mientras se arrimaba más a Sonia y la abrazaba.  
Sonia: sin duda un plan tentador si, pero para una vez que vienes a Salamanca tienes que disfrutar un poco de la ciudad no? xD  
Danny: está bien... tienes razón hahaha venga, se acabó la cama por hoy.

**Ambos se levantaron y fueron a la cocina a desayunar.  
Mientras tanto en casa de Vir:**

Vir: mama, me voy que he quedado con éstas! -dijo mientras se ponía el abrigo.  
M: ahora? tan pronto? ni que no estuvierais juntas todo el día allí en Londres que ahora también tengáis que quedar a todas horas... vamos que no te vemos nada aunque estés aquí!  
Vir: ya...xD _"y ahora yo que digo?"_ Es que tenemos cosas que hacer...  
M: cosas que hacer?

**Entonces, como de costumbre, apareció la hermana pequeña de Vir para empeorar la situación.**

H: Si, seguro que tienes que salir por ahí con el novio...=P -dijo murmurando al pasar delante de Vir.  
M: eh, que dices H?  
H: nada, nada... -dijo con picardía mientras se metía en su habitación.  
Vir: nada mama, déjala que es una mongola. _"lo habrá dicho para picar o es que lo sabe...?"_ Bueno me voy que al final llego tarde.

**Virginia le dio un beso a su madre y salió pitando de casa con la duda de si su hermana sabría que está saliendo con Tom y el remordimiento de no habérselo contado a su madre todavía, con la que siempre solía compartir todo.  
En casa de Nerea la cosa era parecida:**

M: ya estás levantada? que raro...si no tienes que estudiar ni nada...  
Nerea: ya pero he quedado con éstas.  
M: otra vez? últimamente no hacéis más que quedar, venís de Londres a vernos, supuestamente, y no pisáis por casa...  
Nerea: hahaha te vas a poner mimosona ahora!  
M: pues claro que eres mi niña pequeña...  
Nerea: bueno ya tienes bastante con aguantar al gandul de tu hijo mayor! hahaha xD  
M: no! quiero verte en casa a la hora de comer!  
Nerea: _"aggg mierda" _vaaale...intentaré venir a comer hoy! contenta?  
M: si

**Y después salió de la cocina y se fue a arreglar para reunirse con los chicos.  
En casa de Miriam la situación era menos tensa, ya que sus padres se habían ido ya a trabajar, su hermano continuaba durmiendo porque la noche anterior había salido de fiesta hasta las tantas y a sus abuelos directamente los ignoraba, así que desayunó, se vistió y salió de casa sin llamar demasiado la atención.  
Una vez que todos se juntaron en el hotel se dirigieron de nuevo a la zona más céntrica de la ciudad, visitaron hoy un poco más afondo los monumentos, entraron a ver las catedrales por dentro así como otras iglesias y, por supuesto, hoy no podían acabar el día sin ver la famosa fachada plateresca de la universidad.**

Sonia: fijaros en esta fachada de la catedral nueva. -dijo cuando salieron de verla por dentro.  
Nerea: si, no notáis nada curioso chicos?  
Tom: umm... no se...  
Miriam: no creo que lo vean como no se lo digáis...  
Sonia: vale mirar a esa figura de ahí. -dijo señalando con el dedo  
Harry: parece un... astronauta?  
Nerea: siii hahaha  
Danny: hahaha que chulo. Pero qué tiene eso de especial?  
Vir: xD Pues que esta catedral fue construida entre los siglos XVI y XVIII.  
Danny: ...  
Harry: tio, no había astronautas en esos siglos! xD  
Danny: aah claro! hahaha  
Dougie: y cómo ha llegado eso ahí? xD  
Sonia: Pues por que en 1992 decidieron restaurar la fachada y el cantero que la hizo tenía la tradición de añadir un elemento contemporáneo en cada restauración... ay que ver que lista soy! xD  
Nerea: em... mejor me callo y haré como que no he oído eso..  
Sonia: xD

**Después de esto se dirigieron a ver la fachada de la Universidad, en la cual la tradición es buscar una rana que hay encima de una de las calaveras que hay talladas.**

Miriam: aquí la tradición dice que los estudiantes que sean capaces de encontrar la rana aprobaran sus exámenes. Ala chicos buscar! hahaha

**Tras un buen rato mirando, mientras las chicas se reían de ellos y del resto de la gente que no era capaz de encontrarla decidieron ser buenas y darles una pista.**

Tom: no será eso!  
Vir: si!  
Harry: que? pero si eso es un pegote que le han puesto ahí encima a la calavera... cómo va a ser una rana? xD  
Miriam: si cielito tienes que echarle imaginación xD  
Dougie: hahaha  
Sonia: bueno podíamos ir ahora algún bar, a comer unas tapas!  
Danny: si por favor, creo que ya hemos visto demasiadas iglesias por hoy...

**Así que se fueron a tomar algo y después Nerea les comentó que tenía que ir a casa a comer por que su madre le había dicho que fuera, por lo que las demás decidieron irse a sus casas a comer para contentar a sus madres y los chicos se quedaron a comer en el restaurante del hotel, mientras Danny y Sonia regresaron a casa de ésta.  
Después de comer Danny y Sonia se tumbaron los dos en el sofá (en la cheslón) del salón a ver un rato la tele.**

Danny: este sofá es bien grande, casi podíamos haber dormido aquí! XD  
Sonia: Si, hahaha mi padre y yo le dijimos a mi madre que pidiera la cheslón lo más ancha posible... creo que es lo mejor que ha comprado esta mujer, bueno eso y la tele nueva! xD  
Danny: hahaha. Mira que es raro el español, no se entiende nada! xD -dijo mientras miraba el telediario.  
Sonia: pues anda que el inglés, que todo se pronuncia diferente a como se escribe! y encima luego habláis de a vulto, como si os lo inventarais. hahaha xD menos mal que es cogerle el truco...  
Danny: hahaha que va, que dices! xD pues este idioma es universal no te preocupes...

**Y dicho esto Danny comenzó a besarla y se puso encima de Sonia.**

Sonia: si, creo que lo entiendo pero podrías repetírmelo por si acaso...=P  
Danny: oh claro, faltaría más...xD

**Y volvió a besarla más intensamente. Ambos estaban tan ocupados que no se percataron de que en ese momento alguien estaba entrando por la puerta, de pronto alguien abrió la puerta del salón.**

****: Sorpresa, ya estamos en casa!

**Danny giró la cabeza asustado mientras Sonia intentaba ver quien era por encima del hombro de su novio.**

Sonia: aaah mama, papa qué hacéis aquí? -dijo mientras apartaba a Danny de encima.  
Mama: pues que tu padre ha podido pedirse vacaciones hasta año nuevo y hemos decidido venir a hacerte compañía... pero ya veo que sola precisamente no estabas...  
Papa: pero quien coño es éste? _"lo mato"_  
Sonia: oh papa este es...  
Danny: perdone señor soy Danny Jones, encantado!  
Papa: así que Danny... y se puede saber que hacías encima de mi hija?  
Sonia: papa! -dijo antes de que a Danny se le ocurriera contestar a esa impertinente pregunta- es mi... novio, os lo iba a haber dicho pero llevamos poco tiempo y...  
Mama: pero este chico no es el de McFly?  
Papa: McFly? el grupo de música? _"no sólo tiene novio si no que encima es famoso y tiene pasta? no puede ser, no me lo creo...xD"_ uy pues encantado eh, vuestra música es buena chicos, Sonia me ha puesto discos vuestros y sois buenos.  
Danny: vaya gracias! me alegro de que le gustemos. -Al oír esas palabras se notó a Danny más "relajado"  
Mama: así que era verdad que conocías a los de McFly...  
Sonia: ¡pues claro que era verdad! xD  
Danny: ¡tienen una hija estupenda, me lo paso genial con ella!  
Papa: _"¿muy bien con ella? que le harás tu a mi niña golfo_" Si, es una chica muy divertida...  
Mama: ¿una hija estupenda? pues no la conoces bien, es un desastre hahaha  
Sonia:¡ pero mama! ¡tu di que si, siempre diciendo cosas buenas de mi! _"será comentarios..."_  
Mama: hahaha no te enfades hombre!

**Tras un rato conversando los 4 sobre el trabajo, las giras, los estudios de Sonia, etc. Sonia se dio cuenta de que ya no podrían quedarse en su casa a dormir porque menudo plan... para una vez que Danny venía a Salamanca lo que menos le apetecía a Sonia es que sus padres estuvieran todo el día agobiándolo. Así que por la tarde cuando iban andando hasta el centro le comentó su preocupación a Danny.**

Sonia: ¡Pero mira que soy gafe! no te imaginas cuanto siento lo que ha pasado...  
Danny: hahaha bueno ha sido gracioso... aunque no tenía pensado conocer en esa situación a tus padres...xD  
Sonia: si... vaya faena... aunque la cara de mi padre cuando nos ha visto ha sido buenisimaa hahaha  
Danny: yo pensé que me mataba hahaha _"que miedo xD"_  
Sonia: pero qué vamos a hacer ahora? por que ya no estamos solos en casa... y mi padre es capaz de quedarse despierto toda la noche para ver que es lo que hacemos xD  
Danny: uy pues yo lo de el trió no lo tenía planeado.  
Sonia: ¡aaaah no por Dios calla, que es mi padre! xD  
Danny: si tienes razón... si fuera tu madre...=P

**Sonia le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro. **

Sonia: deja de decir sandeces anda xD _"que imagen más traumática xD"_  
Danny: vaalee, pues creo que lo mejor es que alquile otra habitación en el hotel con los chicos y ya está... una triste, fría y VACÍA habitación de hotel... - Danny le puso ojitos y cara triste para que ella le dijera que se quedaría con él.  
Sonia: ¡una habitación en un hotel de cinco estrellas!  
Danny: Sí pero triste, fría, VACÍA...  
Sonia: está bien... le diré a mis padres que me quedo contigo... _"no creo que les haga gracia xD" _

**Cuando se reunieron todos en el hotel Sonia y Danny le contaron a los demás el imprevisto que habían tenido en casa.**

Miriam: espera, espera... me estás diciendo que tus padres os han pillado a los dos en el sofá en actitud cariñosa digamos? xD  
Sonia: xD si, las palabras exactas de mi padre fueron ¡se puede saber que haces encima de mi hija!  
Nerea: hahaha ¡que boba! de verdad que te pasa cada cosa...xD.  
Vir: ¿y tu madre que ha dicho?  
Sonia: pues no parece haberle importado mucho, yo creo que más que enfadarse se ha sorprendido de que tenga novio...xD  
Dougie: hahaha y no te ha matado su padre Danny?  
Danny: la verdad es que al principio pensé que lo haría, pero luego no ha sido muy duro.  
Harry: hahaha ¡que corte!  
Danny y Sonia: ¡vaya que si!

**Después de esta conversación fueron a tomar un café. En la cafetería comenzaron a hablar sobre los planes para noche vieja.**

Miriam: oye chicos deberíamos ir pensando ya lo que vamos a hacer en noche vieja.  
Vir: Si, que luego siempre nos pasa lo mismo.  
Tom: estaría bien poder ir a algún sitio, todos a cenar y dónde haya fiesta y eso después.  
Sonia: si, de cotillón vamos...  
Harry: pues reservamos 4 habitaciones en algún hotel que organicen fiesta de noche vieja.  
Miriam: ¡si claro!, ¡cariño te olvidas de que somos estudiantes y no tenemos dinero!

**El resto de chicas asintió ante el comentario de Miriam.**

Tom: pues nosotros os invitamos.  
Vir: no se Tom, es que ya me parece que estamos abusando demasiado de vosotros.  
Nerea: Si, no podemos aceptar tantas cosas, que si no va a parecer que sólo salimos con vosotros por dinero.  
Dougie: ¡pero nosotros queremos que vengáis!  
Danny: Exacto, no vamos a pasar el fin de año sin vosotras.  
Harry: conocéis algún sitio?  
Sonia: bueno hay un sitio donde fui una vez de excursión en un pueblo que está aquí cerca donde hay un hotel muy bonito donde si que celebran la noche vieja y tiene discoteca y spa... pero yo creo que es un poco caro.  
Tom: bueno pues lo miramos. -Y Tom sacó su i-phone para buscar el lugar en internet- como se llama?  
Sonia: creo que se llamaba La Abadía de los Templarios.  
Tom: es este?( )  
Sonia: ¡si si ese es!  
Dougie: ¡pues está genial!  
Vir: si pero no se... sigo pensando que no podemos dejar que paguéis vosotros todo...  
Tom: pensar que somos nosotros los que queremos que vengáis y que venís para hacernos un favor!  
Danny: ¡Si, eso!  
Sonia: a bueno, en ese caso tu ya sabes que yo te hago todos los favores que quieras. -dijo dándole un beso a Danny.  
Nerea: pero chicas? os olvidáis de otra cosa no creéis? ya no estamos solas en Londres, ¡nuestros padres están aquí!  
Vir: mierda es verdad.  
Miriam: Nada, creo que ha llegado el momento de decírselo.  
Nerea: no se, no se...  
Sonia: si venga por fa, que yo siempre he querido ir a ese hotel.  
Vir: está bien, se lo diremos.

**Después de esto fueron a dar otro paseo por el centro de la ciudad hasta llegar al final del Puente Romano a las orillas del Río Tormes. Y a eso de las 8 de la tarde decidieron irse todos al hotel, excepto Sonia y Danny que fueron a casa de ella a recoger las cosas para ir a dormir al hotel. Cuando llegaron a casa de Sonia su madre y su padre estaban allí, hablando a voces como de costumbre.**

Mama: ¡oh ya habéis vuelto! ¡no os esperábamos tan pronto!  
Papa: ¿ qué habéis hecho? ¿dónde habéis estado? ¿y con quién?  
Sonia: Pues hemos ido al centro, ya sabes, con éstas... oye que os quería comentar una cosilla..  
Papa: el que? _"ay se ha puesto seria, que será... lo mato"_  
Sonia: Que hemos pensado que para no molestaros Danny ha reservado una habitación en un hotel. _"muy bien Sonia, que parezca que lo haces por ellos xD"_  
Papa: _"bien, se va"_  
Mama: no hace falta hombre, pode estar aquí igualmente aunque hayamos venido nosotros.  
Sonia: _"bueno si, lo que me faltaba_" no, si es mejor. Pero he pensado que me voy a quedar con él, es que no sabe Español y así le hago compañía que ya que lo he traído de invitado...  
Papa: _"será"_ ¿estás segura?  
Mama: si, tu padre tiene razón, sería mejor que te quedaras aquí en casa. _" y estos dos...¿lo habrán hecho ya? seguro que si, siendo un cantante famoso... esta niña de verdad no me cuenta nada..."_  
Sonia: ¡Que no seáis pesados!  
Papa: ¡Por lo menos quedaros a cenar!  
Sonia: Es que puede que Danny esté cansado y se quiera ir ya al hotel... verdad?  
Danny: -Danny tuvo que ceder ante la insistente mirada de la madre de Sonia- ¡oh no, nos podemos quedar a cenar! =)

**De modo que se quedaron.**

Danny: ¡um, este vino es estupendo!  
Papa: Si señor, es un Ribera del Duero. Este chico tiene buen gusto Sonia.  
Danny: Y su hija también tiene buen gusto, sale conmigo... hahaha  
Sonia: Que bobo eres xD  
Papa: hahaha _"eso ya lo decidiré yo xD"_ Bueno y que más cosas te gustan a parte de la música?  
Danny: El fútbol  
Papa: ¡ah te gusta el fútbol!  
Danny: Por supuesto, ¡si le gusta cuando estemos en Inglaterra puedo conseguir entradas para algún partido!  
Papa: ah pues eso estaría muy bien si, no he ido a ningún partido desde que nos fuimos a vivir allí.  
Mama: ¿Ya habéis acabado? Entonces voy a recoger la mesa. Sonia ayúdame anda.

**Sonia y su madre se fueron a la cocina a llevar los platos, ya que habían cenado en el salón.**

Sonia: ¿ qué os parece Danny?  
Mama: no parece mal chico... para ser famoso y eso... si tú estás a gusto con él...  
Sonia: si, lo estoy.=)  
Mama: de modo que te vas a dormir al hotel con él...  
Sonia: _"ooh no, la charla"_ si...  
Mama: y él y tú os habéis...  
Sonia: Oh no, no lo digas xD. Si, digamos que hemos intimado y no preguntes más por favor xD _"que vergüenza"_  
Mama: Yo lo único que quiero es que uséis protección.  
Sonia: oooh por Dios menuda conversación, ¡que si pesada! me vuelvo al salón.

**Al acabar la cena recogieron sus cosas y se fueron al hotel donde se encontraba el resto.**

Sonia: ey que hacéis en el hall? os vais ya chicas?  
Miriam: Si, que luego la jefa...  
Nerea: claro, como la señorita se puede quedar aquí con su Danny...  
Sonia: si, hahaha pero no sabes la vergüenza que me han hecho pasar mis padres, ala majas ahora os toca a vosotras xD  
Vir: Qué horror. xD  
Dougie: venga que tampoco es para tanto xD  
Vir: ¡si claro, dile tú a tu madre que sales con tio famoso de 25 años! xD  
Tom: Si, Dougie, cuando le digas a tu madre que sales con Harry ya verás xD  
Danny: hahaha que bueno Tom.  
Dougie: Pues si no nos aceptan Harry y yo huiremos del país xD -dijo agarrando a Harry del brazo mientras éste colocaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dougie.  
Nerea: venga anda, dejaros de bobadas y vámonos xD  
Sonia: ¡Que tengáis buena noche!  
Nerea, Miriam y Vir: ¡igualmente! =P -dijeron levantándole las cejas a Sonia.

**En la habitación de Danny y Sonia.**

Sonia: me voy a duchar.

**Dijo mientras se quitaba la camiseta sentada en la cama. Danny que estaba tumbado al otro lado de la cama con la tele puesta, enseguida reaccionó ante esa acción.**

Danny: grrr vale =P -se incorporó en la cama, se acercó a Sonia por detrás, colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella y comenzó a besarle por el cuello.  
Sonia: no tardo hahaha -dijo levantandose y le dio un beso a él.

**Se estaba duchando cuando al poco rato entró Danny desnudo al cuarto de baño.**

Danny: ¡necesito una ducha urgente!  
Sonia: oooh xD no puede esperar? _"hahaha que bobo es 3"_  
Danny: me temo que no. =P  
Sonia: pues si es una urgencia entra... xD

**Danny abrió la mampara de la ducha y se metió con Sonia.**

Sonia: ¡um, me encantas mojadito! -y comenzó a besarle.

**Mientras tanto Virginia no imaginaba lo que se encontraría en casa al volver.**

Vir: ¡ya estoy en casa!  
M: Virginia tenemos que hablar.  
H: ¡No ha sido culpa mía, ella me obligó!  
Vir: Que pasa ahora... _"que le habrá dicho la mongola ésta"_


	50. Capitulo 49

**_Capitulo 49_**

**Resultó que la hermana de Virginia había fisgoneado las fotos de su cámara y había descubierto unas fotos suyas con Tom. La madre de Virginia se había pasado toda la tarde anterior intentando sonsacarle información y ante la amenaza de un mes sin tele, cualquiera canta.**

**Su madre y ella entraron en el salón y allí donde también estaba el padre de Virginia las dos se sentaron en el sofá, su madre la abrazó y la empezó a besuquear.**

Eva: ¡ay mi niña, que se ha echado novio!  
Vir: Pero ¿Cómo lo has sabido?  
Eva: Porque a las madres no se nos pasa una, bueno también influye el hecho de que tu hermana me haya enseñado las fotos de tu cámara.  
Vir: _"Será… Entonces ya le habrá explicado quien es_". Pues qué bien te lo has tomado.  
Eva: ¿Y por qué me lo iba a tomar mal?

Vir: Hombre… como tiene 25 años y es famoso…  
Marcos:¿Cómo?  
Vir: Pues eso… que es uno de los componentes de McFly. ¿No os lo había dicho mi hermana?  
Marcos: Pues no

**En ese momento la hermana de Vir, que había estado escuchando toda la conversación, entró en el salón.**

Elsa: ¿Cómo que McFly? ¿Y no me he dado cuenta?

**Cogió la cámara y volvió a mirar las fotos, antes de que Vir se la quitara.**

Elsa: ¡Ala es verdad!, _"Será capulla"_  
Vir: Esta niña es tonta, ¡Lárgate de aquí!

**La madre de Vir se acercó más a ella.**

Eva: Sabes que lo de la edad no me importa. Cuando hay amor la diferencia de edad es algo secundario. Pero eso de que sea famoso… ya sabes como es esta gente. No quiero que te haga sufrir.

Vir: Mamá, Tom es diferente, al igual que el resto de los chicos del grupo. No tienes de qué preocuparte.  
Eva: Bueno, si tú lo dices, me quedo más tranquila -miro al padre de Vir- ¿Tu qué pasa?¿No le vas a decir nada a la niña?  
Marcos: Si, que a ver si le dices a tu novio que nos pague un viajecito a Londres, haha.  
Vir: No penséis que os vais a aprovechar de él. Me voy a la cama. Hasta mañana.

**Tras haber pasado el mal trago de tener que contarles a sus padres con quien estaba saliendo, Vir se fue muy feliz a la cama al saber que sus padres aprobaran la relación y no pudo por menos de mandarle un sms a Tom en el que decía:**

_**Vir: Cariño, todo OK, mis padres están muy contentos. Te quiero mucho.**_**  
Cuando Nerea llego a casa y entro por la puerta, pensó que sus amigas tenían razón, había llegado el momento, así que se armo de valentía y llamo a sus padres al salón.**

Nerea: Mamá, Papá ¿Podemos hablar un momento?  
Mari: Si, claro ¿Qué pasa?  
Nerea: Es sobre los planes de Nochevieja, No voy a estas aquí, me voy con las chicas y unos amigos a la sierra.  
Mari: ¡Ah!, pues vale.  
Leo: ¿Y quiénes son esos amigos? -preguntó el padre mirando con cara rara.  
Nerea: Unos que he hecho en Londres.  
Leo: ¿Y cómo de amigos son?  
Nerea: Pues como es un amigo. ¡Cállate que me lías!, lo bueno es que ahí no acaba la historia, ahora viene lo mejor… Con esto te vas a reír papá…  
Leo: ¿Y qué es tan gracioso?  
Nerea: Pues que uno de esos amigos es mi novio…  
Leo: ¡Que!, pero es que nunca vas a hacerme caso… ¿que te he dicho siempre?  
Nerea: que los hombres son de usar y tirar -dijo rodando los ojos-. Pero esto es distinto.  
Leo: Ya claro, ¡quiero sus antecedentes!  
Nerea: ¡Mamá dile algo!, Además sabes quien es papá, te he hablado de el un millón de veces.  
Leo: ¿A si?  
Nerea: si Dougie Poynter.  
Mari: ¿Quién es ese?  
Nerea: ¿Pero nadie me escucha en esta casa? Es el bajista de McFly.  
Leo: ¡Vale ahora si que no me creo que tengas novio!  
Nerea: te estoy diciendo la verdad, no es coña, estoy saliendo con el bajista McFly.  
Mari: Yo te creo hija, pero reconoce que es un poco surrealista.  
Nerea: ¿Quieres que lo llame y te quedas más tranquila?  
Leo: Oye pues no sería mala idea…  
Nerea: Papá estaba de coña…  
Leo: Pues yo no ¡llámalo!  
Nerea: Pero si no sabes inglés…  
Leo: Pues tú me lo traduces que para eso te has ido a Inglaterra.

**Nerea para no seguir con la discusión llamó a Dougie contestó al segundo toque.**

Dougie: Este es el contestador de su objeto sexual favorito, por favor si quiere saber si esta disponible diga si, sino cuelgue que nos hace perder tiempo y dinero.  
Nerea: haha, muy gracioso, quizás en otro momento… ahora le acabo de decir a mis padres que estamos saliendo, pero mi padre no se lo cree y quiere hablar contigo.  
Dougie: Esta bien, pero ¿Tu padre sabe inglés?  
Nerea: No tiene ni idea, yo seré la traductora.  
Dougie: Pues pienso que eres la traductora más sexy del mundo.  
Nerea: deja de decir bobadas y calla que voy a poner el altavoz.

**Nerea fue traduciendo palabra por palabra lo que uno y otro decía.**

Nerea: Bien, ¿empezamos?  
Leo: Si, ¿Es cierto que eres el bajista de McFly?  
Dougie: Si lo soy.  
Leo: ¿Tratas bien a mi hija?  
Dougie: Si, señor como a una reina.  
Leo:¿ No le habrás obligado a nada no?  
Nerea: No le voy a preguntar eso.  
Leo: ¡Traduce!  
Dougie: ¡Oh no señor eso nunca!  
Nerea: Ves te dije que era bueno.  
Leo: ya, bueno una ultima pregunta, ¿De que equipo eres?  
Dougie: Lo siento señor no me gusta mucho el fútbol.

**Nerea quito el altavoz y despidió a su novio.**

Nerea: ¿Me crees ahora?  
Leo: Te creo, pero sigo diciendo que no te conviene, los hombres son malos…  
Nerea: Eso lo dirás tú…  
Leo: Además no le gusta el fútbol.  
Nerea: ¿Y qué?  
Leo: ¿Cómo que y qué? Es imprescindible, sino con quien voy a dar voces durante los partidos.  
Nerea: Para dar voces ya tienes a tu hijo, mejor que no le guste el fútbol asi no me aburre con todos esos rollos.

**Una vez Nerea vio que su padre se ponía a bromear sobre fútbol se le pasaron los nervios que tenia al principio y siguió la broma de su padre.**

**Por último Miriam entro en casa y fue a la habitación de su hermano, este estaba con el ordenador y no la hacía mucho caso, pero cuando oyó que su hermana tenia novio, giro en la silla y se emocionó.**

Jesús: ¿Me lo estás diciendo enserio?  
Miriam: No mira… a veces pareces idiota.  
Jesús: haha, ¿Y cómo es? ¡Cuenta!

**Ella y su hermano permanecieron un rato hablando y en esto entro su madre que como de costumbre se quería enterar de todo.**

Tere: ¿Qué hacéis? ¿Qué habláis?  
Miriam: De nada… -dijo con el miedo en el cuerpo.  
Tere: ¡Venga contármelo yo también me quiero enterar!  
Jesús: Tu hija tiene un novio Inglés.  
Tere: ¡anda! y ¿Cómo es? ¿ Como se llama?  
Miriam: _"Jesús vas a morir_". Pues se llama Harry, es alto, moreno y tiene 8 años más que yo…  
Tere: ¿Qué?  
Jesús: Mama tienes que míratelo, estas sorda, ¡Que tiene 8 años más que ella! -dijo subiendo el tono de voz.  
Miriam: ¡Eso tu di que si, grita más alto que creo que el vecino del octavo aun no te ha escuchado!  
Tere: Entonces tiene 25 años… ¿no?  
Miriam: Si, mama se que son muchos años de diferencia pero es muy bueno conmigo y nunca nadie me había tratado como lo hace el.  
Tere: Bueno, ¿Y a que se dedica?  
Miriam: Tiene un grupo de música que es muy famoso en Inglaterra y parte de Europa, les va muy bien y toca la batería.  
Tere: ¡Ah que encima es músico!, ¡Vaya creo que lo tiene todo! -dijo con recochineo.  
Miriam: Mama, es importante para mi que lo aceptéis no te lo tomes a broma.  
Tere: Bueno hija yo mientras tú seas feliz por mi bien… solo espero que no te haga daño, así que por mi bien.  
Miriam: ¡Gracias Mamá!, es la primera vez que hablamos algo sin acabar a voces…  
Tere: También es la primera vez que mi hija se echa un novio…  
Jesús: ¡Uy!, si tu supieras… haha -dijo susurrando.  
Tere:¿Qué dices Jesús?  
Miriam: Nada, no le hagas caso Mama-se adelanto Miriam peñizcado a su hermano en el brazo-.  
Tere: ¿Se lo dices tú a tu padre?  
Jesús: ¿Se lo puedo decir yo?  
Miriam: ¡Ni se te ocurra!, se lo diré yo no te preocupes.

**Miriam fue al salón donde su padre estaba viendo un resumen de la liga de fútbol inglesa.**

Félix: Mira Miriam estoy viendo a tus amigos los ingleses, creo que son muy buenos, aunque mi Madrid les da un repaso de campeonato.  
Miriam: Bueno eso habría que discutirlo papá… porque últimamente… no ganamos nada.  
Félix: Eso es porque aun no me han llamado a mí para que les entrene…  
Miriam: ¡Claro ese es el fallo!, anda que dices una de sandeces.

**En ese momento, el hermano de Miriam entro en el salón.**

Jesús: ¿Quieres decírselo de una santa vez?  
Miriam: Déjame estoy allanando el terreno.  
Félix: ¿Qué me quieres decir hija?  
Miriam: ¡Que tengo novio! -dijo tan rápido como si de un cohete te tratara.  
Félix: ¡Ah! Bien hija me parece bien.  
Miriam: ¿Si?  
Félix: Si, además he estado escuchando toda la conversación de tu madre y tu ¡ya lo sabia!  
Miriam: ¿Y te sigue pareciendo bien?  
Félix: ¡He dicho que si pesada!  
Miriam: ¡Vale, vale!

**Miriam salió del salón con su hermano detrás de ella, y se metió en su habitación, cuando fue a cerrar la puerta su hermano no le permitía que la cerrara.**

Miriam:¿No pensaras entrar?  
Jesús: Si, ¿No puedo?  
Miriam: Hombre si quieres morir, adelante…  
Jesús:¡Bueno, bueno!

**Miriam le mando un sms a Harry para comunicarle que todo había ido bien y que todo estaba perfecto.**

**Al día siguiente los 8 se volvieron a reunir para seguir con su ruta de paseos, cultura y comida. Entonces llego la hora de cenar y tras varias horas dando vueltas por la cuidad las chicas decidieron llevar a los chicos a un restaurante del centro donde se pusieron las botas. Risas, comentarios, largas conversaciones y sobre todo muy buen rollo reinaba en la cena.**

Dougie: Oíros hablar a tu padre y a ti fue muy gracioso, sobre todo si es en español.  
Nerea: No me lo recuerdes, cuando me dijo que te llamara, creía que me lo estaba diciendo de coña… pero no, ¡Menuda vergüenza!  
Sonia: Menuda vergüenza dice, te recuerdo la manera en como mis padres conocieron a Danny.  
Danny: Si será un bonita historia que contar a nuestros hijos.  
Harry: Pobres de ellos… Menudos padres van a tener.  
Sonia: ¡Bien guapos!  
Miriam: ¡Si y bien idiotas!  
Nerea: Bueno a lo mejor hay suerte y no se parecen a la madre.  
Miriam: Ya pero se parecerán al padre… y no hay mucha diferencia haha.  
Vir: Vosotras dos, dejar de meteros, con Sonia y Danny.  
Tom: ¿Cómo cuidas de ella?, ¡Vas a ser una buena madre! -dijo dándole un beso.  
Miriam y Nerea: ¡Empalagosos!  
Todos: Hahaha.

**Después salieron a la gran noche salmantina, los chicos se quedaron impresionados del ambiente de fiesta que había en las calle. Las chicas les explicaron que ha pesar de ser una ciudad pequeña era una de las que más juerga tenia, pues todos los fines de semana, empezando desde el jueves, los jóvenes universitarios, se lo pasaban en grande montando jaleo.**


	51. Capitulo 50

**_Capitulo 50_**

**Ahora que le habían contado a sus padres que tenían novio nuestras chicas se sentían más tranquilas y seguras que nunca. La mañana siguiente amaneció mejor que nunca hacía un sol espléndido y se sentían con las suficientes fuerzas como para organizar un picnic. Se armaron con todo el embutido que pudieron y un par de tortillas caseras que estaban para chuparse los dedos. Cargaron todo en dos coches y fueron al centro a buscar a los chicos.**

Danny: bueno a donde nos vais a llevar que venís con coche y todo?  
Miriam: no muy lejos, lo que pasa es que vamos muy cargadas y no lo podíamos llevar todo de la mano.  
Danny: pero a donde vamos a ir?  
Miriam: hoy nos vamos de picnic.

**Se montaron todos en los coches y se dirigieron a una de las lindes del río, en concreto a un espacio donde iba todo el mundo de la ciudad a pasar los días festivos. Con todos los bártulos entraron el el recinto, buscaron un sitio más o menos decente y aposentaron sus reales posaderas en el mantel que habían extendido. A su alrededor había solo unas pocas familias que también habían ido a disfrutar del buen tiempo invernal, lo que quería decir que estaban casi ellos solos. Las chicas comenzaron a sacar la comida de las neveras donde la habían traído, a los chicos se les iban los ojos al buen jamón y demás delicatesen españolas.**

Vir: bueno a que estáis esperando. Podéis empezar a comer ya si queréis.  
Tom: dios este jamón esta delicioso.  
Miriam: pues claro, como que es de la tierra. No hay mejor jamón que este en el mundo.  
Nerea: cierto el jamón de Guijuelo es único en el mundo.

**Toda la comida desapareció en poco tiempo, pero aun así los chicos disfrutaron de los lindo. Ahora estaban reposando la comida tumbados en el césped y disfrutando de la gran compañía femenina que tenían. Todos estaban abrazando a sus chicas, pero cada uno a su manera. Tom había dejado que Vir se tumbara encima de el y estaba jugando con sus largos mechones castaños, Harry estaba contemplando como los rayos del sol incidían en su novia, Danny había aprisionado a Sonia entre sus pecosos brazos tatuados y Dougie, bueno Dougie estaba en realidad tumbado encima del estómago de su novia mirando al cielo que se vislumbraba entre los altos arboles.**

Nerea: ojalá el tiempo se parara en este mismo instante y pudiéramos quedarnos así toda la vida -dijo susurrando.  
Dougie: estoy de acuerdo contigo.

**Algunos de ellos casi se quedan dormidos por la tranquilidad que se respiraba en la arboleda. Algún tiempo después los chicos se fueron despejando y comenzaron a hacer la segunda cosa que mejor se les daba, incordiar. Se reunieron los cuatro y comenzaron a tramar un plan para destrozar la tranquilidad que existía y poder obtener un poco de atención de sus chicas. Cogieron la pelota de fútbol que habían traído y se pusieron a pasársela por encima de ellas. Uno de esos balones fue a parar primero a Miriam y después a Nerea. Las dos se miraron y fueron en busca de Danny. El viendo lo que se avecinaba comenzó a correr a la vez que gritaba que el no había sido, que la culpa era de Dougie. Con el escándalo que se estaba formando el resto se desperezó y preguntaron que a qué venía tanto jaleo. Nerea y Miriam acaban de llegar de darle un collejón a Danny, el se venía sobando la cabeza por el guantazo que le había pegado Nerea.**

Danny: Dougie creo que no me voy a meter contigo nunca más. Tu novia pega demasiado fuerte.  
Dougie: hahahah eso es lo que me enamoro de ella, me sirve de guardaespaldas.  
Danny: pero esta no me la merecía no he hecho nada.  
Nerea: lo siento Danny, pero si algo sale mal en la banda la culpa la tienes tu. Es una norma.  
Danny: las normas están para romperlas.  
Sonia: estás bien? no te ha roto nada la burra de Nerea verdad?  
Danny: no estoy bien, eso si no se como has sobrevivido todo este tiempo.  
Sonia: aplicando la estrategia para evitar el golpe hahaha.  
Tom: bueno cambiando de tema, a quien le apetece un partido de fútbol?  
Miriam, Nerea, Sonia y Vir: a mi  
Danny: eso ni se duda.  
Harry: lo mismo digo.  
Tom y tu Dougie? te apuntas?  
Dougie: ya sabes que no.  
Nerea: serás el árbitro o el marcador lo que prefieras.  
Dougie: seré el comentarista.  
Miriam: como van los equipos. Chicos vs Chicas?  
Tom: como vosotras digáis a nosotros nos da igual.  
Nerea: pero jugar sin apostar nada no tiene mérito.  
Harry: con que una apuesta? y que se te ha ocurrido?  
Vir: si nosotras ganamos durante Nochevieja nos tenéis que complacer en todo lo que queramos.  
Danny: y si ganamos nosotros, vosotras seréis nuestras sirvientas.  
Miriam: trato hecho.

**Colocaron un par de camisetas para delimitar las porterías. Ellos les dejaron sacar por eso de darles ventaja, estaban demasiado confiados. Ellas aprovecharon la oportunidad y en una jugada perfecta entre Miriam y Sonia marcaron el primer gol de la tarde.**

Harry: eso ha sido un gol?  
Miriam: si, uno de los mejores.  
Danny: vale se acabo el ser caballerosos, a jugar.  
Tom: bueno que tampoco es para tanto solo ha sido un gol.  
Danny: he dicho que a jugar.

**Por muy bueno que fueran las chicas eran duras y sabían como usar sus "armas" para poder distraerlos, que un "ay que daño me has hecho" y quitarle el balón, o un pequeño roce fortuito en ciertas zonas, o distraer al delantero o al portero amenazándolo con dejarlo sin sexo. Total que al final del encuentro, que Dougie tan mal había narrado, el resultado era que las chicas estaban más que contentas y los chicos no se explicaban cómo se dejaban comer la cabeza tan fácilmente, ahora les tocaba hacer de sirvientes, a todos, durante todo el día de Nochevieja. Como ya estaba anocheciendo recogieron todo y se fueron en los coches hasta el hotel de los chicos. Allí ellas aprovecharon y se dieron un ducha bien caliente para quitarse todo el sudor, aunque no era mucho. Se arreglaron un poco para ir a dar una vuelta antes de que llegara la hora de la cena.**

Dougie: pero porque tengo yo que hacer algo que no quiero? yo no he hecho la apuesta.  
Tom: si claro. Si hubiéramos ganado seguro que no te quejabas.  
Sonia: pero no lo habéis hecho y ahora os toca cumplir con lo prometido.  
Miriam: una apuesta, es una apuesta.  
Dougie: sigo pensando que es injusto, yo no entre en la apuesta.  
Vir: tampoco te quejes que no vamos a ser muy duras con vosotros.  
Nerea: no yo los quiero ver sufrir, que os parece que nos cambiemos las parejas? Es decir que le podamos pedir cualquier cosa a cualquiera de ellos menos a nuestro novio.  
Sonia: pervertida! Tu lo que quieres es tirarte a Danny.  
Nerea: hombre pues claro y quien no! como si a ti no te gustara Dougie.  
Sonia: eso es diferente.  
Nerea: y en que se diferencia si puede saberse?  
Sonia: en que… da lo mismo es diferente.  
Nerea: tranquila que tampoco me lo quiero tirar. En ese asunto estoy más que servida. Bueno y que os parece la idea?  
Miriam: a mí me gusta.  
Sonia: si no queda más remedio.  
Vir: …  
Nerea: y tu Vir? que dices?  
Vir: que no es mala la idea, pero más os vale a todas no tocarle un solo pelo.  
Sonia: lo mismo digo.  
Nerea: mira como ellos no se quejan.  
Danny: no conocía esa parte pervertida tuya.  
Miriam: solo puedo decirte que es una fiera en la cama.  
Nerea: ssshhhh que eso es privado.  
Todos: hahahaha

**Regresaron al hotel y cenaron una de las cenas con menos comida que han podido probar.**

Miriam: mucho lujo y mucha cosa, pero a la hora de comer te dejan muerto de hambre.  
Harry: si quieres yo te doy el postre.  
Miriam: con mucho gusto.

**Todos se fueron a las habitaciones, unos a dormir y otros a hacer cosas indecentes. En esos momentos ninguno de ellos se podía imaginar los que les estaba deparando el futuro, de momento lo único que hacían era disfrutar de la compañía que se hacían mutuamente los unos a los otros.**


	52. Capitulo 51

**_Capitulo 51:_**

**Y llego el día de Nochevieja. Habían llegado a la abadía el día anterior por la noche y se habían instalado en las correspondientes habitaciones. A la mañana siguiente disfrutaron de la gran variedad de actividades que les ofrecía el recinto como: paseo en globo y a caballo, pero lo que más disfrutaron sin duda fue la zona que tenían habilitada para el paintball. Allí descargaron las tensiones que habían acumulado. No se sabía muy bien quien iba ganado, pero disfrutaron como si tuvieran cinco años. Por la tarde, después de comer unos buenos platos salmantinos, fueron a relajarse al spa. **

Sonia: por fin ha llegado la hora del spa!

Miriam: que pesadita con el spa...

Nerea: si cansina ya vamos! a ver si ya te callas de una maldita vez!

Vir: Nerea deja de meterte con la niña!

Nerea: pero si es ella la que me saca de quicio!

Miriam: sois las dos! pediros perdón ahora mismo.

Nerea y Sonia: ni lo sueñes!

Miriam: pues ahora os castigo 2 meses sin sexo.

Danny: eh! que yo no he hecho nada! xD

Dougie: hahaha lo mismo digo.

Vir: bueno dejémonos de bobadas y vamos a cambiarnos para bajar al spa.

**Después de cambiarse se reunieron todos abajo para entrar al spa. No era excesivamente grande pero tuvieron la suerte de que no había nadie más en ese momento así que estaban los ocho solos. **

Tom: metámonos en el jacuzzi primero!

**Tom agarró a Virginia de la mano y los dos bajaron por las escaleras de entrada a la piscina en dirección al jacuzzi seguidos por las otras tres parejas. Se sentaron los cuatro chicos cada uno abrazando a su chica **

Tom: grrr me encantan los jacuzzis -dijo ronroneando como un gato- me siento como una langosta hirviendo en una gran cazuela.

Harry: hahaha una langosta? xD

Sonia: si te pareces a tenacitas xD la langosta de los simpson!

Tom: tenacitas si! hahaha

Vir: pues esta langosta me la voy a comer yo solita, porque tenacitas lo habría querido así xD _"que cosas tiene este Tom...es más mono" _

Nerea: chicos os recuerdo que todavía no ha terminado nuestra apuesta!

Dougie: ya, no se me había olvidado tranquila... como ahora somos vuestros esclavos no os queda más remedio que dejaros abusar sexualmente de nosotros =P

Danny: que remedio...no me resistiré chicas haha

Miriam: por mucho que me atraiga la idea de abusar sexualmente de vosotros encontraremos la forma de abusar en otros sentidos también .

Danny: miedo me das... oye Sonia te vienes a los chorros de agua?

Sonia: si

**Danny agarró a Sonia de la mano y atravesaron por el agua la piscina hasta llegar a los chorros, con el agua cayendo sobre sus hombros Sonia abrazó a Danny agarrándole del cuello y comenzó a besarle. Harry y Miriam hicieron lo mismo. Y mientras tanto Dougie, Tom, Nerea y Vir fueron a disfrutar de las camas de hidromasaje. **

Vir: Esto es vida!

Tom: Si, nos vendrá bien a todos este descanso antes de empezar de nuevo nuestros trabajos...

Vir: ay calla calla, no me lo recuerdes.

**Dougie y Nerea decidieron unirse a Harry, Miriam, Sonia y Danny que estaban aún en la zona de los chorros. En cuanto Harry vio a Dougie fue buceando hacia él y lo agarró de las piernas para hacerle una aguadilla. El pobre Dougie no tenía mucho que hacer frente a Harry, que después lo cogió en brazos y lo lanzó al agua. **

Dougie: aaaah Harry déjame! hahaha

Nerea: Harry deja de maltratar a mi niño!

**Entonces a Sonia se le ocurrió como podía hacer uso del poder que la apuesta le había otorgado sobre los chicos para incordiar a su amiga:**

Sonia: Dougie! ven un momento. -dijo mientras Nerea estaba despistada con Harry.

Dougie: dime

Sonia: Quiero que vayas donde Nerea y le hagas lo mismo que te ha hecho a ti Harry. Y no puedes negarte, así es la apuesta hahaha

Dougie: haha vale, pero si me mata después caerá sobre tu conciencia xD

Sonia: si, si vale... como quieras xD

**Así que Dougie hizo lo que Sonia le había pedido**.

Nerea: aaaah pero que susto me has dado tonto! no ves que estaba despistada... te vas a enterar ahora... haha

Dougie: ha sido Sonia, me obligó ella!

Sonia: mentira! haha

Nerea: mentira? te voy a dar yo a ti mentira...

**Y Sonia empezó a dar vueltas por toda la piscina mientras Nerea la seguía por detrás para intentar agarrarla. **

Danny: quieres que sujete a Sonia? haha

Miriam: no, déjalas que se maten xD

Vir: aaaaah chicas es tardisimo!

Miriam: pero si sólo son las 8!

Vir: sólo dice? tenemos que arreglarnos para la cena.

Sonia: mira que sois pesadas

Nerea: pero si tu siempre tardas un montón!

Sonia: si pero yo no me arreglo tanto xD

Miriam: pues ala... chicos! -dijo gritando para que los 4 la hicieran caso- salir a buscarnos las toallas!

Danny: qué? tu sueñas, haha

Vir: no, no, se siente ...

Harry: ay k joderse... xD -dijo mientras salía de la piscina junto a sus tres amigos para buscar las toallas.

**Las chicas salieron y ellos les colocaron la toalla por encima. **

Nerea: muy bien cielito -dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Dougie: que graciosilla... -dijo con tono irónico.

Danny: espero que se me recompense esta noche por esto... =P

Sonia: um no se no se haha

**Después de esto, las chicas se fueron antes por eso de que se tenían que arreglar para la cena de Nochevieja. Ellos se quedaron un rato más, total ellas iban a tardar unas dos horas en arreglarse y además se habían atrincherado en la habitación de Vir. Aunque antes de encerrarse totalmente dejaron las cosas de Tom en la habitación de Danny.**

**Una a una se ducharon para quitarse los restos de cloro del spa y comenzaron con la operación "chapa y pintura". Desplegaron todas las "herramientas" encima de la mesa: secadores, planchas, paletas de sombras, bases de maquillaje y todos los utensilios que una mujer necesita para parecer una diosa.**

**Lo primero de todo era el pelo, tardaron como unas dos horas en total en acabar pero el resultado era inmejorable:**

**Miriam llevaba el pelo en un semi recogido que hacía que sus fabulosas facciones y su seductor cuello quedaran al aire. Nerea se había recogido el pelo en un moño alto del que salían un par de cortos mechones del centro del mismo y que hacía parecer que el moño estaba medio desecho. Sonia se había alisado un poco el pelo y después se rizó un poco unos cuantos mechones. Virginia se había dejado su pelo natural pero definiendo bien las ondas que se formaban al caer como una cascada por toda su espalda.**

**En cuanto al maquillaje no tardaron tanto, simplemente corrigieron un par de imperfecciones, un poco de base, rímel, sombra y pinta labios a juego con su vestuario. Finalmente se pusieron sus vestidos, cogieron sus bolsos y partieron a pasárselo en grande.**

**Este es el resultado final:**

**Miriam: **

pasarela_372459457_

**Nerea:**

.

**Sonia:**

.

**Virginia:**

fotos/a/42000/42877/ioirqxlp27p0qg655d4d13b6918f 1d2_

Vir: habéis cogido todo?

Nerea: espera que miro. Mierda se me ha olvidado el gloss, ahora vuelvo.

Sonia: y a mi el móvil, esperarnos.

Miriam: como están las cabezas Manolo.

Vir: y tanto que están te dejaste el gloss metio en la caja de las pastillas juanolas.

Todas: hahahaha.

**Mientras tanto los chicos las estaban esperando abajo y los nervios eran más fuertes que ellos, llevaban más de media hora esperando a que bajaran y ellas no se dignaban en aparecer. Cada dos por tres uno de ellos miraba hacia la zona de la escalera para ver si venían. En una de esas, Harry fue el afortunado de verlas y no tardó en avisar a sus amigos.**

Harry: madre del amor hermoso, que monumentos!

Danny: ni que lo jures! joder que buenas están.

Dougie: seguro que tenemos que ir a cenar? porque a mí se me ocurre otro menú.

Tom: hahaha, muy bueno eso, por una vez tienes razón. Tengo ganas de comer y precisamente comida no.

Sonia: no reaccionan.

Miriam: normal! es que estamos muy buenas.

Nerea: ni que lo digas! Pero ellos luces de muerte.

**Así se veían ellos: /pictures/129/15/5/1515129_ **

Vir: Barney Stinson tiene razón, hay que ponerse traje. Como están los niños!

Miriam: hey moreno deja de mirarme que me vas a desgastar.

**Con ese comentario los chicos reaccionaron.**

Harry: a quien le dices?

Miriam: a Danny, a quién sino? Que yo sepa no veo más morenos por aquí.

Harry: ha-ha-ha, muy graciosa. Ya veremos si dices lo mismo al final de la noche.

Miriam: que tonto. Digo que no hay más morenos porque tú eres MI MORENO.

Harry: eso me gusta más -y la beso in más en los labios, un beso corto pero cargado de pasión.

**Por otro lado se encontraban Danny y Sonia.**

Danny: deberías ponerte más veces vestido, te ves muy increíblemente sexy.

Sonia: pues tú deberías volver a plancharte el pelo, que me gustabas más antes.

Danny: con que te gusto más con el pelo lamido de vaca!

Sonia: si te queda mejor, aunque ahora estas de muerte. Ese traje e queda perfecto.

Danny: gracias, aunque ya lo sabía.

Sonia: creído! -le dio un beso corto- sabes que te digo, que lo único bueno de los tacones es que no tengo que ponerme de puntillas para besarte.

Danny: hahahah.

**Al lado de ellos se encontraban Dougie y Nerea.**

Dougie: nunca he agradecido tanto que les pongan corsés a los vestidos, que vistas.

Nerea: muy bonito!, me pongo un vestido espectacular para ti y en lo único en lo que te fijas es en mis pechos? Los hombres son increíbles.

**Pero Dougie no le estaba haciendo ni caso, solo se dedicaba a contemplar la delantera de su novia. Nerea pasó una mano por delante de su cara, pero nada, por lo que se agachó hasta encontrarse la mirada de Dougie.**

Nerea: mis ojos están más arriba por si no lo sabías.

Dougie: lo siento, pero es difícil atender a algo cuando llevas un vestido así. Es increíblemente fácil distraerse -dijo avergonzado y mirando al suelo.

Nerea: bueno, da igual. Además me lo he puesto para ti, no? puedes disfrutarlo.

**En cuanto a Tom y Virginia:**

Tom estas guapísima.

Vir: gracias -dijo azorada- tu también.

Tom: quien eres tú y que has hecho con mi novia?

Vir: bah, no digas bobadas.

**Los dos se besaron y con eso expresaron todo lo que sentían.**

**Eran ya cerca de las diez de la noche cuando se sentaron en su mesa. Cenaron sin ningún percance y a las once y cuarto ya habían acabado. Solo quedaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para que empezara un nuevo año y se acabara, también, la apuesta que habían hecho días antes y las chicas tanto habían disfrutado. Por eso aun seguían abusando de ese privilegio. A Miriam se le ocurrió pedir a Danny, mientras este estaba en poco ocupado con los labios de Sonia, que le trajera el bolso que estaba en la mesa. Los dos la miraron con cara maliciosa, pero Danny tenía que cumplirlo. Harry y Miriam se reían, pero claro a este juego saben jugar dos y a Sonia se le ocurrió que Harry tenia que acompañarla a buscar una cosa al bar, a Miriam se le cambio la expresión justo en ese momento y lanzó una mirada maliciosa a su amiga mientras esta se llevaba a su novio a la barra buen agarrado por el brazo. **

**Lo mismo habían hecho las otras dos y estaban todas que se subían por las paredes. Para los chicos la situación era ya hasta cómica y se empezaron a reír.**

Nerea: que os hace tanta gracia?

Vir: eso?

Harry: deberías de ver vuestras caras, hahah, son súper graciosas.

Dougie: si hahahah.

**El caso es que al final acabaron disfrutaron más ellos que ellas, poco más y se empiezan a tirarse de los pelos, pero al final todo quedo en calma.**

**Sin más darse cuenta ya eran menos diez. Las chicas les explicaron todo lo que tenían que hacer con las uvas, Danny no conseguía entenderlo, pero Tom fue capaz de explicárselo. Todos cogieron sus uvas de la suerte y prepararon para las campanadas, Todos contaron que tuvieran las doce en su recipiente, algunos lo hicieron hasta tres veces para asegurarse bien. Y llegaron las doce. Al principio todo fue genial, hasta la cuarta o quinta.**

Nerea: mo me entrag ningunag mág -decía masticando.

**Danny se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia con toda la boca llena lo que hacía que todos se rieran con él. A más de uno se le escapaba la babilla por la comisura de la boca. Se acabaron las campanadas pero a casi todos aún les quedaban un par de uvas por comer, porque no paraban de reírse.**

Miriam: Danny parag yag, queg me agogo! ahahahah!

Danny: haaaaaa, haaaaa.

Sonia: haaaaa, haaaaaa.

Nerea: haaaa, aaaaah, haaa, aaaaah

Sonia: pareces una yegua en parto Nerea.

**Esa frase provocó que todos se rieran aún más, incluida Nerea. Poco a poco se les fue pasando y pudieron felicitarse como personas normales.**

Todos: FELIZ AÑOS 2011!

**Se abrazaron, se besaron y se dieron todo el cariño que se tenían entre ellos. Los teléfonos comenzaron a sonar. Se pasaron media hora hablando por teléfono con sus familiares.**

**Se fueron a la zona de la discoteca y comenzaron la noche brindando por el nuevo año. Después bebieron, bailaron, chillaron y pidieron al DJ que les pusiera Party Girl. Cuando la canción sonó se volvieron locos, rematadamente locos, saltaron, gritaron y se subieron unos encima de otros hasta que acabo la canción.**

**Hacia las cuatro de la mañana cada unos se fue retirando a sus habitaciones.**

**Cuando Tom y Virginia subieron a su habitación, lo primero que hizo ella fue quitarse los zapatos.**

Virginia: Buff ¡Me estaban matando!

Tom: ¿Y por qué te los pones?

Vir: Pues porque es Nochevieja. Es una noche para ponerse guapa, o al menos, intentarlo.

Tom: Tú siempre estás guapa. Pero esta noche estás impresionante –dijo mientras la agarraba por la cintura y la atraía hacia él.

Vir: Tú si que estás guapo. El traje te sienta genial, pero creo que ya va siendo hora de quitárselo – le empezó a aflojar la corbata mientras se acercaban a la cama.

**Una vez en ella empezaron a desnudarse el uno al otro mientras se besaban. Se enroscaron en las sábanas entre caricias, besos, susurros... Todo era perfecto aquella noche. Dicen que la del 31 de Diciembre es la noche más especial del año, y sin duda, lo era, y más aún para terminaron permanecieron un rato más abrazados, mientras hablaban de todo un poco.**

Vir: Me da pena que se acabe el 2010. Ha sido el mejor año de mi vida. Sobre todo de Septiembre para acá.

Tom: Pues no tiene por qué darte pena. El 2011 va a ser muchísimo mejor. Ya lo verás.

**Ella no añadió nada más, simplemente se quedó en silencio.**

Tom: ¿En qué piensas?

Vir: Eso normalmente lo decimos las mujeres. Con razón dice tu hermana que tendrías que haber nacido mujer haha

Tom: Haha Si, la verdad es que sí. Pero ahora en serio, ¿te pasa algo? Estás muy rara.

Vir: No, lo que pasa es que ya tengo ganas de volver a Londres. Voy a echar de menos a mi familia, pero necesito cambiar de aires.

Tom: Pero si llevas aquí solo una semana.

Vir: Si, pero estoy agobiada, no sé qué me pasa.

Tom: ¿No estarás preocupada todavía por lo que me dijiste el otro día? Lo de que no eres nadie para estar conmigo y todo ese rollo... Deja esas paranoias ya, por favor.

Vir: Bueno, pero prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar de querer, pase lo que pase.

Tom: Neverrrrrr haha Te quiero.

**Después de unos cuantos besos más, los dos se quedaron dormidos abrazados.**

**Dougie Y Nerea se subieron a su habitación con un par de copas de más y otras dos que llevaban en las manos. Una vez en su torreón, como decía Nerea, se montaron su propia fiesta. Pusieron música en el reproductor que tenían, Justo sonó la canción de E.T de Katy Perry y Nerea se volvió loca. Se acercó de manera sensual a Dougie, este la miraba expectante.**

Nerea: sabes que esta canción me recuerda a tí?

Dougie: ah, si? -mientras la cogía por la cintura.

Nerea: si, para mi eres "extraterrestial" y a veces pareces un ángel, pero otras eres el demonio más sexy que nunca he probado. "Aunque tampoco es que haya probado muchos".

Dougie: es bueno saberlo -se acercó más a ella.

Nerea: kiss me, kisss me, take me , taaaake me -le cantó en un susurro en su oído.

**El sin más preámbulos hizo honor a la canción y la besó. Ella le quito la corbata de un solo tirón y la chaqueta de otro. El comenzó a desabrocharle el corsé, mientras ella se entretenía con los botones de la camisa. Cuando le desabrochó el vestido, lo deslizó por el cuerpo de ella hacia abajo descubrieron que llevaba un conjunto de lencería en color rojo. La contempló desde esa posición tan privilegiada y volvió a subir acariciándole las piernas con mucha sensualidad. Al llegar arriba probó de nuevo sus labios, mientras tanto ella le quitó los pantalones. **

**El termino de sacárselos a la vez que la cargaba hacia la zona de la piscina que tenía la habitación. Antes de entrar en ella terminaron de quitarse las pocas prendas que aún permanecían en sus cuerpos. Una vez dentro del agua disfrutaron de las maravillas que ofrece el sexo varias veces, antes de salir y dirigirse a la cama. La música seguía sonando mientras lo hacían una vez más. Sus copas se habían calentado y al reproductor se le acabó la batería. Nerea recorrió una vez más el tatuaje de Dougie con sus labios antes de recostarse en su pecho.**

Dougie: te quiero Nerea. Me alegro de haber ido aquella tarde a casa de la madre de Tom.

Nerea: yo también te quiero y quiero que sepas que no ha habido ningún hombre anterior a ti.

Dougie: enserio? pues no lo parecía. Estabas tan segura la primera vez que compartimos un momento así, que me extraña que digas eso.

Nerea: pues créetelo. Tú has sido el único hombre con el que he estado.

Dougie: eres mía y solo mía?

Nerea: soy solo tuya.

**Dougie la besó una última vez en los labios antes de ver como se quedaba dormida encima de él.**

**Miriam abrazaba a su chico, justo entonces comenzó a sonar una balada. Ella pensó que por una vez estaría bien ser algo romántica y se dejo llevar. Pero cuando la canción acabo agarro a Harry por la mano y se dirigieron a su maravillosa habitación. Una vez allí Miriam besuqueaba el cuello de un Harry muy caliente, este le iba bajando la cremallera de su vestido, pero Miriam decidió parar, los dos se encontraban mirándose a los ojos **

Miriam: Harry puedo pedirte una cosa?

Harry: lo que sea

Miriam: puedes prometerme q estaremos siempre juntos?

Harry: te lo prometo.

**A Miriam se le ilumino la cara, por fin todos los miedos que tenía acerca del amor se habían ido, Harry entonces la cogió con pasión y la despojo de su vestido, ella le quito la camisa y el resto de su ropa, para los dos solo había besos, caricias, sonrisas y sobre todo mucho amor. Una vez los dos tumbados en la cama y muy acaramelados comenzaron a hablar.**

Miriam: hacia mucho que no estaba así...enamorada

Harry: vaya al fin lo has dicho te mereces un beso, me dejas?

Miriam: siempre que quieras!

**Miriam y Harry volvieron a juntar sus labios. Después Miriam se levanto y le hizo señales a su chico para que se fuera con ella al jacuzzi de la habitación.**

**Detrás de Miriam y Harry, Danny y Sonia también decidieron que era la hora de celebrar la noche como Dios mandaba. **

Sonia: mira esos dos, ya se van al lío, hahaha.

Danny; y porque no vamos nosotros también?

Sonia: ya tienes ganas de este cuerpo Serrano?

Danny: siempre!

Sonia: no me puedo negar a esos labios... subimos?

Danny: vale!

**Danny agarro la mano de Sonia y subieron a su habitación, allí una botella de champan les esperaba.**

Sonia: vaya veo que lo tenias todo pensado eh?

Danny: pa una vez que pienso...

Sonia: ooh! Cariño tu eres más listo de lo que esos bobos te hacen creer! De hecho yo diría que eres el más listo!

Danny: haha, quizás sea así... pero no sería tan listo sin ti.

Sonia: ese comentario se merece un beso en toda regla!

**Pero no solo fue un beso, fue un señor beso, a pesar de que le estaba gustando Danny paro de golpe.**

Danny: espera! Quiero comenzar el año con un brindis.

Sonia: ok.

**Los dos cogieron su copa de champan y la alzaron. **

Danny: porque este año este lleno de risas, alegrías y buenos momentos, pero sobretodo que tu permanezcas a mi lado y que jamás nos separemos, pase lo que pase.

Sonia: pase lo que pase!

**Los dos se abrazaron tras beber de su copa y prometerse amor eterno. Para ellos empezó una gran noche. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sonia se encontraba tumbada en la cama y un guapo Danny se acercaba a ella, le quito el vestido y los dos se fundieron en uno. Danny la besaba, Sonia podía contar todas y cada una de sus pecas, los dos se entregaron a un sexo pasional y desenfrenado que no habían probado hasta entonces. Al fin Sonia tocaba el cielo, cielo que Danny también sentía.**


	53. Capitulo 52

**_Capitulo 52_**

**Era pronto, en torno a las 9 de la mañana, Sonia no podía aguantar más en la cama y se levanto, cogió su chaqueta y se acerco a ver una de las mejores estampas de Salamanca, una peña de Francia totalmente nevada, tras unos instantes contemplando el vacío, apareció a sus espaldas un helado Danny que la abrazo por detrás.**

Danny: Que frío hace hoy ¿no?  
Sonia: Es que anoche nevó, mira como esta todo.  
Danny: Vaya es verdad, podríamos salir y hacer un muñeco de nieve ¿no?  
Sonia: Haha, la idea es tentadora, pero yo tengo una mejor.

**Sonia se acercaba a la oreja de Danny, oreja que dejo paso a su cuello y después a sus labios, unos labios morados y congelados por frío.**

**Ya más tarde, todos se reunieron en el salón-comedor para desayunar, un silencio reinaba en el ambiente.**

Miriam: ¿Se puede saber por qué coño estáis tan callados?  
Dougie: Es por la resaca…  
Miriam: No sabéis beber.  
Nerea: ¡Mira quien fue a hablar!  
Virginia: No levantéis la voz, mi cabeza va a estallar.

**Cuando terminaron de desayunar y descansaron un poco, recogieron, hicieron sus maletas, se montaron en los coches y emprendieron rumbo a Salamanca.  
En uno de los coches, se encontraba a Miriam que conducía, Harry de copiloto y Sonia que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Danny. En el otro un despierto Tom llevaba el volante, a la vez que cantaba a grito pelado impidiendo dormir a los demás.**

Tom: Shine a Light Ho…!  
Nerea: ¡quieres decirle a tu novio que se calle, creo que mi cabeza va a estallar!  
Vir: Déjalo que haga lo que quiera.  
Dougie: ¡Tom, para me estas volviendo loco, baja esa música y vosotras dos dejar de discutir ya!  
Vir: ¡Madre de dios, Nerea creo que le has pegado tus ataques de histeria!

**Para cuando el cartel se Salamanca se vio en la carretera, todos ya estaban despiertos, al llegar al Alameda Palace donde aún seguían hospedados los chicos, tiraron las maletas en el suelo de sus habitaciones y cada uno con su chica y en su habitación se tumbaron reventados de dos días de mucha acción.**

Vir: Tom, siento decirte que yo me tengo que ir a casa, prometí a mi madre que hoy iría a casa de mi abuela para desearle buen año y verla un rato.  
Tom: Ya, pero solo son las 6 de la tarde, ¿por qué no vas más tarde y te echas aquí conmigo?  
Vir: Aunque me encantaría hacerlo, me tengo que ir, lo siento amor.

**Virginia cogió su bolsa y se marcho dejando a un Tom con cara de póker.**

**Con el paso del tiempo las demás chicas también se fueron marchando excepto Sonia, que acompañada de Danny, se iba a cenar con él y los chicos.**

Harry: No te creas que tengo yo mucha hambre, estoy tan cansado, que solo veo la cama.  
Tom: Pues yo tengo un hambre que no veo, además como Vir se ha ido antes he dormido una pequeña "Siesta" como lo llaman aquí.  
Sonia: ¿y que tenía que hacer Vir, para irse pronto?  
Tom: Quería ver a su abuela, o no sé qué…  
Sonia: A su abuela, pero si ya la fue a ver antes de irnos…  
Tom: si, pero iba para decirle feliz año o algo así…  
Danny: Uiiih, eso me suena a excusa barata…  
Sonia: Que tal si te callas - le dijo Sonia al oído a Danny.  
Tom: Pues la verdad, es que Virginia lleva unos días rara, primero no quería decirle a sus padres que estábamos saliendo y a pesar de que se lo dijo y no paso nada, seguía rara, ayer en la Nochevieja estuvo bien, yo diría que mejor que nunca… pero hoy ha vuelto a estar así, como plof… no sé.  
Harry: si mi novia estuviera aquí diría…  
Sonia y Harry: Monologo Tom  
Los demás: hahaha.  
Sonia: Vaya veo que la empiezas a conocer Harry… y tu Tom no te preocupes, seguro que no es nada… aunque si quieres yo puedo hablar con ella ¿OK?  
Tom: no, déjalo… ya hablare con ella a la vuelta.

**El día 2, los chicos se marcharon a Londres, tenían cosas que hacer y no podían dejarlas para más adelante. El día de volver a Londres, la chicas llegaron a la ciudad sobre las cinco de la tarde y como siempre sus novios las iban a buscar. Una vez allí decidieron ir a dejar sus maletas a casa y salir a dar una vuelta.**

Tom: Oye Miriam, ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?  
Miriam: Claro, dime  
Tom: Veras llevo notando a Vir unos días rara y quería hablar con ella pero no se como hacerlo.  
Miriam: Pregúntale que si le preocupa algo y ya está, aunque yo la veo bien, algo más distraída de lo normal pero nada más.  
Tom: si con vosotras está bien, con el que esta rara es conmigo.

**En ese instante Nerea que se encontraba con los demás atrás, llego hasta donde se encontraban Tom y Miriam.**

Nerea: ¿Dónde vais tan rápido?  
Tom: Haha, no estábamos aquí de charlita.  
Nerea: ¡Ah! ¿Y de que hablabais?  
Miriam: De lo bien que nos lo hemos pasado esta navidad.- Miriam guiño el ojo a Tom.  
Nerea: ¿Tu hablando de Navidad? Que raro…  
Miriam: Es Tom que me lo ha pegado…

**Pasó la tarde, en la cara de Tom se reflejaba la preocupación, pero intentaba que sus amigos no se lo notaran, se reía, comentaba algo, pero para si estaba totalmente nervioso y preocupado.**

**Los días pasaron, las chicas preparaban sus exámenes y tenían poco tiempo para ver a sus parejas, ni siquiera el fin de semana pudieron, además ellos tenían que ir a varios programas para promocionar su disco.  
Una vez todos estaban libres, quedaron para pasar una tarde-noche juntos.  
Tom pensó que así aprovecharía para hablar con Virginia y enterarse de una vez de lo que le pasaba a su novia.**

Nerea: Dios no me puedo creer que haya aguantado tantos días sin besar esos labios.  
Dougie: Ni yo me creo que haya aguantado sin ver esos ojos.  
Sonia: ¿Se os esta pegando el romanticismo o es cosa mía?

Danny: No Sonia lo que les pasa a estos dos es que llevan mucho sin… -Danny hizo un movimiento con si cadera-. Tú ya me entiendes no… haha.  
Harry: haha ¡que buena esa Danny!  
Nerea: Dejar de decir chorradas anda, mi novio no solo piensa en sexo, como vosotros ¿verdad cariño?  
Dougie ¡para nada! - dijo mientras la abrazaba y guiñaba el ojo a sus amigos.

**Virginia y Tom se encontraban en la cocina, el hacia la cena y ella acaba de llegar.**

Vir: Hola cariño ¿qué andas haciendo? - dijo tras besarle.  
Tom: Pues estoy haciendo unas patatas fritas y hamburguesas.  
Vir: ¿Vaya hoy la cena va de grasa o que?  
Tom si, si…

**En ese momento se le encendió la bombilla y pensó que ahora que se encontraban a solas en la cocina era un buen momento para hablar.**

Tom: Oye cariño tengo que hablar contigo de una cosilla.  
Virginia: Dime._"No me gusta nada eso que acaba de decir"_  
Tom: Veras, últimamente te he notado muy rara conmigo, ¿he hecho algo que no te ha gustado?  
Vir: No, tú eres perfecto cariño.  
Tom: Virginia, hablo enserio, ¿que te pasa?  
Vir: Tom yo estoy igual que siempre, no se que es lo que me notas raro…  
Tom: Pues no se, no le querías decir a tus padres que estábamos juntos, estas esquiva, desde nochevieja no ha habido un solo momento en el que me hayas dicho te quiero, y tu lo haces todos los días, no se son cosas, pequeños detalles que me hacen ver que ¡no eres tu!  
Vir: ¿Que dices?, claro que soy yo… sigo siendo yo y en cuanto a lo de mis padres ya se lo dije ya lo sabes, no lo hice antes porque tenia dudas…  
Tom: ¿Dudas de que?  
Vir: ¡Oye Tom estas empezando a levantar la voz y no me gusta nada!  
Tom: Vale ya bajo el tono, pero dime cuales son esas dudas.  
Vir: Pues no sabría explicarlo pero no tienes de que preocuparte de verdad, confía en mi ¿vale?  
Tom: No me aclaras nada Virginia, solo quiero saber que te preocupa.  
Vir: De verdad Tom son cosas mías…  
Tom: Virginia somos dos y tus cosas son las mías.

Virginia: Pues son dudas, dudas de que no se como te puedo gustar, no entiendo como una estrella del rock quiere a una chica de 18 años que va a la universidad, no soporto a la prensa, no aguanto ser famosa en fin esas dudas me hacen pensar que no vamos a durar, que esto es solo un rollo y yo estoy muy enamorada y TENGO MIEDO A QUE ME DEJES SOLA…

**Diciendo esto Virginia salió de la cocina y de la casa dando un portazo, los demás que habían oído toda la conversación por los gritos, se quedaron sin palabras, Tom dejo la cocina y se fue a su habitación. Harry apago el fuego de la cocina y subió para ver a su amigo, los demás entendieron que también debían subir y las chicas se fueron enseguida para consolar a su amiga. Lo cierto es que no la cogieron por el camino asi que la esperaron en casa hasta que llego, esa noche comenzó a llover, parecía que el cielo también estaba cabreado, tras varias horas y empapada Virginia llego a casa y arrastro sus pies hasta el sofá**.

Sonia: ¿Qué ha pasado Vir?

**Virginia se limito a llorar sobre en hombre de su amiga y allí rodeada de su "familia" saco todo lo que tenia dentro.**


	54. Capitulo 53

**_Capitulo 53_**

**Ya era 14 de Enero. Habían pasado unos días desde la "discusión" de Tom y Virginia, pero todavía no habían hablado del tema, ya que todos habían estado muy ocupados: las chicas con los exámenes de la facultad y los chicos con el rodaje del video de su nuevo single, That's the truth. Pero ese viernes, pasada la presión y los nervios de los exámenes, Virginia pensó que lo mejor sería aclarar las cosas cuanto antes. Cuando ella y sus amigas terminaron de comer y de recoger la cocina, les anunció:**

Vir: Voy a ver a Tom.  
Miriam: ¡Hombre! Ya era hora de que solucionarais el problemilla.  
Vir: Si, lo voy a solucionar, ¡pero ya!

**Dicho esto salió de casa y lo primero que hizo fue coger su móvil y marcar el número de Tom.**

Tom: ¡Cariño! Por fin das señales de vida. ¿Qué tal los exámenes?  
Vir: _"Y habla como si no hubiera pasado nada"_. Pues creo que bien, ahora hay que esperar a que salgan las notas. Oye, ¿dónde estás? Creo que tenemos que hablar... de lo que pasó el otro día...  
Tom: Ah... si... estoy en mi casa...  
Vir: Vale, ahora mismo voy para allá.  
Tom: Vale...

**En cuanto colgó, Tom salió al la entrada de su casa a esperar a que Virginia llegara. Estaba muy nervioso. No sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. A los pocos minutos la vio llegar, y la cara que tenía no le tranquilizó mucho.**

Tom: Hola - la saludó con un pequeño beso en los labios.  
Vir: Hola. ¿Vamos dentro?  
Tom: Claro.

**En cuanto entraron, Marvin salió a recibir a Virginia. La saludó frotando su lomo contra sus piernas y ella lo cogió en brazos.**

Vir: ¡Hola cosita! ¿Quién es el gato más bonito del mundo?  
Tom: Vaya, parece que te alegras más de ver a Marvin que a mí.

**La sonrisa de Virginia se desvaneció al instante. Dejó a Marvin en el suelo y tomó de la mano a Tom, dirigiéndolo hacia el sofá.**

Tom: ¿Qué querías...  
Vir: Espera, antes de nada... perdón por haberte gritado así el otro día. Me puse muy nerviosa, pero no quería gritarte.  
Tom: No, perdóname tú a mí. Yo también subí el tono más de la cuenta, pero es que no entendía por qué estabas así. Y si te digo la verdad, sigo sin entenderlo.  
Vir: Ya te lo dije, Tom...  
Tom: Si, pero es que no entiendo por qué piensas esas cosas. Ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces, yo nunca te voy a dejar, nunca te voy a hacer daño.  
Vir: Tom, yo... no se... yo soy una persona bastante insegura. Reconozco que a lo mejor me estoy emparanoiando más de la cuenta, pero no lo puedo evitar. Esos pensamientos me rondan la cabeza a cada minuto.  
Tom: Pero...  
Vir: Espera, déjame acabar. Yo... lo siento, pero no puedo estar así. Necesito tiempo para pensar, para despejarme...  
Tom: ¿Me estás dejando?  
Vir: Me temo que sí...  
Tom: No, pero... pero ¿por qué?  
Vir: Ya te lo he explicado. Necesito tiempo.  
Tom: Pero... ¿es mi culpa? ¿He hecho algo que no te ha gustado? Si es eso dímelo, cambiaré lo que haga falta -Tom estaba a punto de llorar.  
Vir: No, no, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Tú eres un cielo. Soy yo, que me rallo, que me agobio... Pero no es culpa tuya.  
Tom: Pero cariño, esto no puede acabar así. Yo te quiero -ahora sí estaba llorando, y Virginia también.  
Vir: Yo también te quiero, pero piensa que no es un adiós, es un... hasta luego :) Simplemente necesito estar sola un tiempo.

**Tom agarró sus manos y le suplicó:**

Tom: Por favor. No me hagas esto.  
Vir: No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es, por favor -le dio un beso en la mejilla y se soltó de sus manos- Te quiero.

**Ella salió de casa de Tom, dejando a éste sin saber qué hacer. Marvin, notando que su dueño estaba mal, trepó hasta sus piernas y le miró, maullando.**

Tom: Tú también la vas a echar de menos, ¿verdad?

**Los días fueron pasando. Tanto los chicos como las chicas intentaban animar a Tom y a Virginia, pero ninguno lo conseguía. Por fin llegó el 16 de Enero. Era el cumpleaños de Virginia y sus amigos decidieron montar una fiesta en casa de las chicas para que Tom y ella se reencontraran, vamos, una encerrona.  
Esa mañana, Danny entró en la habitación de Tom para hablarle sobre la fiesta. Él estaba tumbado boca abajo en la cama, toda la habitación estaba desordenada (cosa rara en Tom) y la persiana estaba bajada a cal y canto. Danny entró y subió la persiana, no sin antes golpearse con la esquina de la cama en toda la rodilla.**

Danny: ¡Ah! Dios, que ostia me he metido. Por tu culpa. ¿Te quieres levantar?  
Tom: ¡No! Déjame solo.  
Danny: Tom, tío, tienes que sobreponerte. Verás como en cuanto se aclare las ideas vuelve a ti suplicándote que vuelvas con ella. Venga anda, levántate, que hoy es su cumpleaños y le hemos preparado una fiesta.  
Tom: ¿Te crees que no se que es su cumpleaños? Ya le he preparado el regalo.  
Danny: Pues venga, que se lo tienes que llevar.  
Tom: No, se lo vais a llevar vosotros, yo no voy a ir.  
Danny: ¿Cómo?  
Tom: Lo que oyes. Lo que menos necesito en estos momentos es verla.  
Danny: Joder, tío...  
Tom: No me digas nada, no voy a ir. Toma, este es mi regalo.

**Tom le entregó a Danny un CD y un pequeño sobre. Después volvió a bajar la persiana y a meterse en la cama.**

**En casa de las chicas pasaba algo parecido:**

Sonia: ¿Pero cómo no vas a celebrar tu 19 cumpleaños?  
Vir: ¿Y qué tiene de especial cumplir 19 años cuando preferirías estar bajo tierra?  
Nerea: ¡Alá! Pero que burradas dices. Tú vas a celebrar tu cumple como que me llamo Nerea.  
Miriam: Además, podrás ver a Tom.  
Vir: Es que eso es precisamente lo que no quiero. ¿Es que no lo entendéis?

**Salió de la cocina en dirección a su habitación, donde se encerró hasta por la noche.  
El resto decidió seguir adelante con la fiesta porque, aunque no podrían juntarlos a ambos, por lo menos podrían intentar animar a Virginia. A eso de las 9 de la noche Harry, Danny y Dougie llegaron a casa de las chicas armando jaleo. Virginia los oyó y bajó enseguida. Cuando la vieron aparecer por las escaleras se callaron al instante.**

Harry: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estás?  
Virginia: Mal. Dije que no quería una fiesta. ¿Es que hablo en chino? -dijo mirando a sus amigas con cara asesina.  
Dougie: No ha sido culpa de ellas. Hemos sido nosotros los que hemos decidido seguir adelante con la fiesta.  
Nerea: No hace falta que mientas, cariño. Hemos seguido adelante con la fiesta porque te queremos y sabemos que necesitas animarte.  
Danny: Eso, venga anda. Siéntate y vamos a cenar.  
Vir: Está bien. Pero solo voy a estar un rato. Después me volveré a la cama.  
Danny: OK  
Vir: Oye, ¿y Tom?  
Harry: No ha querido venir.  
Vir. Ah, genial -dijo visiblemente decepcionada.

**Cenaron todos juntos, excepto Tom, mientras todos intentaban animar a su amiga. La verdad es que durante unos minutos pudo alejarse del tema y disfrutar de las tonterías de Danny, de las de Sonia, de los cariñitos que se daban Dougie y Harry... Después vino la tarta. Una gran tarta con 19 velas. Le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz en inglés y en español. Después:**

Miriam: Pide un deseo, cumpleañera.  
Virginia: Creo que está claro.  
Miriam: Si, pero de todas formas, pídelo.  
Virginia: _"Deseo poder olvidarme de todas mis paranoias y complejos, para poder estar con Tom el resto de mi vida."_ -después del deseo, sopló las velas.

**Todos empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar.**

Harry: Bueno, y ahora los regalos.  
Dougie: Primero el nuestro.

**Dougie cogió un paquete cuadrado que estaba encima del sofá y se lo entregó a Virginia emocionado.**

Dougie: ¡Ábrelo, ábrelo!  
Virginia: Vale, tranquilo :)

**Cuando abrió el paquete no se lo podía creer. Lo que había en el era un par de zapatos de Louboutin. Virginia los había visto el primer día que salió por Londres con las chicas y le habían encantado, pero eran demasiado caros para ella.**

Virginia: ¡Ah! Me encantan chicos. Muchas gracias. ¿Cómo lo habéis sabido?  
Miriam: Pues porque se lo hemos dicho nosotras, si no de qué haha  
Nerea: Bueno, es que como nosotras no nos podíamos permitir ese dineral, y ellos no sabían que regalarte, pues dijimos: ¡los zapatos!  
Danny: No lo podíais dejar como que se nos había ocurrido a nosotros, ¿verdad?  
Sonia: Tampoco se lo iba a creer haha Bueno, ahora el nuestro.

**Sonia cogió un sobrecito que estaba encima de la mesa.**

Sonia: Toma. Es pequeño, pero sabemos que te va a encantar.

**Virginia abrió el sobre y vio dos entradas para la London Fashion Week. Casi le da un infarto.**

Virginia: ¡Ah! ¡Qué fuerte! Como me conocéis, chicas. Muchas gracias. Pero... hay dos entradas...  
Miriam: Si... bueno, ya veremos a ver quién va contigo... Bueno... te han gustado los regalos, ¿no?  
Virginia: Me han encantado. Muchísimas gracias a todos.

**Les dio dos besos y un abrazo a cada uno.**

Danny: Todavía queda otro regalo.  
Virginia: ¿Cuál?  
Danny: Este. Es de Tom.

**Le entregó el sobre y el CD. Virginia cogió le regalo y se quedó mirándolo con tristeza. Todos la miraban en silencio.**

Virginia: Voy arriba. Hasta mañana. Y gracias.

**Subió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama observando el CD y el sobre. Por fin decidió abrirlo. Tom le había escrito una carta. En ella decía lo siguiente:**

_Hola cariño,  
La verdad es que ni siquiera me salen las palabras, pero necesitaba decirte todo lo que siento en estos momentos.  
Lo primero que quiero hacer es pedirte perdón por no haber estado en tu fiesta, pero necesito que entiendas que verte en estos momentos me pondría peor de lo que ya estoy, y a ti también. Pensé que lo mejor para los dos sería mantener un poco las distancias.  
Por otra parte, quiero decirte que entiendo que estés agobiada. Yo también lo estaría si de pronto la gente empezara a hablar de mí en todas partes sin comerlo ni beberlo. Te comprendo y quiero que sepas que me tienes para lo que necesites, y que no voy a permitir que nadie te moleste.  
Yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo y hacerte olvidar todas tus paranoias, demostrándote que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Que yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, si tú me lo permites. Y que te quiero más que a mi vida.  
Espero que te guste mi regalo.  
Besos._

Tom

**Cuando terminó de leer la carta, Virginia no podía parar de llorar. No sabía si tendría fuerzas para ver el contenido del CD, pero tenía que intentarlo. Encendió el ordenador y lo puso.  
En la pantalla empezaron a aparecer un montón de fotos y vídeos de Tom y ella, mientras sonaba She left me de McFly.**

_She walked in and said she didn't wanna know  
Anymore  
Before I could ask why she was gone out the door  
I didn't know, what I did wrong  
But now I just can't move on_

**Imágenes de ellos en el London Eye...**

_Since she left me  
She told me  
Don't worry  
You'll be OK you don't need me  
Believe me you'll be fine  
Then I knew what she meant  
And it's not what she said  
Now I can't believe that she's gone_

**Imágenes de Nochevieja...**

_I tried calling her up on her phone  
No one's there,  
I've left messages after the tone...  
Really?  
Yeah man loads_

_I didn't know, what I did wrong  
But now I just can't move on_

**Imágenes de los dos con los gatos de Tom y el perro de Vir...**

_Since she left me  
She told me  
Don't worry  
You'll be OK you don't need me  
Believe me you'll be fine  
Then i knew what she meant  
And it's not what she said  
Now i can't believe that she's gone_

**Imágenes y más imágenes.**

**Cuando terminó el vídeo, Virginia no podía parar de llorar. ¡Tom era tan mono! ¿Cómo podía dudar de él? Pero no quería estropear lo suyo definitivamente... no podía volver con él... necesitaba estar sola un tiempo. Sacó el CD del ordenador y lo guardó en el cajón junto a la carta. Después, aún llorando, se metió en la cama y al poco tiempo se quedó dormida.**


	55. Capitulo 54

**_Capitulo 54_**

**Los días siguientes no fueron demasiado buenos. Oficialmente Vir había roto con Tom y ahora ambos se paseaban cada uno por su casa como almas en pena porque en el fondo, el amor que sentían era demasiado fuerte para fingir que ya no existía.  
Durante la semana apenas pudieron ver a los chicos porque ellos estaban ocupados haciendo entrevistas y preparando las cosas para el tour y ellas aprovecharon para centrarse un poco más en las clases y los estudios. Pero mientras Miriam, Nerea y Sonia (aunque ésta última no siempre xD) intentaban sacarle el máximo rendimiento a las lecciones de sus profesores, Virginia, sin embargo, había descendido notablemente el nivel de atención. Todo, absolutamente todo, le recordaba a Tom y eso la estaba matando por dentro.**

Sonia: Vir, te apetece que vayamos de compras esta tarde? =)

**Vir seguía removiendo la sopa de su plato sin ni siquiera haberse percatado de que su amiga le estaba hablando.**

Sonia: Vir?  
Vir: uy perdona Sonia, me decías algo a mi?  
Sonia _"WTF?"_ oye ya se que Nerea me ignora, Miriam a veces, pero tu sueles hacerme caso... que te pasa? es por Tom no..?  
Miriam: no crees que deberías volver con él?  
Vir: dejar de recordármelo vale!? No creo que esté preparada para volver con él, y encima acabará odiándome por lo que he hecho... -Virginia no puedo aguantar más y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

**Nerea se acercó a ella para abrazarla.**

Nerea: sssh no, no digas eso, no te odiará, sabes que te quiere.  
Miriam: si, creo que Tom es bastante comprensivo y le importas mucho Vir.****

Virginia se secó las lágrimas de la cara.

Sonia: vale puede que esto ayude... ABRAZO COLECTIVO!****

Las cuatro amigas empezaron a abrazarse con fuerza.

Vir: si, creo que eso ayuda. Gracias. -de su rostro salió una pequeña sonrisa.

**Para Tom tampoco fue una semana fácil, tampoco era capaz de sacarse a Vir de la cabeza, y encima no paraba de culparse a si mismo por la ruptura...**

Tom: sabéis chicos, siento decirlo pero estamos jodidos...  
Danny: por qué?  
Tom: porque nunca conseguiremos una pareja estable que sea una chica interesante, inteligente, buena persona... estas chicas o no soportan la fama, o no consiguen asimilar que puedan gustarle a alguien con una profesión como la nuestra... en definitiva, las únicas chicas que querrán estar con nosotros serán golfas sin cerebro. Pero me niego... prefiero acabar hablando con un balón de fútbol...  
Harry: Tom tio, no digas bobadas!  
Dougie: si tio…_"que yo voy a estar con Nerea para siempre verdad? =S " _-a Dougie le cambió rápidamente la cara al oír las palabras de su amigo.  
Tom: ojala tengas razón Harry, pero tampoco quiero que os hagáis demasiadas ilusiones...****

Danny pasó su brazo por el hombro de su amigo Dougie.

Danny: claro que la tiene! oye, Vir volverá contigo vale? sólo necesita tiempo para asimilar las cosas...  
Tom: ...****

Y estas eran las escenas que más se habían repetido en los últimos días. Por otro lado, el resto, lo que más deseaba era que llegara el viernes por la noche para poder verse. Los chicos se iban de promoción a Francia el domingo por la mañana, y no volvían hasta el martes, así que tenían que aprovechar bien el viernes y el sábado.  
El ansiado día llegó y Danny, Harry y Dougie irían a cenar por la noche a casa de las chicas. Mientras esperaban a que llegaran, Nerea y Sonia aprovecharon para hacer una de esas sesiones de guitarra que tanto adoraban y que hacía tiempo que no hacían. Cuando Miriam y Vir subieron las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Vir prefirieron detenerse delante de la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de Sonia a cotillear que estaban haciendo sus amigas. De la habitación salía una bonita melodía…

_Young hearts  
I believe that we are not far  
From becoming who we truly are  
Love is on its way_

_Dreamers  
You see everything in color  
While the world is getting darker  
Love is on its way_

_So hold on another day  
'Cause love is on its way  
You'll find it's gonna be okay  
'Cause love is on its way_

_It's alright you'll find a brighter day  
'Cause love is on its way_

Sonia: wow, me encanta, que bien nos ha quedado esta vez!  
Nerea: Si, la verdad es que comparado con la primera vez vamos mejorando xD  
Sonia: Sabes? al final Nick, Joe y Kevin tenían razón...  
Nerea: y que lo digas.  
Sonia: me encantan nuestras sesiones de guitarra, las echaba ya de menos. Hemos pasado grandes ratos así.  
Nerea: Si, sobre todo en verano, que grandes han sido los dos últimos...  
Sonia: puedo abrazarte? haha  
Nerea: ooooh, claro ven aquí mujer!****

Nerea agarró fuertemente a Sonia del cuello. De pronto se oyó una voz desde la puerta.

Vir: oooh que bonito! -dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Miriam.  
Miriam: veis como os podéis llevar bien? ñoñas! haha  
Sonia: aaah nos han visto en fase sensiblera! corre, disimula, finge ser ropa o algo! xD****

Al instante Nerea le había arreado un collejón a su amiga.

Sonia: aaay! -gritó mirando a Nerea con cara de WTF?  
Nerea: me has dicho que disimulara no? xD  
Miriam: hay que ver que poco dura la paz en esta casa...****

En ese momento oyeron que un coche llegaba en la calle y enseguida corrieron a asomarse a la ventana.

Nerea: son ellos!****

Sonia, Nerea, Miriam y Virginia (aunque esta última no muy ilusionada) corrieron escaleras abajo a recibirles. Sonia casi se come a besos a Danny y Miriam y Nerea tampoco se quedaron atrás a la hora de saludar a sus novios.

Danny: vaya recibimiento!  
Harry: nos habéis echado de menos eh? =)  
Miriam: vaya que si -y volvió a besar a Harry mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su torneado pecho.  
Nerea: iros a un motel coño! xD****

Pero en cuanto volvieron a percatarse de nuevo de la presencia de Virginia, enseguida se dieron cuenta de que era mejor mantener un poco las distancias delante de ella para que no extrañara demasiado a Tom.

Vir: Tom no ha querido venir...?  
Harry: em, no. Tenía cosas que hacer...  
Vir: ya... cosas que hacer... =( _"por que me entristece tanto si sé que no estoy preparada para verle todavía !?"_  
Miriam: venga vamos al salón. A quién le apetece una partida al FIFA? _"esto a Virginia le gusta..."_  
Danny: a mí!  
Sonia: y a mí! venga Vir, un Barça-Madrid!  
Vir: está bien... mira que te gusta ir siempre con el equipo perdedor eh? =P  
Sonia: Nah, voy sobrá xD****

Y todos salieron corriendo hacia el salón para coger sitio en sofá, y Sonia y Virginia se apoderaron del mando de la play.

Danny: pero como fallas ese tiro Sonia! dale a al circulo corre, al circulooo!  
Sonia: aaaah noo puedo, me va a quitar el balooón, Virginia dile a tu perro que deje de morderme la zapatilla!  
Vir: Messi estate quieto! hahaha seréis mataos.  
Danny: pero si vamos empate!  
Vir: si por poco tiempo...  
Danny: trae déjame! -Danny le cogió el mando de la play a Sonia.  
Miriam: goooool !  
Sonia: tomaaa. ****

Todos los madridistas se levantaron del sofá y gritaron goool.

Vir: claro, es que con la ayuda de Danny no vale!  
Sonia: se siente haha****

Después del partido cenaron y estuvieron charlando un rato hasta que se hizo tarde.

Danny: que pereza irnos a casa ahora...  
Harry: si, y además hemos bebido alcohol.  
Nerea: pues quedaros aquí a dormir.  
Miriam: si, además, no queríais ir mañana de compras al centro comercial?  
Dougie: ah si, vamos a comprarnos algo de ropa.  
Sonia: vale pues os quedáis y mañana vamos a eso, pero yo tengo que ir a comer donde mis padres, que se lo prometí.  
Danny: Si quieres yo te llevo hasta allí, o me quedo yo también...  
Sonia: quieres venir?  
Danny: bueno, supongo que como ya me conocen y saben lo nuestro pues sería de mala educación no ir a saludarlos de vez en cuando, teniendo en cuenta que viven en Londres...  
Sonia: si, puede que tengas razón... bueno pues llamo a mi madre y le digo que tú también vas. =)****

Después de esto decidieron irse cada uno a sus habitaciones.  
En la habitación de Sonia:

Sonia: estas seguro de que quieres venir mañana? porque no hace falta si no quieres quedarte que lo hagas...  
Danny: Sonia, que no me importa. Conseguiré ganarme a tus padres =) - Dijo mientras la agarraba de la cintura.  
Sonia: ok haha. Seguro que lo harás, sabes eres un cielo -y le dio un beso.****

En la habitación de Miriam.

Harry: Qué tal ha pasado Virginia la semana?  
Miriam: bueno... yo la he notado bastante pensativa, y tiene ratos en los que se viene abajo. Y Tom?  
Harry: Buf nada bien, está depre todo el día.  
Miriam: pobre... pues Vir cree que Tom acabará odiándola por lo que ha hecho.  
Harry: odiándola? no creo, al contrario, Tom no hace más que culparse a sí mismo por la ruptura.  
Miriam: hay veces que no entiendo nada, pero si está claro que se quieren!? Están haciéndose más daño que otra cosa, pero Vir es muy insegura para estas cosas...  
Harry: Pues espero que se acabe solucionando esto, o nuestro próximo disco acabará llamándose Life Sucks o algo parecido xD****

En la habitación de Nerea. (los dos acurrucados en la cama)

Dougie: Nerea...  
Nerea: dime.  
Dougie: crees que Virginia volverá con Tom?  
Nerea: No se... debería! Por qué lo dices?  
Dougie: No, por nada, es sólo que... Tom piensa que nosotros nunca podremos mantener una relación larga con una chica interesante. =S  
Nerea: bueno, que bobada, lo habrá dicho por que estaba disgustado por lo de Vir pero seguro que no lo piensa... Anda ven aquí! - Nerea puso su mano sobre la angelical cara de Dougie y le dio un beso.

**Al día siguiente se levantaron, desayunaron y después se dirigieron al centro comercial todos juntos, excepto Virginia que se negó a ir al enterarse de que Tom iba a acompañarlos.**

Tom: hola chicas, que tal?  
Nerea, Sonia, Miriam: hola Tom, Bien y tú?  
Tom: ahí vamos... veo que Vir no ha venido que tal está?  
Miriam: tiene ratos...****

El resto de la mañana la pasaron de una tienda a otra en busca de ropa.

Danny: Sonia mira esto! haha  
Sonia: ah no, no pienso ponerme eso... por quién me tomas? xD  
Danny: pues te quedaría muy bien xD  
Sonia: si, pero no tengo ganas de que me vayan por la calle preguntando qué cuanto cobro xD  
Harry: Miriam te gusta este polo?  
Miriam: cariño eso es demasiado pijo xD , anda pruébate esta camiseta.  
Nerea: mirar chicos, tienen camisetas de Star Wars!  
Tom: voy a probármela.  
Dougie: y yo!  
Nerea: Sonia mira! -gritó- que pena que sean para tio xD  
Sonia: que chulas! Danny no quieres tu una? haha  
Danny: erm... déjame que piense... tu sueñas! haha xD  
Sonia: en fin... ¬**¬**

Tras una larga mañana de compras, llegó la hora de comer. Los chicos se fueron a un restaurante del centro comercial y Sonia y Danny cogieron el coche para ir a casa de los padres de ella a comer.

Danny: relájate! estás tú más nerviosa que yo xD  
Sonia: haha es que de mis padres me espero cualquier cosa.  
Danny: anda no será para tanto.****

Aparcaron el coche y llamaron a la puerta.

Sonia: Mamiii -le dio un abrazo y un beso.  
mama: hijaa, ya era hora de que vinieras, que cada vez vienes menos. Hola Danny.  
Danny: hola, encantado de volver a verla.  
Mama: igualmente... Pasar, pasar.****

Dentro saludaron al padre de Sonia y se sentaron en la mesa a comer.

Papa: Qué tal los exámenes? os han dado ya las notas?  
Sonia: No, no nos las han dado... no sé qué tal estarán  
Mama: Bueno pues más te vale que hayas aprobado todas, sino ya puedes despedirte de tus amiguitas porque te vuelves a España echando leches!  
Sonia: Qué?  
Mama: Si, si, no te vamos a estar pagando aquí una casa para que estudies y tu vas a estar de fiesta todo el día.  
Sonia: pero si...  
Mama: ni peros ni nada! Tan mal te han salido que no crees ni que vayas a aprobar?  
Sonia: yo que sé!  
Papa: no discutáis antes de saber las notas anda! bueno Danny y qué tal te va con el grupo?  
Danny: oh pues bien, mañana nos vamos de promoción a Francia. Y ya estamos planeando la gira.  
Papa: la gira? uy seguro que cuando vais por ahí de gira hay un montón de chicas que os acosan no? _"haha toma corte" _  
Danny: hay fans que son muy apasionadas si haha pero ya llevo bastante tiempo en esto y ya estoy acostumbrado xD  
Sonia: _"como si no lo supiera yo ya xD"_****

Después de comer se despidieron de los padres de Sonia y subieron de nuevo al coche para volver a casa de las chicas.

Sonia: estoy jodida...  
Danny: por qué?  
Sonia: porque no voy a aprobar todas ni de coña =(  
Danny: seguro que si hombre, has estudiado bastante. _"espero que apruebe... =S"_  
Sonia: no se yo...


	56. Capitulo 55

**_Capitulo 55_**

**El viaje a Francia llegó, Miriam, Nerea y Sonia fueron a despedirlos al aeropuerto y aunque en una semana iban a estar de vuelta no podían evitar echarlos de menos. Las tres amigas se volvieron a casa a seguir con su rutinaria vida de estudiante.  
Una tarde que Virginia estaba aburrida en su habitación, oyó que de la habitación de al lado salía una música que, sinceramente, no le gustaba. Fue directamente a la habitación de Sonia y se encontró que no estaba sola, Nerea estaba con ella charlando y cantando por debajo de la melodía**

Vir: pero que es ese maldito ruido que tenéis puesto?  
Sonia: no es ruido, se llama música.  
Nerea: eso! además ni se te ocurra insultarlos que ya sabes que tienes las de perder.  
Vir: pero si son una panda de ñoñas.  
Nerea: no son chicas, haber si os entra de una vez en la cabeza. Son hombres hechos y derechos. Si hasta uno está casado.  
Miriam: ES UNA TAPADERA, ES GAY! -grito desde la habitación de al lado.  
Sonia: NO ES GAY! NO TE METAS CON ELLOS QUE SACO LA TIJERA.  
Vir: pues sácala y mátame, así por lo menos dejarías de torturarme.  
Nerea: deberías escuchar la letra por lo menos, aprenderías algo.  
Vir: yo de esos aprender algo? no lo creo.  
Sonia: es enserio, mira esta por ejemplo.

_I know this isn't what I wanted,  
Never thought it'd come this far,  
Just thinking back to where we started  
and how we lost all that we are  
But I could see it's not the same.  
I'm standing here but you don't see me,  
I'd give it all for that to change.  
And i don't want to lose her,  
I don't want to let her go.  
I'm standing out in the rain,  
I need to know if its over,  
Cause I will leave you alone.  
Flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her,  
Like I did before the storm._

Sonia: ves no todo lo que dicen son estupideces. Hay muchas veces,…  
Nerea: casi todas -dijo por lo bajini.  
Sonia: … que tienen razón en lo que dicen.  
Vir: eso es lo que decís vosotras, quitar eso y poner otra cosa que se me está levantando dolor de cabeza.

**Virginia se marchó a su habitación dándole vueltas a la letra. La verdad es que era cierto que la decisión que había tomado no era la que ella quería y que no dejaba de pensar en los buenos momentos que había pasado con Tom. También era cierto que Tom no la quería dejar, que había sido decisión suya y nada más que suya. Ahora sinceramente se encontraba dentro de una tormenta, en la cual ninguno sabía hacia dónde ir. Quizá ella podía dar el primer paso y por lo menos intentar ser su amiga, aunque por dentro se muera por estar con él de nuevo y volver a los tiempos anteriores a la "tormenta" como decía la canción.  
Con esta nueva iniciativa Virginia se fue a dormir esa noche con una ilusión renovada. Por la mañana estaba mucho más feliz y sus amigas lo notaron, les encantaba que su Vir hubiera vuelto.**

**En París: **

**Los chicos llevaban ya dos días allí y al siguiente se tenían que marchar pero su buen amigo Fletch les había dejado un día libre que pasaron en las calles de París. Todos estaban disfrutando de lo lindo de la ciudad, hasta Tom parecía mucho más contento, hasta que al genio de Dougie se le ocurrió abrir la boca cuando estaban debajo de la torre Eiffel.**

Dougie: como me gustaría estar aquí con las chicas, seguro que les habría encantado este lugar.  
Tom: si, habría sido perfecto -dijo con halo de tristeza en sus ojos.  
Harry: es que siempre tienes que meter la pata, Poynter -y le dio un capón a Dougie- Vamos Tom no te tortures más. Seguro que dentro de poco se le pasa todo y volvéis a estar como antes.  
Tom: dudo que podamos volver a lo de antes -y se marchó paseando.

**Los otros tres ya no sabían qué hacer, parecía que se estaba recuperando, pero se habían dado cuenta de que no y que la única persona que lo iba a cambiar era la que lo había dejado. Después de esta escena, no volvieron a hablar del tema en toda la semana.**

**Regresaron la mañana del martes, pero hasta el viernes por la tarde no pudieron quedar con las chicas. Todas estaban listas, incluida Virginia, para cuando Harry fue a buscarlas. Se alegró mucho de ver que estaba mucho mejor y que por lo menos no parecía un muerto viviente como su amigo.  
Al entrar en la casa todo fue normal hasta que Tom vio que Virginia también había venido, se quedó parado en seco por un instante, pero en seguida la saludó.**

Tom: hola Vir. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía.  
Vir: lo mismo digo -le dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas.  
Miriam: y que tenéis pensado hacer hoy?  
Harry: sinceramente nada. Si queréis podemos ver una peli o algo por el estilo.  
Sonia: y porque no os enseñamos algo de humor español? Seguro que en Youtube hay algún monólogo de los buenos traducido.  
Danny: pues no es mala idea.

**Cogieron un ordenador y lo conectaron a la televisión para poder verlo mejor. Por decisión casi unánime vieron unos cuantos programas de "la hora de Jose Mota", no pararon de reírse sobre todo con el momentazo de Gema Tomasa. Pero lo mejor vino después, porque Danny quería aprender a imitarlo y Sonia le estaba enseñando. Entre los dos prepararon un sketch del cansino histórico, con Sonia como papel protagonista y Danny haciendo de William Shakespeare pero con acento escocés que lo hacía todavía más gracioso.**

Sonia: un momento, no pue ser! es usted William Shakespeare? (con acento de pueblo)

Danny: pues si si, William Shakespeare, el mismo (con acento escocés)

Sonia: valgame el señor! no pueo creerlo, buf en mi casa en un altar! el escritor de Hamlet, Romeo y Julieta, Macbeth y es que no acabo! A mi amiga Nerea la tienes loca, anda firmame ahi un autógrafo... -dijo señalando a un papel- ...oiga vamos ahí a tomar unas gordas... al bar de mi cuñada.

Danny: no no, lo siento pero no puedo, tengo que ir a una reunión de escritores ahora y no...

Sonia: venga hombre, si en to los oficios se fuma!

Danny: no no, de verdad que no puedo, si ya llego tarde.

Sonia: sshhh venga, me vas a rechazar unas gordas, vamos -tirando del brazo de Danny.

Danny: QUE NO!

Sonia: Despacico con migo! -dijo señalándole con el dedo índice- despacico...que tiro de cheira de arriba a bajo y te echo las tripas en un canasto!

**Danny comienza a alejarse de ella y se va andando mientras Sonia gritaba **

Sonia: soo mugroso... pregonao! pero que te has creido!, buh , escritor... eso no tiene merito ninguno, anda que estarás cansao... a escarbar garbanzos a las 5 la mañana te ponia yo... harto sopas!

**Aunque Virginia se lo estaba pasando bien con las tonterías de Danny y Sonia, no podía dejar de mirar todo el rato a Tom, lo veía muy triste -aunque el intentara aparentar que estaba bien- y sabía que era por su culpa. A la hora de hacer la cena, le pidió a Tom que si la ayudaba, el aceptó y fueron a la cocina.**

Tom: bueno y que vamos a cocinar?  
Vir: algo sencillo. Pizza?  
Tom: por mi vale.

**Vir se acercó al frigorífico y saco un par de pizzas para ponerla en el horno. Cuando lo hizo se volvió hacía a Tom, él la estaba mirando.**

Tom: sigues estando igual de guapa.  
Vir: gracias -respondió ella azorada- tú también estas muy guapo.  
Tom: que es lo que quieres decirme?  
Vir: como sabias que…?  
Tom: Vir eres como un libro abierto, por lo menos para mi. Se cuando quieres decir algo pero no sabes cómo empezar.  
Vir: aaah, vale. Bueno, es que quería hablar contigo sobre todo lo que está pasando. Antes de que digas nada, se que estas así por mi culpa y eso me hace sentirme fatal. No fue tu culpa que nuestra relación se rompiera, si alguno de los dos tiene la culpa esa soy yo...  
Tom: tú no tienes la culpa de nada…  
Vir: … shhh, no digas nada hasta que acabe de hablar. Y si, yo tengo la culpa. Tom no podías ser un mejor novio, haces cualquier cosa sin que una te lo tenga que pedir. Cualquier mujer daría lo que fuera por estar con una persona como tú. Ahora te voy a pedir una cosa que me es muy difícil, pero tengo que hacerlo, la vas a aceptar sin quejas?  
Tom: pídeme lo que quieras.  
Vir: quieres ser... mi amigo?

**Tom se quedó paralizado. Virginia no sabía qué hacer, pasó una mano por delante de su cara.**

Vir: Tom? Tom?  
Tom: perdona. Estaba pensando.  
Vir: creo que no era lo que te esperabas.  
Tom: sinceramente… no, no lo era.  
Vir: lo siento mucho, pero todavía no estoy preparada para volver a una relación. Necesito tiempo.  
Tom: te daré todo el tiempo que quieras. Si la única forma de estar cerca de ti es siendo tu amigo, lo seré.  
Vir: gracias, significa mucho para mí que seas mi amigo -y lo abrazo.

**Tom sonrió, estaba un poco más feliz, sobre todo ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos. Sacaron las pizzas del horno y fueron con los demás. El resto de la noche fue de lo más tranquila y divertida, todos se dieron cuenta que entre Tom y Virginia las cosas iban mejor. Ellas se quedaron a dormir por decisión de Virginia, las otras tres le replicaron, pero ella insistió que se quedarían. Sabía que tenían muchas ganas de estar con los chicos y no iba a ser ella la que se lo impidiera. Le prepararon una habitación para ella, aunque Tom se ofreció a dormir en el sofá, pero ella se negó a que se le creara una contractura en la espalda. Virginia fue la primera en irse a dormir y las chicas la acompañaron. Los chicos se quedaron en el salón esperando a que sus novias bajaran.**

Tom: se que todavía tengo posibilidades -dijo sonriendo.  
Danny: y por qué crees eso?  
Tom: pues porque antes me dijo que soy un buen novio. No se dio ni cuenta que lo había dicho en presente.  
Harry: ves, ya te habíamos dicho que todo volvería a la normalidad. Solo tenías que darle tiempo.  
Tom: es verdad. Ahora por lo menos puedo estar en la misma habitación que ella sin sentirme raro. Ah! y me ha pedido que sea su amigo.  
Dougie: eso es un gran avance.

**En la habitación de invitados estaba ocurriendo una conversación parecida:**

Miriam: nos vas a contar lo que ha ocurrido en la cocina.  
Sonia: que le has hecho a Tom?  
Vir: le he pedido que sea mi amigo y me ha dicho que si.  
Nerea: Tom es un pedazo de pan. Tienes mucha suerte.  
Vir: lo sé, pero todavía me siento mal. No es lo que él quería que le dijera.  
Miriam: me lo imagino.  
Vir: todavía no me siento reparada para volver con él.  
Sonia: date tiempo.  
Vir: si no os importa me gustaría dormir. Estoy cansada.  
Miriam: claro, hasta mañana.  
Sonia y Nerea: buenas noches -las dos se miraron.  
Nerea: tenemos que dejar de hacer esto hahaha  
Sonia: me das ya hasta miedo. Sal de mi cabeza.  
Vir: hahahah buenas noches a las tres.

**Las chicas bajaron al salón, pero al poco rato se fueron yendo cada uno a su habitación a descansar y a recuperar la semana que había estado separados.**


	57. Capitulo 56

**_Capitulo 56_**

**Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Vir y Tom habían decidido quedar solo como amigos, los chicos seguían con su promoción y tenían cantidad de trabajo, sin embargo las chicas, que por fin habían terminado los exámenes y disponían de unos días de descanso. Los días pasaban cada vez más y más rápido, tanto que en cuestión de horas seria San Valentín, todos estaban entusiasmados, todos menos Virginia y Tom que nunca habían pensado que ese día fuera tan deprimente, y más en su situación.**

Nerea: ¿Tenéis ya vuestro regalo? ¡yo ya lo tengo bien en vuelto y escondido en mi habitación!-dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta el salón.

Sonia: ¡Si yo también lo tengo!, la verdad no pensé que me fuera tan fácil encontrar un regalo para Danny... estoy sorprendida de mi misma.

Miriam: ¡Todas estamos sorprendidas!

**Virginia que salía con un vaso de zumo y cara de desanimo, no dijo nada y se sentó en el sillón, donde veían la tele, las otras tres chicas se miraron y comprendieron que su cuarta amiga no lo estaba pasando bien.**

Miriam: ¡Ehi! Vir ¿Estás bien?

Sonia: Si, estas como ausente... como en stanby... o algo así.

**Virginia hizo un amago de sonrisa.**

Vir: ¿Como piensas que estoy? Podría estar de lo más feliz, celebrando un increíble San Valentín y sin embargo mis estúpidas dudas ¡no me lo permiten!... ADV.

Nerea: De verdad que intento entenderte Vir, pero me es imposible, si le quieres ¿por qué no estás con él?

Vir: Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé, ni yo me entiendo, me digo a mi misma, "vuelve con el si lo estas deseando, si él te quiere", pero luego digo "si hoy me quiere, pero mañana llegara una supermodelo, que se cree actriz o algo por el estilo y se irá corriendo de tras de ella" y ahí me derrumbo...

Sonia: ¡anda boba!, sabes que Tom no es así... a lo mejor Danny... pero Tom... y ves a mi me da igual.

Vir: Ya, ojala yo tuviera tu seguridad... no se... entendéis que hoy no vaya a la cena con los chicos ¿verdad?

Miriam: ¡Hombre pues nos gustaría que vinieras!... pero teniendo en cuenta que Tom tampoco quiere ir... pues si ¡lo entendemos!

**Y las cuatro se abrazaron.**

**Todas estaban listas, se despidieron de Vir y marcharon a una cena romántica de San Valentín, en el restaurante muy bien plantados y ya impacientes se encontraban Dougie, Danny y Harry.**

Danny: ¡Cuanto tardan!, estoy muy nervioso...

Harry: ¿Nervioso por qué?

Danny: No se, en estos momentos solo puedo reírme... debe ser la tensión acumuladas -y comenzó a reírse como un loco- HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Dougie: haha, me la has pegado, hahaha.

**Los tres se encontraban riéndose como imbéciles, mientras sus chicas se acercaban con el metre.**

Miriam: ¿En serio que esa es nuestra mesa?

Metre: Si, señorita.

Sonia: ¿Y qué es lo que han pedido para picar? ¿Droga?

Nerea: haha, alguna explicación tendrá... o eso espero.

**Una vez llegaron y se saludaron con el típico beso de siempre, ya más tranquilos se sentaron a la mesa, para celebrar su maravilloso día de los enamorados.**

**No tan maravilloso estaba siendo el día para Virginia, sentado en el sofá, con su perro y arropado con una manta del Barça, disfrutaba de un capitulo de Friends, cuando se estaba quedando dormida llamaron al timbre. Media dormida y con Messi rascando la puerta para que abriera enseguida, se acerco a la puerta.**

Vir: ¿quién es?

Tom: ¡abre!

Vir: ¿Tom?, eres tu...

Tom: ¡No es Bobby!... pues claro que soy yo... ábreme porfa.

**Virginia, un tanto indecisa giro el pomo de la puerta y abrió. Messi se abalanzo sobre el cantante y guitarrista de Mcfly, parecía que se alegraba de volver a verle otra vez.**

Vir: ¿Que haces aquí?

Tom: Veras me dirigía al súper a por mantequilla de cacahuete... y he pinchado la rueda... y como tu casa estaba cerca pues pensé en que me dejaras llamar al seguro... porque también voy sin móvil.

Vir: ¿Al seguro por una rueda?

Tom: Bueno, es que estas cosas, de coches y tal las lleva mejor Harry... yo no tengo tanta fuerza... soy un negado.

Vir: ¡Bue! Anda déjame que te ayude.

**Vir se puso una chaqueta y salieron hasta donde estaba el coche aparcado, entre los dos consiguieron cambiar la rueda, ya de vuelta Tom le agradeció a Vir su ayuda.**

Tom: Oye Vir gracias por ayudarme... mira que soy lerdo pa' esto...

Vir: Nada hombre... así ya paseo al perro.

Tom: Si, haha, que majo el Messi y que grande parece que fue ayer cuando perseguía a Marvin por la habitación.

Vir: Si se lo pasaba muy bien...

Tom: Y nosotros también no lo pasábamos muy bien...

**Los dos se quedaron callados mientras Messi corría a su alrededor. Virginia comenzaba a tiritar de frio, Tom le ofreció su abrigo, al ponérselo, Tom acerco su cara a la de Vir, esta se acerco más y los dos se besaron, por fin después de casi un mes sin hacerlo, los labios de Vir y Tom volvían a juntarse.**

Tom: ¡Vaya! Había olvidado que sabes mejor que la mantequilla de cacahuete.

Vir: haha, que tonto eres.

Tom: Es cierto, ahora solo me apetece tu boca, ¿me dejas que pegue otro bocado?

Vir: No se Tom, ¿estamos haciendo lo correcto, volviendo?

Tom: Si necesitas más tiempo o no quieres lo entenderé... aunque me cueste.

Vir: ¡Qué coño, bésame!

Tom: ¿Entonces volvemos a estar juntos?

Vir: Si, se acabaron las dudas, ya lo he pensado mucho y te quiero demasiado como para estar separados.

Tom: Virginia no tienes por qué dudar, yo te quiero y pase lo que pase siempre te querré, nada ni nadie nos va a separar te lo prometo.

**Y con un besos sellaron su amor. Tom se fue a casa más feliz que un regaliz y Virginia estaba impaciente por contárselo a sus amigas, pero ya era tan tarde y estas no llegaban que les dejo una nota y se fue a la cama. Cuando estas llegaron a casa y abrieron la puerta, los gritos podían despertar a todo el vecindario.**

Nerea: ¡Viva el amor!

Sonia: ¡Viva!

Miriam: ...y yo porque no me busque otras amigas, más normales... ¡dios!

Nerea: ¡Anda boba ven aquí!

Miriam: ¡Como me abraces, o me hagas otro cariñito empalagoso te asesino!

Sonia: ¡Vosotras mirar una nota!, "Chicas estoy en mi habitación avisarme cuando lleguéis, os tengo que contar algo".

Nerea: ¡Vamos!

**Las chicas despertaron a Vir y esta les conto todo lo que había pasado, por fin estaban las cuatro con un Mcfly como siempre y a pesar de todo para Vir ese había sido su primer San Valentín perfecto.**

**Al día siguiente Miriam se levantaba temprano, tenía que ir a recoger a varias personas al aeropuerto, iba a celebrar su cumpleaños y había invitado a varios amigos a Londres. No todos pero si algunos se pasaron por la ciudad de la lluvia para celebrar con su amiga su 19 cumpleaños.**

Jesus (Hemano de Miriam): ¡Sister! ¿qué pasa? ¿qué tal?

Miriam: Bien ¿y tú?

Jesus: pues mira genial, dispuesto a desfasarme en tu cumple, y a conocer a tu novio ingles.

Miriam: haha, bueno vayamos por orden, primero desfase... y luego ya si eso... haha.

Jesus: ¡Anda que!... ¿a quién esperamos?

Miriam: Pues a Ana Maria, Elena, Denisse, Sara, Santi, Samu, Carlos, Carmen, Itziar, Laura, Jose, Victor, Andrés y demás gentucilla.

Jesus: ¿Cómo? ¿he oido Andrés?

Miriam: Si, que sea mi ex, no quiere decir que no lo pueda invitar a mi cumple ¿no?

Jesus: No, pero aquí va a haber tiros.

Miriam: ¡Anda cállate que no tienes ni idea!, además mi Harry no es asi.

Jesus: ais "mi Harry"... que cursi ¿no?.

Miriam: ¡Caya idiota!

**Con el paso de las horas todas las personas que había invitado fueron llegando, la fiesta se celebraba en el pub donde Miriam trabajaba, su jefe, que a pesar de ser muy duro en los comienzos ahora era más majo, le había dejado una sala para ella y sus amigos, en la que estarían además Mcfly.**

**Los amigos que habían llegado se prepararon y fueron al pub, enseguida comenzaron la fiesta, regalos, música, risas, bebida eran los protagonistas, enseguida llegaron sus amigas y Mcfly, algunos flipaban al verlos y a otros les eran desconocidos. Harry se acerco a su novia que estaba de espaldas tomando algo.**

Harry: ¡Hola!

Miriam: ¡Ei! ¡Hola!

Harry: ¿No me presentas?

Miriam: Si mira, este es mi hermano Jesus, mi amiga Ana María y mi prima Laura.

Harry: ¡Hola!

Jesus: ¿¡Hombre, tu eres el que se está tirando a mi hermana?!

Harry: Eeeh. Si...

Jesus: haha, te has puesto blanco como la pared, ¡era broma tio!

Harry: Puf, menos mal.

**Poco a poco Harry y Jesus se fueron haciendo cada vez más amigos, justo en el momento en el que todo iba bien, el ex de Miriam apareció.**

Andres: ¡Hola Miriam! ¡Felices 19!

Miriam: Andres, gracias. Mira te presento, Harry-Andrés, Andrés-Harry.

Jesus: Porque no dices mejor Novio de Miriam-Ex-novio de Miriam, Ex-novio de Miriam-Novio de Miriam.

Sonia: Porque no es tan imbécil como tú.

Jesus: Gracias Sonia.

Sonia: De nada.

**Con el paso del tiempo la fiesta se fue desmadrando, McFly toco algunas canciones y al final, una voz se oyó en el micro.**

Harry: Eres la persona más especial que puede existir en mi vida, Te quiero.

**Miriam corrió y beso a su chico, aunque no le gustaban las declaraciones de amor, estaba feliz de por fin tener alguien que la quisiera de verdad.**

**Llego el momento de los regalos, uno tras otro los iba abriendo, unas gafas de sol, ropa, unas zapatillas Vans de parte de Harry, pulseras, un reloj, un sobre con dinero, entre muchas cosas, el ultimo muy grande venia departe de Andrés, lo abrió y vio en su interior un peluche de una estrella.**

Miriam: ¡Ala te has acordado! ¡Muchas gracias!

**Era un peluche que gano en una feria y que cuando lo dejaron le devolvió, pero Andrés en señal de amistad se lo regalo.**

**Harry que con ojos celosos miraba como su chica abrazaba a su ex, quiso hacer de tripas corazón y dejarlo pasar aunque no con gusto.**


	58. Capitulo 57

**_Capitulo 57_**

**La noche siguió adelante. Todos bailaban, bebían, comían y se reían. Todos, excepto Harry, que se pasó toda la noche enfurruñado, sentado en un sillón y sin perder de vista ni un solo momento a Miriam, que no paró en toda la noche de hablar y bailar con Andrés. **

**En un momento en el que Miriam se acercó a la zona donde todos se encontraban, se dio cuenta de que Harry parecía enfadado. Se acercó a él y le besó.**

Miriam: ¿Qué le pasa a mi niño?

Harry: Nada. ¿Por qué me iba a pasar algo?

Miriam: Pues, no sé, pero te noto raro. ¿Estás enfadado?

Harry: ¡Qué no! Anda vete a atender a tus invitados.

Miriam: Bueno -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, y se alejó dejando a Harry con sus preocupaciones.

**Una hora más tarde la fiesta iba llegando a su fin. La gente se iba marchando y ya solo quedaban el hermano de Miriam, las chicas y McFly. Jesús se acercó a su hermana:**

Jesús: Miriam, ya es muy tarde, me tengo que ir.

Miriam: ¿Desde cuándo las tres es tarde para ti?

Jesús: Bueno, vale, no es tarde, pero mañana tengo que coger un avión.

Miriam: Si, es verdad. Le voy a decir a Harry que te llevamos en el coche.

Jesús: OK.

**Miriam se acercó a Harry, que no se había movido en toda la noche del mismo sillón.**

Miriam: Cariño, ¿vamos a acompañar a mi hermano al hotel y nos vamos a casa?

Harry: Si, vamos, que tengo sueño.

**Por otro lado estaban Dougie y Nerea y Danny y Sonia:**

Sonia: ¡Madre mía, que tarde es! Deberíamos irnos. Mañana tenemos clase.

Danny: Joder, ¡maldita universidad! Deberíais dejar de estudiar. Si tenéis unos novios con dinero, ¿qué más da?

Nerea: Si, claro. ¿Y ser unas mantenidas toda nuestra vida? No gracias, nosotras somos unas mujeres modernas -dijo esto haciendo un gesto con su melena a lo "porque yo lo valgo".

Dougie: Di que si, cariño, que tenéis que ser algo en la vida -dijo poniendo voz seria- No hagáis caso a éste que mirad como ha acabado el por no estudiar: tonto perdido.

Danny: ¡Habló Blas! Hahaha

Sonia: Dougie, no te metas con él. Y tú Danny, llévanos a casa.

**Los cuatro salieron en fila en dirección al coche de Danny.**

**Los únicos que quedaban en la pista de baile eran Tom y Virginia, que no se habían despegado ni un solo momento en toda la noche, ya que tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido.**

Virginia: ¡Tom, se han ido todos!

Tom: Anda, es verdad haha. Nos han dejado solos. Bueno, mejor, más tranquilitos.

Vir: Eso sí. Te quiero mucho, Tom.

Tom: Y yo a ti. Estas últimas semanas han sido las peores de mi vida. Prométeme que no me vas a volver a dejar. Jamás.

Vir: Jamás. Ha sido el mayor error de mi vida. No sé en qué estaba pensando.

Tom: Bueno, lo importante es que estamos juntos otra vez. Y... ahora que hemos pasado esta crisis yo creo que ya va siendo hora de que conozcas a mis padres.

Vir: ¿Qué? ¿Ya?

Tom: ¿Vas a empezar otra vez?

Vir: No, no. Es que me da miedo. ¿Y si no les gusto?

Tom: A ver, dos cosas: lo primero, a quien le tienes que gustar es a mí, no a mis padres, y lo segundo, estoy seguro de que les vas a encantar. Ya lo verás. Anda, por fa, hazlo por mí -dijo poniendo ojitos de gato de Shrek.

Vir: Cómo sabes qué hacer para convencerme... ¡está bien!, conoceré a tus padres.

Tom: Genial! Gracias, cariño -dijo besuqueándola.

Vir: Bueno, pues cuando vamos.

Tom: ¿Mañana te paso a recoger a la salida de la universidad y vamos a comer con ellos?

Vir: ¿Mañana? ¿Y después de clase? Pero si tengo que comprarme algo de ropa, no puedo ir con las pintas de clase.

Tom: Pero si tú estás guapísima con cualquier cosa. Es que ya le he dicho a mi madre que mañana íbamos.

Vir: ¿Por qué estabas tan seguro de que te iba a decir que si?

Tom: Porque tenía planeado ponerte los ojitos del gato de Shrek haha

Vir: Qué tonto eres haha. Pues vámonos, que si no mañana tendré una cara de sueño que no podré con ella.

**Tom acompañó a Virginia hasta su casa y después se fue a la casa que compartía con los chicos. Allí, en la habitación de Harry, él y Miriam se disponían a meterse en la cama. Miriam se había quedado a dormir con él para celebrar su cumpleaños, pero Harry no parecía muy por la labor. Cuando ya estaban los dos en la cama:**

Harry: Hasta mañana -apagó la luz y se dio la vuelta para dormir.

**Miriam no entendía nada. ¿Es qué Harry no pensaba darle su regalo especial de cumpleaños? Intentó llamar su atención:**

Miriam: Ejem, ejem...

**Nada. Harry ni se inmutó. Miriam volvió a la carga.**

Miriam: EJEM, EJEM...

**Esta vez Harry se dio la vuelta y miró a Miriam.**

Harry: ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te duele la garganta?

Miriam: No! ¿Y a ti te pasa algo?

Harry: No. ¿Qué me va a pasar?

Miriam: No sé. Me he quedado en tu casa para celebrar mi cumpleaños contigo y tú vas y te duermes sin ni siquiera darme un beso.

Harry: Es que tengo mucho sueño. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo.

Miriam: ¿Y para eso me quedo aquí?

Harry: Es que los últimos días he estado preparando tu fiesta y tengo sueño atrasado. Lo único que quiero hacer es dormir.

Miriam: Bueno, vale. Pero me vas a tener que compensar, eh?

Harry: OK. Hasta mañana.

Miriam: Hasta mañana.

**Por lo menos Harry se había dignado en hablarle, pero al final no le había dado el beso de buenas noches. Miriam sabía que le pasaba algo, pero no tenía ni idea de que era.**

**A la mañana siguiente las chicas tuvieron que ir a la Universidad, aunque no se enteraron de mucho por culpa de las pocas horas que habían dormido la noche anterior.**

**En el descanso entre clase y clase fueron todas a la cafetería: Miriam, Nerea, Sonia, Virginia, Carrie, Niki y Taylor.**

Carrie: Bueno, cuñada, que hoy conoces a tus suegros. ¿No estás nerviosa?

Virginia: Calla, calla, que me tiembla todo y todavía no estoy delante de ellos.

Carrie: Haha No te preocupes, mujer. Mis padres son un cielo. Te vas a sentir como en casa. Ya verás. Después tenemos que ir a recoger a Charlie, él también va.

Virginia: Bien, cuanta más gente haya mejor, así no seré el centro de atención.

Nerea: No te engañes, lo vas a ser igual. Hacen esta comida para conocerte.

Virginia: Gracias por animar

Nerea: De nada, mujer. Para eso estamos las amigas.

Sonia: Miriam, ¿te pasa algo? No has dicho nada en toda la mañana.

Miriam: No, nada...

Sonia: Si, claro.

Miriam: Es por Harry. Está muy raro desde anoche. No sé qué le pasa, ayer en cuanto nos fuimos a la cama se puso a dormir. No me dio ni un beso.

Niki: Que raro. ¿No has hablado con él?

Miriam: Si. Me dijo que estaba cansado, nada más.

Taylor: Bueno, no te preocupes. Seguro que no es nada. Dale tiempo.

Miriam: Espero que tengas razón.

**Cuando salieron de clase Nerea, Sonia y Miriam se fueron a casa y Virginia y Carrie se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Tom medio escondido con su coche. Virginia se sentó en la parte de adelante junto a Tom y le dio un beso. Carrie se sentó atrás y esperó a que los tortolitos acabaran de saludarse para meterle prisa a su hermano.**

Carrie: ¡Vamos, vamos! Charlie nos está esperando.

Tom: Valeeeee, ya voyyyyy.

**Pasaron a recoger a Charlie y enseguida llegaron a casa de los Fletcher. Salieron los cuatro del coche y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de entrada agarrados de la mano por parejas. Tom notó los nervios de Virginia.**

Tom: Tranquila, que mis padres no te van a comer haha

Vir: Ya. Venga, llama.

**En cuanto Tom llamó a la puerta su madre salió a recibirles con una gran sonrisa.**

Debbie: ¡Hola, cariño! -lo primero que hizo fue achuchar a su hijo- Me tienes abandonada.

Tom: Mamá, te vi hace dos días.

Debbie: ¡Te parecerá poco! Bueno, anda, pasad.

**Los cuatro entraron en la casa. A Virginia ya le encantaba la casa y todavía no había visto nada. Se respiraba un ambiente tan familiar y acogedor.**

Debbie: Bob, ya están aquí los niños.

**El padre de Tom apareció acto seguido en el salón con una sonrisa. Y abrazó a sus hijos y a Charlie.**

Bob: Y supongo que esta señorita es Virginia.

Tom: Si. Papá, mamá. Os presento a mi novia. Cariño, estos son mis padres, Debbie y Bob.

Vir: Encantada :)

Debbie: Ven aquí, mujer, dame un abrazo.

**Agarró a Virginia y la achuchó como un momento antes había hecho con Tom, cosa que a Virginia le encantó.**

Bob: Bienvenida a la familia -dijo, dándole dos besos.

Vir: Muchas gracias. La verdad es que estaba un poco nerviosa, pero ya se me está pasando todo haha

Debbie: Me alegro. Bueno, iros sentando. Voy a traer la comida.

**Cuando todos estaban acomodados Debbie entró en el comedor con una paellera enorme.**

Vir: ¡Paella! ¡Qué detalle! Muchas gracias, señora Fletcher.

Debbie: Llámame Debbie, por favor. Espero que te guste. Cuando Tom me dijo que vendríais se me ocurrió hacer algo típico español, y más típico que la paella no hay nada. Es la primera vez que la hago, así que no sé cómo estará.

**20 minutos después en la paellera y en los platos no quedaba ni un grano de arroz.**

Tom: Mamá, estaba buenísima. A este paso me voy a poner otra vez como un tonel haha

Vir: Si, estaba riquísima.

Debbie: Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

Carrie: ¡Oye!¿Por qué no recogemos todo esto y vemos unos vídeos de cuando éramos pequeños?

Tom: Nooooo por favor -dijo sonriendo y tapándose la cara con las manos vergonzoso.

Vir: Siiiiiii. Quiero ver esos vídeos.

Debbie: Pues ayudadme para acabar antes.

**Entre todos recogieron la mesa y la cocina y en menos de media hora ya estaban sentados en el sofá viendo vídeos.**

Carrie: Mirad, ahí estoy yo. Que mona era de pequeña.

Charlie: ¡Y de mayor ni te cuento! -dijo abrazándola.

**De pronto Carrie desapareció de la imagen y apareció Tom con su pelito rubio a tazón y su hoyuelo.**

Vir: ¡Ay que cuqui!

Tom: Por favor, quitad esto.

Vir: Pero si estás monísimo, mi niño.

Tom: Si, pero espérate. Es que ahora viene lo peor.

**El vídeo continuaba. Tom estaba correteando por el jardín detrás de Carrie y su padre los estaba grabando. En ese momento, Debbie salió al jardín con la comida, ya que iban a comer fuera, y Tom se tropezó con ella, cayó al suelo y toda la comida le cayó de lleno en la cara.**

Vir: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA ¡Me meo! HAHAHAHAHA Pero, ¿cómo no lo habéis mandado a un programa de esos de caídas? O por lo menos subirlo a youtube haha

Tom: Sí, claro. Lo que me faltaba.

**Siguieron viendo vídeos hasta que les dolió la cara de tanto reírse. Entonces a Bob se le ocurrió una idea:**

Bob: Tom, ¿por qué no cantamos algo?

Tom: ¡Claro! Lo que quieras.

Bob: Carrie, sube a por las guitarras.

Carrie: Yo también me uno.

Tom: ¡Genial!

**A los dos minutos Carrie ya estaba abajo con tres guitarras. Una se la entregó a su padre, otra a su hermano y otra se la quedó ella.**

Bob: Ya sabéis, ¿no?

Tom y Carrie: Si.

**Empezaron a tocar los acordes de Smile. El primero en cantar fue Bob, le siguió Tom y en el estribillo cantaron los tres a la vez.**

_You don't have to have money,_

_To make it in this world._

_You don't have to be skinny baby,_

_If you wanna be my girl._

_Oh you just gotta be happy,_

_But sometimes that's hard._

_Just remember to smile smile smile_

_And that's a good enough start._

_So if you aint good looking,_

_Don't you let it get you down._

_And if you're love life ain't cooking baby,_

_There'll be more fish around_

_Oh you just gotta stay happy,_

_So put away that frown._

_So just remember to smile smile smile,_

_And turn the world around._

_So just remember to smile smile smile_

_Smile smile smile_

_Smile smile smile_

_C'mon show us your teeth and what you got underneath_

_Cause everyones got troubles,_

_Cause everyones got troubles,_

_Thats the way the story goes._

_You dont have to use hubble baby_

_To see what's underneath your noes._

_Oh cause if you're feeling happy,_

_That's the way to let it show._

_So just remember to smile smile smile_

_So everybody knows_

_And it will make things so much better,_

_When you're feeling low._

_Just remember to smile smile smile_

_Smile smile smile_

_Smile smile smile_

_C'mon show us your teeth and what you got underneath._

_Smile smile smile_

_Smile smile smile_

_Smile smile smile_

_C'mon show us_

_Just remember to smile smile smile_

_Smile smile smile_

_Smile smile smile_

_C'mon show us you teeth and what you got underneath_

_Smile smile smile_

_You gotta smile smile smile_

_Just remember to smile smile smile_

_And turn the world around_

**Cuando acabaron Charlie, Debbie y Virginia estallaron en aplausos. Daba gusto ver a los tres tan coordinados. Después de la exhibición continuaron charlando hasta bien entrada la noche. Para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya eran casi las once.**

Vir: ¡Madre mía! ¡Qué tarde es! Mañana me tengo que levantar muy pronto. ¿Nos vamos, Tom?

Tom: Claro.

Vir: Muchas gracias a todos, me lo he pasado muy bien.

Debbie: Gracias a ti. Y venid a vernos más a menudo.

Vir: Eso está hecho.

**Se despidieron y se montaron en el coche. Primero fueron a dejar a Charlie en su casa y después llegaron a la casa de las chicas.**

Tom: Bueno, ¿qué te han parecido mis padres?

Vir: Son geniales. Me han hecho sentir como un miembro más de la familia.

Tom: Es que lo eres.

**Virginia sonrió a Tom y se despidió con un beso. Había sido un día muy largo y necesitaba descansar.**


	59. Capitulo 58

**_Capitulo 58_**

**Cuando Virginia entró en casa, todas estaban ya en sus habitaciones durmiendo, como no quería despertarlas decidió esperar hasta la mañana siguiente, para contarles lo bien que se lo había pasado conociendo a los padres de Tom y lo a gusto que se había encontrado.**

Nerea: Todas las mañanas lo mismo, ¡¿la puntualidad no es lo tuyo eh?! -Dijo gritando.

Miriam: Hablar bajito, tampoco es lo tuyo Nerea, casi me dejas sorda.

Sonia: Ya estoy, es que se me había olvidado coger la carpeta.

Virginia: Un día se te va a olvidar la cabeza ya verás...

**De camino a la universidad Virginia no paro de alabar a los padres de Tom y de decir lo bien que se lo había pasado, estaba feliz, por fin sus dudas se habían ido y tenía claro que quería pasar el resto de su vida, con el guapo guitarrista del hoyuelo.**

**Otras no estaba tan felices, Miriam llevaba unos días pensativa, no entendía el comportamiento de Harry y estaba comenzando a pensar, que este se había cansado de ella, pero toco entrar en clase y decidió no pensar en ello, al menos en la primera clase.**

Profesora: Una memoria ram sirve para...

Miriam: Enserio dime para que narices sirve esto para nuestra carrera...

Nerea: Lo mismo digo.

Sonia: ¡Jo! Con vuestros cuchicheo ya me he perdido, ¿qué acaba de decir?

Miriam: Acaba de decir que llevo una semana... sin... sexo.

Nerea: ¡Madre! Eso es mucho ¿no?

Virginia: ¿No podéis hablar de eso más tarde?, ya nos han llamado la atención antes y nos van a terminar echando.

Sonia: Lo mismo digo, pero ¿alguien me quiere decir que es lo últimos que ha dicho?, ¡Vir déjame tus apuntes!

**Miriam cogió los apuntes que Vir le paso y se los plantó a Sonia en su parte de la mesa.**

Miriam: ¡Ala, aquí tienes tus dichosos apuntes!

Profesora: Señoritas Ágreda y González quieren dejar de cuchichear y salir de mi aula, -ordenó la profesora con su rebuscado inglés.

**Las dos recogieron sus cosas y salieron de la sala.**

Sonia: Por fin lo has conseguido, ahora sí que no tengo los apuntes.

Miriam: Que más te da si al final siempre te los termina dejando Vir!

**Las dos se fueron a la cafetería. Mientras tomaban una Coca-Cola y se comían su panini habitual, Sonia inicio otra conversación.**

Sonia: ¿Bueno, que es lo que te pasa?... ¿ Qué llevas una semana sin...?

Miriam: ¡SEXO!, si pero eso en el fondo no me importa, la verdad es que llevo unos días preocupada, Harry esta distante, como cabreado y no me quiere decir lo que le pasa.

Sonia: Quizás la visitilla de Andrés tuvo algo que ver... ¿no crees?

Miriam: ¿Por qué? Por lo de que es mi ex.

Sonia: No por lo de que estuviste toda la noche con él, si hasta yo me di cuenta... y mira que para eso soy súper lenta.

Miriam: Tu eres súper lenta siempre, haha, pero ahora que lo dices, quizás tengas razón, pero es que hacia muchísimo tiempo que no lo veía.

Sonia: Ya Miriam, pero Harry llevaba todo el fin de semana preparándote el cumple, incluso estaba súper concentrado, para la actuación, en fin que se lo curró... y tu pasaste de él.

Miriam: Vaya, quizás visto de esa manera tengas razón, me pase...

**Miriam se puso cabizbaja y siguió comiendo el panini. Una vez se acabo la clase Nerea y Virginia se reunieron con Miriam y Sonia. **

Nerea: Menudas malotas estáis hechas que hasta os echan de clase.

Sonia: ¡A sido por vuestra culpa!

Vir: ¡Encima!

Miriam: ¡Anda dejar de discutir y mirar ya han puesto las notas en el tablón!

**El rostro de las chicas cambió inmediatamente, especialmente el de Sonia, y es que de pronto recordó lo mucho que se estaba jugando este trimestre.**

Sonia: oh no! oh no! no quiero ni verlo... qué horror.

Vir: bueno anda, que no será para tanto. Ya verás como apruebas.

Sonia: ¬¬ si seguro...

**Las chicas se acercaron al tablón para buscar sus notas.**

Vir: bieeen he aprobado todas! =D

Nerea: pues que suertuda...

Vir: no has aprobado todas?

Nerea: pues no, me han quedado tres!

Miriam: buf a mi dos! a ti Sonia?

**La cara de Sonia no expresaba nada bueno.**

Sonia: Dos también... asco de matemáticas! -y golpeó el tablón.

Vir: bueno no os preocupéis chicas, seguro que las sacáis en las recuperaciones.

Sonia: que no me preocupe? y una mierda! estoy perdida sabes, nunca voy a aprobar las matemáticas y la física!

Miriam: bueno anda no digas bobadas!

Sonia: si claro, como se nota que a vosotras no os van a decir que os volváis a España... bah me voy de aquí, estoy harta!

Nerea: oye que tenemos ahora clase!

Sonia: me da igual!

**Sonia se fue andando deprisa hacía la parada de autobús.**

Vir: Sonia... -dijo alzando la voz.

Miriam: déjala Vir, querrá estar sola.

**Así que las chicas se dirigieron de nuevo al aula para su próxima clase y Sonia se montó en el autobús de camino a casa.**

**Cuando las chicas regresaron de clase, se encontraron en la puerta de su casa a Tom y a Danny que estaban sentados en el porche esperando a que llegaran.**

Vir: hola cielo, que sorpresa! - y le dio un beso a Tom.

Danny: y Sonia?

Miriam: se fue antes de clase porque estaba cabreada. No está en casa?

Danny: pues no, por eso estamos aquí sentados en la puerta, pero la he llamado antes y no me ha cogido el móvil. Qué ha pasado?

Miriam: pues que nos han dado las notas.

Danny: oh no. -ahora el rostro de Danny sí que expresaba más preocupación- dime que no eran muy malas...

Miriam: No, no muy malas, pero le han quedado dos y claro...

**Dicho esto Sonia apareció por detrás con los cascos puestos**.

Danny : Sonia! dónde estabas?

Sonia: en el parque.

Vir: menos mal, ya nos habías preocupado.

Danny: si, no cogías el móvil!

Sonia: lo siento, es que no me apetecía hablar.

Danny: no te preocupes.

**El resto entraron en casa y dejaron a Danny y a Sonia solos en la puerta. Entonces Sonia se acercó a Danny y le besó apasionadamente. Hubiera deseado que aquel beso nunca acabara, que el tiempo se detuviera en aquel preciso instante, pero sabía que aquello era imposible.**

Sonia: Danny, te quiero, y no quiero perderte -dicho esto le abrazó fuertemente y no pudo evitar que se le escapara alguna lagrimilla.

Danny: y no lo harás, te quiero.

**Tras unos minutos fundiéndose en ese cálido abrazo decidieron entrar a comer con el resto.**

Nerea: estas ya mejor.

Sonia: si.

Tom: estupendo pues ahora vamos a comer! Dougie y Harry no saben lo que se están perdiendo por haberse quedado en casa porque para que todas os animéis os he preparado de postre mis famosos peanut butter smoothies!

Vir: aish mi niño que mono!

Miriam: les vamos a acabar cogiendo mania al final de lo pesado que es con los peanut butter smoothies... -le dijo por lo bajito a Danny.

Danny: y que lo digas xD

**Cuando acabaron de comer, recogieron la cocina entre todos.**

Tom: bueno que queréis hacer ahora.

Sonia: yo, si no os importa, me voy a ir a echar un poco y luego empezaré a estudiar para las recuperaciones.

Nerea: Si, yo también haré lo mismo, teniendo en cuenta que Dougie no ha querido venir ¬¬

Danny: Si... no sé qué narices estaría hablando con Harry...

**Lo cierto era que Dougie se había quedado con Harry hablando sobre sus actuales preocupaciones de su relación con Miriam.**

Miriam: pues ala todas a estudiar... bueno, menos Vir.

Tom: te apetece que tu y yo vayamos al cine?

Vir: claro! pero me toca elegir a mí la peli haha

Tom: está bien.

Danny: vale pues te llamo luego a la noche a ver qué tal te ha ido el estudio -la besa.

Sonia: vale. Te quiero...

Danny: y yo.

**El viernes transcurrió con normalidad y llegó el sábado. Las chicas no habían quedado con sus novios hasta la noche, y se pasaron todo el día en sus habitaciones estudiando para las recuperaciones, excepto Virginia claro, que había aprobado todas, y decidió concederse un pequeño descanso el sábado para actualizar sus perfiles en las redes sociales.**

Vir: wow chicas, tengo un montón de nuevos followers en twitter -gritó desde su habitación- me está asustando ya esto de que la gente nos empiece a conocer, porque ya hay bastantes chicas que no hacen más que preguntarme cosas sobre Tom y sobre Mcfly... =S

**Sonia apareció corriendo en la habitación de Vir.**

Sonia: si, yo también lo voy notando, es algo raro... sobre todo cuando solía ser yo la que hacia eso... xD

Vir: que locura... bueno anda vete a estudiar!

Sonia: uy si, voy! -dicho esto salió corriendo otra vez a su habitación.

**Miriam, Nerea y Sonia continuaron esforzándose en su intento de estudio hasta que éste se vio de nuevo perturbado.**

Nerea: Soniaaa! quieres apagar ya la música? que no me concentro! y encima ahora vas y pones a Green Day, di que si, algo relajante para estudiar! -dijo voceando.

Sonia: Pero es que yo estudio con la música, ya lo sabes, sino no me concentro!

Nerea: que no te..."_What?"_ bájala y cierra la puerta por lo menos!

Miriam: QUEREIS CALLAROS LAS DOS? señor por qué en el reparto no me tocaron unas amigas normales!

Nerea: ha sido ella! pero cómo puede estudiar así? y encima le han quedado menos que a mí! ¬¬

Vir: Pero que es este jaleo! no estabais estudiando? -gritó desde su habitación.

Nerea, Miriam, Sonia: Eso intentamos!

Sonia: buah, está bien, me voy a fuera a estudiar! aprovecharé que hoy a salido un poco el sol...

**No se oyó ninguna replica a este comentario, así que Sonia cogió sus apuntes y salió fuera. Fue salir por la puerta y encontrarse una inesperada visita que acababa de llegar. Danny y Dougie se bajaron del coche y se dirigían hacia la puerta de casa.**

Danny, Dougie: hola!

Sonia: hola chicos, que hacéis aquí? -le dio un beso a Danny.

Dougie: Nos apetecía venir a haceros una visita antes de esta noche haha, a ver si veo a Nerea para que no se me enfade por haberme quedado ayer con Harry y no haber venido a comer xD

Danny: y tú qué haces aquí fuera?

Sonia: um... es una larga historia...

**Danny miró a Sonia sonriendo algo extrañado. **

Dougie: Dónde está Nerea?

Sonia: está arriba, en su habitación, sube si te ves valiente porque está esta tarde que muerde!

Dougie: uy eso suena sexy... -dijo mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Sonia: no, no me refería exactamente a...

Danny: haha bah déjalo.

Sonia: xD yo ya le he advertido...

Danny: Qué tal ha ido el estudio?

Sonia: erm... mejor no preguntes. Por cierto, ya les he dicho a mis padres las notas...

Danny: ah si? bueno, vamos a sentarnos al parque y me lo cuentas todo?

Sonia: vale.

**Danny le dio la mano y se fueron dando un paseo al parque. Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Nerea alguien llama a la puerta.**

Nerea: Pero ya estas aquí otra vez pesada? No te ibas a estudiar a la calle?

**Nerea se dio la vuelta y vio aparecer a Dougie por la puerta.**

Dougie: oh no! no sabía que fuera tan pesada! xD -dijo bromeando.

Nerea: ah, pensé que eras Sonia!

Dougie: me lo he supuesto, a no ser que pensaras que me había hecho un cambio de sexo haha

Nerea: bueno que sorpresa! que haces aquí tan pronto? -se levantó de la silla y le besó.

Dougie: estaba aburrido en casa y eh dicho, voy a saludarla, que como ayer no vine a comer pues te compenso hoy por ello. Y Danny estaba preocupado por Sonia así que se ha venido también.

Nerea: Genial! oye no te ofendas, me encanta que vengas a verme, pero cuando tenga que estudiar es mejor que cumplas los horarios marcados... pero bueno, ya que estas aquí, aplazaremos el estudio! haha

Dougie: haremos una prácticas de anatomía.

Nerea: Dougie, no tengo anatomía! xD

Dougie: bueno pero siempre viene bien tener un poco de cultura general no? =P

Nerea: oh claro! pues aplícate el cuento -se acercó a él y le empujo sobre su cama.

**Danny y Sonia llegaron al parque y se sentaron en un banco.**

Danny: osea que entonces tu madre es la que está más enfadada no?

Sonia: si, mi padre suele ser más compresivo con estas cosas, pero a mi madre se le ha metido en la cabeza que si he suspendido es porque no he estudiado y porque estoy muy distraída todo el día con mis amigas y contigo...

Danny: conmigo? si tampoco es que estemos todo el día por ahí!

Sonia: lo sé. Es que mi madre no entiende que también tengo que dedicarle tiempo a mi vida!

Danny: y que pretende que hagas?

Sonia: pues se supone que me va a dejar este año de prueba a ver qué tal me va y si no rindo en la universidad me obligará a volver a España... y no quiero! no quiero alejarme de mis niñas, de los chicos, de ti... porque qué iba yo a hacer allí sola? sería una tortura...

**Danny la cogió de la mano.**

Danny: Tu tranquila, no te irás, lo sé.

Sonia: yo no estoy tan segura... por eso lo he estado pensando y creo que lo mejor es que me vaya esta semana a España, a mi casa sola para centrarme en los estudios, sin distracciones y regresar aquí el lunes que viene para los exámenes... aun no se lo he dicho a éstas, sólo se lo he dicho a mis padres y están de acuerdo, además así aprovecho para ir a ver a mi familia. Qué te parece?

Danny: ...estas segura de que quieres ir tu sola?

Sonia: si, esa es la idea xD. Además tampoco estaré tan sola, pienso ir a comer a casa de mi abuela todos los días, se la echa de menos...

Danny: si es lo que quieres entonces por mi perfecto -la besa.

Sonia: prométeme que me echaras de menos =)

Danny: haha prometido.

Sonia: bueno pues mi avión sale mañana por la tarde... tendré que decírselo a las chicas hoy. Volvemos a casa?

Danny: si volvamos, además Tom y Harry estarán a punto de llegar.

**Se levantaron y de nuevo agarrados de la mano volvieron a casa. Cuando llegaron Vir y Miriam estaban viendo la tele en el salón, y Nerea y Dougie aun seguían en la habitación.**

Danny: hola chicas!

Miriam y Vir: hola!

Sonia: donde está Nerea?

Vir: arriba con Dougie.

Sonia: pues a ver si baja que quería comentaros una cosita.

Miriam: Nerea, Dougie, dejar de hacer guarradas y bajar ya de una vez! -dijo a voces desde el salón.

Sonia: haha que burra!

Danny: hahaha xD

**A los cinco minutos Nerea y Dougie bajaron al salón.**

Miriam: ya era hora!

Nerea: que quieres pesada! xD

Sonia: en realidad era yo la que quería deciros algo, vamos no es nada importante pero tenía que decíroslo hoy. He estado pensando y...

Miriam: cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no pienses, que te sienta mal! -interrumpió a Sonia.

Sonia: anda calla! xD

**Sonia les contó lo mismo que le había dicho a Danny esa tarde.**

Vir: que te vas? pero si tenemos clase? =S

Sonia: si, lo sé, pero es mejor que estudie a que vaya a clase... me dejareis los apuntes luego?

Nerea: si siempre te los acabamos dejando igual! haha

Sonia: ya haha ves, por eso.

Miriam: bueno, si tú crees que es lo mejor...

Nerea: bueno Miriam... miremos el lado bueno... así nos dejará estudiar tranquilas! haha

Sonia: ha-ha-ha muy graciosa... ya veo que no me vais a echar de menos... -puso cara de niño enfadado.

Vir: anda no digas bobadas, claro que si! haha

Sonia: ya, ya, intentar arreglarlo ahora.

**Ya eran las ocho de la tarde y Harry y Tom llamaron a la puerta.**

Vir: ya están aquí!

**Virginia salió corriendo a abrir la puerta para abrazar a su querido Tom.**

Tom: hola! como le ha ido el día a mi chica favorita =) -la besó.

Vir: bien, aunque deseando que llegara mi chico favorito haha.

Harry: mira que os poneis cursis xD

Vir: uy hola Harry!

Harry: hola!

**Después de saludarse pasaron los tres al salón donde se encontraban los demás.**


	60. Capitulo 59

**_Capitulo 59_**

**Harry entro en casa y saludo al resto, la última fue Miriam a quien simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla, porque esta cabreada le retiro la boca.**

Miriam: ¡Hola!

Harry: ¡Hola!, oye creo que deberíamos hablar, ¿podemos ir a tu habitación?

Miriam: ¡Claro!, Vir ir cenando ¿ok?

Vir: Ok.

**Los demás se quedaron petrificados, primero Sonia había anunciado que se iba a pasar un tiempo a España y ahora parecía que las cosas entre Miriam y Harry iban peor de lo que parecían.**

**Ya en su habitación Harry se sentaba en la cama de Miriam mientras le indicaba a que se sentara junto a él, pero ella no lo hizo.**

Miriam: ¡No, no voy a sentarme!, Harry me quieres decir ¿qué coño te pasa y porque no me has llamado en toda la semana, eh?

Harry: Pensando

Miriam: ¿Pensando en qué?

Harry: En lo nuestro.

Miriam: ¿Por qué?, Harry no se a que viene esto.

Harry: Es por todo.

Miriam: ¿Como que por todo? Mira Harry...

Harry: ¡MIRIAM QUIERES DEJARME HABLAR!

Miriam: Si -dijo sentándose en la silla de su escritorio.

Harry: Desde la fiesta me he dado cuenta de que no demuestras que me quieres, yo me esfuerzo por la relación y tu no.

Miriam: Pero si me esfuerzo y si te quiero, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

Harry: Pues yo no lo siento así Miriam. No hay romanticismo.

Miriam: Es que el romanticismo es un asco, ¿no es mejor vivir sin el?

Harry: Yo creo que no.

Miriam: Harry esto no tiene sentido, esta discusión no tiene sentido, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Harry: ¡Quieres que te diga lo que me pasa, pues que odio que pases de nuestra relación, que vayas a tu puta bola y que tontees con todo el mundo sin que te importe que yo me sienta ofensivo, sin que lo nuestro te importe lo más mínimo! - dijo en voz alta y levantándose de la cama.

Miriam: Lo sabía, sabía que estabas celoso... -dijo empezando a dar vueltas por la habitación.

Harry: Si, si estoy celoso, pero no solo celoso, también cansado de dar y no recibir nada a cambio.

Miriam: No me puedo creer que dudes de mi ni un solo momento, que dudes, que me vaya a liar con otro, que dudes de lo que siento por ti, y de que no te quiero. ¿Sabes? eras el primero que me hacía creer que no todos los hombre sois iguales... pero si lo sois, ¿sabes porque lo deje con Andrés? Por los putos celos - dijo muy cabreada.

Harry: y ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

Miriam: Pues que los celos siempre lo complican todo, mira sino lo que nos hace, estamos discutiendo, yo no puedo seguir con esta situación, es mejor que nos demos un tiempo

Harry: ¿En serio, un tiempo?

Miriam: Si no eres capaz de confiar en mí, y de dejar los celos a un lado, si -dijo mordiéndose las uñas y moviendo el pie con un tic nervioso.

Harry: Yo no pretendía que nos diéramos un tiempo, solo quería hablar las cosas.

Miriam: ¿No lo pretendías?, pues lo has conseguido... y no solo eso... Has conseguido lo que todos hacerme daño.

**Miriam salió de la habitación y se encerró en su cuarto de baño. Los demás que estaban sentados a la mesa cenando oyeron el portazo, Harry salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, una vez abajo miro a Dougie y este no se lo pensó dos veces sabía que su amigo necesitaba su apoyo salió y se fue a abrazarlo, los demás comprendieron que también debían acompañarle y se levantaron de la mesa.**

**Mientras Miriam recorría el servicio de un lado a otro, los chicos salían por la puerta, todos comprendían lo que allí había sucedido, Harry y Miriam, los primeros en formar pareja, se habían dado un tiempo, ya en el salón y con las chicas, la protagonista de la ruptura se aliviaba despotricando del que ya no era su novio.**

Miriam: ¡Cabrón!, mi hizo creer que era distinto, que me podía fiar de él, será asqueroso, putos celos, siempre es igual, ¡aarg!

Sonia: ¿Pero qué es lo que lo ha provocado?

Miriam: los celos y porque dice que ya no le quiero o que no se lo demuestro, yo que se...

Nerea: Pero ¿Tu estas bien?

Miriam: De puta madre... sabes me prometí a mi misma que jamás volvería a fiarme de un tio, si no creía que merecía la pena, que jamás volverían a hacerme daño, que sería yo la que jugaría con ellos, en vez de ellos conmigo, y ves me descuido un momento... y ¡zas! me vuelven a hacer daño. ¡Ves Virginia, el amor es una puta mierda!... Una puta mierda.

**Miriam salió de allí y se fue a su habitación, las demás se miraron con cara de pocos amigos y también se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pues el día había sido demasiado largo.**

**Unos días más tarde, el mes de marzo comenzaba, Sandra se había marchado a España y las cosas entre Miriam y Harry no parecían arreglarse. Este había comenzado a salir de casa y volver completamente bebido y Miriam por su parte hacia unos días que no estaba muy por la labor de salir de casa.**

**En el país de la tortilla de patata y la paella, las cosas eran diferente Sonia hacia una semana que estaba en España para encontrarse a si misma y centrarse en sus estudios, se levantaba más pronto para repasar y solo descansaba para ir a comer y cenar en casa de su abuela**

Abuela: hombre Sonia! pasa al salón hija!

Tio de Sonia: quién es?

Abuela: es la Sonia!

Tio de Sonia: aah la Sonia, que tal?

Sonia: haha bien, aquí a comer con vosotros!

Tio de Sonia: aah muy bien.

Abuela: y que me cuentas? como van los estudios?

Sonia: pues ahí van... _"tardaba ya en preguntarme...xD"_

Abuela: bueno pues eso está bien. Te he hecho paella que eso te gusta.

Sonia: umm si qué rica! eso se echa de menos en Londres haha, entre que nosotras casi no la hacemos, y cuando voy donde mi padre, la que hace él ni se parece a esta! haha

Abuela: a ver que echo, pon el plato!

Sonia: vale, vale, ya no más! _"esta mujer me ceba haha, creo que voy a volver a Londres con algún kilo de más...xD"_

**Los tres disfrutaron de una magnífica paella, que a Sonia le supo a gloria.**

Abuela: anda Sonia coge algún filete más!

Sonia: no abuela, de verdad que ya no puedo más! estoy uposa...

Abuela: vaya que pronto te llenas...

Sonia: _"pronto? y he comido más hoy que en el último mes yo creo? xD" _haha no, he comido mucho!

**Tras un rato de reposo tras la comida Sonia decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa a estudiar.**

Sonia: bueno abuela, yo me voy ya a casa que tengo que estudiar... -dijo con voz cansada.

Abuela: vale hija, estudia, estudia, que eso es muy importante.

Sonia: vale haha -le dio unos cuantos besos a su abuela y se despidió.

**A pesar de que Sonia estaba totalmente centrada en sus estudios para intentar aprobar no podía parar de pensar en su amiga Miriam a sí que decidió hacer una llamada, para ver cómo iban las cosas por Londres.**

Sonia: ¡Hola!

Vir: Hombre Sonia, ¿Qué tal por España? Porque aquí...

Sonia: Pues bien, ya sabes estudiando mucho. ¿Qué tal estáis vosotras?

Vir: Pues Nerea y yo bien intentando animar a Miriam, que no está muy por la labor, ni sale de casa.

Sonia: ¿Por qué no la engañáis para salir a dar una vuelta o tomar algo?

Vir: Pues es una buena idea, no nos lo habíamos planteado la verdad...

Sonia: Hay que ver que sea yo la que tenga una buena idea... si es que... haha

Vir. Jo como se te echa de menos... ¿cuando vuelves?

Sonia: No lo sé, a las vísperas de los exámenes supongo.

Vir: Vale, bueno estudia mucho ¿ok?

Sonia: Ok manda un beso a Nerea y un abrazo a Miriam ¿ok?

Vir: Ok chao.

**Ya después de comer Vir le comento a Nerea la idea de Sonia, engañar a Miriam para salir de casa. Entre las dos prepararon una pequeña trama. Ya en el salón el show comenzó.**

Nerea: ¿Oye Vir que es eso que se mueve debajo de la mesa?

Vir: No sé, déjame ver.

**Miriam levanto la ceja y un ojo para intentar ver lo que estaban haciendo sus amigas, al instante Vir salió corriendo.**

Vir: ¡AAAAaaaaah, Un ratooooooooooon!

**Todas comenzaron a correr por la casa, Nerea abrió la puerta y la tres salieron gritando, Nerea cerró la puerta y ya por fin estaban las tres en la calle, Miriam se ofreció para volver a entrar, pero las otras dos se lo impidieron, ya que estaban fuera decidieron irse a tomar algo mientras la casera venia, (o eso creía Miriam)**

**Entraron en el primer bar que vieron, sentadas en la barra pidieron unas cervezas y empezaron ha hablar, de repente se percataron de la llegada de alguien conocido y es que Harry estaba allí, se acerco a Miriam tambaleándose de un lado para otro.**

Harry: Hombre si están aquí mis amigas las españolas.

Nerea: Será mejor que te vayas a dormir la mona Harry.

Harry: No, si estamos aquí perfectamente entre amigos.

Vir: Nerea será mejor que llames a Dougie para que venga a buscar a Harry.

Harry: A mí no tiene que venir a buscar nadie, Miriam hablemos anda.

Miriam: En este estado no quiero hablar contigo.

Harry: ¡Ah ahora no quiere hablar conmigo que bien, que pasa ya te has buscado a otro y yo no te sirvo!

Miriam: No pensé que podrías ser tan desagradable.

Harry: ¡Puedo ser lo desagradable que quiera, soy el batería de un grupo, soy famoso, lo tengo todo!

Miriam: pues quédate con tu todo.

**Miriam, Nerea y Vir salieron de allí, y bajo la mejilla de Miriam se podía ver un lagrima, sus amigas la iban animando por el camino, justo antes de llegar a casa el móvil de Vir sonó, era su novio.**

Vir: Chicas esperarme en casa, me llama Tom.

Tom: ¿Vir estáis con Harry?

Vir: No, hemos estado... pero no me lo recuerdes, ¿Por qué?

Tom: Hace tres días que no lo vemos y estamos preocupados, encima mañana viajamos para dar un concierto y esta desaparecido.

Vir: Estaba en un pub, bastante bebido, si quieres lo llamo.

Tom: No te molestes, ya lo he intentado yo y no coge el teléfono.

Vir: Que raro si lo llevaba encima, no querrá cogerlo.

Tom: Joder, ¿como habrá llegado a esta situación?

Vir: No lo sé, vale que lo hayan dejado, pero no tiene que joderse la vida así ¿no?

Tom: Bueno voy a ver si lo localizo.

Vir: OK, Chao Te quiero.

Tom: Y yo.

**Ya pasado unas horas y sin "ratones" las chicas estaban cenando, aunque solo dos probaron del plato, en ese momento otro teléfono volvía a llamar, era el de Miriam.**

Miriam: Dejarlo sonar.

**No se molesto ni en mirar quien era, pero Nerea no podía dejarlo solo sonando a sí que cogió el móvil y respondió.**

Nerea: Si.

Miriam: ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO LO COJAS!

Nerea: Calla. Si dígame.

Hospital: Es usted Miriam.

Nerea: No, soy una amiga ¿qué pasa?

Hospital: Veras Harry Judd ha ingresado en el hospital, ha tenido un accidente y el móvil al que más ha llamado ha sido este, he pensado que sería un familiar.

**Harry había sufrido un accidente de coche.**


	61. Capitulo 60

**_Capitulo 60:_**

Nerea: ahora mismo vamos para allá -colgó el teléfono y se volvió- Harry ha tenido un accidente y han llamado a este número pensando que era un familiar.

Vir: No te han dicho como esta?

Nerea: no me ha querido decir nada. Voy a llamar a Dougie.

**Miriam se había quedado parada y con el móvil de la mano, no se creía que Harry había tenido un accidente y lo peor era que se estaba culpando a si misma por lo que había pasado. Sus amigas iban de un lado a otro hablando por el móvil con sus novios.**

Nerea: Miriam vamos a ir al hospital que he vuelto a llamar y no me quieren decir nada. Los chicos ya van para allá.

Miriam: esperarme un momento que ya estoy.

**Las otras dos la miraron preocupadas. Nunca, jamás, la habían visto tan mal. Cuando Miriam volvió en si salieron fuera a buscar un taxi que les llevara al hospital. Llegaron al hospital y los chicos ya estaban allí.**

Vir: os han dicho algo?

Tom: nada de nada.

**Todos estaban esperando en la sala de espera, Danny y Dougie permanecían sentados junto a Virginia y Nerea, Tom de pie se apoyaba en la pared mientras bebía un café de maquina malísimo, por su parte Miriam no decía nada se limitaba a caminar de un lado para otro, inquieta pero silenciosa. Virginia alzo la vista.**

Vir: Miriam ya verás cómo se encuentra bien.

Nerea: Si seguro que solo tiene algo roto y algún moratón.

Dougie: ¿A quién se le ocurre coger el coche mientras se está borracho...?

Danny: ¿Pero qué fue lo último que hablasteis?

Vir: Estaba borracho y quería hablar con Miriam...

Miriam: Si pero yo no quise hablar con él, lo último que hicimos fue discutir y ahora está aquí por mi culpa... -dijo interrumpiendo a Vir.

Tom: Bueno Miriam no tienes que echarte la culpa, fue él quien cogió el coche estando borracho.

Miriam: Si pero estaba borracho por mi culpa.

Vir: Miriam, no tiene sentido que busquemos culpables, simplemente a pasado y punto, ya verás como al final esta bien.

Doctor: Me temo que se equivoca señorita, su amigo no está nada bien, hemos tenido que intervenirle, tenía una hemorragia y presenta un traumatismo craneal, ahora se está recuperando y parece estable pero lo tenemos en intensivos, asique si quieren verlo solo puede entrar una persona y no deben de ser más de 15 min.

**En ese mismo instante todos miraron a Dougie, pero el giro la cabeza e índico a Miriam que entrara ella después se acerco a ella.**

Doguie: Debes ir tú, no soy yo la primera persona a la que quiere ver, estoy seguro.

**El doctor le indico hacía donde debía dirigirse, en una sala previa se vistió de verde, gorro, guantes, mascarilla y unas pantuflas nada cómodas, tres camastros tuvo que pasar para ver a Harry, antes una enfermera muy sería se acerco.**

Enfermera: No debe intentar despertare si no está consciente, no lo toque, no le de agua si la pide y no le altere, ¿queda claro?

Miriam: Cristalino.

**Miriam se acerco, ahora sí, a la cama en la que se encontraba Harry, millones de cables rodeaban su cuerpo y una pantalla pitaba con un ritmo constante.**

Miriam: Estas guapo hasta enfermo... Es cierto que estaba súper enfadada contigo, pero en ningún momento desee que nada malo te pasará, a pesar de todo eres la persona a la que más quiero y no concibo una vida sin ti...

**Las lagrimas caían por la mejilla de Miriam, una tras otra iban empapando el mono verde.**

Miriam: Desearía que te despertaras para que pudieras saber que pretendía perdonarte y olvidarlo todo, pero tu tampoco me lo pusiste fácil... ¿Por qué empezaste a beber? ¿Qué sentido tiene?, mira a lo que te ha llevado...

**Miriam disponía a besarle la frente para despedirse y justo cuando sus labios iban a tocar a Harry, este hablo.**

Harry: He soñado contigo.

Miriam: ¡Harry!, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres algo?

Harry: Un poco de agua no me vendría mal...

Miriam: La enfermera me ha dicho que no debo darte nada, pero que le den por saco, toma un poco.

**Harry se incorporo un poco para alcanzar al vaso.**

Harry: He soñado con tu sonrisa y con un campo lleno de flores, aparecías a lo lejos con un vestido que se movía por el viento y yo corría hacia ti pero nunca llegaba y después de darme por vencido aparecías a mi lado y me sonreías.

Miriam: Harry quiero pedirte perdón, por mi culpa estas en esta situación.

Harry: No tienes por qué disculparte, ha sido todo culpa mía soy un estúpido, no debí coger el coche pero nada tenía sentido si no estabas a mi lado.

Miriam: ¿Prometes no volver a beber de esa manera?

Harry: Si y tu ¿prometes que vas a perdonar a este imbécil?

Enfermera: Venga llevan demasiado tiempo hablando es hora de que se vaya.

Harry: Déjenos un rato más.

Enfermera: Lo siento pero si los dejo un rato más, me sancionaran y no puedo permitirlo, haga el favor de salir por esa puerta y depositar la ropa y los utensilios en la papelera.

Miriam: ¿Es usted siempre tan hija de puta?

Harry: ¡Miriam!

**Miriam beso a Harry en la boca, un beso intenso y con mucho sentimiento, las lagrimas de ambos se mezclaron en sus mejillas pero aun así, no contesto a su pregunta, sin embargo él en ese beso obtuvo un adelanto.**

**El resto se quedaron en la sala de espera. Todos estaban agotados y no se tenían en pie.**

Danny: yo voy a llamar a Sonia para contarle lo que ha pasado.

Tom: y yo tengo que avisar a Fletch y anunciar que tenemos que mover la fecha del concierto.

Vir: te acompaño fuera, que aquí dentro me estoy agobiando.

**En España el móvil de Sonia empezó a sonar, y ella dejó por un momento de lado sus apuntes para contestar.**

Sonia: si?

Danny: Hola, hola!

Sonia: Hola cielo! Que tal estas? =)

Danny: em yo bien, y tú?

Sonia: Bien, aquí estudiando, ya sabes... nada divertido... y como están los demás? las chicas hace bastante que no me llaman...

Danny: pues... verás, tengo que decirte algo, pero tampoco quiero que esto te desconcentre o te preocupes demasiado...

Sonia: Qué? el qué? _"ay Dios mío que será"_

Danny: pues verás Harry ha tenido un accidente de coche mientras iba borracho y...

Sonia: qué? Está bieeen? - inmediatamente un rostro de preocupación inundó la cara de Sonia.

Danny: está en el hospital, pero los médicos han dicho que iría mejorando…

Sonia: ay madre Danny, tengo que volver inmediatamente! y Miriam, y las chicas y vosotros como estáis? - dijo muy alterada por la noticia.

Danny: bueno hemos estado bastante preocupados, están siendo momentos difíciles... pero intentamos sobreponernos.

Sonia: pues creo que debería volverme ahora mismo, yo aquí sin enterarme de nada y vosotros pasándolo mal no, no... me voy, me voy - dijo mientras ya estaba empezando a hacer la maleta.

Danny: Sonia, Sonia, escúchame! mira ya solo te quedan dos días para volver, espérate ya, nosotros estamos bien vale, no te preocupes.

Sonia: pero yo...

Danny: Sonia que no hace falta de verdad que andes cambiando ahora el billete y todo. Yo te informo si pasa algo vale? así que nos vemos en un par de días.

Sonia: está bien...pero mándales muuuuchos besos de mi parte a todos y diles que les quiero mucho, y que lamento no estar allí ahora mismo vale?

Danny: vale, yo se lo digo. Te Quiero, cuídate mucho.

Sonia: y yo a ti más. Te quiero Danny...

**Dougie y Nerea se quedaron solos en la sala de espera. Nerea notaba que Dougie estaba muy nervioso no dejaba de mirar el móvil cada dos por tres y su pie no paraba quieto ni un segundo. Se acerco mas a él y lo cogió de las manos.**

Nerea: va a estar bien. No te preocupes.

Dougie: se que va a estar bien. Es solo que no me hago a la idea. Harry no es de hacer estas cosas y lo peor es que yo no me di cuenta.

Nerea: Doug tú no tienes la culpa de nada…

Dougie: si que la tengo! No he estado con el cuándo más me necesitaba. Todos los días salía por ahí y ninguno nos preocupábamos más de lo necesaria porque siempre volvía, hasta que no volvió y mira donde está ahora. Si hubiéramos estado más encima de él esto no habría pasado y mañana estaríamos dando un concierto.

**Nerea lo abrazó. No podía verlo así, le dolía demasiado. Dougie se dejo abrazar y consolar por su novia. Tenía suerte de tenerla con él en esos momentos tan difíciles. Entonces llegaron Tom y Vir.**

Tom: he hablado con Fletch y va a intentar mover la fecha del concierto para más tarde.

Dougie: y si no se puede mover?

Tom: pues habrá que cancelarlo, no nos queda otra –dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de la pareja junto a Vir . –Hay que avisar a las fans de que el concierto se ha suspendido. Que poco me gusta hacer estas cosas.

**Tanto Dougie como Tom pusieron en sus respectivos Twitters que su próximo concierto tendría que ser suspendido por qué Harry estaba enfermo. No dieron más detalles de los necesarios para no preocupar a las fans, pero casi al segundo empezaron a recibir tweets preguntando qué ocurría. La cara de los dos amigos era un poema y a ellos se les unió Danny. **

Danny: Sonia dice que vuelve en dos días. Bueno más bien yo la he obligado a quedarse allí para que no tenga que cambiar el billete y esas cosas.

Vir: ya me parecía raro que ella se quedara en España sabiendo lo que está ocurriendo aquí. Cualquiera de nosotras volvería en el acto y más ella. Decir que está preocupada por Miriam es decir poco. Si quisiera mañana mismo aparecía por la puerta de casa.

Nerea: mañana? Eso es muy tarde… ah claro por eso has dicho mañana!

**Nerea y Vir se miraron y se rieron, o por lo menos ellas dos. Al rato de estar esperando llegó Miriam, su mirada reflejaba un cansancio casi extremo, y les anunció que Harry ya estaba despierto y que quería hablar con los chicos. Los tres amigos subieron a ver a Harry, mientras las chicas se quedaron abajo. Miriam se sentó entre sus dos amigas e intento relajarse.**

Nerea: bueno, como esta?

Miriam: bien. He podido arreglar las cosas con él y ya está todo solucionado.

Vir: solo hay que esperar a que se recupere y solucionado el problema.

**Más tarde, esa misma noche, los chicos volvieron a casa de las chicas y se quedaron a dormir todos en la casa. A la mañana siguiente el primero en levantarse fue Tom que preparó el desayuno. A lo largo de la mañana se fueron levantando con caras que reflejaban el cansancio del día anterior. Los días siguientes transcurrieron casi igual, las chicas se quedaban en casa estudiando, mientras los chicos iban a ver a Harry. A la hora de comer volvían a buscarlas y pasaban la tarde en el hospital. Al día de estar en cuidados intensivos trasladaron a Harry a planta porque se recuperaba muy rápidamente.**

**Dos días después del accidente estaban todos en la cocina desayunando cuando sonó la puerta, Miriam se levantó y fue a abrir. Era Sonia que acababa de llegar de España. Nada más ver a su amiga le dio un abrazo, sin preguntar nada de nada. El resto al ver que tardaban tanto en volver se acercaron al Hall. Allí se encontraron a las dos amigas abrazas y llorando como magdalenas. **

Sonia: va a estar bien – le dijo susurrando a Miriam y se separo de ella.

**Sonia saludo al resto y a Danny le dio un gran beso y se quedo abrazada a él. Lo había echado demasiado de menos. Volvieron todos a la cocina a terminar de desayunar, para poder ir al hospital a ver a Harry.**

**Una vez en el hospital siguieron el camino que ya habían recorrido varias veces hasta llegar a la habitación de Harry. La cara se le alegro cuando vio a sus amigos entrar por la puerta. Todos se saludaron y se sentaron donde pudieron. Harry les contó que el médico le había dicho que esa misma tarde se podía ir si seguía igual pero que dentro de una semana tendría que volver para una revisión. La mañana transcurrió con normalidad, aunque Nerea notó que más de una vez Harry y Dougie se miraban de forma rara, y que a este último le estaba todo el rato vibrando el móvil y que nunca contestaba a las llamadas.**

**A mediodía fueron a casa de las chicas a comer, porque se iban a quedar estudiando para las recuperaciones. Después de comer los chicos volvieron al hospital para ver cómo estaba Harry y saber si le iban a dar el alta.**

**En el hospital:**

Doctor: bien señor Judd parece que no tiene ya nada grave por lo que voy a buscar su alta para que pueda marcharse.

Harry: muchas gracias Doctor.

**El Doctor salió de la habitación y Harry dirigió su mirada hacia Dougie.**

Harry: me quieres contar que es lo que te preocupa?

Dougie: a mí? Nada. Porque lo preguntas?

Harry: no por nada. Solo llevas toda la tarde arrugando la cara cada vez que miras el móvil.

Dougie: es Frankie. No ha dejado de llamarme en toda la tarde y yo no quiero hablar con ella.

Harry: pues no lo hagas no es tan difícil.

Dougie: ya claro como que es tan sencillo ignorar que tu móvil vibra minuto si y minuto también.

Harry: pues apágalo si tanto te molesta.

Dougie: y si me llama Nerea?

Harry: si quiere hablar contigo y tú lo tienes apagado llamara a alguno de nosotros.

**Dougie hizo caso a su amigo y apago el móvil. En eso entraron Tom y Danny, que habían ido a la cafetería a tomarse un café, junto con el Doctor. Este le entregó a Harry su alta y los cuatro se marcharon a casa. Al llegar a esta se encontraron con una sorpresa y no de las agradables.**

**Mientras tanto en casa de las chicas:**

**Virginia estaba preparando la cena para todas, mientras las demás estaban estudiando.**

Vir: bajar a cenar!

Nerea y Miriam: VA!

**Las dos bajaron corriendo. El olor proveniente de la cocina era muy agradable. Virginia les había hecho filetes a la plancha con guarnición de patatas fritas, plato sencillo pero efectivo.**

Vir: y Sonia?

Nerea: no se habrá enterao. Como tiene la música puesta.

Vir: voy a buscarla. Vosotras ir cenando que si se queda frio no hay quien lo coma.

Miriam y Nerea: señora, si señora! –dijeron a la vez que hacían el saludo militar.

Vir: muy graciosas.

**Virginia subió hasta la habitación de Sonia y aporreo la puerta, pero nada. Entro dentro y vio que Sonia se encontraba tirada en la cama, dormida, con los apuntes tirados por todos los lados y con los cascos puestos con una música que se escuchaba a distancia. Se acerco a ella y la zarandeo, pero nada. La tía no se despertaba ni queriendo. Le quitó los casco y acerco su boca la oreja de Sonia.**

Vir: a CENAR! – dijo en un tono de voz un poco alto.

**Sonia se levanto de un susto de la cama, mirando a todos los lados.**

Sonia: que pasa? Qué pasa?

Vir: pero mira como tienes la habitación. Que desastre! Hasta una pocilga esta mas limpia que este cuarto – decía Virginia mientras iba recogiendo todas las cosas de Sonia.

Sonia: pero si está colocado.

Vir: que está colocado? Tira a cenar si no quieres que te coloque yo la cara.

Sonia: uy, que bien, comida!

Vir: así si te despiertas?!

Sonia: parece mentira que no me conozcas.

**Las dos bajaron hasta la cocina y cenaron con las otras dos. Después todas fueron al salón para ver la tele. Pusieron la Mtv y estaban poniendo la "vida de…", lo dejaron por que no había otra cosa, era ver eso o una especie de Sálvame. Se estaban quedando ya medio sopas cuando le sonó el móvil a Nerea. Esta subió corriendo a buscarlo y bajo diciendo que se iba a casa de los chicos que ya estaban allí. Las otras tres se quedaron mirando la puerta y preguntándose cómo es que seguían siendo su amiga. Al rato de que Nerea se fuera, Vir recibió una llamada de Tom.**

Vir: hola cariño!

Tom: hola que tal esta?

Vir: yo bien, pero porque me llamas? No le habrá pasado algo a Harry?

Tom: no Harry está bien.

Vir: ah bueno, entonces porque me llamas?

Tom: veras es que ha ocurrido una cosa.

Vir: Tom no me preocupes más y cuéntamelo.

**Tom le contó todo lo que había ocurrido desde que habían llegado a casa, hasta que Nerea había llegado.**

Vir: que Nerea, que? Ahora mismo salimos a buscarla. Como si no tuviéramos suficiente con lo de Harry ahora ocurre esto. Buenas noches Tom y dile a Dougie que no se preocupe.

**Virginia colgó el teléfono. Sonia y Miriam la miraban con cara de que le contara ya lo que había pasado, esta lo hizo y subieron rápido a cambiarse para salir de casa e ir en busca de su amiga.**

**Mientras en casa de los chicos Dougie no hacía otra cosa que llorar, la había cagado pero bien. Esa misma tarde cuando habían llegado a su casa, en la puerta de la misma se encontraba Frankie llamando sin parar al timbre. La cara de los cuatro amigos reflejaba el descontento por la visita. Frankie al oír el coche se volvió y espero a que los chicos salieran.**

Frankie: buenas tardes a todos!

Dougie: que quieres? – pregunto con cara de pocos amigos.

Frankie: yo hablar contigo.

Dougie: sobre qué?

Frankie: preguntarte qué tal te iba y como se encontraba Harry. Cuando me entere de la noticia te llame, pero no me contestabas.

Harry: yo estoy bien y nos va estupendamente. Ya te puedes largar.

Frankie: que agrio! A ti el golpe te ha afectado. Quiero hablar con Dougie a solas si no os importa?

**Los otros tres miraron a Dougie y este les dio permiso para que se fueran dentro de la casa.**

Dougie: ya estamos solos que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

Frankie: no me vas a invitar a pasar?

Dougie: NO

Frankie: o vamos! Estos zapatos me están matando.

Dougie: no es mi culpa. Ponte zapatillas.

Frankie: llevo mucho rato aquí esperando. Por favor déjame entrar?

Dougie: eres muy pesada! Solo para que te calles.

**Los dos entraron en la casa y fueron al salón a sentarse en el sofá.**

Dougie: ya estas sentada, que es lo que quieres?

Frankie: que volvamos a ser amigos.

Dougie: amigos? Quieres que seamos amigos?

Frankie: Si. Sé que tu novia no lo voy a poder ser, pero no puedo ignorar todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

Dougie: ahora no lo puedes ignorar?

Frankie: no, te necesito en mi vida…

Dougie: para qué?, para que me uses de promoción. No gracias.

Frankie: enserio quiero ser tu amiga.

Dougie: pues yo no quiero.

Frankie: estas seguro?- le pregunto mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla de él para que la mirara a los ojos.

**Unos minutos antes Nerea había entrado en la casa y estaba hablando con Harry, preguntándole que tal se encontraba.**

Nerea: y donde está Dougie?

Harry: en el salón… Está hablando con Frankie.

**Esto último Nerea no lo oyó y ya se dirigía hacia el salón. Justo abrió la puerta cuando Frankie tenía la mano puesta en la cara de su novio. La pareja giro la cabeza en su dirección y las expresiones de los tres cambiaron al instante. La de Nerea era de incredulidad, la de Dougie sorpresa y la de Frankie reflejaba una gran alegría. **

Nerea: no lo puedo creer!

**Salió corriendo de allí con lágrimas en los ojos. Dougie intento ir detrás de ella pero Frankie se lo impidió.**

Dougie: NEREA! Frankie, suéltame. NEREA!

Frankie: déjala, seguro que luego vuelve.

Dougie: sal de mi casa. AHORA!

Frankie: te vas a poner así por una niña.

Dougie: he dicho que te largues!

**Frankie salió de allí con una gran sonrisa en la cara, su plan había salido a la perfección.**


	62. Capitulo 61

**_Capitulo 61_**

**Dos horas después las chicas volvieron a casa sin haber encontrado a su amiga. Estaban enfrente de su casa y pudieron oír a Green Day a todo volumen.**

Sonia: vale, Nerea está en casa. Ahora, ¿quién es la que sube a hablar con ella?

Miriam: pa'no.

Vir: pa'no.

Sonia: algún truco tiene que tener este juego. Yo no pienso subir sola que debe estar que muerde.

Vir: venga, anda, déjate de bobadas y tira pa'dentro.

**Sonia entro en casa con mucho cuidado seguida de sus amigas. Vieron que en el piso de abajo no había nadie y subieron al de arriba. Según iban subiendo, Miriam y Vir cogieron los bates de béisbol que Miriam tenía en su habitación y cuando estaban delante de la habitación de Nerea le pusieron un casco de béisbol a Sonia.**

Sonia: con que no había peligro ¿eh?

Miriam: es solo por si acaso.

Sonia: ya, ya por si acaso.

**Sonia respiraba hondo a la vez que acercaba la mano al pomo de la puerta., mientras sus amigas reculaban para atrás. Sonia abrió un poco la puerta.**

Sonia: Nerea?

Nerea: FUERA!

**Sonia cerró la puerta rápidamente y se quito el casco dándoselo a sus amigas**.

Sonia: No está receptiva. Cuando quiera suicidarme ya os llamaré.

**Y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto. Miriam y Vir se miraron:**

Miriam: Bueno, pues si eso ya cuando se calme hablamos con ella, ¿no?

Vir: Si, mejor.

**Cada una se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir, o por lo menos a intentarlo. Al rato la música paró y todas pudieron dormir, que falta les hacía.**

**Mientras en casa de los chicos Dougie estaba inconsolable. Harry intenta hablar con él pero no conseguía más que sacar balbuceos de su boca. Siguió presionando a Dougie, pero este no levantaba la cabeza del sofá. Al final Dougie harto de que Harry estuviera encima de él se incorporo tan rápido que a Harry no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y Dougie le dio si querer en su muleta haciendo que éste cayera.**

Dougie: Harry, lo siento. Ha sido sin querer.

**Dougie le ayudó a levantarse y Harry le abrazó.**

Harry: Tranquilo, se que estás mal. ¿No te apetece hablar?

Dougie: La verdad es que no. Prefiero intentar dormir.

Harry: OK. Descansa.

**Dougie se metió en la cama y, abrazado a un peluche de Yoda que le había regalado Nerea, intentó dormir, para olvidar por un momento lo que había pasado esa noche. **

**Pasaron unos días y todo seguía igual. Harry seguía recuperándose de su accidente y Miriam ejercía de su enfermera personal, Dougie y Nerea no se habían vuelto a ver desde esa noche y Tom, Danny, Sonia y Virginia se preparaban para viajar a Bolton, ya que los chicos iban a actuar en una gala benéfica. Las chicas estaban terminando de arreglarse cuando Danny y Tom llegaron en sus respectivos coches a recogerlas. Miriam les abrió la puerta y ambos entraron al salón. En ese momento, Nerea salió de la cocina y se quedó parada cuando los vio. Desde la pelea con Dougie no había vuelto a hablar con ninguno de los chicos, y la situación era un tanto extraña. Nerea se dirigía hacia las escaleras cuando Tom habló:**

Tom: Nerea, espera.

**La chica se dio la vuelta y le miró.**

Tom: Mira, se que estás enfadada con Dougie, pero él no hizo nada. Tienes que creerle. Todos sabemos cómo es Frankie. Seguramente lo tenía todo planeado y...

Nerea: Tom, déjalo.

Tom: Pero...

**Nerea prefirió no seguir escuchando nada más. Subió a su habitación para encerrarse en ella, pero se cruzó con Sonia y Vir, que bajaban con su maleta.**

Nerea: Pasarlo bien, chicas.

Sonia: Lo intentaremos. ¿Vas a estar bien?

Nerea: Hombre, bien, bien, no... Pero vosotras iros tranquilas, que ya se queda aquí Miriam.

Vir: ¿Pero seguro que no quieres que nos quedemos contigo?

Nerea: ¡Que no, pesada! Venga, que os están esperando abajo éstos dos.

**Las tres amigas se despidieron con un gran abrazo. Solamente estarían separadas un día, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, no querían separarse de su amiga ni un minuto. Abajo entregaron las maletas a sus novios para que las guardasen en los coches y se despidieron de Miriam.**

Danny: Chicas, sabéis que volvemos mañana, ¿verdad?

Sonia: Sí. ¿Por qué?

Danny: Porque lleváis un maletón enorme. ¡Ni que nos fuéramos a Alemania!

Sonia: ¡Es que teníamos que llevar planchas y todo! ¡Hay que estar perfectas esta noche, que va a haber prensa!

Vir: ¡No me lo recuerdes! No se si podré aguantar la presión.

Tom: Tu tranquila, cariño. Tú sólo relájate y disfruta de la noche.

Danny: Bueno, venga. Os esperamos fuera.

Miriam: ¡Cómo vivís! Toda la noche de fiesta y yo aquí, en casa con la depresiva.

Vir: Claro, seguro que no vas a ver a Harry, ¿no?

Miriam: Bueno... un ratito... - dijo con una sonrisilla maliciosa.

Sonia: Pero cuida de Nerea, ¿eh?

Miriam: Que sí, pesada...

Sonia: ¡Ah! Por cierto, a lo mejor hoy salen las notas. Te dejo mi clave para que las mires en Internet y me avisas, ¿ok? Miedo me da.

Miriam: Vale, tranquila. Venga, pasáoslo bien.

**Tras despedirse de su amiga, iniciaron el viaje a Bolton, la tierra de Danny. Sonia estaba muy nerviosa porque esa noche conocería a su suegra. Después de muchas horas, por fin llegaron a Bolton. El día transcurrió normal. Los chicos hacían pruebas de sonido y las chicas, al principio, les observaban, pero después decidieron irse a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del estadio del Bolton, donde sería la gala. Mientras tanto en Londres, Harry y Miriam se disponían a pasar la tarde juntos, pero había un problema: en casa de los chicos estaba Dougie hecho polvo y, en casa de las chicas, era Nerea la que estaba hecha polvo.**

Miriam: ¿Qué hacemos? No es plan de estar en casa tan acaramelados, y ellos así...

Harry: Ya, es verdad... ¡Lo tengo! ¿Y si vamos al hotel de nuestra primera vez?

Miriam: Buena idea.

**Mientras la pareja se dirigía al hotel, la otra "pareja", Dougie y Nerea, estaba separada, pero ambos pensaban en lo mismo. Dougie no dejaba de darle vueltas a cómo podría conseguir que Nerea le perdonara. Cómo podría probar que no había pasado nada entre él y Frankie. Mientras, Nerea le daba vueltas a lo que le había dicho Tom unas horas antes. ¿Y si era verdad que no había pasado nada? ¿Y si era verdad que todo había sido un plan de Frankie? Desde luego, esa mujer era capaz de todo con tal de conseguir lo que quería, eso nadie lo dudaba a estas alturas, pero no estaba segura de si eso era cierto o no. El caso es que ambos estaban hechos un lío.**

**Por fin llegó la noche. Tom y Danny estaban listos, guapísimos con su traje negro, y esperaban impacientes a sus novias. Éstas aún estaban preparándose en la habitación de Vir y Tom. Sonia estaba tan nerviosa que no había enchufado las planchas para alisarse el pelo.**

Sonia: ¡Dios! Pero, ¿qué pasa? ¿ Por qué no alisa esto?

Vir: ¿Por qué no están enchufadas? - dijo enseñándole el cable.

Sonia: Ups

Vir: Estás nerviosa por conocer a la madre de Danny, ¿verdad?

Sonia: Un poco, para que nos vamos a engañar.

Vir: Yo también estaba así antes de conocer a Debbie y a Bob. Pero después todo salió genial. Ya verás como le encantas.

Sonia. Eso espero.

**Las dos amigas terminaron de prepararse y fueron al encuentro de sus novios, no sin antes mirarse una última vez al espejo.**

**Así iba vestida Sonia: 1-noviembre-Taylor_Swift-42nd_Annual_CMA_ **

**Y así iba vestida Virginia: **

**Bajaron a recepción, donde Danny ojeaba un periódico deportivo y Tom aprovechaba para twittear un poco.**

**Cuando las vieron tan elegantes se quedaron boquiabiertos. Danny despegó la mirada del periódico para fijarla en Sonia, y Tom twitteó lo guapa que estaba Vir, y le dio un cálido beso. Se dirigieron hacia el estadio. Todo estaba preparado. El escenario, los invitados, la bebida, la comida... y la prensa. En cuanto llegaron una jauría de fotógrafos empezaron a tomar fotos como locos de las parejas. A las chicas les dio algo de vergüenza, pero la verdad es que cada vez estaban más acostumbradas. Una vez dentro se hicieron fotos en parejas y Sonia y Vir juntas. Tenían pensado enseñárselas a todos sus seguidores de twitter. Cuando terminaron, llegó el momento que más estaba temiendo Sonia.**

Danny: Cariño, allí está mi madre. Vamos, que te la presento.

Sonia: Vale - dijo con una risita nerviosa.

**Se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Kathy, la madre de Danny, la cual iba muy elegante con un precioso vestido blanco.**

Danny: ¡Hola, mamá!

Kathy: ¡Cariño! ¡Ya era hora de que vinieras otra vez a Bolton!

Danny: Si haha Mamá, te presento a Sonia. Sonia, esta es mi madre, Kathy.

Sonia: Encantada de conocerla, señora.

Kathy: ¡Igualmente, cariño! Pero, por favor, no me llames señora. Y trátame de tú. Al fin y al cabo ya eres parte de esta familia - dijo con una gran sonrisa tras abrazar a Sonia.

Sonia: ¡Muchas gracias! Pues yo encantada de pertenecer a esta familia haha

Danny: ¡Ah! Y este es Steve, el novio de mi madre.

Sonia: Mucho gusto.

Steve: El gusto es mío.

Kathy: Tengo muchas ganas de que vengáis a casa después de la gala. Veréis qué bien lo pasamos.

**En ese momento llegaron Tom y Vir.**

Tom: Vamos, Danny. Ya nos van a presentar. ¡Suelta esa cerveza!

Danny: Ni hablar, que está casi entera. Yo la subo al escenario. Vamos.

Kathy: Qué vicio tiene con la cerveza hahaha

Sonia: Si hahaha

**Las tres, junto a Steve, se sentaron a disfrutar de la actuación de los chicos. Cantaron todas sus mejores canciones en acústico: That's the truth, All about you, Too close for comfort, Five colours in her hair...**

**Cuando finalizaron la actuación, todo el público comenzó a aplaudir como locos. La fiesta siguió un par de horas más. Después, Tom y Vir volvieron al hotel, mientras que Danny y Sonia continuaron con la fiesta en casa de la madre de Danny.**

**En Londres, Miriam y Harry se habían pasado la tarde y parte de la noche en la cama del hotel. Lo habían pasado tan bien que a Miriam se le había olvidado consultar las notas en Internet. En cuanto se acordó, se levantó corriendo y encendió el portátil que, por suerte, llevaba con ella.**

**Mientras, en casa de Kathy, ella y Sonia charlaban un rato mientras Danny y Steve hacían el tonto al ritmo de la música, que Danny, como buen DJ se encargaba de poner.**

Kathy: ... Y cuéntame más cosas sobre ti! Bueno Danny ya me ha contado algunas cosas... ¡así que eres de España!

Sonia: Si haha, a mi padre le dieron el traslado en el trabajo aquí, y nos vinimos toda la familia, y yo le dije a mis amigas que si querían podían venir a estudiar aquí conmigo... y en fin, ahora vivimos todas en un una casa en Londres. Es como un sueño hecho realidad la verdad...=)

Kathy: Que bien... ¿Y cómo te van los estudios?

Sonia: Bueno ahí van, ha sido un poco difícil acostumbrarse a la universidad, el idioma, vivir fuera de casa... esas cosas.

Kathy: ya, bueno, poco a poco. =) ¿Sabes? A Danny le noto como más centrado desde que está contigo... haha eso está muy bien.

Sonia: ¿En serio? Si bueno, la verdad es que desde que le conocí a ahora se le ve más centrado. Es un chico estupendo, yo le adoro, he aprendido muchas cosas estando con él y supongo que yo tampoco soy la misma que cuando llegué a Londres haha. Puedes estar orgullosa, ¡has criado a un hijo increíble!

Kathy: haha Muchas gracias, yo también lo creo. Estoy muy orgullosa de lo que ha conseguido.

**Entonces empezó a sonar el móvil de Sonia.**

Sonia: ¿Me disculpas un momento Kathy? Me llaman...

Kathy: ¡Si, tranquila!

**Sonia salió un momento a hablar por el móvil.**

Sonia: ¿Diga?

Miriam: Tía, ¡ya han salido las notas de las recuperaciones!

Sonia: ¿Qué? ¿Me llamas a las dos de la mañana pa decírmelo? XD

Miriam: Es que estaba con Harry y claro, no me he dado cuenta ni de la hora que era y...

Sonia: ¡Ah vale da igual! No quiero más detalles de lo que has hecho con Harry... bueno puede que cuando llegue a Londres te los pida xD... ¡Volvamos a las notas! ¿Qué tal? ¿Has aprobado?

Miriam: Siii! Todas, no me lo creo...

Sonia: ¡Enhorabuena! =) Buf, yo no se si quiero saber las mías, ¿eh? Me lo estoy pasando tan bien en Bolton, y la familia de Danny es tan simpática...

Miriam: ¿Qué tal? ¿Entonces les has caído bien? haha

Sonia: Eso creo, la madre de Danny es muy divertida.

Miriam: haha Digno hijo de su madre entonces... Bueno, ¿quieres saber las notas o no?

Sonia: Bueno venga va, total ya me iba a quedar con la intriga!

Miriam: Vale dime tu clave de la web de la facu y te las digo!

**Sonia le dijo su usuario y su clave de la universidad y Miriam accedió a su expediente académico.**

Sonia: ¿Qué... estas ya dentro? ¿Son malas? ¡Dime que no por fa!

Miriam: ¡Cálmate! ¿Lista?

Sonia: Siii...

Miriam: HAS APROBADO TODAS! -dijo gritando por el teléfono-

Sonia: ¿Si? ¿Estás segura?

Miriam: QUE SIII

Sonia: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH SIIIIIIIIIIII ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡Voy a decírselo a Danny ahora mismo! =D

Miriam: hahaha Enhorabuena, ¿ves? ¡Te dije que tú podías, boba!

Sonia: Gracias Miri, ¡un besazo! ¡Pásalo bien con Harry y cuida un poco de Nerea! Te quiero.

**Sonia volvió a entrar corriendo donde se encontraban Danny, Kathy y Steve.**

Sonia: ¡Danny! Puedes venir un momento fuera que quiero contarte una cosa? =)

Danny: Eh si...

**Danny la miró un poco extrañado pero podía ver en su cara un rostro de felicidad así que tampoco se preocupó demasiado. Los dos salieron un momento fuera y entonces Sonia se agarró a su cuello, saltó encima de él y le besó.**

Sonia: ¡HE APROBADO TODO!

Danny: ¿En serio? Bieeen, sabía que podías, no lo dudé ni por un momento.

Sonia: haha Gracias. TE QUIEROOO -volvió a besarle.

Danny: Y yo a ti. ¡No te imaginas cuanto! =)

**Danny le dio a Sonia la mano y los dos volvieron a entrar dentro agarrados y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

Danny: Ya estamos aquí, mami.

Kathy: Que sonrientes. ¿Os ha pasado algo bueno?

Danny: Si. Han llamado a Sonia para decirle que había aprobado todo. Sus padres amenazaron con no dejarla quedarse a estudiar en Londres si no aprobaba todas =)

Kathy: Oh ¡Pues enhorabuena! Venga celebrémoslo con otra copa y un buen baile!

**Y así, entre música, baile, copas y risas continuaron la fiesta hasta las 4 de la mañana. Al día siguiente les esperaba a los cuatro otro viaje de vuelta a Londres.**


	63. Capitulo 62

**_Capitulo 62_**

**Por la mañana, los cuatro salieron temprano para Londres. Cuando ya estaban llegando Sonia decidió llamar a Miriam para avisarla de su llegada.**

Miriam: si?  
Sonia: hola! soy yo, que tal todo?  
Miriam: bien! -dijo con voz adormilada, era evidente que seguía en la cama- estoy con Harry en el hotel...  
Sonia: estas todavía en el hotel? y Nerea?  
Miriam: si, si estábamos dormidos! Harry sigue dormido! Te recuerdo que nos acostamos tarde... Y Nerea está en casa, supongo, no me dijo que fuera a salir a ningún sitio...  
Sonia: Genial tía, ella hecha polvo por lo de Dougie y tu por ahí con Harry... haciendo uso de una expresión similar pero totalmente diferente! ¬¬  
Miriam: eh? *.* Oye, Nerea dijo que quería estar sola, ya sabes cómo es!  
Sonia: si, sé como es, precisamente por eso sé que aunque parezca muy fuerte, en realidad ahora mismo no lo es tanto! oye mira, sé que no es como tu o como yo, no le gusta llorar delante de la gente, y expresa su frustración enfadándose... o al menos es lo que yo creo... así que espero que esté bien! anda levántate ya y tira para casa, aunque ya casi llegaremos nosotros antes!  
Miriam: vale, ya voy... hasta luego.

**Cuando colgó el teléfono Miriam despertó a Harry para que volvieran a casa. Lo cierto es que lo que le había dicho Sonia le había hecho sentirse un poco culpable de no estar ahora mismo cuidando de su amiga.**

Miriam: Harry... cariño... -dijo suavemente mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le besaba dulcemente- despierta... tenemos que volver a casa.  
Harry: qué? ya? -dijo medio dormido todavía.  
Miriam: si, venga anda vístete.

**Cuando ambos estuvieron vestidos cogieron el coche y regresaron a casa de las chicas. Al llegar allí se encontraron con los otros cuatro que estaban bajando las maletas del coche.**

Virginia: Hola! -dijo abrazando a Miriam- que tal ha ido vuestro fin de semana? ^^  
Miriam: bien, bien haha y el vuestro?  
Virginia: muy bien.

**Después de haberse abrazado y saludado todos con todos decidieron entrar en casa de las chicas.**

Virginia: Nerea! ya hemos llegado!  
Sonia: no contesta nadie...  
Miriam: estará arriba...

**Subieron los seis las escaleras como si de una película de miedo se tratase...**

Sonia: Nereaaa, donde estaaas?  
Harry: en su habitación no está...  
Tom: está en el baño, se oye agua!  
Sonia: Nerea estás ahí! -dijo llamando a la puerta.  
Virginia: ay madre, que estará haciendo, que no nos abree...  
Miriam: ya está la neurótica esta imaginándose cosas... xD  
Nerea: que quieres? que estoy ocupada.  
Sonia: ocupada? que haces?

**Todos sabían el mal momento que estaba pasando Nerea, y no dejaban de ponerse en lo peor.**

Virginia: a mi ésta me da miedo eh...  
Miriam: al final me estáis acojonando hasta a mi... ¡Nerea no lo hagas! sabemos que estás pasando por momentos difíciles pero no lo hagas!  
Nerea: qué no haga el que? se puede saber que coño os pasa? -pero la contestación de Nerea fue ignorada porque no se escuchó con el sonido del agua.  
Danny: Harry tira la puerta!  
Tom: qué? estamos locos?  
Virginia: mejor prevenir que curar Tom!  
Harry: allá voy...

**Harry empezó a golpear fuertemente la puerta y rápidamente Nerea tuvo que salir de la ducha para abrir la puerta.**

Nerea: pero que hacéis! Estáis locos! ¬¬ - dijo tapándose como podía con una toalla.  
Danny: anda! si te estabas duchando...  
Nerea: no mirar a ver! es que me gusta darle al grifo y ver caer el agua!... se puede saber en que estabais pensando? -dijo dando voces.  
Sonia: pues... como no contestabas...  
Virginia: si, ya pensábamos que te había pasado algo...  
Miriam: si, menudas tremendistas son estas dos!  
Virginia: oye que tu también lo habías pensado!  
Miriam: si, por vuestra culpa!  
Nerea: bueno si no os importa quiero terminar de ducharme... así que largaos! _"panda de idiotas"_ enserio estáis como cabras!

**Nerea cerró la puerta del baño. Entonces los otros seis no pudieron evitar mirarse y empezar a reírse como bobos.**

Sonia: pues vaya fallo xD  
Danny: haha si, monumental xD  
Harry: bueno, al menos estaba bien haha  
Miriam: si, y que razón tiene, estamos como cabras...  
Tom: haha, anda vamos abajo a la cocina a prepara algo de comida...

**Cuando bajó Nerea empezaron todos a comer, al pobre Dougie le habían dejado sólo en casa así que no tardarían mucho en comer los chicos para volver con él.**

Nerea: desde luego... cada día me sorprendéis más... xD  
Sonia: oye que estábamos preocupados por ti! xD

**A Nerea ya se le había pasado el enfado y le resultaba bastante cómica la escena que habían montado sus amigos.**

Danny: A que no sabéis que?  
Tom y Harry: A que si lo sabemos!  
Danny: a si? a ver el que?  
Tom: que el sábado es tu cumple!  
Danny: sii haha  
Harry: como para no saberlo tio, nos lo recuerdas a todas horas xD  
Danny: que va!  
Sonia: si, tiene razón Danny... cada hora no... Cada dos hombre! haha  
Danny: muy graciosa... ¬¬  
Sonia: aish mi niño que mono que se me hace mayor! -dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.  
Danny: 25 tacos ya...  
Nerea: bueno tranquilo, dicen que la edad es sólo un estado mental... y bueno... tu estado mental es cómo el de Sonia, lleva mucho tiempo estancado!  
Sonia: que graciosa la niña ¬¬  
Miriam: lo siento Sonia pero Nerea tiene razón xD

**Cuando acabaron de comer Harry, Tom y Danny se despidieron y regresaron a casa. Las chicas se sentaron en el sofá a ver la tele.**

Miriam: oye Sonia que va a hacer Danny para su cumpleaños, te ha dicho algo?  
Sonia: si, va a reservar algún pub creo donde iremos a cenar todos y después fiesta, creo que el va a pinchar y todo ^^ , ya sabes, le encanta hacer de DJ!  
Vir: ah guay, y has pensado ya algo para su regalo?  
Sonia: si, os lo iba a comentar ahora, os acordáis que en navidades nos íbamos a ir a un Spa pero al final nos fuimos todos a Salamanca?  
Nerea: Si  
Sonia: pues he reservado este fin de semana en un Spa de Londres para los dos!  
Miriam: um regalazo! los dos solos el finde... seguro que le encanta!  
Sonia: si haha, bueno el plan es que yo esta noche me voy a dormir a casa de los chicos y mañana cuando se levante le doy la sorpresa... nos vamos al Spa y después nos vemos con vosotros en la fiesta y volvemos a dormir al hotel y pasamos allí el domingo. Que os parece?  
Vir: que lo mismo te copio el regalo para el cumple de Tom haha  
Nerea: em... siento interrumpir vuestra felicidad pero no se si iré al cumple de Danny, estará Dougie...  
Sonia: qué? tienes que ir!  
Miriam: si, no podrás evitarle para siempre!  
Nerea: ya pero no se...

**Pasó la semana y llegó el día del cumpleaños de Danny, Sonia se había ido el viernes por la noche a dormir a casa de los chicos para estar con él.  
Ella se despertó antes que Danny así que se quedó en la cama, para no molestarle, esperando hasta que se despertó. Al rato empezó a abrir sus preciosos ojitos azules.**

Sonia: Felicidades cielito! -dijo mientras no paraba de acariciarle suavemente el pelo-  
Danny: gracias -contestó todavía con los ojos medio cerrados, después se inclinó un poco para darle un beso a su novia.

**Sonia se acostó sobre su pecho mientras él le acariciaba el pelo.**

Sonia: estoy segura de que tu fiesta esta noche será una pasada ^^  
Danny: Si, está bien juntarse con los amigos de vez en cuando =)  
Sonia: vale no puedo esperar ni un minuto más!

**Sonia se levantó rápidamente de la cama, cogió un sobre con un lazo y volvió junto a Danny.**

Sonia: toma, tu regalo de cumpleaños!

**Danny le quitó el lazo y abrió el sobre.**

Danny: ala! es lo que creo que es?  
Sonia: siii, son dos billetes de reserva de un Spa! he pensado que como no pudimos ir en Navidad pues...  
Danny: genial! es perfecto muchas gracias! pero son para hoy?  
Sonia: si, para hoy y para mañana  
Danny: entonces desayunemos rápido y pongámonos en marcha!

**Dicho esto, se levantaron, desayunaron y se prepararon rápidamente, y pusieron rumbo al Spa. Ambos pasaron un gran día entre tratamientos diversos e hidromasajes. Era una auténtica delicia poder pasar tiempo los dos solos en un lugar como aquel.**

Sonia: buf, esto es vida! -dijo mientras disfrutaba de un relajante baño en el jacuzzi.  
Danny: ya te digo! -dijo Danny mientras se acercaba a su novia para besarle el cuello- sólo hay una cosa más relajante que esto...  
Sonia: el que?  
Danny: el Sexo  
Sonia: xD debí imaginar que dirías eso haha. Eso me recuerda que aún no he acabado de darte tu regalo... el resto te lo daré luego en la habitación -le dijo Sonia con picardía.  
Danny: haha

**Después de esto subieron a la habitación a arreglarse para ir a la fiesta, y Sonia aprovechó también para darle su "otra parte del regalo". Cuando ya estuvieron preparados se montaron en el coche en dirección a la fiesta.  
En casa de los chicos Dougie seguía destrozado por lo de Nerea, sabía que no sería nada fácil encontrarse con ella otra vez pero era la fiesta de su amigo y tenía que ir para acompañarle, además no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad e intentaría hablar con Nerea, aunque hasta ahora ella no hubiera accedido a escucharle**.

Harry: tranquilo tio, yo te ayudaré con Nerea, acabará sabiendo la verdad si o si.  
Dougie: muchas gracias, eso espero!

**En la casa de las chicas Nerea aún seguía reacia a la idea de asistir a esa fiesta.**

Nerea: lo he pensado mejor y ya no voy! -dijo entrando a toda velocidad en la habitación de Miriam.  
Miriam: ya estamos otra vez! ay señor... ¿se puede saber que pasa ahora? ¿No lo habíamos hablado ya y habíamos acordado que irías?  
Nerea: si pero...  
Miriam: pero nada!  
Nerea: aaah pero es que no se si soportaré ver a Dougie...  
Vir: ¿qué pasa?  
Miriam: esta, que otra vez le ha dado el bajón.  
Vir: ah no, no, venga tira para tu cuarto a arreglarte si no quieres que te caliente!  
Nerea: buah está bien! pero si pasa algo cargareis con las consecuencias! ¬¬

**Cuando llegaron Sonia y Danny ya se encontraban allí todos los asistentes, las chicas, Harry, Dougie y Tom, Vicky Jones, y otro montón de amigos de Danny y compañeros de trabajo que Sonia no había visto antes. Todos se abalanzaron hacia Danny cuando llegó para felicitarle.**

Roger Sánchez: Feliz cumpleaños!  
Danny: Gracias tio! me alegro de que hayas podido venir!  
Roger Sánchez: claro hombre! como me lo iba a perder! luego pinchamos un rato haha  
Danny: genial!

**Parecía que todo el mundo se lo estaba pasando muy bien, excepto Dougie y Nerea, que por el momento la única palabra que habían cruzado era un hola.  
Todos se sentaron a cenar mientras distintos grupitos que se habían formado en la mesa charlaban largo y tendido de diversas cosas. Después de cenar, Dougie no aguantó más y decidió ir a hablar con Nerea, que cada vez que él estaba cerca se pasaba todo el rato cabizbaja para mantener el menor contacto visual posible con su ex-novio.**

Dougie: Nerea! Nerea! -dijo mientras intentaba agarrarla del brazo para que no se fuera.  
Nerea: que quieres!  
Dougie: podemos hablar?  
Nerea: no, no podemos -dijo mientras intentaba evitar que una lagrima corriera por sus mejillas, y se fue deprisa al baño.  
Dougie: pero yo...

**Ahora si que Dougie se sentía aún peor, ¿cómo podía conseguir que Nerea confiara en él si ni siquiera quería escucharle?  
Sonia vio aquella escena y decidió ir a asegurarse de que su amiga estaba bien.**

Sonia: ¿me disculpas un minuto cielo? voy al baño. -dijo a Danny que estaba hablando con unos amigos de esos a los que Sonia no había conocido antes.  
Danny: si claro.

**Cuando llegó Nerea estaba frente al espejo arreglándose un poco el maquillaje.**

Sonia: estas bien?  
Nerea: si, bueno no, me está resultando muy difícil evitar a Dougie.  
Sonia: no podrás evitarle para siempre, lo sabes...  
Nerea: ya, pero yo todavía le quiero... sin embargo no puedo olvidar lo que pasó con Frankie, ya no puedo confiar en él después de eso...  
Sonia: él dice que no pasó nada con ella...  
Nerea: si ya, pero tu no viste lo que yo vi... bueno anda, vete con Danny, no le dejes solo al pobre en su cumple. Yo estoy bien.  
Sonia: seguro?  
Nerea: si... seguro!

**La noche continuó en la pista de baile, Danny se subió con Roger a pinchar, mientras el resto de invitados disfrutaban de buena música. Los primeros en irse fueron Harry, Dougie y Tom, los tres acabaron bien cansados. El resto de los invitados se fue yendo poco a poco también, todos a altas horas de la madrugada. Cuando llegaron las 4, Danny y Sonia decidieron que ya iba siendo de irse. Había sido una gran fiesta, y Danny había disfrutado como un enano siendo el anfitrión y pinchando, ahora todavía le esperaba otro maravilloso día de Spa con Sonia, lo perfecto para ponerse a punto para darlo todo en el tour de Mcfly Above The Noise que comenzaba el dia 18 en Sheffield.**

**La mañana siguiente al cumpleaños de Danny, Nerea se levanto casi a la hora de comer y no con el mejor de los humores. El haber visto a Dougie la noche anterior le había afectado más de lo que ella quería reconocer. Virginia ya estaba despierta y preparando la comida.**

Nerea: buenos días.  
Vir: querrás decir buenas tardes! Que mira qué hora es!  
Nerea: pues buenas tardes -dijo a la vez que se tiraba encima de la encimera.  
Vir: te encuentras bien?  
Nerea: no!  
Vir: me quieres contar lo que te pasa?  
Nerea: no!  
Vir: pues así no puedo ayudarte -y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.  
Nerea: no dejo de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido -soltó de repente.  
Vir: quieres un consejo -Nerea asintió- Habla con él, déjale que se explique.  
Nerea: no hay nada que explicar.  
Vir: yo ya he dado mi opinión, tu ahora haces con ella lo que te plazca.  
Nerea: pues eso haré. Vir, te puedo pedir una cosa?  
Vir: si claro.  
Nerea: me das un abrazo?  
Vir: ven aquí -le dijo sonriendo- mi niña bipolar que lo esta pasando mal la pobre.  
Nerea: gracias mami!

**Cuando Miriam se levanto comieron todas juntas. Habían acabado hacía rato cuando Harry apareció por la puerta. Enseguida fue en busca de su chica para saludarla. La encontró en su habitación pasando apuntes a la vez que escuchaba música. Harry se acerco a ella y la beso en el cuello.**

Harry: que haces?  
Miriam: hasta ahora pasar apuntes, pero creo que voy a hacer un descanso -se dio la vuelta y lo beso.

**Cuando se separaron los dos se sentaron en la cama y Harry le contó el porqué de su visita.**

Harry: vengo a intentar convencer a Nerea para que hable con Dougie, el pobre esta hecho polvo y más después de lo de ayer.  
Miriam: pues buena suerte porque todos lo hemos intentado pero parece que ella no va a dar su brazo a torcer.  
Harry: por intentarlo que no quede -le dio un pico- luego vuelvo, te dejo con tus apuntes.  
Miriam: a los apuntes que le den, que ya he hecho mucho por hoy.

**Harry salió de la habitación de Miriam, se dirigió a la de Nerea y llamó.**

Nerea: si?  
Harry: Nerea, soy Harry, podemos hablar un momento?  
Nerea: si empiezas por ahí ya vas mal encaminado -dijo abriendo la puerta- anda, pasa.  
Harry: creo que ya sabes de lo que vengo a hablar? -le pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama de ella.  
Nerea: creo que me lo puedo imaginar.  
Harry: no me voy a andar con rodeos, habla con él.  
Nerea: no.  
Harry: mira que eres terca, porque no le dejas que se explique?  
Nerea: porque no hay nada que explicar! Con lo que vi me quedó todo claro.  
Harry: pero si no viste nada!  
Nerea: vi más que suficiente, Harry. Solo el hecho de que estuvieran hablando, después de todo lo que ocurrió, ya es más que suficiente para mí.

**Nerea se encontraba dando vueltas por toda la habitación como un gato enjaulado y Harry no hacia más que seguirla con la mirada.**

Harry: ya viste como estaba ayer, por favor habla con él.  
Nerea: vi demasiado bien como estaba y me dolió actuar como actué con él. Aun le quiero -se sentó al lado de Harry.  
Harry: pues más razón para hablar con él -Harry pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro- creo que ya habéis derramado demasiadas lágrimas los dos por una tontería tan grande.  
Nerea: está bien, hablare con él, pero solo lo hare una vez, no más.  
Harry: te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

**Harry volvió a casa y se encontró con un Dougie muy nervioso.**

Dougie: y bien, que ha dicho?  
Harry: ha aceptado hablar contigo, pero solo una vez.  
Dougie: que quieres decir con eso?  
Harry: que debes escoger bien las palabras que le dices porque solo te está dando una oportunidad y no más.

**Dougie abrazó a su amigo dándole las gracias y salió corriendo de la casa para poder hablar con Nerea.  
Las chicas se encontraban en el salón viendo la televisión, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Nerea se levantó y fue a abrir.**

Dougie: hola..a! puedo pasar?  
Nerea: si, claro.

**Las otras tres se quedaron sorprendidas al oír la voz del bajista y más cuando los dos subieron las escaleras. Su vena cotilla casi se impone a la necesidad de dejarles un poco de intimidad.  
Dougie y Nerea llegaron a la habitación de esta y cerraron la puerta.**

Nerea: aquí estaremos mejor. Ahora habla y mucho cuidado con lo que dices.  
Dougie: Nerea, todo lo que ha ocurrido es una gran confusión. Entre Frankie y yo no ha pasado nada, ni siquiera sé que hacía allí.  
Nerea: a mí se me ocurren varias opciones.  
Dougie: supuestamente había ido para volver a ser amiga mía, pero me engañó como tantas otras veces. Yo como un tonto volví a caer en sus mentiras. Cuando viste lo que viste, yo intenté ir detrás de ti pero ella no me dejaba. La acabé echando de casa y ya no ha vuelto a aparecer, incluso he borrado su móvil. No sé cómo siquiera permití dejarla entrar y mucho menos tocarme.  
Nerea: porque eres un caballero...

**Nerea empezaba a creer que todo había pasado por una estupidez. Se quería morir por haberle hecho pasar por algo así porque Dougie estaba demostrando ahora que le importaba de verdad. Su cara era un mar de lágrimas.**

Dougie: no llores por favor. Si hay algo que no soporto es verte llorar.

**Acercó su mano a la mejilla de ella para quitarle las lágrimas, Nerea no se resistió. Disfrutó del contacto que hacía días y semanas que añoraba. Ese simple contacto le hizo darse cuenta de que ninguna Frankie, ni ninguna lo que fuera podía hacer que dejara de sentir lo que sentía por él. Dougie vio que no dejaba de llorar y optó por abrazarla, ella no opuso resistencia. Dougie disfruto del olor de sus cabellos, había pasado demasiado tiempo.**

Dougie: por favor, perdóname.  
Nerea: las cosas no son tan sencillas. Muchas cosas han cambiado.  
Dougie: lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado para nada.  
Nerea: no me digas eso.  
Dougie: porque?  
Nerea: porque me haces sentir más culpable por lo que ha pasado.  
Dougie: tú no tienes la culpa de nada, soy yo el que ha metido la pata.  
Nerea: y yo la que ha mal interpretado todo.  
Dougie: Nerea, mírame! Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, me has oído. Sólo quiero que me perdones y olvidemos todo esto enseguida.  
Nerea: te perdono, pero no puedo volver contigo, es demasiado pronto. Necesito más tiempo, necesito reflexionar todo y estar sola.  
Dougie: Nerea yo no siento nada, me has oído, nada por Frankie. Simplemente no puedes olvidarte de todo lo que ha ocurrido?  
Nerea: no me puedes estar pidiendo lo que creo que me estas pidiendo? No es tan sencillo Dougie! -se levanto de la cama alejándose de el.  
Dougie: porque no es sencillo? Yo lo veo todo muy sencillo.  
Nerea: pues no lo es! Lo de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva no va conmigo, yo no olvido tan fácilmente deberías saberlo. La imagen que vi es difícil de olvidar!  
Dougie: pues déjame ayudarte a olvidarla!  
Nerea: si de verdad quieres ayudarme, déjame sola por favor, pero no estés mal por esto, estas perdonado... no es un adiós, es simplemente un hasta luego...

**Dougie no dijo una palabra se levanto de la cama y salió mirando como Nerea se acercaba a su escritorio y ponía sus manos encima de su cabeza. Al bajar al piso de abajo se encontró con el resto de las chicas. Estas nada más verle la cara sabían que las cosas no habían ido todo lo bien que esperaban.  
En cuanto salió por la puerta de la casa, respiro hondo para intentar asimilar todo lo que había pasado. Mientras estaba apoyado en la puerta pudo escuchar que del piso de arriba salía una música, era Radio:Active, y sonrió para sus adentros. Por lo menos había conseguido que volviera a escucharlos.**


	64. Capitulo 63

**_Capitulo 63_**

**Llego el lunes y como todos los lunes las chicas tenían que ir a la universidad, ya había empezado el segundo cuatrimestre y estaban liadísimas con trabajos, exámenes y prácticas. De prácticas la que más sabia era Nerea que se había pasado las dos últimas semanas en el laboratorio con sus compañeros de grupo.**

Nerea: Enserio odio a mi profesora, es que a quien se le ocurre ponerme prácticas a las siete de la tarde… ¿Qué pasa ella no tiene vida social?

Miriam: Pues al parecer no.

Sonia: Vaya hoy que íbamos a ir al estudio a ver a los chicos tienes prácticas a las 7 de la tarde… y porque no te las pone a las 3 de la mañana.

Miriam: No a esa hora tienen un seminario y luego a las 5 de la mañana otras prácticas, haha.

Nerea: No tiene gracia…

Sonia: Pues yo me parto el culo, haha.

Nerea: ¡A ver si te parto yo la cara!- dijo alzando el brazo.

**En ese mismo instante llego Virginia, que había estado hablando con el rector de la Universidad.**

Vir: ¡Ya estoy aquí, como se enrolla el rector, puf!

Miriam: ¿Qué has ido a preguntar?

Vir: Ya os lo contare más adelante.

**Las tres amigas se quedaron, pensativas, ¿qué tenía Vir que hablar con el rector? y lo más importante ¿Por qué no quería contárselo a ellas?, pero decidieron no preguntar, sabían que más tarde o más temprano Vir se lo contaría. Ya más tarde y después de comer un espantoso puré en la cafetería de la facultad, Vir, Miriam y Sonia dejaron a Nerea en los laboratorios de la universidad y se dirigieron, como ya de costumbre a casa de los chicos.**

Vir: El día que no tengamos prácticas hacemos una fiesta.

Sonia: No creo que eso sea posible…vamos a acabar la carrera y seguiremos teniéndolas, haha.

Vir: ¡DIOS QUE MIERDA!, pero bueno al menos sabremos que cuando lleguemos a casa tendremos a esos 4 fantásticos en casa.

Sonia: Si "Los 4 fantásticos" Danny sería el hombre elástico, ¡No… mejor la antorcha humana!

Vir: ¿Por qué?, porque esta siempre caliente, hahaha.

Miriam: No, porque es el menos listo de los cuatro.

Sonia: ¡Eso es mentira!

Miriam: Ya, ya… hahaha.

**Con esta conversación llegaron a casa de los chicos, Vir toco el timbre y enseguida un Dougie exhausto por bajar corriendo las escaleras, abrió la puerta. Las tres entraron y saludaron al resto de la pandilla, Dougie vio que Nerea no estaba y su cara cambio de expresión, Miriam al verlo le dijo lo que ocurría.**

Miriam: Dougie, no pongas esa cara, que Nerea no viene porque tiene practicas, no porque no quiera venir. Ya verás como pronto la tienes pegada a ti como un bebe mono en la espalda de su madre.

Dougie: Eso espero… porque si ni hablando con ella lo soluciono… -y bajo más la cabeza mirando a sus pies descalzos.

Miriam: ¡Mírame! -dijo levantándole su cabeza en dirección a sus ojos-, sabes perfectamente que Nerea no puede vivir sin ti, si le está pasando esto, es porque necesita aclarar sus ideas, ya sabe que no paso nada con Frankie. ¡Maldita la hora en la que la dejaste pisar tu casa!… pero al menos ya lo sabe, solo déjala aclararse, y en cuanto esté lista correrá a tus brazos.

Dougie: ¡Gracias!

Miriam: No tienen por qué darlas, para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no?

**Dougie hizo un amago de sonrisa en el fondo, sabía que lo que Miriam le decía era cierto, pero aun así nada estaba escrito y tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir. En el sofá la situación era distinta, más animada, Danny le contaba a los demás como había quemado la tortilla que había cocinado, para los demás y todos se reían, Miriam y Dougie pronto se unieron a las risas.**

Tom: ¡Mirar la hora que es, tenemos que irnos!

Danny: ¡Ala es verdad, venga vámonos!

Sonia: ¿Pero porque vamos al estudio? Si ya habéis grabado todas las canciones.

Tom: Ya pero queremos que veáis el set-list que hemos elaborado para la gira.

Harry: Más bien para que veáis los dibujitos de Tom, Dougie y Danny, haha.

**Y con eso los 7 se montaron en los coches y pusieron rumbo al estudio. Ya de camino y en un gran atasco, Vir recibió un mensaje de Nerea, decía así:**

**_"Que coñazo de prácticas, lo bueno es que termino en 20 minutos, ¿Dónde andáis?"_**

**A lo que Vir contesto:**

**_"Nosotros, en un gran atasco camino del estudio, nos vemos allí" _**

**Minutos después y ya en el estudio caminaron el enorme pasillo y se dirigieron hacia su zona de trabajo y estuvieron viendo el set-list, comentando y haciendo algunos cambios. Justo entonces Nerea entro en el edifico, tras dos transbordos de metro había conseguido llegar, lo inoportuno del asunto es que según abrió la puerta se encontró a un gran conocida.**

Nerea: ¡Hombre Frankie! ¿Cómo tu por aquí?, yo te hacia trabajando más bien en una esquina.

Frankie: ¿Cómo que en una esquina?

Nerea: ¡Hija que cortita!, Aunque ya se sabe que no eres muy lista, es más lista tu amiga Molly.

Frankie: Yo seré cortita, pero al menos yo no he sido engañada por mi novio… a mis espaldas.

Nerea: ¡uuhhho! Ya te has pasado, mira te voy a decir cuatro palabras, porque mis padres me educaron para ser diplomática y no pegarte dos sopapos, que sepas que ya se toda la verdad, Dougie en ningún momento quería liarse contigo y todo fue un montaje que solo una arpía como tu podría maquinar, en el fondo lo haces porque tienes envidia de Dougie y no puedes aguantar que él sea feliz, felicidad que jamás vas a experimentar, porque solo te dedicas a hacer daño a los demás y aprovecharte de ellos, al final te vas a quedar ¡SOLA! y entonces te vas a dar cuenta de lo desgraciada que eres por ser una perra y como se dice en mi tierra, ¡ahora vas… y lo cascas!

**Fue entonces cuando Nerea aclaro sus ideas y por fin se había dado cuenta de que ninguna Frankie la cual se había quedado sin palabra podía quitarle al hombre que amaba. Nerea entro en el estudio crecida como si de un momento a otro fuera ella la reina del mundo, sin pensarlo dos minutos se acerco a Dougie, le acaricio la cara… Justo entonces ella y un asombrado Dougie se fundieron en un gran beso, tan grande que creían oír ****_"I'm not calling you a liar" _****de Florence + The machine a la vez que sentían flotar justo en el estribillo cuando la cantante pronunciaba el ****_"I love you so much"_****. Todos aplaudían y hasta al duro Harry, que jamás lloraba en público dejo caer una pequeña lagrima sobre su mejilla.**

Miriam: Mi "Fuckin' drummer" llorando, te quiero amor.

Harry: Y yo -dijo abrazándola y besándola.

**A él se sumaron unos también emocionados Vir y Tom y unos felices Sonia y Danny. Ya más tarde todos juntos se sentaron a la mesa de un caro restaurante para cenar, había que celebrar que todos estaban juntos otra vez, cena, copas brindando, risas, miradas cómplices, besos y mucho amor reinaban en el ambiente.**

Miriam: ¿Te lo dije o no te lo dije?

Dougie: Me lo dijiste -y le giño el ojo.

**Llego el día 18 de marzo y los chicos empezaban la tan esperada gira por Inglaterra en Sheffield y las chicas decidieron aparcar los estudios durante unos días para acompañar a los chicos en la dura tarea de entretener durante casi dos horas a más de 8.000 fans ansiosas e insistentes.**

Tom: ¡Chicos mirar se han enterado donde nos alojamos y están ahí abajo!-dijo mirando desde la ventada de la habitación de este.

Miriam: ¡Mira que son pesadas!

Harry: Porque, no aguantas que toquen este torneado y hermoso cuerpo que dios me ha dado, hahaha.

Danny: O que besen estas pequitas de mi cara, mientras le firmo a otra el escote, hahah -dijo mientras se frotaba con Harry y hacían el bobo.

Miriam: A parte de eso, no sé, no sé cómo decirlo pero no las aguanto.

Tom: Ya sabemos que a veces cansan pero gracias a ellas somos quienes somos y no podemos dejar de agradecérselo en cada concierto y cada gira, damos el 110% para que ellas se lleven un poquito de cada uno de nosotros en su corazón y su cabeza.

Dougie: ¡Chico que profundo! Yo iba a decir que me encanta tocar culos ajenos.

Nerea: ¡Oye!, pero bueno, ¿qué te has creído?

Harry: ¡Tiene razón!

Tom: ¡No podéis ser más guarros ni aunque os lo propongáis!

Miriam: ¡Ah! Tiene razón Dougie ¿Eh Harry?... ¡UN MES SIN SEXO!

Sonia: Por eso mínimo ¡DOS!

Vir: O ¡TRES!

Miriam: ¡Bueno, bueno tampoco vamos a pasarnos! Que una tampoco es de piedra ¡¿eh?!

**Todos reían, dirigiéndose hacia el escenario, las chicas tomaron otro camino para llegar al palco y los chicos juntos en corro se abrazaban.**

**Comenzó el concierto, la canción inicial fue ****_"Party Girl"_****, una tras otras tanto los fans como las chicas coreaban todas las canciones que tocaban, ****_"Lies, Smile, Star girl, Five colours in her hair, etc"_****, pero llego la canción más bonita y significativa ****_"The heart never lies"_**** las chicas emocionadas al máximo escucharon como Tom decía estas palabras:**

Tom: Esta canción va dedicada a cuatro personas que han cambiado nuestras vidas para siempre, la entusiasta y alegre, la precavida y sabia, la sincera y fiel y la bromista… ¡porque el corazón jamás miente!

**Las cuatro no podían contener las lagrimas, lloraban y se abrazaban, todos los momentos vividos juntos, los días malos, los días buenos, la gran aventura que estaban viviendo, la amistad y el amor eran los protagonistas de ese momento, ellas sabían que cada vez que escucharan esa canción se iban a sentir en casa, una casa que se había construido con mucho trabajo y sobre todo con mucho corazón. Podían sentir como el pelo se les erizaba y como la piel se les ponía de gallina al recordar con esa canción todo el pasado, pasado que marcaba el presente y que sin duda escribía un futuro lleno de aventuras.**

Vir: ¡Chicas que suerte tenemos de estar las cuatro juntas, esto es un sueño!

Sonia: Si la verdad es que somos unas afortunadas de tener a estos chicos con nosotras, muchas de las que están ahí abajo desearían estar en nuestro puesto.

Miriam: ¡Los cojones! Solo es mío.

Nerea: ¡Lo mismo digo!

**Las cuatro reían mientras coreaban las canciones que sus chicos cantaban, ya más tarde y todos sudorosos entraron en el backstage donde les esperaban las chicas. **

Vir: ¡Chicos un concierto increíble, me ha encantado!

Sonia: ¡Lo mismo digo, ha sido genial y "The Heart Never Lies" excelente!

Tom: ¿Enserio os ha gustado?

Danny: ¿He cantado bien?

Miriam:¡Que si! Todo perfecto.

**Tras la ducha reglamentaria y un pequeño papeleo, los chicos se despidieron y salieron para montar en el Tour Bus, donde allí también les esperaban un pequeño grupo de fans.**

Fans: ¡Chicos!, ¡chicos! ¡Aquí! ¡Tom, Danny, Dougie, Harry! ¡Here to the corner!

Tom: ¡Tranquilas tenemos McFly para todas!

**Los chicos atendieron a todas las peticiones que las fans les pedían, fotos, firmas, besos, las chicas que sin embargo esperaban en el bus se entretenían viendo como las fans se desesperaban por conseguir una preciada firma. Ya en la carretera y rumbo a la siguiente ciudad comentaron todo el concierto mientras Harry y Danny jugaban al FIFA.**

Danny:¡GOOOOOOOOL,GOOOOL!

Harry: ¡No vale! Aun estoy dolorido.

Tom: Ya, ya escusas.

Miriam: Harry no te preocupes ya nos vengaremos, y si no le atropellamos con un zepelín.

Nerea: ¿Un zepelín?

Miriam: ¡Si!

**Tras la partida al FIFA y la cena, hamburguesas para variar, todos fueron a acostarse cada uno con su chica en su mini habitación, pues les quedaba un gran camina por recorrer.**


	65. Capitulo 64

**_Capitulo 64_**

**Habían pasado ya mas de dos semanas desde que la gira habían empezado. Las chicas habían tenido que volver a Londres para continuar con sus clases, mientras los chicos seguían recorriendo toda Inglaterra. El día que darían el concierto en Wembley se acercaba rápidamente, y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya estaban de camino a Londres después de un fantástico concierto en Birminghan, donde Dougie, además, pudo ver a su madre. **

**Era ya 31 de Marzo cuando los chicos se levantaron pronto para poder disfrutar de un día libre antes del gran concierto del día siguiente. Bueno aunque en realidad quien dice pronto dice casi a la hora de comer y como no tenían muchas ganas de cocinar fueron a la casa de sus novias a ver si ellas se apiadaban de sus míseros cuerpos.**

**Al llegar a la casa encontraron la puerta abierta y entraron como Pedro por su casa. Escucharon unos cuantos grititos provenientes del salón. Cuando entraron vieron que estaban todas reunidas alrededor de varios ordenadores, viendo imágenes del grupo The Wanted y comentándolas a voz en grito en español. **

Danny: creo que nos han remplazado, Tom.

Harry: pero que dices? Yo soy irremplazable.

Danny: pero mirarlas!, si poco más y tienen orgasmos.

Tom: vamos Danny no seas exagerado, solo están viendo unas cuantas fotos.

Dougie: Tom tiene razón, además sino sabes ni lo que están diciendo.

Danny: pero me lo puedo imaginar por los grititos que están pegando y porque no paran de repetir la palabra sexy.

Harry: pensé que éramos irresistibles?

Tom: pues al parecer no es verdad. Creo que no deberíamos habernos ido de gira.

**A todo esto las chicas ni se habían dado cuenta que sus novios acababan de entrar por la puerta y seguían a lo suyo.**

Sonia: pero míralo, es un me corro please!

Nerea: ya te digo, creo que le voy a hacer caso y apagar las luces.

Vir: mirar en este que Tom se esta riendo, sale tan mono.

Miriam: donde este Max que se quiten los demás, si acaso Jay o Nathan. El que no me gusta nada es el Siva, por dios que feo es.

Sonia: es verdad que feo es. Además sobra porque no canta nunca. Esta hay de pegote, pa' hacer bulto.

Vir. Es que es muy feo.

Nerea: porque a mi siempre me acaban gustando los más raros?

Sonia: lo raro es que a mi no me haya gustado el tonto!

Nerea: bueno te los buscas acorde a tu grado de inteligencia.

Sonia: mírala que graciosa, te prefería cuando estabas de mal humor.

Nerea: y yo a ti te prefiero cuando estas calladita.

Vir: haya paz que sino os quedáis con el Siva las dos.

Sonia y Nerea: NOOOO!

**Era ya la tercera vez que los chicos escuchaban la canción que ellas tenían puesta cuando se decidieron que ya era hora de hacer acto de presencia. Con una cara de indiferencia se hicieron notar en la sala.**

Tom: hola a todo el mundo!

**Las chicas se dieron la vuelta sorprendidas por la voz de Tom.**

Sonia: crees que se han dado cuenta de algo?

Nerea: noooo, creo que no!

Sonia: tu crees?

Nerea: pues claro que se han dado cuenta! No les ves la cara que tienen –le dijo dándole una colleja.

Sonia: esta claro que la ironía no es lo tuyo y no me vuelvas a dar que pierdo cinco células cerebrales por cada golpe que me das. Me estas volviendo tonta.

**Mientras las dos seguían con la discusión el resto se levantó a saludar.**

Harry: bueno y que estabais haciendo?

Miriam: nada importante –dándole un beso- solo conociendo a unos compatriotas vuestros.

Tom: a si?

Vir: si, son muy buenos.

Danny: no querrás decir están? Porque por los grititos que pegabais, me da a mi que escucharlos poco.

Miriam: vale lo reconocemos, los estábamos viendo porque están buenos y que?

Harry: no os bastamos nosotros?

Miriam: si, pero tampoco esta mal que de vez en cuando se descubran cosas nuevas.

Vir: tampoco os preocupéis mucho porque solo nos gustan por lo físico, no el pack completo, como vosotros. Somos groupies.

Nerea y Sonia: sii, somos groupies!

Dougie: pues nada para el concierto de Chester os venís con nosotros y los conocéis.

Nerea: de verdad? Aaaahhh voy ha poder abrazar a Jay y a Nathan y a Tom y Max.

Tom: no te olvidas de uno?

Nerea: no, ese no me gusta, que se lo quede Frankie para ella, se lo regalo y todo.

Miriam: sería todo un detalle por tu parte.

Nerea: a que si.

Miriam: y que despues se los lleva a los dos un Zepelin y que se lleven a la Vanessa con ellos pa' que no moleste.

Todos: hahaha!

Harry: bueno me alegra saber que no me tengo que volver a rapar la cabeza.

Miriam: ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo.

Sonia: bueno a que se debe vuestra visita?

Danny: a que no tenemos nada para comer, nos podéis alimentar?

Sonia: siempre que quieras! –dijo con insinuación.

Nerea: pues nada tira a hacer la comida.

Sonia: no estaba insinuando eso!

Nerea: ya lo se, pero tengo hambre y tu has hablado de comida a si que vete a hacer algo para comer.

Sonia: y una porra vete tu.

Nerea: no me da la gana ir.

Sonia: pues te quedas si comer.

Vir: ya voy yo a hacerla –dijo mientras las otras dos seguían.

Tom: te acompaño.

**Mientras estaban comiendo los chicos les dijeron que si podían y querían estaban invitadas al Wembley. Ellas aceptaron toda emocionadas, no se creían que iban a poderlos ver en uno de los estadios más famosos del mundo. Pero la emoción de dos de ellas disminuyo cuando les dijeron que también iban a ir su familia. Las caras de Miriam y Nerea cambiaron radicalmente. Iban a conocer a sus suegros y eso asustaba un poco, sobretodo a Miriam a la que siempre le había costado comprometerse más de lo necesario. Sin duda era un paso muy importante en sus relaciones.**

**Esa tarde los chicos estuvieron relajados en casa de sus novias y se quedaron a dormir allí. Por la mañana se levantaron como todos los días, pero con un nerviosismo típico del día que era. Sin duda el concierto de Wembley era el más especial. Todos se arreglaron y volvieron a casa de los chicos para recoger varias cosas antes de partir hacía el estadio de la Selección Inglesa. Al llegar allí tuvieron la suerte de que solo estaban ellos para hacer el soundcheck. Sus chicas los vitoreaban a la par que David grababa todos los momentos, para el documental que estaban preparando de la gira. Cuando volvieron al camerino ya habían llegado las familias de Danny y de Tom. Al rato llegaron los padres de Harry, junto con la hermana y la madre de Dougie. Nerea y Miriam entraron en una crisis nerviosa y trataban de huir como fuera, pero Harry y Dougie las tenían bien sujetas para que no se escaparan.**

**Dougie y Nerea se iban acercando poco a poco a Sam y Jazzie y aprovechando que todavía no los habían visto, Nerea intentaban escaparse de los brazos de su novio.**

Nerea: creo que no puedo hacer esto! Estoy demasiado nerviosa.

Dougie: tranquila que lo vas a hacer bien.

Nerea: y si se me olvida como hablar?

Dougie: no se te va a olvidar, créeme. Yo hable con tu padre.

Nerea: pero no es lo mismo! Fue por teléfono –se volvió hacia él, para encararlo pero era demasiado tarde, ya los habían visto.

Sam: que tal todo?

Dougie: muy bien mamá –dijo casi riéndose por la cara de pánico que tenia su novia- te quiero presentar a alguien –y le dio la vuelta a Nerea, ya que esta no reaccionaba- Mamá esta es Nerea, mi novia.

Sam: encantada Nerea.

Nerea: lo mismo digo, Señoraaaa …no se como llamarla?

Sam: Sam, llámame Sam.

Nerea: pues encantada Sam. Tu debes de ser Jazzie, no?

Jazzie: si, mucho gusto Nerea.

Nerea: el gusto es mío.

Dougie: no ha podido venir la Nona?

Sam: no hijo, esta demasiado mayor para estas cosas, aunque me ha costado retenerla. Bueno veo que esta vez has escogido mejor que la última vez?

**Nerea intento no demostrar el dolor por lo ocurrido hace poco menos de un mes, pero por otra parte se sentía feliz por saber que le caía bien a la madre de su novio.**

Dougie: no es momento de hablar del pasado mamá –afirmó a la vez que abrazaba con más fuerza a Nerea.

Sam: bueno os dejo que voy a saludar al resto, disfruta del concierto.

Dougie: lo hare mamá.

Nerea: ha sido un placer conocerla Sam.

Sam: lo mismo digo –y se marcho a saludar a Debbie Fletcher.

Dougie: ves que no era para tanto?

Nerea: que no era para tanto!O.O casi me da un infarto cuando ha aparecido detrás nuestro.

Dougie: has estado magnifica. Tenías que haberle visto la cara cuando le presente a Frankie, era todo rabia. Hoy estaba realmente feliz.

Nerea: no si eso ya me lo ha dejado claro, pero no lo he hecho bien, se me trababa la lengua todo el rato.

Dougie: que se te iba a trabar! No digas estupideces.

Nerea: ya te quiero ver yo a ti cuando conozcas a mis padres, entonces se te va a borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

Dougie: mira que eres tonta –dijo dándole un beso para evitar que replicara.

**Por otro lado se estaban Harry y Miriam. Ella no hacia más que esconderse detrás de el e intentaba por todos los medios tratar de salir de la sala, pero Harry siempre la acababa pillando. Una de las veces que se estaba escondiendo de el choco con otra persona y al girarse no se encontró a otro que al Señor Christopher Judd. Ella no sabia donde meterse y además estaba paralizada. Harry la vio y se acerco a los dos.**

Harry: hola papa! Te presento a mi novia Miriam –el la abrazo un poco para sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

Chris: oh esta es tu novia?

Miriam: si, señor lo soy –y mostro una tímida sonrisa.

Chris: es encantadora. Harry has visto a tu madre?

Harry: no papá. De hecho la estaba buscando.

Emma: pues deja de busca. Hola soy Emma, la madre de Harry.

Miriam: hola Emma, que sepa que su hijo es encantador.

Emma: veo que le quieres mucho. Eso esta bien, muy bien.

Harry: bueno nosotros tenemos que irnos a saludar a mas gente. Luego os ve.

Chris y Emma: adiós hijo! No rompas muchas baquetas.

Harry: se intentara.

**Los dos se alejaron y Miriam volvió a respirar.**

Harry: con que soy encantador?

Miriam: cállate, que no me salían mas palabras que esas.

Harry: venga que no ha sido para tanto.

Miriam: enserio cállate!

Harry: lo has hecho estupendamente –la beso para que se le pasaran el cúmulo de nervios que tenia.

**Cuando quedaba una hora y media para que empezara el concierto y todos se despidieron de ellos para que se pudieran relajar. Se fueron a los asientos que tenían reservados para la familia. Esa hora y media se les hizo eterna a todo el mundo. Empezó el concierto y a los chicos se les veía realmente felices, saltaban, se dejaban la voz y disfrutaban como auténticos enanos. Llego un momento divertido cuando Bob Fletcher, el padre de Tom salió al escenario a cantar Smile con ellos. La mirada de Tom se ilumino, como a un niño pequeño. Hubo otro momento también muy emocionante cuando Tom contesto a todas las criticas que habían recibido últimamente por parte de la prensa desgañitándose en One For The Radio. Y todos volvieron a emocionarse con The Heart Never Lies. Parecía increíble pero las dos horas se habían pasado como minutos. Los chicos se ducharon y fueron a saludar a toda la gente que estaba en la fiesta post-concierto. Una vez acabada la fiesta volvieron a casa a descansar con sus novias.**

**La mañana siguiente al Wembley Sonia se levanto la primera, porque estaba todavía con los nervios a flor de piel desde la noche anterior. Al rato Virginia le hizo compañía, seguida por Nerea que tenía todavía cara de dormida y se había despertado por las voces que pegaban.**

Nerea: pero que os pasa a las dos que dais tantas voces?

Sonia: pues que ayer vimos a Mcfly en directo en Wembley.

Nerea: y? –haciéndose una taza de café bien cargado.

Vir: no nada! Te parece poco?

Nerea: os juro que hay veces que no os entiendo para nada.

Sonia: déjala que es una sosa.

Nerea: no soy una sosa, solo que mis emociones me las guardo para mi.

Vir y Sonia: reprimida.

Nerea: hacer lo que os de la gana, no se ni para que os hablo.

**El resto del fin de semana transcurrió con normalidad antes de que se tuvieran que volver a separar porque todavía les quedaban otros tres conciertos más antes de unas pequeñas vacaciones.**


	66. Capitulo 65

**_Capitulo 65_**

**Al apoteósico concierto de Wembley le siguieron otros tres más en Reino Unido: Belfast, el 3 de Abril, Dublín, el 4 de Abril y Nottingham, el 6 de Abril.**

**Al fin, había terminado la gira por Reino Unido y las chicas podían disfrutar plenamente de la compañía de sus novios, aunque debían seguir acudiendo a la Universidad y estudiando para los exámenes que regresarían en menos de dos meses.**

**Pero que hubieran terminado en su tierra, no significaba que los chicos no fueran a dar más conciertos. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, Mayo había llegado. En menos de una semana, los chicos darían tres conciertos en el país de sus novias, y todos estaban muy ilusionados. Especialmente las chicas, que habían decidido viajar a España con ellos y aprovechar para hacer una visita a sus familias en Salamanca. Y así lo hicieron. El Jueves, después de comer todos juntos en casa de McFly, partieron hacia el aeropuerto para coger un avión rumbo a Madrid a las seis de la tarde. Los chicos habían decidido parar en Madrid para poder ir en el mismo avión que sus novias. Una vez allí, ellos partirían hacia Valencia en el Tour Bus, y ellas viajarían hacia Salamanca en un autobús un poco menos lujoso, eso sí, se habían encargado de pillar uno con wifi. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, Virginia se empezó a poner nerviosa, ya que siempre le habían dado mucho miedo los aviones.**

Vir: No. Otra vez a montar en avión. ¿Por qué me hacéis esto?

Tom: Tranquila, mujer. Que yo voy a estar a tu lado.

Vir: ¿Y no hay otra manera de viajar?

Miriam: Si, en zepelín. ¡No te fastidia! ¡Anda, tira!

**Una vez sentados en el avión, por parejas, los nervios fueron pasando y el viaje fue de lo más ameno.**

**Cuando llegaron a Madrid, una marabunta de fans esperaba a sus ídolos en la T4. los chicos, muy amables, como siempre, se pasaron un buen rato firmando autógrafos, haciéndose fotos con sus fans... todo ello ante el objetivo de la cámara de David. Mientras, las chicas intentaban pasar desapercibidas alejándose a hurtadillas con sus maletas, pero una fan se dio cuenta y empezó a llamarlas a voz en grito, haciendo que el resto de fans también se percatasen de su presencia. Las cuatro amigas, nerviosas, decidieron acercarse a la chica que las había llamado con una sonrisa, y poco a poco se fueron acercando más chicas esperando poder hacerse una foto con las novias de sus ídolos, a las que ya empezaban a querer casi tanto como a ellos. Mientras, Tom, Harry, Danny y Dougie contemplaban la escena divertidos, y orgullosos de que sus fans entendieran que estaban enamorados de esas cuatro chicas.**

Danny: Míralas, nos están quitando todo el protagonismo haha

Harry: Están todas como locas con ellas.

Tom: Hombre, es normal, tened en cuenta que ellas son españolas. Están orgullosas de sus compatriotas - dijo con una sonrisa.

**En ese momento empezó a sonar un móvil.**

Danny: Es el mío - dijo mirando la pantalla. - Es mi hermana. ¡Hola, sis!

Vicky: ¡Hola, bro! Haha Al final si que puedo ir a Madrid, pero hasta el Sábado no llegaré. Solo puedo ir un día, así que he decidido ir el Sábado, aprovechando que también están las chicas.

Danny: Ok. Ya sabes que nosotros ahora partimos hacia Valencia. Ellas van a ir a visitar a sus familias y el Sábado nos juntaremos aquí otra vez. En cuanto llegues nos avisas. ¿De acuerdo?

Vicky: De acuerdo. Mándales saludos de mi parte a todos. ¡Bye!

Danny: ¡Bye!

**Cuando colgó, las chicas ya se habían reunido con ellos.**

Danny: Chicos, saludos de parte de mi hermana.

Sonia: ¿Al final puede venir?

Danny: Si, pero solo vendrá el Sábado, después tiene que volver a Londres.

Sonia: Bueno... al menos podremos estar con ella un día.

**Los chicos se despidieron definitivamente de sus fans, para, a continuación, despedirse de sus novias. Dougie abrazó con fuerza a Nerea.**

Nerea: ¡Ay! ¡Me afixias!

Miriam: Nerea, hija, ya eres borde hasta con tu novio haha

Dougie: Es verdad - dijo poniendo un puchero -. Dame un besito.

Nerea: Claro que te beso, pero no me apachurres. ¡Si nos vamos a ver en menos de dos días! Anda, ven aquí.

**Nerea y Dougie se fundieron en un beso, mientras Dougie sobaba el culo de su novia.**

**Por otro lado, Sonia y Danny se despedían muy efusivamente también. Cuando se separaron para coger aire:**

Danny: Te voy a echar de menos.

Sonia. Y yo a ti. Pero, no te preocupes, enseguida nos volveremos a ver.

Danny: ¿Me vas a traer algo de Salamanca?

Sonia: Ya veremos... haha

**Por otra parte:**

Harry: Jo, otra vez a separarme de mi niña.

Miriam: Qué cansino eres. ¡Si son dos días!

Harry: Miriam, por favor, no sueltes todo tu romanticismo de golpe que me tiemblan las piernas.

Miriam: Aish, es que, sabes que odio las despedidas. Dame un beso, anda.

**Harry se acercó a ella y le plantó un morreo.**

**Tom y Virginia estaban abrazados.**

Tom: Te quiero.

Vir: Y yo a ti.

Tom: Veniros a Valencia, por fa.

Vir: Tom, hace mucho que no vemos a la familia. Tú la ves todos los días.

Tom: Tienes razón. Pero tráeme algo. De comer, si puede ser.

Vir: Te vas a caer de culo de lo rico que va a estar lo que te voy a traer.

Tom: Más rico que tú, no creo - dijo, dándole un beso en la nariz.

Harry: Tortolitos, nos tenemos que separar aquí.

Sonia: Venga, a hacer feliz a las valencianas. ¡Que no se diga!

Tom: No te preocupes, lo haremos ;)

**Tras las despedidas, tanto los chicos como las chicas emprendieron sus respectivos caminos.**

**Tras dos horas de viaje, Miriam, Sonia, Nerea y Virginia llegaron a la estación de autobuses de Salamanca. Allí las esperaban sus familiares con los brazos abiertos.**

**Lo que quedaba de Jueves y el Viernes, las chicas no se vieron, pero hablaban continuamente por twitter, al igual que lo hacían con sus novios, y de vez en cuando contestaban a preguntas de McFlyers. Las pocas horas que pasaron en su tierra fueron muy productivas para todas. Visitaron a todos sus tíos, primos, abuelos, etc, pasaron tiempo con sus padres y hermanos, excepto Sonia ya que sus padres se habían quedado en Londres, y, sobre todo, aprovecharon para comer comida en condiciones, como jamón, queso, carne de la buena... ¡Cómo echaban de menos eso!**

**Por su parte, los chicos dieron en Valencia uno de los mejores conciertos de su vida. Tras el concierto, decidieron pasar la noche en Valencia. A la mañana siguiente saldrían hacia Madrid, al igual que sus novias.**

**El Sábado amaneció nublado. Los chicos tenían ganas de seguir disfrutando del sol español, pero no pudo ser, al menos durante las primeras horas del día. A las nueve de la mañana ya estaban todos reunidos en el hotel en el que se hospedaría McFly esas horas, incluida Vicky. Las chicas habían traído muchas cosas ricas de Salamanca para que sus novios también disfrutaran de esa maravillosa gastronomía.**

Vir: Tom, ¿tu no querías que te trajera algo de comer?

Tom: ¡SI!

Vir: Pues mira.

**Virginia sacó de su maleta un enorme paquete y se lo entregó a Tom. Éste lo empezó a abrir mientras lo olisqueaba al mismo tiempo.**

Vir: Bueno, en realidad lo hemos comprado todas para todos.

**Cuando Tom lo abrió se quedó pensativo.**

Tom: No se qué es, pero tiene una pinta deliciosa.

Miriam: ¡Es hornazo! Es típico de Salamanca. Se come en una fiesta que llamamos Lunes de Aguas, y que se celebró este Lunes, por eso os lo hemos traido.

Harry: mmm ¡Qué pinta! ¿No tendréis un cuchillo por ahí?

Nerea: ¡Claro! ¡Está todo pensao, chaval! ¿Miriam?

**Miriam hizo caso a Nerea y saco de su maleta un cuchillo que tenía muy bien guardado. Cuando lo sacó de su envoltorio empezó a jugar con él como si fuera una espada. Dougie, que estaba a su lado, se apartó asustado.**

Dougie: ¡Miriam, no hagas el tonto con eso! ¡Qué los carga el diablo!

Sonia: Mira que eres cagueta, Dougie haha

Todos: hahaha

**Miriam dejó de jugar con el cuchillo y se puso a partir un trozo de hornazo para cada uno. Todos estaban maravillados con el riquísimo sabor de ese manjar.**

Vicky: mmm ¡Qué bueno! Los españoles si que os lo montáis bien.

Danny: ¡Ya te digo! ¡Esto está de vicio! - dijo con la boca llena.

Vir: Cierra la boca, ¡por Dios!

Sonia: El hornazo está riquísimo, pero si le añades algo de beber, está muchísimo mejor.

Danny: ¿Qué más habéis traído?

Sonia: chan chan chan - dijo poniendo emoción mientras abría la maleta.- ¡Un Ribera del Duero! El vino favorito de mi niño.

Danny: aaahhhh ¡Te quiero! - dijo tomando la botella de vino en sus manos y dando un beso a Sonia.

Miriam: Y eso no es todo - dijo sacando unas cuantas bolsas de jamón envasado al vacío. - ¡Jamón de la carnicería de mis padres para todos!

McFly: oop oop! - empezaron a aplaudir emocionados.

Nerea: ¡Míralos! Es verdad eso de que a los tíos se les conquista por el estómago, ¿eh?

Dougie: Vosotras ya nos tenéis conquistados, no necesitáis todo esto - dijo agarrándola por la cintura.- ¡Aunque esto ayuda! Hahaha

**En ese momento entró Fletch en la habitación.**

Fletch: Vaya, vaya. Os montáis un aperitivo y no me llamáis.

Tom: Lo siento. ¿Quieres jamón?

Fletch: Quizás más tarde. Vamos, tenemos que salir ya hacia Vistalegre.

**Recogieron entre todos el estropicio que habían montando con tanta comida y se dirigieron al Tour Bus, donde les esperaba todo el equipo de McFly.**

**Una vez en Vistalegre, Vicky, Miriam, Virginia, Nerea y Sonia se pasaron el día viendo ensayar a los chicos, y viéndoles hacer el tonto en el camerino, cosa que les encantaba. Cuando llegó la hora de los Meet & Greet, las chicas decidieron dejar a los chicos solos para que disfrutasen de sus fans españolas.**

**Unas cuantas horas más tarde, las puertas se abrieron y la gente empezó a llenar el recinto. Las chicas decidieron irse acomodando en las gradas, mientras los chicos se preparaban para el show.**

Vir: Tom, una última cosa.

Tom: ¿Si?

Vir: Ponte una de las camisetas que me gustan a mí. De las de tetilla.

Tom: Vale hahaha

**Mientras los teloneros empezaban a animar a la gente, las chicas se hacían fotos con los fans que tenían a su alrededor en las gradas. A las 21:10 exactamente, las luces se apagaron y empezó a sonar la melodía de SuperCity. Enseguida, unas luces se dejaron ver en el escenario.**

Nerea: ¡Ahí está mi niño! ¡GUAPO!

Sonia: Nerea, hija, pronto empiezas haha

**Las luces se encendieron y se pudo ver a Tom haciendo gestos para que la gente empezara a saltar. Entonces, empezaron a tocar Party Girl y la locura llegó al Vistalegre. Y así, con todas y cada una de las canciones. La más emotiva, sin duda, fue The Heart Never lies. Al final, antes de despedirse con Shine a Light:**

Tom: Estamos muy contentos de estar aquí. Queremos dar las gracias a todas nuestras fans españolas, espacialmente a cuatro, a las que todos conocéis ya y que deben estar por allí arriba - dijo señalando a las gradas de enfrente - Y solo queremos añadir que vamos a estar de vuelta muy pronto.

Dougie: Muy, muy pronto.

**Tras el aplauso y los gritos emocionados de los McFlyers, empezó a sonar Shine a Light. Y así acabó un concierto muy esperado y emotivo para todos.**

**Después de las duchas, todos se dirigieron al Tour Bus. Siguiente destino: Barcelona.**

**En Barcelona estuvieron otra vez todos juntos, excepto Vicky, que tuvo que volver a Londres el Sábado por la noche. Aprovecharon la mañana para ir todos juntos a la playa, y por la noche, los chicos lo dieron todo por tercer día consecutivo en el país de sus amadas.**

**Habían sido cuatro días muy divertidos, pero esa misma noche tuvieron que volver a Londres, ya que las chicas debían volver a la cruda realidad de la Universidad.**


	67. Capitulo 66

**_Capitulo 66_**

**Ya habían acabado las emociones de los conciertos en España, Sin embargo la emoción no había desaparecido del todo ya que el fin de semana siguiente era el cumpleaños de Sonia. No tenía pensado hacer gran cosa, simplemente con pasar la tarde con sus amigos y su novio en casa, y disfrutar luego de una agradable cena ya sería un cumpleaños perfecto, teniendo en cuenta que era Domingo y no podían alargar la celebración demasiado si querían levantarse el Lunes para ir a clase.**

**Entonces las chicas decidieron que lo mejor era hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en casa. No sería difícil conseguir que Sonia no se enterara, ya que había quedado en ir a comer a casa de sus padres con Danny antes del festejo.**

**Así como el fin de semana había sido uno de los más memorables de sus vidas, la semana no fue demasiado excitante... clase, comer, estudio, cenar, clase, comer, estudio, cenar...y así sucesivamente con alguna insulsa discusión intercalada en el proceso. **

Sonia: la la la el domingo es mi cumple la la la la -dijo canturreando mientras entraba en el salón donde Miriam y Nerea veian tranquilamente la tele.

Miriam: mírala que boba, si parece Heidi dando saltitos! xD

Nerea: Heidi? yo diría que parece la cabra de Heidi... Mira que eres pesadita...

Sonia: haha que pasa? me hace ilu! xD claro que por otra parte ya 19 años... creo que ya empiezo a tener la crisis de los 19!

Nerea: crisis de los 19? pa empezar eso no existe! y no se tienen crisis a esa edad...

Sonia: lo dirás tu que no! ¬¬ pues yo ya lo voy notando...

Miriam: si, anda abuela, vete a tomarte la pastilla de la tensión! haha

Sonia: ya verás Nerea, a ti te queda poco, ya me contarás entonces cuando los cumplas... xD

**El viernes por la tarde Danny invitó a Sonia a casa de los chicos mientras el resto fueron a comprar las cosas para la fiesta sorpresa, y ya que estaban Sonia aprovechó para que él le enseñara algunas cosas de música y a mejorar su forma de tocar la guitarra, lo cual le encantaba. Podría pasarse horas viendo tocar a su novio mientras ejercía de profesor para ella, y le ayudaba incluso cuando se ponía a componer alguna canción. Era en esos momentos cuando más apreciaba el increíble talento de Danny como músico y cómo aun mejor persona. **

Danny: He estado componiendo algo esta semana, aun no se lo he enseñado ni a Tom, serás la primera en oirlo ^^

Sonia: genial!

Danny: a ver si adivinas en quien me he inspirado... te doy una pista, su nombre empieza por S . =P

Sonia: haha

**Entonces Danny empezó a tocar unos bonitos acordes mientras cantaba los siguientes versos:**

_london, paris, tokyo_

_thinking of you wherever i go_

_when i close my eyes you're by my side_

_a thousand miles can't keep us apart_

_your tender words serenade my heart_

_and you keep me smiling, perfect timing_

_i wish that you were here with me tonight_

_see i've traveled around the world now_

_and i've seen so many beautiful girls now_

_but somehow no one ever comes close to you_

_you know i've been to many different places_

_and i've seen so many pretty faces_

_but baby no one ever comes close to you_

_and it feels like you are always with me_

_on these long nights, in another lonely city_

_you are right here, right now_

_cos in my mind i never left at all_

**Mientras Danny tocaba Sonia no pudo evitar que se le escapara alguna lagrimilla de emoción, y cuando acabó se lanzó rápidamente al cuello de su novio para abrazarle con fuerza.**

Danny: ah me ahogas! haha supongo que te ha gustado xD

Sonia: que si me ha gustado? - Sonia casi se lo come a besos- Es precioso!

**Danny sonrió.**

**Cuando Harry, Tom y Dougie volvieron a casa, Danny fue a llevar a Sonia a la suya con las chicas.**

Sonia: ya estoy en casa!

Miriam: oh, que tal la tarde chicos?

Danny: muy bien!

Sonia: genial!

Virginia: Danny, te quedas a cenar?

Danny: bueno, si insistes! haha

Nerea: si insistes no? xD

Sonia: haha voy a subir la guitarra a mi cuarto, ahora bajo!

**En ese momento Danny aprovechó para preguntarle a sus amigas algunas dudas.**

Danny: oye le habéis comprado ya el regalo de cumpleaños a Sonia?

Nerea: si, tu no?

Danny: voy a ir mañana, pero no tengo claro que comprarle! sabéis de algo que quiera?

Nerea: pues no te compliques mucho comprando joyas o cosas así, Sonia no es tan complicada... le gusta cualquier frikada... xD regalalé un muñeco de Dora la exploradora! -dijo rodando los ojos.

Miriam: Ya sé! regálale un zepelín!

Nerea: ya está con el puto zepelín! Nooo!

Miriam: Por que no? yo quiero un zepelín...! xD bueno yo puedo decirte que tuvo unas tortugas unos cuantos años cuando era más pequeña y las tuvo que devolver al acuario porque se hicieron demasiado grandes, pero siempre a querido volver a tenerlas...

Danny: ah si, creo que alguna vez a comentado algo... um pues le compro unas tortugas con un tortuguero bien grande, así no se le queda pequeño! xD

Vir: bueno a ver que vas a traer eh? que esto no es un palacio! y hay que ponerlas en un sitio fuera del alcance del Messi... que luego pasa lo que pasa xD

Nerea: tu y tu cansino perro ¬¬

Vir: que no te metas con mi perro que te caliento!

Miriam: ya empezamos... ssshh callaros que ya baja Sonia! -dijo susurrando.

Danny: haha bueno bueno, no os preocupeis... xD lo tendré todo en cuenta!

Sonia: de que hablais? =)

Todos: de nada, nada

Sonia: ya claro, nada ¬¬

**Después de una rica cena casera y una agradable charla Danny decidió volver a su casa con los chicos. El sábado fue a comprar el regalo como tenía pensado y por la tarde McFly fue a dar unas entrevistas. Más tarde se pasaron un rato por casa de las chicas.**

**El Domingo Miriam, Virginia, y Nerea habían decidido poner el despertador pronto para darle una sorpresa a Sonia preparándole un desayuno especial de cumpleaños. Así que cuando lo tuvieron todo preparado fueron a la habitación donde se encontraba su amiga durmiendo y la despertaron con un cálido abrazo mañanero tirándose encima de ella como salvajes al grito de FELICIDADEEES!**

Sonia: aaah la madre que os trajo! que susto! xD

Nerea: haha te fastidias!

**Después cuando Sonia se levantó de la cama, ya menos adormilada, fueron felicitándola con un abrazo y dos besos.**

Virginia: Ala ahora tira a la cocina que hemos preparado desayuno especial hoy!

Sonia: uuummm genial, desayuno!

Nerea: lo de esta muchacha con la comida no es normal... xD

Miriam: ya haha

**Tras un largo y distendido desayuno Sonia se fue a preparar para ir a comer a casa de sus padres con Danny y celebrar también su cumpleaños con ellos. Sus padres ya se habían hecho más o menos a la idea de que su hija saliera con una persona famosa y además Danny ya había ido con Sonia muchas veces a visitarlos allí en Londres. Cuando estaba arriba peinándose llamaron a la puerta.**

Nerea: llaman a la puertaaa! -dijo a voces.

Miriam: ya voy yo...

**Cuando Miriam abrió la puerta se encontró fuera con un chico que llevaba un bonito ramo de rosas.**

Repartidor: Buenos días, traigo flores para la señorita Sonia González

Miriam: espera un momento... SONIAAAA! -voceó- Baja que es para tiii!

Sonia: voyyy!

**Sonia bajó corriendo las escaleras y recogió el ramo.**

Sonia: Wow son de Danny! kdjfisfkldsf que monoo! ha puesto en la tarjeta... "Feliz cumpleaños a la chica más especial, te quiero"

Todas: oooooooh que bonito.

Nerea: me está sorprendiendo Danny, no pensé que fuera tan detallista...

Sonia: lo es kdjkslfj

**Al rato llegó Danny a recogerla.**

Danny: Felicidadees! te llegaron mis flores? ^^

Sonia: siii, son preciosas, muchas gracias! eres un cielo!

Danny: haha de nada!

**Cuando llegaron a su casa, los padres de Sonia los recibieron tan alegremente como ya era costumbre.**

M: Felicidadees Sonia! Hola Danny!

P: Felicidadees mi niña! -dijo dándole dos besos- Buenas Chaval, que tal todo? -dijo dándole la mano a Danny.

Danny: muy bien haha trabajando duro!

P: Eso está bien! Espero que tengáis hambre, porque hoy he preparado la barbacoa y he comprado un montón de carne!

Danny: Oh genial! me encantan las barbacoas, yo te ayudo!

M: si, mira a ver si consigues que no se le queme Danny! haha

Sonia: eso eso xD

P: como sois eh? Si sólo lo dejé bien pasado...

M y Sonia: ya ya... hahaha

**Después de comer, y de que Danny y el padre de Sonia tuvieran la típica conversación sobre fútbol, se despidieron para ir a casa de las chicas donde iban a celebrar el cumpleaños.**

Danny: bueno pues muchas gracias por la comida, creo que al final le hemos pillado el punto a la barbacoa, eh?

P: pues si, haha estaba de muerte la costilla.

Sonia: buf y la panceta ni te cuento xD

M: bueno que lo paséis muy bien en la fiesta!

Sonia: si, gracias haha

P: y cuídame a la niña eh Danny?

Danny: si, si, tranquilo, lo haré haha

**Cuando llegaron a casa de las chicas ya estaban todos alli: Harry, Tom, Dougie, Miriram,Vir y Nerea. Sus amigos la esperaban con la luz apagada y una gran tarta de chocolate con dos velas representando el numero 19.**

Todos: Feliz cumpleañooos! -y después empezaron a cantar- cumpleaños feiliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos Soniaaaa, cumpleaños feliiiz! Whoop

**Sonia se quedó con cara de asombro y de felicidad.**

Danny: Sorpresa! haha pide un deseo y sopla las velas!

Sonia: valee, espera que piense... umm

Vir: Pero date prisa o comeremos cera, cansina! xD

Sonia: a vale xD ya! - Sonia sopló las velas.

Todos: bieeen! - aplaudiendo.

Danny: bueno y ahora que empiece la fiestaa! -Danny sacó su ordenador portatil y unos altavoces y empezó a poner música.

Nerea: Esto si que es música! y no la mierda que ponen a veces en España!

Miriam: ya te digo!

**Después de un rato de baile, en el que todos habian disfrutado como enanos haciendo el tonto, descansaron un poco y aprovecharon para darle a Sonia sus regalos.**

Dougie: venga ahora los regalos no?

Tom: si, si! nosotros empezamos!

**Harry, Tom y Dougie sacaron el regalo que le habían comprado conjuntamente a Sonia.**

Sonia: woow! una wii! es genial! Gracias!^^ -dijo mientras les daba un abrazo a cada uno.

Tom, Dougie, Harry: de nada hombre!

Nerea: alaa! nos dejaras jugar no?

Sonia: a ti sobretodo al de boxeo! a ver si asi no me atizas a mi! xD

Nerea: ha-ha muy graciosa ¬¬ a que no te doy mi regalo?

Sonia: uy encima con chantaje! xD

Nerea: buah toma anda!

Sonia: oooh una camiseta de MJ! muy chula Nerea! gracias! -dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Miriam: uyy ahora el mio!

Sonia: valee

**Cuando abrió el regalo de Miriam la miró y soltó una carcajada. El paquete contenía un conjunto de lenceria muy muy sexy.**

Sonia: haha tu siempre tan salida!

Harry: uuuh eso es sexy sexy sexy! xD

Nerea: no me imagino a Sonia con eso puesto! xD

Danny: uy pues yo si! que gran regalo miriam! ñam ñam ñam me encanta!

Sonia: creo que a Danny le ha hecho más ilusion que a mi haha

Miriam: entonces he cumplido mi misión! a Sonia lo que le pasa es que hay que conseguir subirle la autoestima... cuerpazooo!

Sonia: haha que boba eres, pero ya le daré uso! ^^

Dougie: oh si, seguro que de eso ya se ocupa Danny!

Danny: por supuesto tio! haha

Nerea: mira que estais salidos! xD

Vir: bueno venga ahora abre el mioo!

**Sonia abrió el paquete que le dio Virginia. Eran unas zapatillas Nike azules.**

Sonia: que chulaaas Vir! me encantaan! muy fashion haha

Danny: bueno y ahora el mio! vamos a tu habitación.

Dougie: que? muy bonito, os vais a darle al tema y nos dejáis aquí?

Danny: noo estúpido! xD su regaló está en la habitación!

**Miriam, Vir y Nerea habían ayudado a Danny colocando su regalo en la habitación de Sonia mientras ellos estaban fuera. De modo que subieron todos a la habitación. Cuando entró por la puerta se encontró con un acuaterrario en el que había dos pequeñas tortuguitas.**

Sonia: aaaah! tortugaas! - dijo acercándose a la estantería donde habían colocado el acuaterrario- por fiiin! como lo has sabido?!

Danny: digamos que alguien que te conoce muy bien me dio la idea haha, te has fijado en los peluches de tu cama?

Sonia: aaaah! Un peluche de Dora la Exploradora! haha k guay! -dijo mientras corría hacia la cama para cojerlo.

Nerea: pero como coño le puede hacer ilusión un muñeco de Dora la Exploradora...! -.-

Sonia: que pasa! pues mola... xD Muchas gracias por todo cielo, te quiero! -le besó.

Danny: te lo mereces! Ah aun falta algo... verás Mi amigo el Dj Roger Sánchez me ha invitado a Ibiza en Junio, antes del concierto del aniversario de CocaCola, y si has acabado los exámenes y eso me gustaría que vinieras conmigo ^^

Sonia: si? oh pues en Junio hay exámenes de recuperación... pero si lo apruebo todo entonces si que puedo! me esforzaré al máximo!

Danny: genial! haha oye como vas a llamar a las tortugas?

Nerea: Jacko y McFly! lleva dando la vara con los nombres que le pondría la vida... xD

Sonia: haha si! exacto, Jacko por Michael Jackson y McFly por vosotros chicos ^^

Harry: muy buenos nombres! haha

Sonia: bueno muchas gracias por vuestros regalos, han sido todos perfectos! auténticos regalazos!

Todos: haha de nada!

Tom: y ahora que siga la fiesta! -dijo lanzando uno de los globos que había por toda la casa.

**Y así entre globos, comida y música continuó la fiesta hasta la media noche.**

Vir: buf deberiamos ir recogiendo, que si no mañana a ver como nos levantamos pa' ir a clase...

Sonia: y tu Danny que vas a hacer hoy? te quedas a dormir?

Miriam: si si, a dormir... haha ;)

Harry: um a mi tambien me gustaría quedarme a "dormir" eh! -dijo abrazando a Miriam por detrás.

Vir: si y a todos os gustaría quedaros a "dormir" pero mañana hay clase y no quiero que se convierta esto en un picadero hoy! xD

Miriam: aguafiestas!

Tom: si chicos... además mañana tenemos una entrevista a primera hora...

Danny: es verdad... lo olvidaba... pero tio es el cumple de Sonia, va! te prometo que no llegaré tarde!

Tom: bueno venga, Danny puede quedarse, los demás tirar pal' coche!

Dougie: mierda!

Danny: bien!

Sonia: se siente Dougie!

Harry: bueno... pues ala vamonos...

Miriam: tranquilo cielo, que mañana por la tarde despues de clase me paso por vuestra casa y recuperamos el tiempo... ñam ñam!

Harry: haha muy bien, mañana nos vemos - Harry le dio un apasionado beso.

Dougie: pasate tu también por casa si puedes... -dijo mientras le daba un beso a Nerea para despedirse.

Nerea: ok

Tom: hasta mañana cariño -y acompañó la frase con un beso y un abrazo a su novia- te apetece que te pase a buscar cuando salgas de la universidad y vayamos tu y yo a hacer algo por ahi?

Vir: ay si por fa! me apetece mucho estar contigo! hasta mañana cielo^^

**Cuando ya todos se hubieron despedido las chicas se fueron acomodando en sus respectivas habitaciones.**

Sonia: Que cumpleaños más guay ^^ muchas gracias por tus regalos otra vez. -dijo mientras se acurrucaba más al lado de Danny en la cama.

Danny: un placer... Sonia se que ya te lo he dicho pero te quiero... ya sabes que he estado con más chicas, pero nunca he sentido esto por nadie antes, te lo prometo, ninguna me había hecho sentir tan especial y valorado como tú.

**Sonia incorporó un poco la cabeza para mirar a su novio a los ojos, mostrando una cara de infinito orgullo a la que invadía la emoción.**

Sonia: yo tampoco había sentido esto por nadie... se que esto sonará cursi pero es la verdad, ahora mismo eres mi vida, te adoro por ser como eres, una gran persona y con un talento increíble, y que consigue hacerme sonreír cada día, no podría pensar en nadie mejor que tú para compartir mi vida. Te quiero Danny Jones.

**Dicho esto se fundieron en un apasionado beso que ninguno de los dos hubiera querido que acabara nunca.**


	68. Capitulo 67

**_Capitulo 67_**

**Después del cumpleaños de Sonia los chicos solo tuvieron cuatro días antes de partir para hacer su gira por Suramérica. Todos intentaban no pensar en las dos semanas que iban a estar separados, pero era casi imposible. El día antes de marcharse las chicas durmieron en casa de ellos y así poder despedirse con tranquilidad. A las ocho de la mañana sonó el despertador, pero algunos ya llevaban casi una hora despiertos.**

**Virginia se encontraba medio dormida cuando Tom la terminó de despertar con un cálido beso mañanero. Ella se hacía la remolona, no quería separarse de el.**

Vir: porque te tienes que ir durante tanto tiempo?

Tom: es parte de mi trabajo, ya lo sabes.

Vir: ya pero no quiero que te vayas y tampoco puedo ir contigo.

Tom: tranquila te llamaré todas las noches y ya verás como se pasa mucho más rápido de lo que parece.

Vir: espero que tengas razón -dijo abrazándolo.

**En cambio en la habitación de al lado era Nerea la que estaba despierta mirando como dormía Dougie. Vio la hora y apagó el despertador. Se acercó a su boca y empezó a darle pequeños besitos alrededor de la comisura de su boca hasta que se despertó.**

Nerea: buenos días dormilón!

Dougie: buenos días -le dijo medio adormilado.

Nerea: ya se porque Harry tiene tantas fotos tuyas dormido, estás muy mono.

Dougie: para vosotros dos estoy mono a todas horas.

Nerea: será porque lo eres… un mono quiero decir.

Dougie: que buen humor tienes hoy.

Nerea: es que quiero que te vayas con un buen recuerdo mío, uno bonito en el que no esté gritando.

Dougie: espera al final de la mañana a ver si dices lo mismo -dijo entre dientes- vamos a desayunar anda.

**En la habitación de Harry los dos estaban dormidos abrazados cuando sonó el despertador.**

Miriam: apaga eso por dios!

Harry: apágalo tu que estas más cerca.

Miriam: pero tu tienes los brazos mas largos y lo que no son los brazos.

Harry: ya lo se.

Miriam: ahora enserio o lo apagas o lo tiro?

Harry: ala ya está vaga!

Miriam: buenos días cariño!

Harry: buenos días. Vamos a desayunar? -le dijo dándole un tierno beso.

Miriam: vale, pero ni se te ocurra mencionar algo sobre lo que ocurre hoy que ya sabes que no me gustan nada esas cosas que comienzan con D.

Harry: no pienso decir ni mu.

**En cambio en la habitación de Danny la situación era muy diferente a pesar de que llevaba sonando la alarma desde hace media hora ni uno ni otro se levantaban. El resto, como sabían como se las gastaban los dos, cuando pasaban por la puerta los llamaban. Al sexto toque en la puerta Sonia se terminó de despertar.**

Sonia: ya es la hora, Danny vete levantándote -dijo mientras lo zarandeaba un poco.

Danny: cinco minutos más mami.

Sonia: venga despierta.

Danny: ummm

**Sonia, viendo que no estaba por la labor, le empezó a besar por el cuello haciéndole cosquillas. Danny se comenzó a desperezar y agarró a Sonia para darle un beso decente.**

Danny: buenos días! Por qué esa cara?

Sonia: porque te vas hoy.

Danny: tonta que enseguida nos vemos y nos vamos a la playa.

Sonia: si, pero antes están todos los exámenes y vosotros estáis en el otro lado del mundo…

Danny: anda cállate de una vez y vamos a desayunar.

Sonia: vale pero no me hace gracia que te vayas.

Danny: hoy vas a estar pesadita.

**Una vez que tenían todo listo partieron hacia el aeropuerto y las chicas hacia su casa, para recoger las cosas de la Universidad e ir a la última semana de clase antes de los exámenes. Como estaba previsto, los conciertos en Sudamérica fueron un verdadero éxito. Llamaban a las chicas todos los días, pero aun así no las molestaban mucho porque sabían que estaban de exámenes y que tenían que estudiar mucho. Todo ese estudio dio sus frutos porque todas aprobaron.**

**Aprovechando que estaban de vacaciones el día que llegaron los chicos fueron a casa de ellos para poder pasar con ellos el resto del día. Prepararon una pequeña merienda-cena y para cuando ellos entraron por la puerta ya estaba todo listo.**

Dougie: umm huele a comida.

Nerea: aaaaahhhh ya han llegado -gritó desde el salón y apareció corriendo para engancharse el cuello de su novio. Todas se acercaron a saludarlos.

Sonia: deberíamos llevarla a un psiquiatra porque esos cambios de humor no son normales -y fue a abrazar a Danny y a darle un señor beso- te he echado de menos!

Danny: y yo a ti! Ahora tenemos una semana para nosotros verdad?

Sonia: si, porque somos muy listas y lo hemos aprobado todo.

Danny: que guay! A si que estáis oficialmente de vacaciones?

Miriam: si! Ahora es cuando disfrutamos de lo lindo y podemos ir a cualquier concierto que hagáis.

Harry: vacaciones? Nosotros tenemos de eso?

Tom: creo que alguna semana por aquí otra por allá.

Nerea: venga ya! si lo vuestro son vacaciones permanentes.

Tom: eso es verdad, vivimos de lo que nos gusta. No nos podemos quejar.

Vir: eso es más de lo que muchos pueden decir. Ahora que estáis todos saludados vamos a comer algo.

Dougie: eso! Que llevo oliendo la comida desde que entramos por la puerta.

**Cenaron tranquilamente y disfrutaron de la compañía unos de otros. Pasaron los días y llego la hora de que Sonia y Danny partieran para Ibiza.**

Nerea: Danny no sabes lo que te agradezco que te la lleves, la quiero mucho pero no la soporto un día mas aquí. Prefiero echarla de menos que querer arrancarle la cabeza a cada hora.

Sonia: adoro tus despedidas. Te echaré de menos.

Nerea: y yo a ti.

Sonia: jo os voy a echar de menos a todos.

Miriam: cállate que me vas a hacer llorar.

Vir: yo ya lo estoy.

Nerea: pero mira que sois sensibleras las dos, que se va a Ibiza no a la guerra.

Vir: y tu que burra eres! Que lo pases bien en la fiesta Sonia.

Miriam: se lo merece… XD

Sonia: hahaha adiós a todas, cuidarme a las tortugas y no dejéis que el Messi se acerque a ellas.

Nerea: ya verás, cuando vuelvas tus tortugas no van a existir.

Sonia: y sobretodo, no dejéis a la asesina acercarse a ellas.

Dougie: ya me encargaré yo de ellas, de todas.

Sonia: gracias Doug! Tom, Harry, os quiero mucho a todos.

Danny: bueno, venga, nos vamos ya?

Sonia: si.

Miriam: me come la distancia!

Sonia: oh no a mí también me come la distancia!

Vir: y a mí también!

**Las tres se abrazaron, mientras Nerea las miraba.**

Nerea: no pienso unirme, aunque me miréis así. Se va solo una semana!

Sonia: yo también te quiero -dijo rodando los ojos- no expreses tanto cariño junto que me abrumas.

Nerea: que te vayas ya pesada -le dijo mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta- Danny no me des las gracias, que sino no sale de ahí ni en cien años.

Danny: adiós a todos, nos vemos en una semana.

**Y los dos se fueron rumbo al aeropuerto. Cuando llegaron a Ibiza, Roger ya les estaba esperando allí para recogerlos ya que se iban a quedar en su casa. En Ibiza pudieron disfrutar de la playa y del sol, el cual se echaba tanto de menos en Londres, y por supuesto de la noche Ibicenca, pues no perdieron la oportunidad de ir a ver pinchar a Roger a algunas de las discotecas más famosas de la isla como el Space. Ambos disfrutaron mucho de estas pequeñas vacaciones, y Sonia respiraba aliviada después de haber pasado con éxito su primer año de universidad.**

**Esa semana coincidía que era el concierto de Blink-182 en el O2 Arena de Londres, concierto para el cual Dougie y Nerea tenían entradas, las cuales le había regalado Nerea en Navidad. Dougie estaba que se subía por las paredes de la emoción, era como un niño pequeño con una subida de azúcar.**

Nerea: como estés así hasta el Viernes no se si podre aguantarte.

Dougie: vale, ya paro. Pero entiéndeme es Blink-182, es como si tú fueras a ver a los Jonas Brothers.

Nerea: eso no vale, es chantaje.

Dougie: no pongas esa cara -dijo al ver que ella arrugaba el gesto- que me entra la risa.

Nerea: haha ya la quito.

Dougie: ves, cuando sonríes estás más guapa.

Nerea: mira que eres tonto.

Dougie: si, pero voy a ver a Blink en directo. Yuuuuhuuu!

Nerea: de verdad que no puedo contigo.

Tom: déjalo, ya se cansará.

Nerea: tu crees?

Vir: pues claro! Es como cualquier niño. Ya verás lo bien que duerme esta noche.

Nerea: genial, encima por las noches no me va a rendir.

Vir: tú siempre pensando en lo mismo.

Nerea: es culpa de Miriam, me lo ha pegado.

Miriam: que te he pegado el qué?

Vir: lo de estar salida.

Miriam: ah no, tú venías con eso de serie. Yo solo te he dado un pequeño empujón.

Nerea: pues te lo podías haber ahorrado.

Harry: está visto que si no tiene a Sonia alrededor la paga con el resto -le cuchicheó a Tom.

Tom: hombre, todavía no ha dado a nadie.

Nerea: que habláis vosotros dos?

Harry y Tom: nada!

**La semana pasó tranquilamente, recibieron alguna que otra llamada de Sonia diciendo lo bien que se lo estaba pasando y el buen tiempo que hacía y que las echaba mucho de menos. En cambio en tierras inglesas aprovecharon las vacaciones algunos para irse lejos de Londres, o para dar paseos por el centro, incluso aprovecharon para componer un poco y por supuesto visitar a la familia. Llegó el esperado Viernes. Dougie se levantó mas pronto de lo normal porque no podía dormir por la emoción, Nerea intentaba controlarlo un poco, pero acabó por rendirse. Eran las seis de la tarde cuando salieron de casa y las puertas se abrían a las siete. Al entrar estaban en las primeras filas.**

Dougie: qué? ¿No estás emocionada?

Nerea: ahora sí, falta solo una hora para que empiece.

**El concierto fue estupendo, Nerea se emocionó cuando tocaron I Miss You, Dougie se encontraba en su salsa. Nerea estaba feliz viendo lo contento que estaba él, sin duda había acertado de pleno con el regalo. Después de toda la lista, tocaron entre otras Violence o Feeling this, dos éxitos de Blink-182, los dos se fueron a dar un paseo por el centro para más tarde volver a la casa de él.**

**El sábado por la mañana llegaron Sonia y Danny de sus vacaciones.**

Vir: Sonia, estas negra -le dijo mientras la abrazaba- que tal por la playa? Mucho guiri, verdad?

Sonia: por la playa genial, si había mucho inglés gambón y solo he cogido un poco de color, nada más.

Nerea: un poco de color dice! Al lado nuestro pareces negra o por lo menos café co lechi, ven aquí enana! -y la dio dos besos.

Sonia: soy mayor que tú.

Miriam: pero mentales a veces andáis ahí, ahí.

Sonia: MIRIAM! -y la espachurró entre sus brazos.

Miriam: SONIA!

Nerea: no lo echaba de menos.

**Una vez que se hubieron saludado todos se sentaron en el salón, pues los chicos les tenían una sorpresa.**

Harry: como sabéis, dentro de dos semanas tenemos dos semanas de vacaciones y habíamos pensado irnos una de ellas todos juntos de vacaciones.

Tom: si y hemos pensado en irnos a Orlando, Florida!

Chicas: nos vamos a DisneyWorld!

Dougie: si, parece que les gusta la idea.

**¡Y así lo hicieron! En cuanto los chicos pudieron tomarse un respiro, ya estaban preparados para disfrutar de dos merecidas semanas de vacaciones.**

**En primer lugar pasarían una semana los ocho juntos en Orlando y, justo la semana siguiente, cada pareja haría una escapada romántica a algún lugar del mundo.**

**La semana en Orlando fue fantástica, aunque no pararon ni un solo minuto. Lo primero que visitaron fue el Kennedy Space Center ( ) ya que Tom se había emperrado en adentrarse, una vez más, en el mundo del espacio exterior. Él disfrutó como un enano, pero el resto no se quedó atrás. La siguiente visita la hicieron a otros dos parques maravillosos, Busch Gardens ( /bgt/ ), donde pudieron ver toda clase de animales rodeados de unos preciosos paisajes, y SeaWorld ( /seaworld-orlando ), donde, además de disfrutar de los delfines y las ballenas pudieron disfrutar de decenas de divertidas atracciones acuáticas y deslizarse por enormes toboganes. Pero, sin duda, uno de los parques que más le gustó a todos fue el de Universal Studios ( . ), ya que es un homenaje al mundo del cine, cosa que a todos les encanta. Visitaron el parque de Harry Potter, donde los más fans del mago, Tom y Nerea, hicieron unas cuantas compras, tales como una varita, el parque de E.T, película favorita de Danny, por tanto estaba encantado, y el parque de Jurassic Park, donde Dougie se volvió completamente loco. El plato fuerte llegó el Domingo. Era 17 de Julio, el cumpleaños de Tom, por lo que aprovecharon para celebrarlo todos juntos en uno de los lugares del mundo preferidos del cantante, DisneyWorld ( . /parks/ ).**

**Montaron en un montón de atracciones, se hicieron decenas de fotos junto a sus personajes favoritos de Disney, comieron en uno de los restaurantes del parque. A eso de las ocho de la tarde decidieron marcharse al hotel en el que se estaban hospedando, que se encontraba dentro del parque, ya que Tom estaba deseando abrir sus regalos de cumpleaños. Se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Harry y Miriam, donde habían guardado los regalos para que Tom no los encontrase. Había tres cajas. Primero le dieron la más grande.**

Harry: ¡Toma! Este es el regalo de Danny, Dougie y mío.

**Tom lo cogió y empezó a abrirlo rápidamente bajo la atenta mirada de todos.**

Tom: ¡OMG! ¡Las zapatillas de Regreso al Futuro! ( . )

Dougie: Si. Llevabas unos días tan pesadito con las zapatillas que te las hemos tenido que comprar XD

Tom: ¡Me encantan, chicos! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Mañana miso me las estreno - dijo abrazando a sus amigos.

Nerea: Bueno, venga, separaos que ahora viene el nuestro. Éste es de Sonia, Miriam y mío. Ábrelo - le entregó el segundo paquete.

Tom: Gracias, chicas. ¿Qué es?

Sonia: Cuando lo abras lo sabrás.

**Tom empezó a desenvolver su segundo regalo y se puso como loco al descubrir el Blu-Ray Edición Especial de Star Wars.**

Tom: aaaaaaaaaaaah ¡Justo lo que quería! El otro día estuve a punto de comprármelo.

Miriam: Pues, menos mal que no lo hiciste. Bueno, y ¿cuándo podremos verlas?

Tom: ¡Cuánto antes mejor!

**Dougie, Sonia, Nerea y Miriam estaban casi tan emocionados como Tom con el regalo.**

Danny: ¡Qué panda de frikis! XD

Vir: Bueno, eso ya lo veremos... ¿A qué esperas para abrir el mío?

**Virginia le entregó a su novio el último regalo. Él le dedicó su mejor sonrisa antes de empezar a abrir el paquete como si le fuera la vida en ello. A Tom se le iluminó la cara en cuanto vio cuatro púas preciosas, de distintos colores, en una cajita.**

Tom: ¡Me encantan, cariño!

Virginia: Espera, que falta lo mejor.

**Virginia cogió las púas una a una y fue apretando un pequeño botoncito que tenían. Las colocó en las palmas de sus manos mostrándole las púas luminosas a todos ( /bazinga/wp-content/uploads/2011/09/acid_picdump_ ).**

**Tom, Danny y Dougie se quedaron boquiabiertos.**

Danny: ¡Yo también quiero una de esas!

Dougie: ¡Y yo! A juego con mi bajo de luces.

Tom: Pues os las compráis, éstas son mías. Muchas gracias, mi amor. Te quiero.

Vir: Y yo a tí. ¡Feliz 26 cumpleaños!

**La pareja se fundió en un largo beso.**

Miriam: ¡Qué empalagosos sois, de verdad!

Danny: ¡Ya te digo! Dejadlo ya, que yo quiero cenar.

Sonia: Si, yo también quiero cenar. Y tenemos que descansar, que mañana tenemos que coger otro avión.

Dougie: ¡Es verdad! ¡Las vacaciones siguen! Venga, vamos.

Tom: Un momento, chicos. Quiero daros una vez más las gracias. Los regalos me han encantado, pero lo mejor de todo ha sido poder pasar estos siete maravillosos días con siete de las personas más importantes de mi vida...

Harry: ¿Quieres deprimirnos?

Tom: ¡Calla! Vosotros hacéis que mi vida valga la pena. No se que haría sin vosotros, por eso, gracias otra vez.

Danny: ¡Tío, qué bonito! - dijo exagerando un puchero.

Tom: Ven aquí, tonto.

**Los dos amigos se abrazaron bajo la emocionada mirada de sus novias.**

Sonia y Vir: ooooh ¡Flones! - dijeron uniéndose al abrazo.

**Después se unieron los demás en un abrazo colectivo. Tras ese momento ñoño, bajaron a cenar al restaurante del hotel y se fueron pronto a la cama, ya que les esperaba otro viaje, aunque para unos más largo que para otros.**


End file.
